I'm Running Away, So You Can Make Me Whole
by Jae Bee
Summary: An evil Volturi experiment, Werewolves and Vampires, Imprints, and our favorite clumsy girl. This will be a much different Twilight story...Summary is in the first page, so click it! I do not own Stephanie's characters as you all know. I hope you enjoy!
1. What's This Shit About?

_**Hey Fellow Twilighters!**_

_**So, I'm starting my second fan fiction, some of you read my first one, I'm His Lobster, and if you haven't you should haha. That was an imprinting story of Kim and Jared. My next one is going to be way different.**_

_**It will be about the vampires mostly, but imprinting comes into play. Here's a little summary:**_

_**Edward Cullen was born in 1970, and is now twenty years old. His girlfriend Teegan Willows was born on a Native American reservation in La Push Washington, but ran away from home at a young age. Edward and Teegan meet and start dating, and have been together for a year when they are kidnapped by odd men with red eyes. They find themselves in Volterra, Italy; locked in a basement. The Volturi find Edward and Teegan intriguing, and think they will be perfect for their little experiment….to try and make the first vampire half breed. They change Edward, who is ashamed and horrified of the monster he now believes he is. When the Volturi tell him they plan to kill him and Teegan, they spend what they think is their last night together, not knowing this was the Volturi's plan all along. Teegan is pregnant, and Edward is horrified. He's not sure he loves Teegan, just knows he cares greatly for her, and seeing her suffer, angers him. He doesn't want the baby, and is sick of the Volturi's games. When the baby is born, Edward's life changes forever. **_

_**The story will span Edward and his daughter, Revi's lives, and their determination to run from the past. They build a life in La Push, and form the family they never thought they'd have. There's humor, action, horror, adventure, and of course romance for those swooners. **_

_**The following Twilight characters will be included:**_

_**-Edward**_

_**-Bella….I know she will be there! Like I said it's different**_

_**-Alice**_

_**-Jasper**_

_**-Aro**_

_**-Caius**_

_**-Marcus**_

_**-Jane**_

_**-Alec**_

_**-Felix**_

_**-Jacob**_

_**-Paul**_

_**-Quil**_

_**-Embry**_

_**-Sam**_

_**-Charlie**_

_**-Renee**_

_**-Angela**_

_**Any other characters will probably be ones I create.**_

_**So there is no Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, (Because Revi will be the daughter, Bella won't be having a baby) and some of the pack members aren't there. I know this is different, and maybe confusing, but I think it will come together nicely. **_

_**If you liked my first story, I think you'll like this one, and if I get reviews saying you suck this is horrible, I'll reconsider and maybe start a different one. I'm taking a risk here, but I hope you'll all enjoy. **_

_**Chapter One, coming right up!**_

_**~Alesondrah Jaimey**_


	2. Slowly, Getting Faster

Edwards POV

I took the hand I held and brought it to my lips. It was a beautiful September night in upstate New York. I snuck a peek at Teegan and smiled. We'd been close friends for a while, and started dating almost a year ago. I wondered at times if it was a mistake or if it would ruin our friendship; but for now it was fun. We both weren't overly serious people. I suppose our backgrounds had something to do with that.

Teegan was a lovely girl. She had curly black hair that just touched her shoulders, and dark eyes. She was half Quileute, a Native American tribe in Washington. Her mother had been killed in a car accident there when she was fifteen, and her father had turned into a drunk. She ended up running away from home, and we found each other at a restaurant one night. She had been waiting tables, and I was sulking into a book. We got to talking and became fast friends. I had admired how daring and brave she was. I, on the other hand was not.

I grew up in Dutchess County New York. It was a city like area, about an hour from New York City. My parents were great people, but I barely remembered them. I remembered their kindness, and their love for each other, but they had died when I was young, and I ended up being passed from relative to relative until I was eighteen. I had always wanted to run away, but the idea of being alone kept me from doing so. My parents left me with a good amount of money, but I didn't touch it. I wanted to make it on my own, I just didn't know as what; until Teegan that is.

She gave me my first camera, and then it was history. I took pictures of anything and everything. It consumed, and filled me. I was a photographer.

I took out the camera now and snapped a quick photo of Teegan as she laughed.

"Edward, come on we agreed no pictures today. We've been planning this hike forever." She said to me seriously.

"I can't help it. It's so nice here too; the trees are just starting to change color." I snapped another as Teegan jokingly started running to avoid getting in the shot. "You think I won't find you?" I laughed at her.

I took the picture out as it developed and was surprised when I saw a figure in the background. It looked like a man in a black cloak of some sort. "Teeg?" I called anxiously. I looked around and didn't see her. I started walking around calling her name, and stopped when I heard a short scream. I took off running in the direction it came from, and dimly felt a sharp pain on my head, before I sank to the ground.

I didn't know how long I had been out when I finally woke up. My head was still throbbing, and I couldn't move my arms. As I looked around I realized I was chained to a wall. The room was small; roughly the size of a jail cell, and Teegan wasn't with me. I struggled, though it was hopeless, and then stopped when I heard the jingle of keys.

I'd never seen someone who looked like the man before me. He was of medium height, and had this skin, like I'd never seen before. He was so pale, and almost looked like he had powder all over his face, neck and hands. The rest of him was covered in black, matching his straight black hair. The most intimidating part was the eyes. I had never seen red eyes before. It confused me. He also seemed happy, and excited; which added to the confusion. How sick was this guy?

I didn't say anything as he seemed to measure me up, the same I did to him. I couldn't take the way he stared at me; it was like he was interviewing me for a job. It made me uncomfortable. I finally found my voice. "Where am I? Where's Teegan?"

He smiled at me, making me want to snarl. "Usually they ask who we are, and why we are doing this. It's funny you ask simply where you are and where your mate is." He kept smiling at me. The way he spoke was so different. He had a slight accent that I couldn't place. "Teegan as you called her is a few cells to the right of you, and I assure you she is well, though I feel no need to speak with her. You are in Volterra, Italy, and my name is Aro."

I was shocked. Italy? I'd never been outside the U.S. Why was I here, and what game was he playing? "I guess the next question is who are you, and why am I here then right?" I asked him bitterly. His laugh fueled my anger.

"I knew I was right about you! There's such fire in your soul I can see it. I can't wait for us to set it free. Let's see which question to answer first. I'll start with me. I'm Aro, and I'm the head of the Volturi." He paused and seemed to consider what else to tell me. "Edward, I'm just going to be perfectly frank with you alright?"

I nodded, surprised at him using my name. He continued, as he leaned against the cell door. "I am a vampire."

I thought about laughing. I also thought I was crazy. Then the look he gave told me he was serious, and I wasn't to question him. I took in his pale skin, and the red eyes. Could it be possible?

"I see by your apprehension you are surprised, yet you do not seem frightened. This is curious. I'm going to go on, since you seem to understand me. As I said, I am the leader of the Volturi, which is the head of the vampires. My brothers Caius and Marcus assist me. We aren't like the vampires you might have read about. We can go into the sunlight, and we can't be killed with a stake. We also don't sleep. What marks us for what we are is our speed, strength and eyes. As you can see mine are red, for I feed on humans."

He stopped then, and I knew this was to gage my fear. The odd thing was I wasn't scared. I believed him, and I was just confused on why I was here. If it was my blood he wanted he would have taken it already. He watched as I thought this over, and I remained quiet. He went on.

"I've been around for many centuries, and I have many other vampires working for me. One of which saw you. She can see the future you see, and she saw you. It kept me interested; because she saw you as one of us, and you were with….well the rest doesn't matter. So I sent Felix to retrieve you and the girl, and here we are."

I sat trying to process all the information. "The girl is Teegan, and why do you need her if it's me you want to change, let her go."

"I'm afraid we can't do that. It's hard for me to explain to you now." He seemed to think something over and then walked to where I was chained, and touched me hand. I tried to twist it away, but he grabbed it in a flash. He closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate. After a minute he released my hand with a laugh. I looked at him warily. "Yes I think you will turn out perfect."

It all happened so fast. I know everyone has always described dying as slow. They say your life flashes before your eyes. Mine didn't, there was just fear, and shock as Aro dipped his head to my chained wrists and bit each one. He was out of the cell after that before I could even blink and all I felt was pain. It was heat and fire all over my body, and deep within my bones. All I could feel was the burning, all I could think about was how I wished the burning would stop. My heartbeat had gone from slow to fast and getting faster.

It took days to die. Though the strike of the bites were fast, my actually death took three days. Then my heart slowed. It should have scared me yet it was a relief. If my heart stopped I would die. The burning would stop and so would my guilt for not getting Teegan out of this odd situation.

The slowed heart beats became far apart and then suddenly stopped. My heart stopped, the burning stopped, I was elated.

That is, until I opened my eyes.

_**Review!**_


	3. Monsterly Addition

Edward's POV

I opened my eyes and was shocked. So many emotions slammed into me at once. Fear, confusion, surprise, anger, and one that eluded me….thirst. My throat burned, and my eyes blinked rapidly. I could see everything so clearly. Without thinking, I ripped the chains that restrained me, out of the wall. Strength had been one of the things Aro had said marked vampires for their kind. I looked at the hunks of silver, now broken on the floor and stared at my reflection. My eyes, once green, were now scarlet.

I was a vampire.

I wanted to yell. I wanted to get out of this place. If I was a vampire, I would kill people. I would be a monster.

Just then I heard Aro speaking about what to give me to eat, and he opened the cell door. "Ah I was hoping you had risen. Good to see you back on your feet Edward." I looked at him oddly as he smiled.

"Why did you say you were going to feed me? I am not going to kill someone."

Aro looked surprised and thought, _Remarkable, truly amazing. Even better than Alice expected._

"Who's Alice?" I said without thinking. Then I caught myself. Aro hadn't spoken. I had just read his mind. I tried to again and realized I couldn't. Had I imagined it?

Aro looked amused. "Alice works for me, she sees the future. Some of us vampires have other abilities. Mine is mind reading. I can read every thought you've ever had, with one touch. You can read minds as well I see."

I froze. "I can?"

"You did before I came in, but now I have my shield protecting my thoughts." He replied.

I hated the way he studied me. "What's a shield?"

I knew there were more important questions to be answering but I tried to take it one at a time.

"A shield is another ability a vampire can have. You can't read my thoughts because of it. Now I'm sure you have many more questions, how about we get you out of this cell, and answer some. Follow me, and I ask that you don't do anything that will cause me to have you restrained."

My new mind had already told me it would be hard for him to have me restrained due to my heightened strength. I also sensed Aro was quite powerful, and I wasn't sure I was a match for that.

"Where's Teegan?" I asked.

"She's perfectly fine."

"Did you change her too?" If he did, I wouldn't care what they did to me, I'd take as many down as I could.

"No, that isn't our plan for her." He said in a clipped tone.

I followed him, though mostly because I knew I had no choice. There was a large man next to him, I knew from the eyes was another vampire. I couldn't read his thoughts either so I figured he was being shielded also. We went upstairs and crossed what looked like a lobby, as we headed to these double doors. I noticed a cheerful looking receptionist, who was admiring me. I could read her, and noticed she was human. As the first human I'd encountered since being changed, I almost jumped on her. She smelled like cinnamon cookies. I attempted to restrain myself, but faster than the girl could see; I had made a move for her. Felix, the large vampire had stopped me.

"You'll be able to eat soon enough." He told me. I recognized him then. He was the one who took Teegan and I. He noticed my recognition, and urged me forward. I knew by his size, I had no chance of argument.

We stepped through the double doors, and I saw Aro take the middle seat in a line of three. The other two vampires I assumed were his brothers. There was a young boy and girl on the side of the chair on the right, where an angry looking guy sat. He had blonde hair, and a scowl. The other vampire on the left of Aro had dark hair like him, and was far creepier looking. Standing on the side next to him was a short girl, of maybe eighteen; and a nervous looking guy who seemed protective of her. They caught my eye, because they were the only ones who seemed miserable. Yet, once the girl saw me she brightened, and looked as if she knew me. She smiled and waved a bit. I returned the wave warily and stopped when Aro began.

"Everyone this is Edward. Edward, I suppose it's time you met your new family."

My jaw tightened at this, and he continued with introductions, starting with the blonde vampire to his right. "This is Caius, and to my left is Marcus. They are my brothers and rule the vampire community with me. To Caius's right we have young Alec and Jane. To Marcus's left we have little Alice and her mate Jasper, and you've met Felix. Do you have any questions?"

"One of you is the shield I'm guessing since I can't read anyone's mind."

Aro laughed cheerily. "I suppose there's no harm in you knowing our powers. Jasper is the shield, Alice can see the future, Marcus can sense relationships, Alec can cut off senses, Jane can cause pain, and you know my talent. All of us make for a useful, powerful, and unstoppable family. We believe you would make an excellent addition."

I looked at them all. I couldn't believe what was happening. They had taken me from a life I loved, and had done God knows what to Teegan; and they wanted me to join them? The burning in the back of my throat was getting harder to ignore, and making it difficult to do any thinking. The pixie looking girl, Alice, noticed this and cleared her throat at Aro. He nodded in understanding.

"Ah of course, your thirst must be unbearable. Heidi should be bringing in snacks soon."

I growled at this surprising myself, and the others. I was already a monster, but I would use every ounce of my control and not kill anyone.

Alice walked over to Aro, and gave him her hand. I noticed her eyes were a pretty golden color, which was different than the others, except for Jasper. He nodded after a quick minute and looked back at me. "Edward, of course we know this is all overwhelming for you. If you choose to have different eating patterns I suppose that's fine. Alice and Jasper are vegetarians as we call them." He laughed quickly at some joke I didn't understand. "You can eat with them." He gestured towards the couple, and Alice excitedly skipped towards me. It was the first time I saw a vampire move with the speed I knew they had. It jolted me for a second, and she held her hand out to me. I had the urge to break it, but I guessed that was the new vampire in me. She seemed nice enough, which made me wonder why she was here.

I took her hand, and she led me to a back entrance. I noticed Jasper was following us warily. I wondered briefly if I could take them, and escape. I couldn't leave without Teegan though. "Where are we going?" I asked.

Alice smiled at me. "Jasper and I only feed on animals. That's the joke Aro made about us being vegetarians. It was one of my conditions to staying in Volterra."

I looked back at Jasper and then at Alice. I had noticed how she had practically spat Aro's name. There was no love in this family I see. "So why are you in Volterra then?"

Alice opened a back door and I realized we were outside. "Listen Edward, I know you have a lot of questions. I can't answer all of them, but I will tell you as much as I can, and I promise to be honest, alright."

"You can trust us." Jasper added.

I knew I wasn't happy with being a vampire. I knew I was scared for Teegan. I knew I couldn't trust Aro and his minions. As I looked at Jasper and Alice though, I knew I wasn't alone.

Aro POV

"Well what do we think of Edward?" I asked my brothers when we were alone.

Marcus sighed. "I think he'll be a perfect fit. He has an ability so any child that may come from him has a good chance of having one. His relationship with the human is odd. They're together but I don't sense love. Not true love that is. They love each other as merely friends. It seems as though their relationship is nothing but convenience."

I nodded. "Well that will be convenient for us. He won't resent us as much as he would have if it was true love. Is their relationship strong enough that a life and death experience will bring them close enough for what we need?"

Marcus considered for a moment. "I believe so."

"Marvelous." I replied. "Simply Marvelous."

It was a beautiful thing when a plan long formed, began to come together.

_**Ok firstly I know I changed Jasper's power, but his original one will still appear later in the story, with another vampire. It worked for the story line that he be the shield. Hope your enjoying! ~Ales Jay **_


	4. Captives

Edward POV

We went through a back way of the city, and out into the country side. By the time we were there Alice told me to run with them. I realized I was holding back. I could have easily overtaken them. Yet I stayed at the same pace as them. We were in the woods within minutes and we stopped. Alice turned to me.

"Ok, what you want to do is use your senses. There aren't any humans here so don't worry about letting yourself go. Smell the air, and listen."

I did. I heard a heartbeat, and smelled what I could somehow identify as deer. I heard a few of them, walking around a quarter of a mile away. "Deer." I said.

Alice clapped happily. "Good. Ok I think you are ready. Go and hunt, we've already eaten today so we'll watch."

I did as she said. I let go and ran towards the animals beating heart. I saw one, and took it down quickly. As the blood went down my throat I knew I should have been disgusted and horrified at myself. Instead I was relived. That my thirst was getting quenched, and it wasn't from an innocent person. After the first deer I went for another, completely losing myself to the monster within. After four I felt full. The burning in my throat was still there, but wasn't as fierce. I imagined this was the price for hunting animals, you were never satisfied.

I saw Alice and Jasper stop talking and look at me and chuckle. I looked down at myself and sighed as I saw my clothes were pretty much destroyed from blood stains and dirt. "I'm sure that happens on everyone's first hunt."

Jaspers expression changed, but Alice laughed and walked over to me. "You should feel better now. If you stick to this diet your eyes will change to our color in a month or two. Now, on to your questions, I'm sure the first one is about Teegan?" She remained sitting on a rock with Jasper, and I sat on the forest floor, knowing my clothes were a lost cause anyways.

"You're the first one to use her name. Where is she, is she ok?"

Alice's eyes clouded for a moment, and she looked sad for the first time. My unbeating heart clenched.

"She's in a cell not far from the one you were in. They feed her, and they haven't touched her. She's mostly worried about you, she uh, heard you screaming when they changed you. I guess you two are close."

"We both don't have family. She's my best friend."

"I thought I saw you dating?" Alice looked confused.

"We are I just don't know what my feelings are. Will they let her go?" I separated the others from Jasper and Alice because I could tell they were just as much captives as I was.

Jasper hesitated. "That's not in their plan no. We are bound to not tell you about their plans. Aro can know."

I nodded. "Why are you two here?"

Alice squeezed Jaspers hand. "It's a long story, so I'll speak quickly, don't worry you'll be able to follow it." She began talking very quickly. "Jasper was changed during the Civil War by a vampire named Maria. She knew his experience in war would come in handy for the newborn vampire army she was raising. He helped her, not knowing what else to do. Eventually the Volturi took her down, and Jasper ran. By this time it was the 30's, and he soon found me. I don't know much about my background. I don't know how I was changed into a vampire; all I know was my name was Alice. I had visions of the future as soon as I woke up, and I knew to hunt animals, from seeing visions of myself. Soon I had visions of Jasper, even though he was a stranger. I knew he was going to be a part of my life, and an important one. I found him in Philadelphia.

She paused when Jasper kissed her hand. I felt an aching in my heart to have what they had. She went on. "We were together for a number of years, until the Volturi found Jasper. They wanted his shielding talent. The Volturi essentially collect talents. Alec, Jane, and now us, are part of that collection. When they realized what Jasper was, they wanted him. I refused to let him be trapped alone. No one refuses them, you see. Once they knew off my talent, I knew we had a bargaining chip. I told them we had conditions. One, was we would continue to hunt animals only. I had turned Jasper on to that diet, and we are determined to stick to it. Second, we are not to be separated in any fashion. Third, we will let them use our powers, but we will not harm anyone ourselves. Though they aren't accustomed to making deals, they agreed, because our abilities are very useful to them. Jasper can shield the entire Volturi from other vampire's abilities, and I can see who or what is coming. We can't leave, but I suppose it could be worse. We've been here for thirty years now."

I felt my eyes widen. "Thirty years, and you're not…." I broke off.

"Evil like them?" Jasper added with a grin. "I guess we aren't meant to be. Alice doesn't think you are either."

I sighed at this. "Why did they choose me? How did they know I'd have an ability?"

Alice bit her lip. "I'm afraid that's my fault. You see, Aro has control over my visions, if I have them I am bound to share it, and I had one of you. The first one was of you as one of us. You were sitting hanging out with Jasper and I. It was like you were family, and I also saw your ability. Aro liked that you could read minds without touching someone. He thought it was useful. I'm sorry, I wouldn't want this for anyone else, and especially you."

"Why me?" I asked confused.

"One thing that's consistent in my visions is we are going to be close. Like family. You, Jasper, and I."

I liked the idea of it. If I had to be stuck here, at least there was them. "Not Teegan though?"

Alice and Jasper shook their heads sadly.

I knew they couldn't give me anymore information. I just nodded and we got up to go back to the city.

Once we were back inside Felix came over with Aro, who nodded to Jasper. I knew he must have been using his shield. Aro grabbed my hand.

"We have things to talk about I'm afraid."

Alice looked sadly at me, and I felt bad for her. Jasper led her away, though still using his shield.

"Edward I talked it over with my brothers and we've decided Teegan has no purpose here. I'm afraid since she knows about us there is no other way."

I felt fury pumping through my body. "So you're just going to kill her? You took her for nothing then."

"She was there when we took you, and you are an asset my friend. There's no other way around it. Changing her would be useless. We are willing to do it quickly and painlessly for her, and we will allow you to spend one last night with her if you wish to."

I stopped at this. "Why would I do that?"

"I understand she is important to you, wouldn't you rather have one last night with her. We won't watch, though we will keep you both locked in a room, and I advise you to not do anything reckless."

I knew he was meaning for me to not to try and escape. I knew it was an impossibility anyways. I thought it over for a second. "If you plan to kill her, you will kill me too. For doing this, I'll refuse to work for you and stay here."

Aro nodded, and seemed unsurprised or put off by this. It made me wonder what his game was, but I ignored it, only wanted to spend my remaining time with Teegan, the only family I had.

I was led to the basement again where the cells were, and taken to the very back one that seemed larger. When they opened the door I stepped in, and they locked it behind me. I turned on a light and saw a bed, a small bathroom area, and on the bed was Teegan. She looked tired and scared, but unharmed. She looked shocked when she recognized me.

"Edward?" She croaked. "You really are one of them?"

I was surprised she knew, but I assumed Aro must have spoken to her. Her scent was nice, but nothing that was hard for me to control. "I didn't really have a choice." I said to her. I stayed where I was, since I wasn't sure if she was comfortable with me.

She let a few tears escape. "Did they tell you what they plan to do with me? That they're going to kill me."

I nodded. "I told them they would have to kill me too."

"Don't be stupid."

"Teegan, we only have tonight together. I don't want to spend it arguing do you?"

She looked like she was going to continue with the argument, and then stopped. "No, I don't. Come sit next to me, I know you won't hurt me."

I complied, and held her hand in mine as gently as I could. It took effort, but I knew I wouldn't harm her. "I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you from all this. I couldn't save myself even." I told her.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do." She laughed. "I'd like to be romantic and say you're the love of my life or something, but I can't lie to you. I do love you Edward, but even now I realize we've been fooling ourselves. We're not a very good couple."

I smiled down at her. If there was one thing you could guarantee about Teegan, it was her honesty. "I feel the same. I love you too, and I can't say it's like a sister, but it certainly isn't as the love of my life sort of thing."

She leaned on my shoulder. "I wish it was. It might make all this easier. At the same time, there's no one I'd rather be with."

"Same here."

"Speaking of being with. I need a favor from you."

"Anything."

"If I am going to die, I absolutely refuse to die a virgin."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Teegan, I have a lot more strength now. I could hurt you."

"Are you serious Edward? I'm going to die tomorrow. If you end up accidently hurting me so much I die, it will be in a much more entertaining and fulfilling way than the creepy guys will give me."

I laughed in spite of myself. She looked me in the eye. "If you say you'll die with me, do you really want to die a virgin too? We may not be the loves of each other's lives, but there's no one else I trust more. I want it to be you; I don't care where we are."

Her determination and hope masked the sadness and fear. I cupped her face in my hand and knew I had failed her, but I wouldn't deny her.

Alice POV

I shook the vision from my head as Aro met my gaze.

"Well my dear?" He said.

I held back the snarl I wanted to let loose, and squeezed Jaspers hand instead. "It's done, Master." I replied.

"Good." He nodded and smiled. "Our plan is working out nicely." He went to tell Caius and Marcus.

I sat with Jasper, sobbing tearlessly, thinking of the pain this would cause Edward.


	5. Experiments and a Promise

Edward POV

It hadn't been like I expected my first time. It was an immense pleasure, but also fear. I had to constantly keep in control, or else I'd hurt, or even kill Teegan.

Somehow she made it through without injury, and we laid there together for a while, before she fell asleep. I kept watching her, and I couldn't help but think it was my entire fault. Who knew what would happen tomorrow. I did know that if they killed her, they'd have to kill me. She was the only family I had in the world, and she didn't deserve this fate.

When morning came, Teegan awoke with a shudder. She explained it was a nightmare, and kept looking to the door. We both did. We knew what was coming. Or thought we did.

We were shocked when the door only opened for a second, and too fast for Teegan to see, a vampire placed food for her on the floor, and a large thermos for me. I could smell the thermos was filled with elk blood. This wasn't what we were expecting by a long shot.

Teegan looked to me. "Do you think it's poisoned?"

"I don't think that's their style, and I don't smell anything off. Maybe it's a last meal sort of thing."

She looked towards the thermos. "They gave me a can of juice, so what's that?"

"Blood." I replied warily.

Her eyes widened and she cleared her throat. "You can't eat anything else?"

"Not anymore. It's animal blood though; I made it clear I wouldn't drink from a person."

She nodded, and said nothing.

"It bothers you." I said, without asking. I knew the answer, but I needed her to say it.

Her eyes darted from the blood to me, and she gulped, and barely suppressed a shudder. "Nno." She stuttered.

"Teegan, you're so honest all the time, that when you lie, it's obvious."

"It's just weird Edward." She whispered.

My best friend didn't accept what I couldn't control. She thought I was a monster.

"It's still me Teegan. I'm not happy about all this, and if something happens to you, it's not like I'll be staying this way. I need you to be able to look at me though."

She took a bite of the sandwich in front of her, and then turned to me. Her dark caramel colored eyes focused on me, taking in what had changed. "I still see bits of you. Your hairs the same color, your smile is still crooked. Your eyes are gone. I loved that color green."

"They won't be red long, Alice said they'd change to the golden color we get when we only eat animals, soon enough."

"Who is Alice?" Teegan asked.

I told her all about Jasper and Alice then, and hunting. She was sad they were trapped like us. "They seem like nice….people." She hesitated not sure what to call them.

"I don't think being a vampire means you have to be a monster Teeg. If we make it out of this it's not what I'm going to be."

Teegan grabbed my hand then and squeezed it. She was no longer surprised of the new cold, and hardness of my skin. "Your still Edward, you're still my best friend you know."

It loosened the knot in my stomach, and I knew she needed me to be strong for her. So I gave her a smile. "Your best friend who took your virginity."

She tried to push me, but I didn't budge and she rolled her eyes. "I took yours."

We laughed and tried not to think of what was coming.

_5 Days Later Edward POV_

No one came for us. Days had gone by and all we got was food and blood for me. On the third day, Teegan started getting sick. We didn't know what it was, and on day five I grabbed the vampire who gave us the food and blood before he could leave. It had startled Teegan, but we needed answers. I had wanted to break down the door, but fear for them killing Teegan stopped me. Since she was still getting sick though, I didn't care. I had told the vampire I needed to speak with Aro, and Teegan needed a doctor, and he said he would be there shortly.

We waited, and a few hours later Aro came into the cell. "Hello young ones. I hear Teegan is feeling poorly."

It was the first time he used her name, which sent up red flags for me. I tried to hear him, but Jasper must have been at work. "She keeps getting sick, and she isn't sleeping well, nightmares." I explained. "Why are you keeping us locked up?"

"Edward, you are free to go wherever in the castle you wish to go, I just thought you wanted to stay with Teegan."

I felt my jaw tighten. "I do."

"Very well, the doctor should be here any minute."

Just then another vampire came in and began checking over Teegan. She shivered when he touched her, and kept her eyes on me. The doctor nodded to Aro, and took a box out of his pocket. "Go into your bathroom, and take this." He said in an orderly voice. I saw Teegan's jaw drop, and I slid my glance to the box in her hands, and my brain shut off momentarily.

The doctor helped Teegan up, and she went into the small bathroom of the cell. I let out a shaky breath and turned to Aro. "How is that possible, I thought I'm dead?"

Aro looked at me with a smile. "Part's of you are yes. Not all. It's a miracle young Edward, aren't you pleased?" Something in the look he gave me made venom pool in my mouth.

"How did you know she'd be pregnant? You told your doctor to bring the test, what on a whim?"

"Edward I don't understand what you are speculating."

We were interrupted by Teegan coming out of the bathroom, holding the test. "It still needs another minute." She said sounding scared. She sat down next to me, and Aro took the test from her hands. I rubbed her back, trying to reassure her, but not even knowing how to help myself.

After a moment, Aro let out a delighted cackle. "Congratulations young ones, you're having a baby." He held the test to us to prove it. Teegan looked stunned, and I felt cold. Something wasn't right.

Aro went on. "I know you must be surprised. We have never seen a half breed child, though we have theories based on pregnancies we've seen. None went to term, but we are more prepared now. In about two month's time, you'll have a half vampire, half human baby. The half vampire part makes the pregnancy speed up." He paused taking in our expressions. "Don't fret; we will do everything in our power to see that Teegan delivers a healthy child."

I noticed how he left out what would happen to Teegan. "What about her, if she's human having a half vampire baby, won't it hurt her."

Aro's eyes became guarded, and I knew I was on to something. "We shall see. I think it's time we get Teegan into a better room than this."

We were led to a new hallway, and I realized the room they took us to, was set up long before we were even taken. It looked like a miniature hospital, only more private, and without windows. There was a TV, and a mini fridge, and another door led to the bathroom. There was a lot of light to make up for the lack of windows, and I noticed the door had multiple locks. I'd have no trouble getting past that, but I knew I couldn't leave.

Even if I tried to leave with Teegan, they'd catch us, and if by some chance they didn't, I still wouldn't know how to take care of her. We were trapped, and they knew it as much as us, making them cocky. Alice and Jasper were the only ones who seemed sad. Alice came over to hug me, and whispered hastily, "I'm so sorry, I just couldn't tell you, and I was ordered." I nodded and conveyed that I didn't blame her. I knew this was Aro's doing. A sick experiment, we had to obey by. It was no way to bring a child into the world, and we didn't even know if it would be a normal baby. Teegan could be carrying a monster.

Teegan was scared, but I noticed she always kept a hand on her stomach, which already had a bump.

When they left us alone, I walked over to her. "I'm so sorry Teeg."

She sighed. "I think this was their plan from the start. He was too excited and unsurprised by it." She turned to me. "I need you to promise me you will get the baby out of here no matter what."

"What?"

She took my hand and placed it on her stomach, and I was surprised when I felt a slight bit of pressure. "That's our baby in there. He or she might have been conceived because of an experiment, but it won't be raised in one. Whether I survive or not, I want you to promise me you will get the baby away from here. You're stronger than ever and fast, you can do it. You have to."

I shook my head and started to argue but she put a finger to my lips. "We don't have families Edward, but our kid will. It won't be here with these monsters. I'm going to try my damndest to be there, but I need to know you will be the great father I know you can be. It's all I'll ask."

I looked at my best friend, and the only family I had, and I did the hardest thing I had ever done.

I promised.

_**I'm sick, it sucks. Review!**_


	6. Born in Death

Edward POV

One month went by and Teegan looked like she was five or six months pregnant. Each day that went by she grew weaker, and sickly. Aside from her belly, she looked skinny, and gaunt. It was horrifying to watch her change. She had bruises over most of her body from the baby growing and being stronger than her. I begged Aro and the others to stop this, but they were all too eager to see their experiment come to fruition. Alice and Jasper were my only escape. When I couldn't take watching Teegan suffer anymore, Jasper would take me out to hunt; and Alice would sit with her. They developed a friendship, just as Jasper and Alice had become great friends of mine.

Most of my time was spent with Teegan. She was being stronger than I could have imagined. When the time came that she had to drink blood to feed the baby, she did without hesitation. She seemed to already love the kid growing inside her, and I couldn't feel anything but hate for it. Teegan was my best friend and only family, and I was losing her.

Once she'd been pregnant for nearly two months she grew antsy. She didn't concentrate on what would happen to her when she went into labor; instead she concentrated on the baby. I couldn't even think of it as a baby. It was killing her, and I had caused it. That was all I could concentrate on while she thought of names.

Names were her main goal. The perfect name she said, that's what our baby deserved, because it was one of a kind. I had to fake a smile every time she said that. She made lists mostly, of all the names that came into her head. Aro had seen it once, and I wondered if he was going to take naming the thing away from her too. Instead he smiled. Teegan still got nervous whenever she saw him, though she said she was getting used to vampires; especially since she was getting closer with Alice and Jasper.

I snapped out of my thoughts when she winced over her latest name list. "Teeg?" I sat next to her bed.

"Baby just moved that's all. I'm fine. Edward I just realized most of my names are for boys, I need more girl choices. Do you have any?"

I wanted to run away from all of this. We didn't even know what this thing would be. Teegan kept calling it our baby, while I thought of it like a monster. "Whatever you want is fine Teegan." I replied.

She gave a look that tore at me. Despite how hard I tried, I knew she noticed I was not enthusiastic about the pregnancy. I didn't mind the idea of being a father, just not to something that was killing the mother.

"Edward, give me your hand."

I glanced at her, and her look said don't argue, so I gave her my hand. She placed it on her stomach, and moved it slightly, until she said "There."

At first I just felt a kick, which surprised me; but not as much as what came next. I heard it.

_Hi Daddy._

I took my hand back and stared at Teegan's stomach as if I could see where the thoughts came from.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"I heard it."

"Heard what?....The baby?! You can hear the baby!?"

"I think so, it called me Daddy." I whispered. How could this be possible? I hesitantly placed my hand back on her stomach, and my eyes widened as I heard more.

_I'm sorry I hurt Mommy, I try not to move, but there's no room. Can I come out soon?_

It wasn't a monster. Just like I had assumed I was one, I had assumed the baby would be one too. But it wasn't. It loved Teegan, and didn't want to hurt her. It called me Daddy. I was a father, and it was our baby.

"Teegan, the baby loves you. It actually tries to be still so it won't hurt you."

Teegan smiled, and rubbed her stomach. "Our kid is a sweetie."

She smiled slightly at me and for the first time in weeks I smiled back. I leaned towards Teegan and kissed her cheek while whispering. "We'll get out of here."

Teegan smiled back at me and held my hand. "You and the baby will. Can you tell what the sex is?"

"No."

"Good, I don't want to know. I have a new name by the way, for a girl. There was this book I remember seeing when I was little. It was an Indian story, called "Ramayana." I loved it. I was thinking of doing a variation of that name."

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Like you don't already know you telepath." She rolled her eyes at me. "

I block out your thoughts out of respect. This room seems to be the only area not shielded by Jasper right now."

"Well, for the name I was thinking Reviana May Cullen."

"Reviana." I said, liking the way it sounded. "It's pretty."

"I thought so. For a boy I like Ryan Edward Cullen."

"Good names." She winced in pain again and I tried not to grimace.

"You need to pull through this you know. I can't do this alone Teegan. I don't know how to raise a kid."

"I don't think anyone does. You just love him or her, and the rest works out if you work at it. I think you'll be a great Dad. I want to be there, and I'm going to try my damndest too, but I don't know Edward. Don't you see the way they look at me?"

"The Volturi?"

"Them yes, and Alice. She's see's the future right?" I nodded, and Teegan's eyes welled up. "I know she's seen mine, and it's not good. I can see it in her eyes."

"It can change." I said a little desperately.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

Not knowing what else to do I held Teegan for a while. I didn't know how to comfort her when it seemed like she was slipping away.

A few days later it started. Teegan was more uncomfortable than ever, and we called the doctors the Volturi had on staff. They nodded to Aro, never addressing me or Teegan, and it was time. There was no way Teegan could give birth normally, so a c-section was the only way. I refused to be led from the room, not only because I didn't trust them with Teegan, but also the baby. How did I know that once the baby was born we'd even see him or her? So I held Teegan's hand while they cut her open. She was drugged up, so she didn't feel anything. I kept trying to sooth her, until I heard a cry fill the room.

I turned and looked at the baby girl the doctor was holding up, and couldn't help but smile. She looked furious as she wailed and they began cleaning her up. I turned back to Teegan to see her smiling too, as she whispered, "It's a girl." "We have a girl." I said. The doctors seemed to still be working on Teegan, and were muttering something about bleeding. Then the heart monitor she was hooked up to began to flat line. I looked down at Teegan to see her eyes closed, and felt her limp hand in mine. I couldn't hear her heartbeat.

"Teegan?" I was being pushed out of the room then, and I saw it was by Jasper. Alice was there too, standing by Teegan, her jaw tight from all the blood. I hadn't even noticed I was too busy watching my family grow one minute, and then disappear the next. "She's dying isn't she?" I whispered to Jasper. When I looked at him for an answer his face was grim. "Alice saw it?"

He nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Edward."

I knew if my heart was alive it would be clutching right now. Though it wasn't me who was dying, I saw flashes of Teegan before my eyes. The first time I saw her, the time she cut her black hair to her shoulders and cried about it, the first time I kissed her. She may not have been the love of my life, but I loved her more than anyone else. I had no one else. Her heartbeat never returned, and I knew she was dead. It left me with a lost feeling. It had been the two of us for so long. What now?

Jasper stayed with me, and soon Alice came out of the room holding a little pink baby. She looked like she could be crying if she wasn't a vampire. I knew she had gotten close to Teegan too, and it must have been hard to knowing her fate. She held Reviana close, and then turned to me, smiling sadly. "Do you want to hold your daughter?"

I never knew it would be so much. The feeling I got from holding Reviana was one I never expected. The second she was in my arms, the warmth I hadn't felt since I was changed, spread through me. I felt love I never thought I could feel. All of it was for this baby girl, who yawned and fell asleep in my arms. I was a father, and I would do whatever I had to in order to keep her safe and happy. "Revi." I whispered.

Alice skipped over and took Revi's tiny hand into hers. "She's perfect isn't she? I knew you'd call her Revi, I saw it." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Know it all psychic." I stiffened when I heard a familiar laugh.

"Ah look at the beautiful family. I'm so sorry to see that Teegan didn't make it, but I'm sure you're thrilled to have a daughter."

I held back a growl. "Very much so."

"You can move her into the nursery I showed you before. That's where she will be staying." With one last smile at Revi he walked away.

"This isn't the life Teegan wanted for Revi." I said. Alice and Jasper shared a glance, and Jasper nodded before leaving. "Where's he going?"

"Edward, follow me there isn't much time."

"What's going on?"

"What's the promise you made to Teegan?"

"To get the baby out of here, and I'm going to keep it. I just don't know how yet."

"Yes, well lucky for you, I have a plan."

Alice led me down a hallway, and I recognized we were going to her and Jaspers room. Revi was still sleeping in my arms. She shifted a little, and her hand touched my arm. I gasped when I saw colors. "Alice, Revi has a gift." When she touched me I saw what she was dreaming. It was mostly just blocks of colors, but was amazing nevertheless.

"I know I saw a vision of it. This is why the Volturi want her, they knew there was a high chance she'd have a gift. When Teegan told me she made you promise to escape with the baby, I had a vision that night."

"Of what?" I asked curiously. I hadn't even known Teegan had told her. We reached Alice and Jaspers room and I was surprised to see it was mostly empty. "Alice what are you doing?"

She turned to me. "We're leaving Edward. You, Revi, Jasper, and me. My vision was of us leaving, and I know now it will work. It's risky, but Teegan was right there is no life here for Revi, but a trap."

"I know that, but how are we going to pull this off?"

"Jasper and I have already been arraigning for our things to be moved. We're going to Louisiana for now. We may have to keep on the move a lot, but it will be better than being here. We can steal a car to get to the airport once we're out of Volterra." "Why are you two doing this you can get yourselves killed." Alice paused for a moment. "Because I saw what our lives can be. I saw visions of a normal house, and Revi playing in a yard. She's going to be like my niece. I've never had family like that. Not that I remember at least. Jasper is willing to do whatever I want, I think mostly because I stayed here for him. The four of us together though, I think we can escape, and they won't find us. If they do I will see it, you can hear thoughts, and Jasper can shield. We'll be able to pull this off." She smiled at me. "What do you say?"

I looked down at Revi. "When do we leave?"

Two weeks later

"I like this one." Alice said giddily as we walked through the house in Harvey, Louisiana. "There's a room for you and Revi, and one for me and Jasper. The kitchens small, but only Revi eats so that's fine. What do you think Edward?"

I looked around the small gray house. It was cheap, and for rent so that was ideal. Alice and Jasper had a lot of money from Alice's predictions in the stock market. I on the other hand had what my parents left me. I let Alice and Jasper cover the plane fare, but I was determined to support myself and Revi. "I say we take it."

We hadn't heard anything from the Volturi, though I knew they must have been royally pissed. I tried to put it out of my mind and concentrated on my daughter, and my friends. Revi was an easy baby. She barely ever cried, and slept pretty reasonably. As the weeks passed I noticed she had developed hazel colored eyes. I saw Teegan's caramel brown, and my old green. It was a beautiful combination, and I knew I'd have to chase boys away later on. From what Alice and Jasper said, Revi would age like a normal human, but once she reached eighteen to twenty, she would stop aging, and be more like a vampire. She wasn't indestructible like we were which terrified me; though she would have more strength. I just hoped I could take care of her, and we would be able to outsmart the Volturi. Once we were settled into the house, I put Revi to bed one night, and she was fussy. I didn't know what to do so I sang to her. It wasn't long before her eyes drooped, and her breathing softened, and she was asleep. I kept her there in my arms for a while, comforted that I did the right thing.

Aro POV

"They escaped right under our noses how can you sit there not wanting to do a thing?" Caius said rudely.

Marcus nodded. "It makes us look weak Aro. This was all for nothing if we let them go, and what are we to do without Alice and Jasper. We've lost power."

I tried to find my patience. "Brothers listen to me. We can find them easily, so why not wait. The child is still a child; we don't need her until she reached maturity. As for the others, when we get the child, they will come back happily, in exchange for her safety. We will be more powerful than ever with them all. We must wait."

I turned to the window. Their betrayal would not go unpunished, and I would have my glory. It was just a matter of time. 

_Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I have bronchitis and it's kicking my ass. I know I changed a few things here, like how long it takes the half vampire to age, but I needed her to age at a regular pace for the story. She will stop though around twenty or earlier. Hope your enjoying, I haven't gotten as many reviews with this one so I don't know if my risky storyline is paying off. Review if you're out there….somebody. ~Ales_


	7. Damn Psychics

Edward POV

I never believed parents when they said their child grew up too fast. When I was a kid it seemed so slow to me. However, watching Revi grow up in our small Louisiana haven was heartbreaking. Before I knew it she was four years old, and had a tight hold on me. I wouldn't say she had me wrapped around her finger, because I wasn't raising her to be spoiled, but we were closer than any father daughter team I had ever seen.

In the four years we had been living in Harvey, Louisiana we had stuck close to each other. We moved into a bigger apartment than the house we had rented, and it was mostly just Alice, Jasper, Revi, and I. Once she got older I realized this life wasn't much different than the life we would have had in Volterra. Revi was always near vampires, and already way too mature for her age. She had to deal with too much. We were always ready, in case we had to run again.

We had one close call a year back, when we came across another vampire. It turned out it was just a nomad passing through, and had no idea who we were.

There was always that fear in the back of my mind that they'd catch us again. I knew it made me over protective of Revi, and even Alice and Jasper. I couldn't stand the thought of losing more family.

When Revi turned four I realized I needed to put those fears aside, and keep my promise to Teegan. She deserved as normal a life as I could give her. That meant she have a normal home, even with a vampire father.

I never had a home though so I didn't know where to go. Alice of course was a big help with that.

"La Push Washington, that's going to be nice." She said one day, like I knew what she was talking about.

"What?" I looked up from my laptop. I had started an online store, which sold different band merchandise. I got all the merchandise cheap, and then sold it on the site. It made decent money, and I could work from home.

"La Push that's where Teegan was born right."

"The Quileute reservation, yea." I slowly caught on. "Did you have a vision?"

"Yep." She beamed at me. "You and Revi will love it there."

"Damn psychics."

I had been thinking lately it would be a good idea. It was remote, and near plenty of wildlife. I was wondering if I could get permission to build a cabin in the woods, and have Revi attend the school. She was a quarter Quileute after all, and I bet people there would remember Teegan. Alice's vision told me I had made a decision. Something didn't go missed though.

"What do you mean Revi and me? What about you and Jasper?"

Her smile wavered and she came and sat on the coffee table next to me. "Edward you know I love you. You're my brother, and Jasper feels the same. I think that it's time Jasper and I move on though. Of course we'll visit often, and call every day. I can still keep an eye on your futures from a distance, and if something comes up we'll be back as soon as possible."

I wasn't entirely surprised about this. I knew her and Jasper had been trapped in Volterra for a very long time, and though they saw Revi and I as family, they were anxious for some alone time. "I understand. You'll both be welcome anytime." I reached and hugged the tiny girl I saw as my sister. "Does Revi know?"

"Before you yea. There are no secrets between the baby and me." She smiled.

"She's not a baby anymore." I said sadly. I looked over as the door opened and that little girl came running in, her vampire Uncle hot on her heels.

"Revi quit with the running you need to tie your shoes." He said and shrugged his shoulders at me. She kept running though until she was in my lap, arms tight around my neck, and face in my chest. She was shaking.

"What happened?" I looked at Jasper and felt his shield go down so I could read him.

_There was this crazy Cajun wannabe psychic outside the ice cream parlor and he took her hand for her fortune and said you're an orphan. She took it seriously since he said he was psychic, and thought he was like Alice; and thought it meant you died. She ran the whole way home. I'm sorry Edward; it took all my control to not rip his head off. _

I shook my head at him, meaning it was ok. I rubbed Revi's back. "Shh baby I'm right here, I'm fine. He wasn't real like Aunt Alice is."

Her small frame was still shaking, I knew from her refusal to cry. She hardly ever did. I pushed her face back and she held my chin, an odd habit she had with Jasper and I. She looked at my face, as if reassuring herself. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Reviana." Alice took Revi from me and threw her onto her own back.

"Don't you know I'm the only psychic you can trust little girl?"

Revi giggled and Alice took her to her room, probably to play with her toys and cheer her up. I had some planning to do.

It seems we were going to be leaving for La Push.

_**Still battling the bronchitis so sorry this is a short chapter. I will try and do more but between being sick and upcoming midterms, and lack of reader, I don't know. I'm not going to stop a story just because it feels like no one's reading, but it's a bummer. **_

_**Love to whoever reads.**_

_**~AJ**_


	8. You're my Life, Munchkin

Edward POV

Saying goodbye to Alice and Jasper had been rough on Revi and I, but we knew they'd be back. We had each other, and that was all we needed.

When we got to La Push I brought her with me to visit the tribal elders. I knew we'd need their permission to live on the reservation. When we got there, there was a much different greeting then we expected. I was asked to wait for Quil Ateara Senior, and both of us were looked at oddly. They were almost scared of me. Could they know what I was?

Quil Ateara was an old man, but I could tell he was still sharp. He came over to me with what I recognized as fury. "What do you want leech?" He spat at me. From his thoughts I read in seconds that he was once a werewolf and they had protected the Olympic peninsula from what they called "the cold ones". I saw this wasn't going to be easy.

"I didn't realize what this place was I'm sorry. I just came here because my best friend grew up here, and I thought it would be a good place to raise our daughter." I motioned to Revi, who was looking at old Quil curiously.

This seemed to spark his interest, though he was still guarded. "Who is the child's mother?"

"Teegan Willows. She passed away four years ago, but this was the only place she lived with her family. I want that for my daughter."

"I knew Teegan. She was a charming girl. Did you kill her then?"

I growled slightly and felt Revi's small hand squeeze mine. "No I didn't." I went on then to tell him the story from Teegan and I getting taken, to present time. It took a few minutes but by the end of it, Quil was no longer angry, but sympathetic.

"You've been through some ordeal. I've never seen a vampire with control like yours. You've never had a slip up?"

"No. I was taught by my sister Alice. It's been difficult at times but there's Revi to think about, and I'm not a monster. I understand if you're uncomfortable with us living here. I can find somewhere else."

"Now that I see you are different, I think it would be beneficial. We don't have a phasing pack right now; it might help to have a vampire on our side."

Jasper had taught me how to fight and kill a vampire, and I knew I could protect someone. Maybe this was something right I could do, and at the same time provide Revi with a normal life. "What happens if a pack ends up forming will I have to leave?"

"You can help teach them better than anyone else. There's a house that's been empty for some time at the outskirts of the reservation. I think it would be perfect for the two of you. You can rent it or buy it if you'd like. It needs some work."

"I think I can manage that. What do you say Revi, you want to live here?"

Quil smiled at Revi, she was easy to love. She smiled back and looked up at me. "Just you and me?"

"Just you and me." I repeated. She smiled hugely and nodded.

"I can run in the woods Daddy."

"We'll see." I could tell I was going to have to keep a close eye on her around here. We followed the directions to the house and when I saw it, it felt like ours.

It was a simple ranch style house, with an open floor plan. There was a kitchen, one bathroom, two bedrooms, a living room, and it was all we needed. It needed furniture, a serious cleaning, and a few repairs. I had the money to cover it, and I thought I could do a lot of the work myself. Revi claimed the bedroom off the kitchen as hers. My room was on the other side of the house. I didn't sleep but I still needed a space of my own. There was a small motel in town we were going to stay in for the next few days until I could get enough set up that Revi could sleep comfortably.

It took four days for her room to be done. While we waited for our furniture to be shipped over, I let Revi go to town on painting her own room. I could see painting was becoming a gift of hers. You could still tell it was done by a child though. The colors were bright, and she did a forest with fairies and magic throughout. Though I tried to teach her that just because vampires and werewolves were real, didn't mean everything mythical was; she still believed.

Revi was a brilliance in my life, and a constant surprise. She was the sweetest child most people had ever encountered, and was polite. I taught her as well as I could, and I thought I was doing a good job. She was smart and constantly asking questions. Her hair was lighter than Teegan's, but not reddish like mine, and curled down her back. I didn't have the heart to cut it, and she gave me a look anytime I mentioned it.

One question she never asked was about her mother. She knew she died, but we didn't tell her much about the Volturi. She knew they were bad, and that was how I became a vampire, but she didn't know that they killed her mother, or how she was conceived. I didn't know how to tell her, and kept telling myself I would find a way when she was older. For now she didn't seem to want to know. She understood her mother was gone, and her father was different.

Her gift also developed more as she got older. When she's frustrated or upset she will touch my face and show me what's wrong instead of talking. She called it her magic touch, and knew to be careful to not use it to anyone but me, and her Aunt and Uncle.

Soon the house was ready, and we settled in comfortably, just as summer was starting to end. It was September, and Revi was starting school. It wasn't a moment I was looking forward to.

The day I dropped her off was one of the hardest days of my life. I promised myself, and Alice I wouldn't park outside the school and listen to everyone's thoughts, making sure Revi was safe. This was a normal part of life, and I had to except it.

That didn't make it easy though.

Revi dressed herself in denim shorts, her favorite work boots, and an old Iron Maiden t-shirt of mine, which made it look like she was wearing a dress. She wore her hair down, except for a few braids she worked all morning on. I stopped the car outside the school, and she stared at it. "You can walk me inside Daddy, but then you gotta go." She smiled at me, knowing I was going to worry. "We need to get you a life Daddy."

"You're my life munchkin. Ok, come on, we don't need you being late."

We walked to the kindergarten classroom, and for the first time, Revi looked intimidated. "Daddy what do I do?"

"You go talk to kids, and I'll tell your teacher you're here."

"Ok." She went off and I saw her approach a few and they looked at her weirdly. I knew the t-shirt wasn't a good idea. It had skulls on it.

Then I saw hope in a boy who marched right up to Revi and held out a hand.

"I'm Jacob Black."

"Hi I'm Reviana Cullen."

"Your name's pretty." The boy took her hand then, and led her to his other friends. She looked back once, found me, and smiled before waving. She turned away then, and played with the others.

The teacher, Miss Shyef turned to me. "It's hard to watch them go, but she's in good hands here."

I nodded and gave her Revi's lunchbox. When I got home, I hated the sound of the empty house. Those hours she was at school were the longest of my life.

I went to pick her up, and saw her laughing with the boy I left her with that morning. She was happy, and I realized I achieved one thing.

My daughter had a normal life.

As normal as a half vampire could live, that is.

_**Review!**_


	9. A Fairly Geeky Family

Revi POV

There was a light trying to kill me. This was the first thing I noticed the morning of my tenth birthday. I woke up and saw Dad forgot to close my curtains, causing the light to come in and wake me. I didn't really mind though. I sat up and leaned on my padded headboard and smiled.

"I'm ten today." I said to no one in general, I just found it so cool. "Last night when I went to bed, I was nine, now I'm ten." Double digits sounded so much better than puny little nine. I heard a knock on my door, and knew my Dad must have heard me. Stupid, super, vampire hearing. I knew he didn't read my mind at least. He promised me he never would, unless I was in danger. It was a good deal, and I trusted him. "Come in."

I smiled when I saw my dad smiling at me, holding a plate of scrambled eggs and tater tots, my favorite breakfast. My dad was technically thirty years old, but he looked twenty. Sometimes I thought he acted like it too. He had pretty reddish brown hair, and golden color eyes, from his diet of animal blood. I looked a lot like him, even though I was only half vampire. We had the same mannerisms and similar looks. My hair and eyes were a combination of his human ones, and my mothers. I smoothed my light brown curls and waves into a ponytail as Dad came over with my breakfast. "Happy Birthday little girl." He said as he put the plate next to me and kissed the top of my head. I touched his chin lightly, a habit I had with the men I loved. My dad said it was how I welcomed someone to the family. I only did it to him, Uncle Jasper, and my best friend's dad, Billy. My dad smiled at me. "Ten years old. I can't believe it."

"Aw, Dad don't give the whole you were just born yesterday speech."

He smiled crookedly, his own signature. "Maybe it was the day before yesterday. Either way my baby is growing up, and I don't like it."

I ate some of the eggs and caught the look on my Dad's face. He meant everything to me, and I knew his greatest fear was losing me, even if it was just the baby part of me, who needed her Daddy. I put the plate on my nightstand and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I don't want to be treated like a baby, but I'm always your baby girl, Atticus."

I called my Dad Atticus a lot because my favorite book was _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Dad called me Scout sometimes too, and we had two dogs named Boo, and Radley. We are a fairly geeky family.

Dad smiled and nodded towards my plate. "Eat up; I'm sure the boys will be here soon. Remember to be back at the house by 5 tonight, that's party time." Dad chuckled and went towards the door. "Have fun today and be careful, but if you're late, I don't know if I can save you from Alice."

I smiled and finished my eggs and tater tots. I took the chocolate milk Dad brought in and drank it down. I looked at the green dress hanging on my closet door. Aunt Alice had sent it to me. I wasn't a big fan of dresses or skirts.

Since my best friends were boys, I had always been a tomboy. I did have a weakness for chap sticks, and my hair. I liked to wear it down most of the time, because I liked how long it was. Since we lived on a Native American reservation, long hair was common, but I was still proud of it. I took it out of its ponytail, and wove a few braids throughout it, keeping it down.

I took out a pair of jeans and a Van Halen t-shirt. I was known for my concert t-shirts, of the bands my Dad introduced me to. My favorite was Greenday, though they weren't very popular, and Queen. I loved when Dad played Bohemian Rhapsody on the piano. It was my favorite song.

I heard a tapping on my window and smiled. Only one person tapped on my window. I walked over and slide the small doors so the ten year old russet colored boy could climb through. "I have a front door you know." I laughed as he hugged me. He was my best friend since the first day of school. Jacob Black had always been there.

"Happy Birthday Rev!" He said excitedly. "I got you a present but Alice said I had to wait until the party. Embry and Quil are waiting at the beach."

"I'm not surprised." I went to get the necklace my Dad got me when I was little and put it on. Jake new about my Dad and me, but Embry and Quil didn't. They knew the secret story, of Dad being my older brother, and working for the tribal elders, who were the only other ones who knew. No one around the reservation asked questions, probably because they were afraid of the answer, and I called Dad "Edward" when people were around.

Jake found out because he had been playing in the woods with me when we were seven, and a vampire found us. My Dad had gotten word from Aunt Alice, and come to save us. Jake saw more than could be explained so Dad and I told him. I thought I would lose my best friend, instead we were even closer. Dad had wanted to leave then, because the vampire had been a Volturi member, and he thought more would be sent. I think it was seeing Jake and I's friendship that changed his mind. It reminded him of my mother and him. I always knew they had a friendship, rather than a true love sort of deal. Sometimes it made me sad, but I also hoped one day my dad would find someone.

I walked into the living room with Jake. "Dad, we're leaving now." He looked up from the bag of balloons to me and Jake.

"Jacob, nice of you to drop by. I wish you would use the door."

Jake smiled like he always seemed to be doing. "Where is the fun in that? Don't worry; I'll have her back for the party."

"Revi where is your jacket?" Dad raised his eyebrows at me.

I wanted to roll my eyes at him but I didn't. It was November, but we weren't having the cold weather yet. I took the hooded sweatshirt from around my waist and put it on. "On me." I replied and Jake and I took off to meet Embry and Quil.

It's a shame vampires didn't have the kindness to leave us alone on my birthday.

_**Review Please!**_


	10. Edward Betty Crocker Cullen, and Lucky

Edward POV

Getting the house decorated took very little time since I was a vampire. Alice had made it clear that decorations were a must, and the only reason she was letting me do it was because I asked.

For Revi's past birthday's I let Alice go crazy and usually stepped aside. This birthday my baby girl was ten. It was one of the more important birthdays. I took care in the green and yellow balloons, for her favorite colors. There were streamers and a large sign saying "Happy Birthday Reviana." The living room had been converted into the party zone, and the balloons were covering the entire house.

Alice and Jasper were picking up a last minute present for Revi, and I laid out the ones I had gotten, along with the ones Embry, Quil, and Jake dropped off. The party wasn't as grand as my daughter deserved, but she knew what she liked, and her three best friends, father, and aunt and uncle were it.

A little after I finished decorating Alice and Jasper strolled in. Alice was practically bouncing. "Edward!" She darted forward and grabbed me in a hug. "Did you miss me?" Her smile was contagious.

"Did I miss my home being ambushed by a hyperactive pixie vampire? Of course." I went over and clapped Jasper on the back. "How was….wherever you guys were last?"

"Bermuda." Jasper replied. "It was nice but we didn't stay long. Alice was getting bad feelings."

This was new to me. "The Volturi?"

Alice shook her head. "No it was just nomad's but they were a little too curious about our diet. I was concerned if they knew too much about us, they may let something slip. So we left. I've been keeping an eye on things Edward, don't worry."

I nodded. "I know, we all have." It was a worry that was always in our minds. "I got the decorations set up."

"I can see that." Alice looked around. "It looks great Edward, she'll love it. What did you do for the cake?"

I shuffled my feet slightly. "I baked one this year."

Alice grinned and held her hand out towards Jasper, who reluctantly reached into his pocket. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill and placed it in her waiting hand. "Told ya!" Alice exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Jaz we know not to make bets with the psychic."

Jasper sighed. "I just couldn't believe it when she told me she saw it. Should I call you Edward "Betty Crocker" Cullen? Since when are you Mr. baker?"

"I'm not. It's my kids tenth birthday, it's special. So I thought I'd bake her a cake. Why is that so surprising, am I that bad of a father?"

Alice smacked my arm as she skipped to the kitchen. "Don't be ridiculous. We are just surprised. Did you make her favorite?" She looked at the cake on the counter and smiled. "Yellow cake and a mix of rainbow chip, and milk chocolate icing. Those kids are going to be in a sugar coma."

Alice stopped smiling and her eyes grew distant. I knew she was having a vision, but it didn't worry me until her breath caught. "Alice?" I said, and tugged on her arm. Jasper was alert as well, and I felt his shield go down, so I could see what she was seeing.

If my heart was beating it would clench.

"Edward, what is she seeing?" Jasper said anxiously.

My voice shook as I replied, "Revi."

Revi POV

I realized cutting through the woods to get to the beach was a bad idea once I saw the vampire. From his red eyes I knew he wasn't like my family. I took Jake's hand and tried to quietly lead him away, but the vampire had already caught our scents.

"Hello there children." His musical voice dripped with sweetness, but I knew better. Jacob squeezed my hand, and I shook my head at him. He was probably wondering if I knew him. Jake knew how to recognize the good vampires from the bad ones too.

My dad had taught me what to do in situations like this if I was alone. I took a deep breath and tried to be brave. I was ten now, I wasn't a little kid anymore.

"My father is like you, a vampire I mean. We are part of a small coven. My dad, uncle, and aunt would know this isn't an animal attack, and they would find you."

The vampire raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you a little spitfire? So it's a half vampire, you'd be then. What is your father's name, perhaps I know him."

This was the part I had to be careful of, in case he was a Volturi member. "I don't think you do. He is a vegetarian." I knew he'd understand what I meant. I glanced at Jake and he looked scared but also angry. This was the only part about me being half vampire he didn't think was cool, the danger.

The vampire laughed, and seemed slightly disgusted. Vegetarian's in the vampire world weren't popular. Suddenly he was in front of us, and I jumped despite my wanting to be brave. It was something I should have been used to, but he was scary, and I wanted my daddy to come.

In my head I thought as loudly as I could. My thoughts would be screaming for my dad. _Daddy! Hurry there's a vampire, please! _I thought as hard as I could.

Suddenly, the vampire began appraising Jacob. He sniffed at him, which made me tense. If he thought Jake smelled appetizing, we'd never make it out of this.

He didn't look at Jake like food though. Instead he looked at him almost like he would an enemy. He looked around him, and then ran away. It took me a moment to realize he actually ran away. Jake let out his breath.

"Is he gonna come back, what was that about?"

"I don't know." Just then I was lifted up, and felt the familiar grasp of my dad. I heard him whispering my name, and felt him checking for injuries. I saw Aunt Alice was looking over Jake. "Daddy, its ok he ran away."

My dad drew my face back and looked at me closely. I saw the worry in his eyes and touched his chin to show him I was ok, and also show him what happened. As my dad watch his expression changed to confused, and then as he looked at Jake he seemed to understand. What was wrong with my best friend?

Uncle Jasper touched my hair for a minute, and then ran in the direction the vampire had gone, probably to make sure he was far away. Aunt Alice, knowing Jake was in on the secret, didn't hold back her vampire ways, and picked me up like a baby. "Hey Aunt Alice." I let out a laugh, though it still made me sad to see my dad so worried about me, even though I was fine. He kept looking at me, and his hand was on Jake's shoulder.

"Birthday's just can't be uneventful for ten year olds I guess sweetie." Aunt Alice put me back down. "You've grown, what did I tell you about growing?"

"That I'm not allowed to get taller than you, I know. I'm not though, Dad said I'm short for my age." I turned back to my dad, who forced a small smile for me. "Dad stop, nothing happened." I smiled at Jake. "Jake scared him."

Jake smiled back and looked up at dad. "Think maybe I can be a vampire slayer?" At Aunt Alice's chuckle he looked at his feet. "I meant the bad ones, not you guys, duh." Dad loosened up a little and put Jake in a mock head lock.

"Sure Mr. Black, you got me shaking." He said. He looked over to the right, and Uncle Jasper came out of the trees.

"He's long gone." Uncle Jasper said, and I saw my dad relax. Uncle Jasper laughed then. "Alice give me my favorite niece."

I sighed as I realized their plan. They'd been doing this routine since I was two. Aunt Alice picked me up and tossed me lightly into the air. A second before I hit the ground Uncle Jasper caught me and swung me around. I laughed, and heard Jake laugh too. My dad had the same scared expression he always had when they did this. They always told the story of how he almost killed them both the first time they did it. They called it the half vamp pass.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper went back to the house, and Dad took Jake and I to meet Embry and Quil. They were surprised when they saw my dad, or who they thought was my brother and guardian. Quil ran forward and hugged me, while Embry smirked.

"Hey Revi, can't you go anywhere without Edward?" Dad smacked him lightly on the head.

"Watch it kid or I'll call your mother. I know you guys had plans, but our cousins got into town earlier than we thought."

I bit me lip at Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice being our cousins. They looked nothing like us.

Quil looked excited. "Cool we party early than."

We went back to the house and I grinned. Dad had transformed our small house into a party zone.

We watched movies, and ate lunch, and soon it was present time. I rubbed my hands together as I stared at the loot. "Mine!" I said happily. "Whose should I open first?"

Aunt Alice, in party conductor mode, took a present from the coffee table. "This is from me." I rolled my eyes. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice always got gift separately.

I tore the paper, and opened the medium sized box. I took out the gift and laughed. "Aunt Alice, I love you but nail polish, really?"

She had lined the box with every color nail polish available.

"I think you're too young for makeup though you don't need it; but nail polish is fun."

"They are pretty colors. Thank you." I climbed over Jake who was lying on the floor, to hug her. "What's next?"

We went through the gifts quickly. Embry got me my own fishing pole because I complained about borrowing Jake's dad's all the time. Quil got me about thirty packs of gum, knowing my weakness for it. The first present I got from my dad was two movies I had wanted for a while. Uncle Jasper got me a hooded sweatshirt that looked like it had paint splatter all over it and said, "When I paint, things get crazy."

One of my favorite gifts was Jake's. He carved me a picture frame, with engravings of designs all over it, and put a picture of us together on our first day of kindergarten. I hugged him extra tight for that. I didn't know he kept that picture.

The final gift was from my dad. He said this one was more special than the first one. It was an envelope, so I thought money and opened it greedily. When I saw what was inside, I felt my eyes water.

I never cried. I couldn't do it when everyone I loved was watching.

Inside the envelope was a letter from a really good art camp one state over. It was a camp I'd be at for 8 weeks next summer, and I'd sleep there and everything. I had wanted to go for ages, but had been too ask my dad. I knew he'd be lonely without me, and he'd worry. I blinked a lot hoping it would clear my eyes up. I knew how hard this would be for him, and how nervous he would be. I looked at my dad who was waiting anxiously to see my reaction. I stood up and walked over to his armchair, and sat in his lap, hiding my face in his neck. "Thank you Daddy." I whispered in his ear, low so Embry and Quil couldn't hear.

"I love you sweetheart." He said as he stroked my back.

My life wasn't easy as a half vampire. There were secrets, the fear that we'd have to run again, and leave behind the friends I had made. There was also my maturity level. I couldn't relate much to kids my age. Even my three best friends sometimes thought I was weird. One thing was for certain, I was the luckiest girl in the world, to have a dad like mine.

_**Sorry I've been gone! My laptop died, and I had to wait for a new one to arrive. I hope you're reading this out there….someone….anyone. Review! ~AJS**_


	11. Interest for a Certain Quileute

Revi POV

When I was ten years old I thought my life was difficult. Good, but not normal.

I had no idea that was just the beginning.

The summer after I turned ten, I went to the art camp and had the time of my life. I missed Jake, Embry, and Quil everyday; and of course my dad. It was a better experience than I expected, and I ended up studying sculpture, and got really into it. By the time my dad picked me up, I had thirty sculptures I brought home. Most were gifts for my friends and family, and the rest were displayed around the house.

The next few years I sculpted anything that came to mind. My dad was always telling me how proud he was of me. His confidence in my ability made me study more and more. It made me think I was normal, and not just a half vampire who could show people her thoughts with a touch, and was slightly faster and stronger than your average human.

Aside from sculpting the boys kept me feeling normal. We spent our school days with each other, and the weekends too. Our summers were at the beach.

When we all turned twelve we discovered cliff diving. It mortified my dad, but he had loosened his ways a lot over the years.

Another thing that changed was I started to have a developing interest for a certain Quileute. Jacob and I's relationship had always been different than any two other friends I knew. Now, at age fourteen I knew it was something more special than I ever imagined.

I knew how it looked. Girl meets boy at five years old, they grow up together, and how cheesy would it be if they fell for one another? I didn't care about cheesy though. I was a half vampire, and my family was in hiding, cheesy is welcomed in my chaotic life.

Jake and I didn't act on the feelings I know we both felt. Jake never said anything, but I knew I couldn't be the only one. The only concern I had was if one day he phased into a werewolf, would I be his imprint?

Jake didn't know about imprinting or werewolves. He heard the same legends of the tribe as I did; the only difference was he didn't know they were real. It was the only secret I kept from him. Dad said it wasn't mine to tell, if he was going to phase, his pack members would tell him everything.

I knew Jake's dad hated the idea of him phasing. Since he was on the council, he knew about my dad and I; and his father had been in the last wolf pack. It wasn't a life he wanted for Jake. I don't know what he expected to do about it though.

I looked over at Jake now. His hair reached the end of his shoulders, and his eyes were a simple brown. He had a light around him though. He was always happy. It showed clearly, and passed on to the people around him. He was currently reading a car magazine, sitting on my bedroom floor. It was an unusually sunny day, and I had no intention of wasting it anymore.

"C'mon." I said as I jumped off my bed and grabbed Jake's arm. "We're going running."

He looked confused, but game and let me tag him along. "You only like racing with me cuz I know your secret."

"You make it sound like I'm spiderman. I can't run as fast as a regular vampire."

He laughed. "No but faster than me. I think I'm catching up though." He pulled on his shoes.

I looked at him trying not to bite my lip. I wondered if the few vampires who came through here, was enough to have Jake phase. He was a little tall for his age, and faster. Not as fast as I was, but enough so that I was wondering.

We left the house and waited until we were in the woods to start our run. I used the slightly heightened smelling sense I had to make sure no one was nearby. We were in the clear.

"Ok you ready?" I asked. He nodded and we ran. I held back a little, but I realized I didn't have to hold back nearly as much to make it fair. I still won of course.

Jake laughed when we stopped running and ruffled my hair. "Rev one day I swear I'm going to catch up to you."

I gave a small smile and thought _I'll let you catch me, one day. _

My family had been running for so long. I knew I'd never run from Jake. We may be young but I knew with absolute certainty that Jacob would always be what I was running to.

Review!


	12. Vampire's Don't Fish

Revi POV

"Dad, where's my goddamn sneaker?"

"Reviana what have I said about swearing, and how the hell should I know?"

I chuckled to myself and laughed as I saw my left shoe wedged under my desk. I forgot I kicked off my shoes while I did homework last night. "Never mind I got it." I yelled back so my dad would stop looking. Despite his tone of not caring, he was still a dad and I knew he had probably started searching the living room the second I called for him. I smiled as I tied my shoes and jumped up, running for the door.

Dad was in the living room on his computer, probably checking his stocks. Our money situation was better than ever, seeing as my aunt could help my dad choose good investments with her ability.

"Dad I'm going to Jake's now."

He looked up from his computer and smiled crookedly. "Tell the birthday boy I said congrats on becoming a teenager. He's going to be such a pain now."

"Yes, because he wasn't before." I laughed and looked around the room for the card I had for Jake. He was thirteen today. Embry had already turned thirteen, so that left Quil and I waiting for our big days. It was a big deal to us.

At first I was going to make Jake something, but this year was special. So instead I saved up my ten dollar a week allowance for nine months until I had enough for the present I had in mind. Dad didn't necessarily approve, but he had cleared it with Jake's dad, and with their approval I was able to buy Jake the four wheeler he'd been wanting forever. It cost four hundred dollars and was the most expensive thing I had ever bought, but I knew what trouble Jake was going to go through if he phased in a few years. I wanted to make sure we had as much normal teenager time as possible before then.

Embry and Quil had been shocked when I told them what I was getting Jake. I was worried they'd wonder why I had never gotten anything so big for them, so I explained Jake would probably share so in a way it was a gift for all of us. They didn't seem to mind though.

I grabbed the card which told him to look in his garage, which he was banned from today since my dad brought over the four wheeler early this morning.

I went over to my dad and kissed his cheek, then touched his chin lightly. "Love you Atticus."

"Love you too Munchkin, are you sleeping over there?"

"Yep. Are you coming by to keep Billy company?"

His expression changed. "Actually I'm going fishing with Old Quil and Harry Clearwater today."

I bite my lip to hold back the laughter. "You….fishing. Well um. Good luck."

I patted him on the back as I left. Since dad worked with the council, keeping them updated on vampire activity, he often saw them outside of their meetings. For years though he had dodged their weekly fishing trips. Until now that is.

Embry and Quil were outside waiting for me. "Hey guys."

Embry smirked. "Took your sweet old time."

"Sorry I couldn't find my shoe." I jumped on Quil's back. "Giddy up." I said with a laugh, and we started moving. "Have you talked to him yet today?" I asked referring to Jake.

"Yea, he was fighting with Billy. I guess he got him the wrong cake." Embry shook his head. "My mom would smack me around if I questioned her cake choice."

"Mine too." Quil added and shifted me slightly. I tightened my grip. Times like these made me wonder how much longer we would have until they started turning into wolves who would hate my family. Dad insisted they wouldn't react differently to me, because I wasn't enough of a vampire to smell sickly sweet to them. I was still worried that I'd lose my three best friends.

When we reached Jake and Billy's we made loud noises so Jake would know we were there. I jumped off Quil and ran up to Jake. "Happy Birthday Jacob!" I exclaimed. I felt him rub my back and smile in my hair which felt different than usual.

"Thanks Rev" He whispered, and I felt Embry and Quil jump on us and soon the four of us were on the ground. "Seriously guys we are too old for this." Jake laughed.

"Oh now that he's thirteen he thinks he's too old for everything. What's gonna happen when we turn sixteen?" Quil asked.

Embry laughed. "He tries to grow a mustache. In your face!"

Somehow I got caught in the middle of the wrestling match that broke out after the comments. I tried to push my way out and then heard a booming voice.

"Kids, enough. Where's my buttercup?"

"Ugh grandpa's here." Quil mumbled. I made my way out of the make shift huddle of my best friends and bounced over to old Quil. He was the only grandfather figure I had ever known, and one of the few who knew my secret.

"I'm right here Senior." I hugged him and he took a step back looking at me.

"Buttercup you grew since the last time I saw you. How's Edward doing?" He glanced at Embry and Quil, winking at Jake.

"So excited for the fishing trip. You guys are leaving us alone huh."

Billy laughed as he wheeled himself out of the house. "I figured that you guys could handle being alone for a few hours. We're coming back for cake though. We've been around you four enough to know on a birthday you guys have plans. I've lost my son to three twelve year olds."

Embry punched the ground. "Hey Billy I'm thirteen."

"Then act like it." Billy said without hesitating, and we all laughed.

The adults left soon after, and the kids were ready to party.

Edward POV

I am a vampire. Sucker of blood, and nearly indestructible. Yet, here I am fishing. Ridiculous.

At least we weren't in a boat. We were on a deck so Billy could fish from his wheelchair. The one good part about it was these guys were good men, and I didn't have to hide what I was from them. It helped immensely. I guess they were my Quil, Embry, and Jake.

We fished for a while until I gave up and the three of them were on their own. Vampires don't fish was my excuse.

I noticed Billy was looking distracted but I kept blocking his thoughts. I did this courtesy to all my friends. I could still ask though.

"Everything ok Billy?" Maybe it was the whole his son is getting to be a man thing. It bothered me every day that Revi was getting older.

Billy cleared his throat. "Did you hear about Sam Uley? He's a seventeen year old and he's still growing. I think he's going to phase soon."

Harry and Old Quil looked out at the water and sighed almost simultaneously.

I took a breath. "Billy you act like it's a death sentence. It's not most pack member end up loving it. Few vampires come through this area, and I can help whoever phases if they let me." I paused for a moment. "I understand my being here, and Alice and Jaspers visits can cause some to phase. It hasn't happened yet but it could. I understand if you'd rather I leave. I can't pull Revi out of this school though. Maybe we can work something out."

Billy stopped me. "No Edward, you've had to run around too much already. I don't blame you for what will happen in this tribe regardless. My thought is to get Jacob out. We can move and find a place that vampires don't pass through often. If he's away from here he might now phase."

Harry looked shocked, and Old Quil looked mad and his voice shook with that anger. "It is his heritage Billy how could you even think of that?"

I interrupted. "I don't mean any disrespect but the heritage is one little thing. Billy how can you do this to the kids. Embry, Quil, Revi, and Jake; they are a unit. You can't break that up they need each other." The thought of what this would do to Revi tore me up. "Think of Jacob." I added.

Billy blinked a few times. "I am. I'm going to do what's best for my son. I'm sorry Edward, but we're leaving."

My dead heart tightened knowing this would break my daughters.

_**Review!**_


	13. Running Away

This chapter's playlist: Running Away by Midnight Hour….yes part of the title has arrived

Don't lie and say that it's OK.  
It's alright if there's nothing more to say.  
So I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
Yeah, I'm running away.  
I'm running away.

Don't tell me I'm the one to blame.  
It's too late for you to make me stay.  
No, I won't stay.  
So I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
Yeah, I'm running away.  
I'm running away.

And faster than you can follow me from this lonely place.  
And farther than you can find me, I'm leaving  
Yeah I'm leaving today.  
And I, I'll never let you find me.  
I'm leaving you behind with the past  
No, I won't look back.  
And I don't want to hear your reasons.  
Don't want to hear you tell me why I should stay.

And try, and try to understand me  
And try to understand what I say when I say I can't stay  
I, I'm moving on from this place  
I'm leaving and I won't quit running away.

I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
Yeah, I'm running away.  
I'm running away

* * *

Revi POV

Things had been weird since Jacob's birthday. My dad had been acting different, especially when Jake was around. Billy was also avoiding talking to me. I wondered if I did something wrong.

Time went by quickly before I knew it we were in our summer before High School. I was both nervous and excited. We only had four more years of school. I knew my dad was just as upset about it as he was the first day I went to school. I was growing up, which was one of his fears. I still looked younger than I was though. I had a pale face, not enough of my Quileute blood had come through and made me darker skinned. My hair was the only dark part of me. The boys always made fun of it. I put a bunch of tiny braids in it and then bunched it up into a high ponytail. It had become my signature style, and Quil and Embry were always pulling on the ponytail. Jacob was different.

Since his thirteenth birthday something changed with us. One of my fondest memories had become the moment I uncovered his eyes and he saw the four wheeler I got him. Not only did he love the present, but he looked at me differently. He had always looked at me differently of course, maybe because I was the girl of the group, but things changed.

He was suddenly more protective of me and defensive about how I was treated. One day Gene Smith, the class jackass, made his usual joke of which Quileute I was making out with. He usually said, "Who will Revi Cullen go home with tonight, is it Call…no maybe its Ateara….nah I got it; its Black." In the past Embry, Quil, Jake, and I would laugh it off or maybe say a comment back. This time in 8th grade art class however, Jacob decided to knock Gene out. Embry and Quil had been as shocked as I was, and had to pull Jake off of Gene. He only calmed when I touched his hand. After that I noticed how things had changed.

I knew how I felt about Jake, I just had my worries. The main one being what if he phased and I wasn't the one. The idea of not being his imprint terrified me. I knew I was young, but I knew no one would know me like him.

We never acted on any feeling we had until the summer dance was upon us. My group never went, so I wasn't expecting to be asked. A certain Quileute climbing through my bedroom window changed that.

I had been getting settled in bed, and was tired when my window was pulled up. I would have been startled if it wasn't for the familiar face that poked through. "Jacob Black what on earth are you doing in here." I whispered, though I knew it was fruitless. My father probably already scented him. "Daddy will kill you."

Jakes always present smile shinned. "He will not, just yell a little. I needed to ask you something."

"What do you need to ask me at nine thirty at night? Can't it wait til tomorrow?"

"No it can't." He looked nervous then and rummaged through his pockets. I saw him hold out a folded tiny scrap of paper. I took it from him and raised a brow.

"You came over here to give me a note. We're going to be starting high school Jake it's time to grow up." I smiled though and unfolded the note. I never expected to see the words _Will you go to the dance with me? _

I reread it over and over. I bit my lip and looked back at Jacob. "Are you serious?"

He looked so nervous. "I wanted to ask you for a while now; I just got the courage tonight. What do you say?"

I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face. "Of course I will you idiot." I went to hug him and was surprised that instead of his usual touching of my hair, he ran his fingers through it. Things were certainly changing. I pulled away and saw his smile had returned.

"Thank you Rev. I better go before Edward comes in here. Night." He ran towards the window and I heard his running footsteps get further away.

My door opened and I saw my dad sadly smiling at me. I assumed the sadness was due to me having my first date, and ignored it. "Hey daddy sorry, I didn't know he was coming by."

He nodded as he looked at my window. "I know. It's ok I knew what his plan was. The summer dance huh?"

I smiled. "Yea. I'm not wearing a dress."

His smile turned a little less sad. "Of course not. I'm sure Jake won't mind. Get some sleep kid I guess you have a big day tomorrow."

He came over and touched my cheek lightly, looking at me weird and then walked out. I pushed his worry aside and thought of tomorrow. Maybe my life had begun with running, but I loved the feeling of knowing where we ran to was were my love was.

Jake POV

She said yes! I had known I had different feeling for Rev since I was twelve. Now we were going to a dance together. It was a step in the right direction, even if I had no idea what I was doing.

I got home and saw that Mr. Clearwater, Old Quil, and my dad were packing stuff up in our living room. "What are you guys doing?" I asked. "It's late."

My dad looked sadly at me. "Jake we're leaving. I'm sorry son but we're leaving La Push."

It had to be a sick joke. La Push was our home. "Dad." I said shakily. "What? Why?"

He wheeled over to me. "There are things I can't handle happening here Jacob. I am very sorry to do this to you. It's hurting me too, I don't want to be away from where I grew up, and lived with your mother. We need to leave though."

I felt like I was falling, I couldn't feel my body. I closed my eyes and saw my friends, my home, Reviana. "Dad, I can't leave. This is our home, I can't leave my friends."

For a moment my dad looked like he was hurting as much as I was. I saw him glance at a picture Mr. Clearwater was covering with plastic wrap. It was one of Rev and I when we were little. My throat tightened when I followed his glance to it. Then he changed. "I'm doing what's right for you. We're going, that's the end of it. Pack up your room." His voice was gruff, and his tone left no room for arguing.

I left the living room, hearing the three men whispering, but I couldn't listen. I looked at my room. It had been my room since I was a baby. Everything in it reflected my life. There were pictures, car parts I hoped to one day redesign, and sculptures. The sculptures Rev had made. I was leaving my life here and I didn't even know why. My throat was still tight, and I went to get a water bottle. Seeing the corsage I had gotten for the dance tomorrow afternoon, made my brain turn on. I ran back to the living room. "Dad the dance tomorrow. I have to go, so I can say goodbye to the guys, and I asked Revi to go with me." My voice cracked at her name, and my heard cracked at the shake of my dads head.

"No Jake, our flight leaves in Port Angeles at 4 the dance is at 2. It's better for you if you don't say goodbye. It will just hurt."

I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed the door to my room. I looked at a picture I had of Embry and Quil and wanted to kick something. I saw one of Rev, and wanted to yell. I was leaving everything I knew. I glanced back at a sculpture of a wolf Rev had made me.

I was leaving the one I loved.

Revi POV

I couldn't believe I was doing it, but I was dressing up. I wanted to do something special. Plus Jake was used to seeing me look like a tomboy. It was time I tried to look…well hot.

I wore my hair completely down, without any braids. I found a few flowers to put throughout it though. I needed to keep some of the hippie sense in me. The dress was the killer though.

I went for a silver dress Aunt Alice had bought me. It brought out the green in my eyes, making them look less hazel. Jake was meeting me there so I went out to the living room and my dad sighed. I smiled and turned a little circle.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I think you look beautiful, and far too old. Did you put on makeup?"

"Just mascara Atticus it's ok, calm yourself."

He nodded and walked over to me. "I hope you have a great time today baby girl. Do you want me to drive you?"

"It's right in town I can walk. I'm still wearing flat sandals I can't wear heals. I'll be ok walking." I hugged him, and went for the door.

"Do you have the phone?" He asked in his dad voice.

"Yea. I'll see you later. Love you."

I started walking towards the recreation building of the reservation. It was where we had concerts of town bands, and dances like this one. I walked in and noticed the looks of surprise from some of my class mates as they saw me there. I smiled slightly and went over to the chairs that lined one wall, and waited for my favorite person to show up.

Edward POV

Since I had the Saturday afternoon to myself I decided to do my least favorite activity, and clean the house. As a vampire it didn't take me long, but I hated doing it. A buzzing noise, too low for a human to hear with a vacuum cleaner, and stereo blaring; snapped me out of my cleaning. I went to my cell phone and smiled at Alice's number. "Hey Tink, how's Pan doing." I said as I answered. It was a long standing joke.

"Edward not now, I just had a vision about Revi."

This got my attention, and I tried to remain calm. "What was it?"

"It's what you were talking about the other day. Billy is running away from all this with Jake, and I saw her sitting at the dance alone. Edward, she kept looking at the door and was holding back tears. I think Billy is taking him away today. You need to get there."

"I'm going." I hung up my phone and leaving the house in disarray, started running the back way to the rec center. No one was out in the woods today so no one saw me. I made it there in less than two minutes. Just in time to see my baby girl sitting in a bright red chair, her eyes looking hopefully at the door, tears in them. Right now she thought Jake had just stood her up for the dance.

She had no idea he was never coming back.

Revi POV

I looked at the door for the thousandth time. I saw my dad standing there, looking sad and worried. That's when I knew for sure that Jake wasn't coming. Then as he walked closer to me, I realized his face told me something else, and my heart beat kicked up. Something was wrong.

I got up and ran to him, stumbling a bit which was uncommon for me. When I reached him I grabbed his arm showing him my fear, and he rapidly shook his head. He led me out of the rec center, and I didn't even notice is people were staring this time. "Daddy where is he? What's wrong?" I asked as soon as we were out and no one could hear us.

My dad looked like he was debating something within himself. Whether or not to tell me whatever it was probably. He looked back at me and kneeled, taking my face in his hands like he did when I was small. "Baby, Jake's leaving."

I felt a coldness spasm through me. It wasn't from my dad's hands. "What?"

"Billy is taking him away from La Push. He thinks it will help him, and he won't phase. I think he's taking him and running today."

"No, he can't do that. It won't change anything; he can't take him from his home." From me I thought. I thought about it for a second and took out my phone, dialing a number I knew by heart, of the boy I knew by heart. It rang and the answering machine had changed its message.

"You have reached the Black residence. We have decided to move, though it's sudden, and cannot be reached. Sorry for any inconvenience." Billy Blacks voice angered me rather than calmed me as usual. I looked back at my dad.

"I think they left already. Do you know where they are going?"

My dad shook his head. "All I know is they are going on a plane in Port Angeles."

I thought for a minute. I couldn't stop Billy from taking Jake. But I needed to see his face to know if this was what he wanted too. I could read him better than myself. All I needed was to see his face.

"Daddy I need you to take me there." The tears I felt for the last hour where starting to want to break free. It wasn't the time yet. I looked up at my father and he seemed as broken as I felt. I needed to stay whole until it was over. Until I saw Jake's smiling face. If he wanted to go, I'd let him.

"Ok munchkin, come on." We walked swiftly to the woods and once we were clear, Dad threw me on his back and took off. The hour trip to Port Angeles would likely take fifteen minutes. I felt my Dad practically fly through the woods, and held on tight. Soon I saw the airport. I got down, and told my Dad to wait, I would run ahead.

I ran through the airport at a speed slightly faster than normal. I couldn't help it. Security was an issue, but only held me back for a few minutes. That's when I saw him. He was pushing his father's wheelchair, and all I saw was his back. I needed his face.

"Jake!" I yelled, seeing him flinch. "Jacob, wait, please." I tried to push ahead and froze when I saw him turn.

His face wasn't smiling, but it wasn't the look of horror from being forced to leave his home that I expected. Instead he looked angry. He looked like I was the last person he wanted to see. Then to my surprise and pain, he rolled his eyes and turned away from me.

I heard a choking noise and realized it was me. I started shaking but I forced myself to move rather than fall. I wouldn't break down in front of people. I looked at Jake's retreating form and forced myself to turn away. I ran away from him. I ran until I was in a waiting area. I couldn't see clearly to see if people were there, but I broke down anyways. I sank to the ground not feeling my knees snap loudly on the ground. I pulled my legs close to me, hugging myself, and pressed my forehead on my knees, trying to remember how to breathe.

He was gone. I felt it the second he was on the plane. He was leaving me, and he didn't care.

Everything inside me broke, and chilled.

I wasn't there long when I felt familiar arms lifting me. I didn't even change my position, I was curled up in the arms that always took care of me, and felt my dad whispering things to me I couldn't listen to. Instead I kept breathing so I wouldn't scare him. I held back the tears that wanted to come, and the scream that I heard over and over in my head.

I had run to him, and he had run away from me.

Jake POV

We went through security and I heard a sound I knew I'd miss the most. The voice of a girl I had loved before I even understood what love was. She was calling my name, and I had to leave her. My dad squeezed my hand reassuringly. I didn't know why we were doing this, and I didn't want it, but I knew I had to let her go. Otherwise she'd follow me, and it would hurt her more to be sent away. I couldn't stand the thought.

I turned to look at her and it took all my strength to not cry. She looked shaken, scared, and so pretty. She was still dressed for the dance I realized. I knew what I had to do and kept my expression uninterested. My dad had explained we were never coming back, so I had to do this. I couldn't let her hope. If she did she'd try to find me, and try to get me to stay. I couldn't leave my father.

She looked like she was about to speak, and I knew if she did I'd break down. I'd beg my father to stay. So I broke my own heart. I rolled my eyes at her and turned away.

I left my life behind. For reasons I didn't know, I was running away.

Edward POV

I followed her through people's thoughts. I knew I needed to let her go and find Jake alone. When I saw her fall to the floor, looking broken and dead, my silent heart cried for my child. I went to her as fast as I could with humans watching, and lifted her up. She didn't say a word, and didn't make a sound. That scared me more than her tears could have. She was shaking, and I chaffed my arms on her back, as if I could help. I knew she wasn't really cold. Her best friend, and possibly more, had just deserted her. It made me feel helpless to know for once I couldn't do anything for my daughter. I couldn't save her from this. I would be there, but she wouldn't be the same without Jake.

As I ran her back to the house, I prayed to a God I didn't even know if it was in existence, that Billy would change his mind soon. Seeing Revi hurt, was the worst torture I had ever experienced.

When we got to the house I let her down, and she seemed steadier. She looked around the room like she didn't recognize it, or like she was looking for something.

"Sweetheart what can I get you?" I needed to do something.

She looked back at me, her usually bright hazel eyes, looking dark. She shook her head slightly, and walked to her room closing the door.

I shut my eyes tightly, and fought the wave of anger that swept through me. It was out of my control I told myself. I got out my phone and called in back up.

"Edward?" Alice answered warily.

"Alice I need you and Jasper to come home. Please."

_**Sad I know, but don't worry everything will be fine. The first half of the title has now been worked in. I picture that song playing when I think of Revi running through the airport, and Jake leaving. Hope your reading out there. Review!**_

_**p.s there is no Rebecca or Rachel in this in case you didn't know. You'll see it will work out for the best. -AJ**_


	14. The Loss I Never Expected to Feel

Revi POV

After closing the door to my room I went to sleep. I knew my dad was worried and angry at Billy; but I couldn't face him now. All my life I had been strong. Even knowing I wasn't normal, and that my family would never be like everyone else's. I always held back my disappointment over not having a normal mother and father, or being normal myself. Though I love my father with all my heart, I couldn't help wishing about a family like everyone else has.

One of the things that kept me feeling like I was lucky, aside from having a loving family, was Jacob. Sure I would still have Embry and Quil, but my connection with Jake had always been something different, and something stronger.

What was I supposed to do now?

As I slept I dreamt. I was tossing and turning as the dream, or rather the memory upset my sleep.

It was from a few months before. Jake and I were sitting in my room sketching. He was drawing a car part, while I concentrated on the look of my newest sculpture. I kept brushing at my hair. It reached down to my waist and was troublesome at times. I huffed out a breath and Jake looked up from his sketch.

"What's wrong Rev?" He asked.

I took my hair and shoved it behind my back. "My stupid hair is too long." I continued with my drawing, shaking my head. "Sometimes I think I'll just cut it all off."

I noticed Jake stopped sketching and inched forward until he was right in front of me, our knees touching. I looked at him curiously as he took my sketch pad and placed it aside. He took my hair in both his hand and brushed it forward, so that it lay on either side of my head. He released my hair then, only to run his fingers through it, from crown to waist. His eyes were on me the whole time.

It was an odd moment for us, but at the same time the most intimate we'd ever shared. I kept looking at him, everything quiet except for out breathing. He swallowed roughly and smiled at me.

"Don't you dare."

Suddenly I woke up. I sat straight up in my bed, shaken from one of my fondest memories, now turned into a nightmare. His always present smile still haunted me. I felt the tears then. They were rising in my chest making it difficult to breathe. I pushed myself out of bed and ran into the bathroom. My father had one built off of my room a few years back, so I didn't have to worry about seeing him. I knew he'd be worried.

I turned on the light and looked at my reflection. Being half vampire I suppose I was relatively pretty. I didn't look so now however. I looked tired, and pale. My eyes were watering, from the tears I had yet to let fall. I looked away from all that. I couldn't help it. All I saw was my long hair.

I opened the cabinet to my right and took out the scissors I used to trim the ends of my hair from time to time. I brushed my hair forward, snarling at it as I took the scissors and began cutting.

As I cut I thought about how everything in this town would remind me of him. There would be no escape from someone I had been around every day of my life since I was five. Most of my happy memories had him in it. Now all I saw was him looking at me like I was nothing.

He was my world and he tried to break mine. But he wouldn't.

As I finished I looked at my now slightly uneven hair. It reached my shoulders now. I didn't even recognize myself. That was good though. I was no longer myself. I wasn't Rev, Jacob Blacks best friend. He was the only one who called me Rev. I'd likely never hear that name again.

This idea made me feel colder than I had since he turned away from me at the airport. Somehow knowing this made it feel real. I was without my sunny best friend.

Something snapped in me. The tears I held back for who knows how long, broke free. I couldn't breathe right. I started shaking so hard I had to put the scissors down. I stumbled out of the bathroom and into my room, where I fell to the floor. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I cried so much it hurt. I rocked back and forth as I felt the loss I never expected to feel. Jacob was gone.

I didn't realize how loud I had been crying until I was being picked up off of the floor. My dad carried me to my bed, and tucked the covers around me, then huddled me close. I cried into his chest, feeling less alone, but still lost. He didn't say anything, just rubbed my back or kissed my hair.

I'd be different now. I refused to fall apart and be broken for the rest of my life, but I knew I needed to let go now. I cried for the years I had with Jake, which now seemed like a lie. Also I cried for the years with him I've now lost. I cried until everything became fuzzy, and the pain numbed. This time when I slept there was no dreaming.

Edward POV

She slept through that night and into the next afternoon. I could still hear her heart beating so I tried not to be too concerned. My baby was hurting though, so no matter what, part of me didn't feel right.

I heard her get up, and run into her bathroom. It was hard for me to not simply read her thoughts to see how she was doing, but I didn't want to invade her privacy. Instead I did some work, called Quil and Embry's parents to see how they were taking the news, and waited for Alice and Jasper to get here.

I heard her fall in her room soon after, and rushed in to see her huddled on the floor, hugging herself as if to stay in one piece. My heart had been steadily breaking since I picked her off the floor of the airport, and the image of my daughter crying herself dry didn't help. I carried her to her bed and wrapped blankets around her so she would be warm despite my cold body temperature. I held her close willing the sadness to leave her. She had always been a happy child. The only time she cried was when she was truly scared, or hurt.

Though she wasn't physically hurt, I knew she was the most hurt she had ever been in her life. I knew it wasn't words she needed so I just held her, being there for my daughter.

She fell asleep before long, but I stayed where I was. I noticed she had cut her hair, and ran my hand over it. She had never had a real haircut before and though I wasn't sure, I believed this one had something to do with Jake.

Since I couldn't sleep I just laid there concentrating on Revi's breathing, reassuring myself that she would be ok. It would only take time. I chipper call interrupted my hopes. Revi stirred as Alice and Jasper walked into the room. She sat up and looked at them and then back at me.

"Called in reinforcements did you?" She muttered. It was the first she'd spoken in days.

Alice ran over and jumped on the bed, and Jasper was more reserved as he walked over sitting on the side. It was much too small for the four of us.

"Reviana, what on earth did you do to your beautiful hair?" Alice said. Her thoughts showed how concerned she truly was for Revi, but she didn't want her to know that.

Revi glanced at me and touched the tips of her hair which reached her shoulders. "I needed to cut it." She whispered. I squeezed her lightly and Alice bit her lip to hide the despair she couldn't show.

"Well every girl needs a change right? How about we go into the bathroom and fix it up a little. You did great, but I see some uneven spots." Alice held out her hand and before Revi took it she turned to hug me.

"I'm sorry Daddy." She whispered in a small voice. I kissed her cheek and shook my head at her.

"No baby, you've done nothing wrong. I love you ok."

She nodded and got off the bed taking Alice's hand. When her bathroom door closed I sat up and rubbed my hands over my face, feeling Jaspers hand on my shoulder.

"How bad is it Edward?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I've never seen her like this. It's like part of her has died. From what I could get in her thoughts at the airport, Jacob just looked angry at her and rolled his eyes before walking away. I don't know what that's about but you know how they were. The two of them are closer than anyone I know. Even closer than I was to her mother." I stopped then realizing just how much my daughter had lost.

Jasper sighed. "Do you think they'll come back?"

I shook my head. "Billy is set in his ways. I don't think he's right but at the same time you do what you think you have to for your kid. I uprooted Revi before didn't I? I mean it worked for the best, but I know if the Volturi found us, I'd do it again in a second. That doesn't make me much better than Billy."

"What's the hair thing about?"

"All I can think of is how Embry and Quil would make fun of her hair, and Jake would defend her. I don't know the whole story. She may be young but she loves that boy Jasper I don't know how to help her through it."

"You be there for her Edward. That's all you ever need to do. You guys have the best father/daughter relationship I've ever seen. You'll get her through this. Plus she's a tough girl."

"That's why this is so hard. She's always so strong, seeing her fall apart is tearing at me."

We heard Alice clear her throat inside the bathroom. "Announcing the beautiful, fourteen year old Reviana Mae Cullen, and her new getting ready for high school style." The door opened and there was Revi, her hair shorter but still its usual golden brown color. Alice had evened it and put layers throughout making Revi look older, and very pretty. It was a hard sight for me to see. Partly because my baby was growing up, and also because she looked so sad. Her eyes were no longer wet, but their shine was dimmer. She held her chin high and shrugged her shoulders at us.

"Very nice Revi." Jasper nodded at Alice. "I don't believe my niece has given me a proper hug." He held out his arms to Revi who went quickly into them. He tousled her hair and kissed both of her cheeks. "Missed you girl."

"I missed you guys too." She turned over to me and touched my chin. "Atticus I'm hungry." She said to me, which was a surprise. She wasn't ok, far from it. But I knew she was a fighter, and she would get through this. I would make sure of it.


	15. Remembering too Much, Trying to Forget

Revi POV

The next few weeks were blurry. I had never gone this long without seeing Jake, let alone speaking to him. I was lost, but I kept moving. I knew I couldn't stop my life at fourteen, just because one of the most important people in it left. My dad kept living when he lost his best friend, I could do the same.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper stayed with us. At first I thought my dad called them because he didn't know how to handle my first depression spell. Really I think he knew exactly how to, after all he'd been through a similar situation. I know the reason they were here was they loved me, and my dad wanted me surrounded by as much love as possible, especially now.

Embry and Quil came by the day after Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper arrived. I think they would have been here sooner but my dad asked them to wait. They were just as down as I was, though I know it was a little different for me. We held each other together though. One thing I could say about my best friends is we stuck together like glue.

Except for Jake that is.

I still had trouble sleeping. All my best memories of Jake became nightmares I would have. Night time was the only time I allowed myself to think about him though. I didn't during the day, though there were reminders. I put up a wall where Jake had been. The problem was the boy held a good portion of my heart. I wondered if I'd ever get it back.

I was surprised when a month passed and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were still here. One day in August I asked them about it.

My dad was grocery shopping and Aunt Alice was going through my closet seeing what clothes I'd need before 9th grade started. I had gone through a growth spurt, and was now three inches taller than my previous five feet. I was on the floor playing monopoly with Uncle Jasper.

"Hey not that I don't love you both, but why are you still here?" I asked them bluntly.

Aunt Alice stopped throwing jeans around for a second and looked at me, and then back at her husband. "We've decided it might be best for us to stay here for a while. Maybe until you're done with high school. We're going to get our own place though."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and looked at Uncle Jasper, who nodded. "Why? I thought you guys like traveling."

Uncle Jasper sat up. "We do Revi, but we realized our only niece is starting high school. Soon you'll be all grown up, and we don't want to miss anymore of that. Plus we miss your father." He reached out his hand for Aunt Alice, and pulled her into his lap. "We want to be closer to family, and you two are all we have. Do you mind very much if we live around here?"

"No of course not. I'm just surprised. How are you guys going to live here though, I know no one but Embry and Quil recognize you guys, but won't that be a little suspicious?"

Aunt Alice nodded. "Things are already getting difficult for your father I'm sure since you've lived here for nine years and he looks the same. That's why he doesn't go out as much, and shops out of town. We're thinking we'll stay here for a while, and then maybe in a year or so we'll move to a town nearby. We can enroll in a high school as our cover. We can look young enough for that if we try. We can stay in the area longer if we do it that way."

I knew that was a problem I faced too. Soon I would stop aging, and I'd have to leave La Push. My dad insisted this wouldn't happen until I was eighteen or so, but that was only four years away. What if Embry or Quil never phased? I would never see them again.

Thinking of them sent a little spasm of pain through me but I hid it as a random shiver. There was a knock at the door and I got up to get it. Speak of the devils, and they shall appear.

"Hey Quil, Embry. Whats up?" I let them in and felt the familiar emptiness at it just being the three of us.

"We got our schedules today, did you?" Embry asked.

"We wanted to compare." Quil added.

"Yea I got mine." I led them to the kitchen and we studied our three schedules. I had gym with Embry, and Earth science with Quil, and we all had Math together.

"Great all the worst classes." Embry said.

"At least it's something Embry, shut up." Quil took his schedule and put it in his pocket and looked at me. "How are you holding up Revi?"

Embry turned to study me as well and his jaw tightened. "She doesn't look so good."

I tried to laugh it off. "Gee thanks guys. I'm fine." I looked back at them. "Are you guys ok?"

"It's weird." Quil whispered. None of us mentioned his name, yet he was always there. A subject that hurt to bring up, but never disappeared. There would always be something missing now.

I bit my lip and walked over to the boys. I still had them at least. We had each other. We had to remind each other of this. I hugged them both and we stood there for a minute. Remembering too much, and trying to forget. We broke apart and I shook my head.

"So do you guys want to stay for dinner? Edward went out to get food." After nine years of practice, it was still hard calling my father Edward in front of people.

Embry nodded. "I can, Quil's having dinner with his grandfather."

"Ok, cool. Alice and Jasper are staying for a while by the way."

"Really!" Quil exclaimed. He was ridiculously fond of my aunt and uncle, or who he thought were my cousins. Quil's parents had died when he was ten, and he now lived with his grandfather. Though he loved him very much, he missed having a regular family. It was something we had in common, though he didn't fully know why. He thought my young family was cool, and he loved being around my "cousins".

"Alice, Jasper, get out here the boys are visiting." It hurt to say the boys, when there had always been three and now there were two.

Alice came rushing forward, slow for her though and hugged both Embry and Quil. "There's my favorite Quileute's. You guys haven't been by in a few days; did you decide you hate me?"

Embry stared at the floor. He had a slight crush on Aunt Alice. Quil shook his head. "No Revi's just been coming to see us instead."

I suddenly realized I had kept Embry and Quil from my house for the most part. Maybe because in the past that's where the four of us had always spent our time. Lately we had been at Embry's the most. Embry's mother worked around the clock, leaving Embry on his own since his father had never been in the picture. Quil and I knew we were his family.

"Yea, I'm sorry guys." I said snapping out of my realization. "You know you both can come over here anytime."

"We just did didn't we." Embry said with a roll of his eyes. "So what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meat sauce." My dad replied as he came through the door. He glanced at me first, which he always did, as if checking to see I was still whole. Then he smiled at Embry and Quil. "Are you guys joining us?" He knew that meant he, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper; would have to hide their uneaten food.

"I am." Embry said, and Quil checked his watch.

"I got to get going. Grandpa is cooking for once. He found an old recipe he's determined to make. I'll come by after dinner though ok?" He kissed my cheek and punched Embry's shoulder. "Be back later." He said to us and left. I always got antsy when the three of us were apart now. I only had so much left to lose.

Embry seemed to be thinking the same, and quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed before walking into the kitchen after dad.

Dinner was loud as usual. Uncle Jasper and Embry were fighting about some new video game, while Aunt Alice tried to talk me into getting more dresses to start high school with, to no avail. Dad defended me saying my style was my own and Aunt Alice needed to accept that.

I was doing the dishes with Embry drying when I saw Aunt Alice drop nearly drop her water glass, and Uncle Jasper catch it. Embry wasn't paying attention so he didn't see, but I did. She had her vision face on. My dad tensed next to her, and Uncle Jasper sprang to the door. Aunt Alice followed and Dad came into the kitchen.

"Reviana stay here with Embry ok? We'll be right back. Do not leave the house." He started to follow Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper but I called after him.

"Daddy what's wrong?" I whispered.

He looked at me like he didn't want to say, but we kept no secrets so I knew he would. "Alice saw Quil in the woods walking over, and a vampire was nearby and caught his scent. We've still got time though, we'll get to him and bring him back." I started to shake and feel nauseous at the idea of Quil in trouble, but my dad steadied me. "Trust me baby, we'll keep him safe. Stay put though, don't go outside so your scent doesn't carry. Understood?"

I nodded weakly, and he kissed my forehead before rushing out of the house.

"What's going on out there, are you leaving me alone with these dishes?" Embry called.

I went back into the kitchen and he stopped drying when he saw my face. "Revi? What's wrong?" He walked over and shook my shoulder when I didn't respond. "Reviana c'mon talk. Is it…"

"No." I said quickly and shook my head before he could say the name. "Embry do you trust me?"

He nodded. "Always. What's going on."

"I need you to come with me."

"Where are we going?" He asked as we pulled on our shoes and headed outside.

I used my slightly heightened sense of smell to tell which direction my father went in. I knew it was disobeying him, but I let one best friend leave me. I wasn't about to let anything happen to another.

I turned back to Embry. "Keep up with me ok. We got to find Quil."

"Quil? Why? Revi what is going on, your freaking me out."

I kept walking at a fast pace, that Embry had to slightly jog to keep up with. "You won't believe me if I tell you."


	16. What Are You Guys?

Revi POV

Embry followed me but I don't think he understood why. I couldn't leave him at the house alone though, and I knew he wouldn't have stayed.

We ran through the woods and came to a sudden stop when I saw a blur wiz past us. It was too fast for Embry to see but I noticed. "Embry we gotta move c'mon."

"Revi what is going on?"

"It's Quil he's in trouble we have to catch up to Edward, Alice, and Jasper."

"How is he in trouble and how did they know? Did someone call?"

"Embry not now ok, just trust me and move."

We ran as fast as we could, and I was surprised Embry was keeping up with me. I was holding back a little, but just so I wouldn't lose him. That's when I saw it.

Quil was on the forest floor, holding his arm and shaking slightly. Uncle Jasper was standing in front of him growling at the vampire. My dad and Aunt Alice were behind him, poised to attack. I also noticed they tensed when we arrived, probably scenting us. I knew I was in trouble, but I didn't care.

"What the.." Embry stopped when the vampire whipped his head around to look at him and I. I raised my arm in front of Embry to keep him there, and kept my eyes on Quil. He looked scared, angry, and more than a little confused. Embry whispered my name and backed up a step when the vampire took a step towards us.

He sniffed the air and as he went to jump at us my dad and Aunt Alice grabbed him on both sides, ripping him apart. The resounding noise was one that made my hair stand up. Embry made a choked noise as my dad and Aunt Alice gathered the pieces of the vampire, and set fire to it. He was gripping my arm hard, and I took him with me as we walked towards Quil. Uncle Jasper stopped us.

"Revi not so fast. Give him a minute." He told me which caught me off guard. I took a closer look at Quil and realized why he said to give him space. He wasn't shaking out of fear. He had just had an encounter with a vampire, he might phase.

I looked at Embry to make sure he was ok, and he mostly seemed scared for Quil, but the pressure on my arm was becoming more painful. His strength was increasing. I breathed a sigh of relief when Quil stopped shaking. I knew now the boys would phase, but I wasn't ready for it now.

Embry and I walked over to him and I gasped when he jerked away from me.

"What are you guys?" He asked.

Embry whispered his name, shocked like I was. Embry I suppose had decided he didn't care what we were, Quil on the other hand was scared of us.

My father suddenly reappeared and grabbed me, pushing me away from my best friends.

"Reviana what the hell were you thinking? What did I tell you?"

"To stay in the house with Embry, I know but I couldn't just leave Quil."

"We are more than capable of handling it, you do not go against what I tell you to do, and you trust me, do you understand?"

There were very few times when my father was actually scary to me. I never got in trouble so he didn't break out the scary voice and look all that often. He wore both now.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just had to." I glanced at Quil who was reluctantly letting Aunt Alice check his arm.

Dad's face softened and he pulled me into a hug. "I know baby, its ok. We got some explaining to do though."

We turned back to the boys; Embry was still looking confused, and Quil scared and angry. I walked over to them holding up my hands as if in surrender.

"It's still me ok, that hasn't changed. Just let us explain ok."

Embry nodded, more than eager for more information and Quil reluctantly did the same. I looked at my father for guidance. He nodded and knelt down in front of my oldest friends, and told them all about us. What choice did we have?

They sat through the entire thing quietly. Looking surprised when Dad said I was his daughter and not his sister. By the end of it Quil regained his color, no longer scared.

"Revi you're a vampire!" He said excitedly.

"No, I'm only a half vampire."

"So can you run fast like they can and eat a whole mountain lion?" Embry asked.

Dad laughed. "No she eats normal."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know why that's your first question. And I can run fast, but not as fast as a whole vampire can."

Uncle Jasper interrupted. "Ok we can continue the questions at the house. Quil's arm isn't broken but it could use some ice."

We walked back to the house and Dad called Quil's grandfather to tell him that the boys knew everything. It was weird to have everything out on the open and to not have to hide what I was, or what my family was.

The only problem was that the boys made the connection to the tribal legends, and asked if everything about them was true.

We waited until Old Quil and Harry Clearwater got here to confirm their suspicions. They didn't like the idea of the boys knowing about the possibility they could become werewolves, so instead they just said yes they were real. I could tell from the looks on Embry and Quil's faces that they were wondering though.

Quil and Embry slept over that night and we stayed up all night talking about what it was like to be me. I was so relieved they weren't scared of me, or mad that I never told them.

Through it all there was something missing, the person who knew my secret all along.


	17. High School is Silly, Like Purple Hair

Revi POV

In preparation for high school I watched a lot of movies. Mostly from the 80's, like The Breakfast Club, Sixteen Candles, Pretty in Pink; all the essentials.

Dad was the only one who remembered his time at high school, and he said he hated it, but that I shouldn't be discouraged. How could I not be?

I had never been the best student in school. I wasn't bad though. I struggled in math and science classes, but did well in history and literature. History was mostly my strong suit, and the boys tended to use me as their study guide in that class.

Of course art was also something I was good at so I signed myself up for a drawing class. Though sculpting was my passion, they had no classes for it at La Push High. I still continued to make different sculptures every week. Dad said I needed a storage room for all of them.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper got permission to build a house deep in the woods of La Push. I loved having them live in the same area as us.

Things were starting to feel normal in the days before Embry, Quil, and I started high school. It wasn't a return to normalcy, seeing as nothing would ever be the same without Jake, but we found a new rhythm.

I got up every morning and didn't mope. I was still Revi, a part of me was just missing. Maybe one day that missing piece would be something I could look back on fondly. For now the pain was present every day. I didn't want to dwell on it though. Instead I lived my life. I sculpted, I hung out with my friends, I ran around the woods with my dogs Boo and Radley, and I loved my family. The world didn't stop because he left, it just looked different, and I was stronger for it.

I did find that I changed my appearance slightly once Jake was gone. Him leaving threw me headlong into becoming the person I wanted to be. Though I wouldn't say I changed my personality, I did become bolder.

I didn't put the braids in my hair anymore. Alice styled it so I had bangs, and a lot of layers. I still wore it curly and wild.

Much to my father's dismay, I added purple highlights to it. Aunt Alice agreed high school called for something drastic, and I chose purple. To me high school is silly and unnecessary, just like purple hair.

Embry and Quil found it hilarious, but Uncle Jasper sided with my dad. They thought I was acting out, when in reality I was just surviving. When someone leaves your life you don't act with a level head. All my life I had been cautious and secretive. Jake was the only person I wasn't that way with, and he left. I wasn't going to limit myself again. I wasn't going to get hurt again.

Something else I decided in the days before high school was to get a piercing. So far I had three piercings in each ear, which was rather tame. I wasn't one to go crazy with body art and piercings but I knew what I wanted, and that was my tongue pierced.

It had taken two weeks of begging my father to sign the permission slip. He thought fourteen was too young. Aunt Alice said I was expressing myself, and Uncle Jasper said I was being a silly teenager. That was exactly what I wanted. I was done being over mature. I could be wiser than my years, and still do crazy things. How much damage to my life will a piercing cause?

Turns out none.

Dad let me get the piercing after I pinky swore I would only get my ears pierced from now on, and I wouldn't cover my body with tattoos. When I told him I planned to get two or three, he blanched, but said as long as they were in places I could hide, and I waited until I was sixteen, he'd allow it. Part of him didn't want his baby girl to grow up, but the other part didn't want to hold me back from going after what I wanted.

The day before school started I went to Jake's house. I had avoided it at great lengths the past weeks. I felt it pulling at me though, and needed to go.

The pink house had been Jake's mothers doing. Sarah Black had loved all things colorful and bright, and Billy had loved her. When she died he was lost.

The house looked smaller now, and cold. I stood there looking at it, half expecting the sunny boy I loved to come skipping down the three steps of the porch. Instead a squirrel ran across the wooden planks.

Billy hadn't sold the house, which gave me undeserved hope. Instead since it was paid for already, it sat there, empty and forgotten. Like me.

The realization left me reeling, and I ran from the house at my full half vampire speed. I ran through the woods towards the beach, towards the cliffs. When I reached the top I thought of how we promised our first time cliff diving from the highest cliff would be together.

We'd jumped from the lower point's dozens of times, but the highest was for the two of us. That, along with so many other promises, were broken now because of him.

I looked down at the water, calm and peaceful for once. I didn't think, I wasn't cautious, I jumped.

It was so exhilarating. Cutting my hair had been my way of going against Jake, and cliff diving was my way of reclaiming myself. I was still me without Jacob Black. So much had changed in so little time.

I was starting high school with purple highlights, a tongue piercing, a crack in my heart, clay on my fingertips, and guys as best friends.

Not to mention I was a half vampire.

Best years of my life, yea this is gonna go smooth.


	18. For the Good of the Tribe

Edward POV

"Alice if you don't stop that I'm gonna throw you."

"What Edward, be specific."

I considered looking back at my sister but I growled instead from my spot on the living room floor. "Tapping your foot on my shoulder, I'm working go bother your husband."

I heard her sigh and knew I was in for it.

"I suppose I could but then I'll have to start flicking your ear and when you yell at me for that, I'll play with your hair, and when you throw me across the room for that, I'll start screaming so loud that the townspeople will know vampires are a foot, so endure my oddities for the sake of the tribe."

I actually thought about pulling my own hair out, and turned to look at Alice. She looked like a mischievous pixie. "You are insane you know that."

She grinned at me and I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to figure out what to cook Revi for dinner. The dogs were sleeping on the floor. We had gotten Boo and Radley when Revi was younger and they were part of the family. I was surprised that they didn't react as some animals did, to my presence. Animals sensed more than humans, yet they seemed to love us.

I thought about the options for dinner. "Alice what did Revi have at your house last night?"

"The only thing I can cook, Ellios Pizza."

I shook my head. Alice didn't remember anything from human life, and cooking was one of those things. "Silly me thinking I had to make sure she doesn't eat the same thing twice." I opened the fridge and pulled out the hamburger meat I had defrosted earlier. I heard Alice skip into the room.

"What are you making? I wanna watch." Alice was always interested in learning. Now that she and Jasper had moved to La Push, they wanted to host sleepovers with their niece every week.

"Hamburger Helper, and no you can't help, but you can watch." I started preparing and heard the familiar mind of my daughter walking towards the house. Revi came home later since she got a job in town at the grocery store. "Your niece is here." Before I even completed saying it, Alice was bouncing towards the door.

I thought to myself as I measured out water. Things had changed drastically for my daughter over the past year. She was completing her first year of high school, and was doing well despite how hard things were. I knew it was a relief for her to have Embry and Quil know our secret, but there was still the missing piece to the puzzle. Part of life was friends moving away, but for this group it was a pain that never seemed to go away. I did my best to help her through it.

I heard her laughter and smiled. It wasn't easy, but she was doing better than expected. "Hey baby girl." I called. She ran into the kitchen, and it never stopped amazing me how grown up she was. She was a beautiful girl. I saw a lot of her mother in her, and also myself. The haircut had taken time to get used to, but I had to admit the purple highlights suited her unique personality. "How was school?" I asked as she hugged me.

"Alright, except Quil got his poor little heartbroken."

"What happened?"

"He asked Daisy Wilkes to the end of the year dance. Silly boy."

"I'm guessing she said no." I wasn't overly concerned for Quil, knowing the boy was a foolish romantic, and swore he was in love every month or so.

"She not only said no, but asked him if Embry had a date."

"Ouch."

"He's ok though; Embry turned her down so he wouldn't feel too bad. What are you cooking?"

"Hamburger helper."

"Sweet. I'm going to change into my pajamas."

"You're not going out tonight?"

She looked at her feet for a moment, a look I recognized as regret. Sometimes I worried about her not having more friends, especially girl friends.

"No the boys are busy. Embry set up a double date to cheer up Quil so I'm staying in."

She looked sad as she said it but covered it up by clapping her hands at Boo who came running as she ruffled his ears. I thought about saying something but knew it wasn't a good idea. If she wanted to talk she would. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Ok"

She went off to her room and Alice came in looking a little less perky than before. "I just hate it when she's sad." She sat down on the counter next to me and made faces at the dogs.

"Alice stop." The one person the dogs had trouble being around was Alice. Probably because she never held back the vampire side of herself, and would jokingly chase Revi around, which put them on edge. "Leave the dogs alone."

"What, I find it cute that they try and be guard dogs, when I think we've got the guarding covered."

"You know Revi wants a cat now. I told her if the boys phase they'll never forgive her for owning one."

"That girl and her animals, I got her a fish isn't that enough."

I thought of the Beta fish Alice and Jasper had gotten her for her fourteenth birthday. Revi had named it Sookie and the fish was crazy. I never knew fish could be so sensitive. She hated certain colors, noises, shapes, positions of the tank, and even people. People meaning me, and I had no clue why.

"That fish goes ape shit if I go near the tank so you picked a great one there Alice."

She kicked me hard enough to break a human's leg. "Hey that fish has personality, and Revi loves her."

I rolled my eyes and called for Revi. "Dinner's ready Scout!"

"I'll be there in a second Atticus, Sookie won't follow the pen."

"What the hell does that mean?" Alice asked.

"Well Revi has to take a pen and lead Sookie to her food otherwise she won't eat. She only trusts Revi's purple pen to show her the way."

"Ok maybe the fish was a bad idea."

"Revi's had her for a year and a half now so it's too late to change that."

After Revi finished dinner she washed the dishes and turned on the TV. We sat watching our usual TV shows, until someone knocked on the door. I scented the air and smiled. Those boys always came through.

"Revi get the door." I said.

She grumbled a little bit and stepped over the sleeping dogs. I could hear her excitement when the boys were at the door.

"What are you two doing here; I thought you were on a double date."

Embry shook his head and joined me on the couch. "Pass me the popcorn Edward; it's been a rough night."

"What's wrong?" Revi asked them as I laughed when Embry began inhaling the popcorn.

"We picked up the girls and they wanted to go see that new chick flick. They kept gushing and I don't think they said one word to Embry or I. We left after the movie, which was painful enough." Quil sat on the floor next to Revi. We kept watching TV and I thought about how these three had stuck by each other, even if it was hard without Jake. I was proud of Embry and Quil for not leaving Revi behind. Whatever they did, they did together. For the good of the tribe, I thought with a smile.

After a few hours Quil was asleep on one of Revi's shoulders, and she was leaning back on Embry's knees also asleep. He had been the first to begin snoring. I chuckled quietly and got up to go let the dogs outside.

I was confused when my cell phone rang, and assumed it was Alice or Jasper. My guard when up when I saw an unfamiliar number. "Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, hi it's Jacob."

My jaw clenched.


	19. She's It For You

Jacob POV

I hated everything about living in Arizona. The weather in Phoenix was nice, but I didn't even notice it most of the time. I was enrolled in a high school that was three times the size of the one I would have been going to in La Push. I missed everything about Washington, like I hated everything here. Mostly of course, I missed my friends and especially Reviana.

It was with me every day. My dad was worried for a while, and I kept hope that it would somehow change his mind. Months went by and he remained against going back to the reservation.

That was something else that was odd for me. Though there were Native Americans in Arizona, they weren't of the same tribe. I felt so lost. We lived in a small rented house, in a suburban neighborhood. The desert was right in our front yard. I missed the rain.

The summer was the most difficult time of my life. I missed my three best friends more than I had ever missed anything. I started writing them letters every day, but the reminder of Rev's face at the airport stop me. I knew how I had hurt her. I had also known when my father was serious, and that we wouldn't come back. It would be easier for her to make me the bad guy. I wondered what she told Embry and Quil. After that summer, I decided I had to come out of my coma as my dad called it. I had to get used to the new way life was.

I wasn't the same, but I kept living. I got up in the morning, went to school, then my job cleaning up in an auto body shop, and then home. I talked to kids at school, they were pretty interested in "the quiet Indian" as I was called, but friends weren't an option. Who knew if Dad would decide to up and leave for a new city?

My job was a few hours that I was distracted enough to not think about La Push, and those in it. Other than that, Rev was in every thought I had. We had never been apart like this, and it felt wrong. Every day was wrong.

My Dad had tried to get me socialized by pairing me up with the girl who lived next door to us. Her mother was single, and I had to admit I found her funny. Her name was Renee, and her daughter was Bella Swan. She was a year older than me, and it turned out we had something in common slightly. Her father lived in Forks Washington, and was actually a friend of my Dads. We had even met once as young children. She never visited her father now; instead he came to see her. Unlike me she hated the small town in Washington, which was real close to La Push. She was a nice girl. She was shy and clumsy but had a dry sense of humor that surprised me at times. I had to admit we were sort of friends, but it was nothing like what I left behind.

When the summer before my sophomore year was approaching, I got an idea. Bella had known everything about Quil, Embry, and Revi by then, and how much I had missed them. She never asked me about my feelings for Revi, but whenever I said her name she'd get a gleam in her eye, like she knew. A few weeks short of the end of the year I had the idea. Bella visited with her father for a few weeks during the summer, and even though she didn't go to Forks anymore, I wondered if I could convince her.

I walked over the lawn of our small house to see Bella reading on her porch. "Hey Bells." I called.

"Hey Jake, you going to work?"

"No not today, Billy is out of the house so I thought I'd take off so I could talk to you about something."

Bella smiled slightly when I said Billy. Another thing we had in common was calling our parents by their first name when we referred to them. "What are you up to?"

"I was gonna ask you for a favor. You're seeing Charlie this summer right?"

"Yea, we were going to meet up in California. It's a neutral zone." She chuckled slightly. "Why?"

"What if you went to Forks instead?"

"Forks, Jake come on, are you kidding?"

"Nope."

She shut her book and turned to face me. "You know I hate it there."

"Yes you do, but I am your friend right?"

She nodded warily. "Yes."

"OK, how would you feel about going to Forks, we tell Billy you're still going to California, and I tag along. Billy won't know, I can see Quil, Embry, and Revi, and I'd owe you for the rest of my life. I'd be your slave."

"As tempting as that is Jake, I don't know if we can pull it off. You shouldn't lie to Billy either."

"I don't really have a choice it's not like he'd let me go there."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's something to do with my mom dying there. He might have finally reached his breaking point with living in the area."

She sighed. "Jake if you want to see them, I'm sure they'd visit here, or if you explained to Billy that you want to spend time with them, he might let you for a few weeks."

"No he won't. I don't want to spend time with them Bella."

She looked confused and I continued. "I just want to see them and know they're ok. Spending time with them will just make it harder. We spent every day together, anything short of that now, is like a rip off. I just want to see that they're happy."

"Don't you mean that Revi is happy?"

I looked up from my hand and saw her smiling at me. "Shut up."

"Listen Jake I know you miss the boys too, but I see it in your face when you talk about her. I know you think you hurt her, and I'm sure it did, but you can't just let her go, what the hell is the matter with you? I don't even know her and I know she's it for you. No one gets a story like yours and doesn't have it end happily."

I gave her a look that said drop it, and she did, going back to her book as I went back to the house. Who was I kidding? Seeing them wouldn't help them, it wouldn't help me, it would just cause pain. Writing or calling them would get a similar problem.

It was later that night that I realized there was one thing I could do. One person I could call.

I got the phone and dialed a number more familiar than the one we had at this house. Even hearing his voice say hello was a shock to my system.

"Edward, hi it's Jacob." I said shakily, and heard his teeth snap together.

"Hold on a second, please." He said and I heard movement. He must have been leaving the house. "Alright Jacob, what can I do for you?"

His tone caught me by surprise. I expected something more hostile. "Aren't you mad at me? Don't you want to yell, or rip my head off?"

"Seeing as you're on the phone and I don't know where you are, I can hardly rip your head off Jake. Plus I have no desire to cause you harm. Not fatally at least. Maybe I'd like to knock you around a few times. I am mad at you, but I realize you didn't exactly have a choice did you?"

"No, not really."

"I do want to know why you treated my daughter that way. You didn't even say goodbye to Embry or Quil."

"I couldn't say goodbye to them. I couldn't say it to her either. I thought if I made her mad she wouldn't spend much time hurting over me. Dad made it clear we aren't coming back."

He paused for a minute. "I can understand that though I can tell you she hasn't been mad. Neither have the boys. Their more lost than anything."

It was horrible but I was relieved to hear they felt the same. "She misses me then? She hasn't forgotten."

"She tries to move on but I don't think a day goes by she isn't missing you. Jacob I saw you kids together, there is no forgetting a friendship like that."

I knew he was right; apart we were two broken pieces of the same whole.

"I know. I don't know what I can do about it though. Dad won't come back Edward, and I don't know why. I miss home, I miss them."

I heard Edward mutter something, but I couldn't make it out. "I know Jake. Why don't you call back in the morning? You can talk to them."

I shook my head though he couldn't see me. "No, I can't."

"Alright. Well I can tell you they are safe. They are trying to get by, by sticking together."

"That's good." I heard the sound of my Dad's wheelchair moving. "I have to go. I am sorry for everything Edward."

"I know you are Jake. It's going to be ok."

I heard him click off his phone and I did the same. That night I dreamt of La Push.


	20. Batface

Revi POV

It seemed like every birthday was more and more lonely. Now I was sixteen. It was hard to believe. Sixteen was supposed to be a big deal, but I didn't care much. I remembered how Jake and I said we'd celebrate our eighteenth birthdays together and go crazy. I cut off the thought before I could wish for it.

I got up the morning of my birthday wondering what this one would bring. When I went outside I noticed my Dad standing right outside my door.

"Please tell me you haven't been standing there all night."

"I love you Revi." He said and I laughed.

"Creepy. What's up?"

"My baby is sixteen. So I have to kill myself naturally."

"You don't have to until I'm legal Daddy." I noticed he looked strange then. "Dad is everything ok?"

"There is something I need to tell you, I want you to remember it will be ok, alright."

The boys was my first thought. "They phased didn't they."

"Yes they did."

I felt numb. "When? Both of them? I just talked to Quil last night."

"Quil was last night and Embry was earlier that morning. It was bound to happen sometime."

"What if they don't come back? They'll hate us Dad they'll hate me."

He reached out and hugged me but I didn't feel comforted. The two of them were my only friends.

"They'll show up. Don't worry about it on your birthday. I'm sure their just with Sam for now."

I sighed at this. Sam Uley had been the first of the tribe to phase this time around. He was a decent guy and had met with my Dad once to establish a treaty, and the ground rules. Basically as long as no humans were changed, or fed on between my Dad, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Alice; Sam swore he'd leave us alone. In return Dad helped him in training to kill a vampire, both phased and not. I knew it was hard for them both, being on opposite sides of the line. All in all though, they acted civil. I just had to hope that continued with Embry and Quil.

My dad must have read my thoughts because he looked worried. "Daddy stop you said you don't do that to me."

"Sorry you just looked like you were somewhere else. Please don't worry about it, not today. Alice won't allow it."

On cue my Aunt burst through the door running at her top speed and lifted me up. "My little niece is a young woman now! Ahhhhhhh!"

Her high pitched squeal made me laugh as she swung me around. It was like spinning on a swing backwards. I waved at the blurry shape of Uncle Jasper. As usual, before long I was air born. I heard my father's intake of breath and felt hard arms catch me. "Hi Uncle Jasper."

"Hey there birthday girl. We're here for a party."

I laughed. "Ok well let me get ready first." I turned to Aunt Alice. "Permission to dress myself without your approval."

Her lips twitched. "Permission granted. But no jeans."

I huffed out a breath and Uncle Jasper let me down to get dressed. I picked out a peasant skirt that was a pretty blue, and a white Queen t-shirt. The perfect outfit for a sixteenth birthday, complete with sneakers. Oh Aunt Alice will love it.

My hair had gone through many stages over the past two years. First there was the shortness with bold purple high lights. Then I let it grow more but the highlights continued. I couldn't help being different. Sometimes I did blue or green. Right now it was back to purple. My hair was still curly, and I had recently cut it again but not as drastically. I had long bangs, and it reached the top of my chest.

I still had my tongue piercing, and I had gotten both sides of my cartilage done. That made four on one ear and five on the other. I felt that was enough, and didn't want anything else pierced.

My body had also taken a transition since the summer before high school. I was still short, but taller than Aunt Alice, at five four. I had developed curves, and rather big boobs which thrilled me, and horrified my father. I'd never forget the day Aunt Alice and I got back from my latest bra shopping and she exclaimed "Your daughter is now a 36 D. This is bad times Edward, I'm only a 34 B."

Dad had turned the whitest I'd ever seen him, which I didn't know what possible, and didn't look at me for the rest of the day. It was hilarious.

Boys at school had noticed the changes, and a few had taken an interest in me. I went on a few dates, but it was hard to do with boys as best friends. I went to a movie with one guy and who do you think was watching in the back row, but Quil and Embry.

I couldn't blame them though. We were very protective of each other.

I looked in the mirror once and took a deep breath. Time to party I guess. I went out to the living room and was surprised there weren't any presents out. Usually that's how they did things. "What do you guys not love me anymore now that I'm old?"

'What the hell are you talking about?" Dad said

"Um presents. It is my birthday."

Aunt Alice laughed. "Stupid girl thinks we didn't get her presents. Edward I want to do Jasper and I's first. We'll have her back in a few hours ok."

"Hours?" I asked. "What are you guys doing?"

Uncle Jasper smiled. "Your sixteen now, your father agreed with us that you were mature enough to get two tattoos. One from both of us. If that's still what you want."

I screamed almost as loud as Aunt Alice had. "Really!"

My dad stepped forward. "Yes you can, if their of respectable size and you can hide them if you ever get an important job, and nothing vulgar. Understood?"

I screamed again and nodded as I hugged them all. "Of course. This is so cool."

"Remember that we're cool when we do something that embarrasses you ok." Dad said with a laugh. "Jasper if the tattoo artist hurts her, break his neck. Alice I'll leave you in charge of reigning in Revi ok."

Aunt Alice saluted him and we laughed as I tried to decide which tattoo I wanted to get.

Since I was younger I would draw on myself, and being a some -what artist, I knew I wanted an intricate tattoo. I wouldn't get something stupid; it would be something that meant something to me. Throughout the years I had made different designs of what I wanted, and where. By the time I was done I would have one on my arm, one on my belly, one on my ankle, and one on the back of my neck. It wasn't very crazy, and all of which could be hidden if I wanted.

The tattoos I wanted were a symbol I had been drawing since I was little that resembled a fleur de lei, a tribal feather, a sun design that I saw on the window of an art gallery and fell in love with at twelve, and lastly a design that my father had sketched when I was born, that had been a symbol of unity for our family. It was a "C" for Cullen that he almost made look like a backwards Q for Quileute.

I thought that was the first one I should get, on the back of my neck. It was simple and pretty, and I brought the design with me. For the second one I decided on the sun design on my belly. I couldn't wait.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper decided to be civilized and drive to the place in Port Angeles that they picked. Aunt Alice was as excited as I was.

"I wish my skin would allow me to get a tattoo. Stupid vampire skin. You're lucky you're only half. Have you decided what one's your getting?"

"I'm doing the sun and the symbol Daddy drew."

"Perfect."

We drove along and when we got there I was starting to get a little nervous. It wouldn't hurt as much as it would a regular human that's what I kept telling myself.

Sure enough I was right. When the sun design was done, which I did in purple green and blue, I only felt a slight sting. Then the simple "C/Q" I did in black and was done in a half hour. The tattoos were simple enough that I wouldn't need to come back to get them finished. I wore a patch on the sun one for now, but the one on my neck didn't need one. I was sixteen, and I had two tattoos already. Maybe vampires are bad influences, but at least I didn't get something demonic.

My dad looked excited when we got back, and I guessed it was for my gift. He approved of my tattoo choices.

"What did you get me huh?" I joked to my dad.

"Actually it's outside."

"Ohhh intrigue." I started walking towards the backdoor and the dogs greeted me eagerly before I made it. "Boo, Radley, what the hell you didn't care when I left, now you decide you miss me. Let's go see what Daddy got me." I clapped my hands for them to follow. Suddenly someone was on my back, covering my eyes. "Aunt Alice, are you serious."

"Yes, please continue walking forward."

I sighed and felt for the door, and we all went outside. Then Aunt Alice jumped off me and I could see. There in the back of our house was our Volvo, and next to it, a Jeep. It was painted bright pink. I had always said if I was going to get a car it would be an obnoxious color so everyone would see me coming and not crash into me. A jeep was also my favorite kind. I stared at in, silent. I felt my dad stand next to me.

"Money's been good the past few years with Alice helping me with stocks. I know it's a cliché gift for your sixteenth birthday, and maybe I'm spoiling you. But I want to show you I trust you, and I'm proud of you. I think you deserve this."

I bit my lip. I didn't cry as I rule. I couldn't believe what my dad had done. "Daddy you didn't have to get me a car. The only gifts I give you are stupid sculptures."

My dad was suddenly in front of me very quickly. I swallowed loudly, he never acted like a vampire much, but his face was angry looking now.

"Don't you ever call your sculptures stupid Reviana, they are beautiful. I love them. I am honored to have every single one I do. Their special like you are. So don't put them down, or I'll start hitting you."

He smiled slightly at the last part and I laughed a little. "You and what army? Uncle Jasper will kill you."

"Try it little girl. I know I don't have to get you a car. I wanted to. Do you like it or not?"

"Of course! You know it's the exact kind I always wanted."

"We got it used but put some new parts in it so it's 100% safe. Happy Birthday baby."

I hugged my dad tightly whispering I loved him, and felt his smile in my hair. "C'mon I'm taking everyone for a ride."

When we got back from driving we had my favorite dinner of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Vampires and garlic bread.

I missed Embry and Quil. I wondered when they would come back. If they would come back.

For my families sack I tried to ignore the worry I felt over it, and enjoyed the rest of my birthday.

We were watching a movie and I had been falling asleep on my dad's lap when I felt myself being lifted up. Next thing I knew I was in my bed and I heard my Dad whisper "I love you so much Revi." I smiled and snuggled under my quilt.

"I love you too Daddy."

At least I'd always have my Dad. Even with Jake gone, and Embry and Quil phased; I'd always have my Dad.

I couldn't have been asleep long when I felt my bed move. I opened my eyes and saw the boy I missed so much. Jacob.

I curled up on his lap not saying a word. Pressing my face against his heart, and feeling the part of me that he took, come back. But something was wrong. He didn't say a word. He didn't hold me. I couldn't feel his heartbeat anymore, all I heard was a howl.

Suddenly I was sitting upright in my bed, gasping for air. Jake wasn't there. He never was. It was a dream I'd had before. Usually I dreamed memories of him, but every once in a while I dreamt of him coming back.

I shook as I knew he never would.

I realized the howling was real. I turned to my window and saw two horse sized wolves in the distance towards my house. All I thought was, my friends. I didn't think of shoes or a coat I just opened my window, jumped out, and ran.

I felt rocks cut into my feet but I didn't care. I ran to them at my top speed, but stopped a few feet away. What if my scent made them attack. I couldn't fight them. I couldn't let my Dad, even if he was defending me.

The stopped too, and I could even tell who was who. The one with the chocolate brown fur was Quil, and the one with more sandy fur was Embry. They were my only friends left and I said a quick prayer they would still be. Embry gestured with his head for me to spin, and I remembered Dad telling me when they phased they lost their clothes. I blushed and turned, and tapped my foot impatiently waiting.

"You can turn around now." I heard Embry say.

I turned around and gasped. They were taller, more muscular, and they both had gotten haircuts and matching tattoos on their arm. They had nothing but a pair of shorts on and suddenly Quil was running towards me. He picked me up and spun me around.

"We're so sorry we almost missed your birthday Revi. We wanted to make sure we were in control first."

"We didn't want to hurt you." Embry finished.

They stayed away for me? Not because of me. "Oh thank god." I said and hugged them both. "I thought you hated me cuz of what we are."

"Revi no." Quil shook his head. "We know right from wrong we can tell the good vampires from the bad. Edward, Alice and Jasper might smell different now, but you don't. You're all still the same so are we."

"The same!" Embry laughed. "We're a little different. You're still our best friend Revi." He looked down at the ground. "We aren't going anywhere." He whispered.

I knew we were all thinking of Jake then. I bit my lip for the second time today and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "So we all got tattoos now."

"All?" Embry and Quil said at the same time.

I took off the patch and showed them my sun tattoo, and then lifted my hair for the other one. They were both surprised and thought it was cool.

"Oh and I got a car too!"

"The jeep." Quil said. "Yea we know."

"Edward showed us weeks ago." Embry smiled.

"Of course he did." I shivered and they realized I was barefoot and without a jacket.

"Damnit Revi. We were coming over you didn't need to run over rocks. Get shoes and a coat please." Embry said.

I went to turn around and almost screamed when I saw my Dad. "Jeez Daddy you scared me. We got wolves here now you can't be vamping around."

"And you're only a half vampire so you can't be running around with no shoes. Here." He handed me a pair of sneakers and his coat. "Hi boys good to see you."

"Hi Edward." Quil waved. He was more at ease than Embry who was wrinkling his nose at the smell. No signs of attacking though. "Oh Revi we forgot your present." Quil punched Embry who smacked his head and ran back to where they left a small bag. Quil was smiling. "We got you a birthday present."

Embry ran back holding a small black kitten looking angry. "Your best friends are wolves, you have dogs, yet you want a cat. How dare you. Well happy birthday." He said and held the kitten out to me.

"You got me a cat!" I exclaimed and nuzzled the little kitten. "I love you guys."

They both blushed and I smiled. "I still prefer dogs you mutts don't worry. Look at this face. Daddy look." I showed him the kitten and he stroked its head.

"It's a girl by the way." Quil said.

"Batface." I said. "Her name is Batface."

Quil and Embry shook their heads and my Dad sighed and went back into the house.

"You guys want to sleep over?" I asked. They nodded and we went back to my room.

A while later while I was laying down in bed I felt content. Batface was on my pillow, Embry at the foot of my bed, Quil on my cozy chair, and the dogs on the floor next to the bed, I fell asleep; and finally didn't dream.


	21. Let Me Go

Revi POV

Who knew your two best friends becoming werewolves would make your life easier. I didn't, but it was an amazing feeling. To go running in the woods and not have to hold back felt unbelievably free.

The only part I hated was not having them at school. They weren't sure they were ready to come back so I was alone for now. At least they were still around.

After my birthday and November passed I got anxious to meet Sam. I thought I should be not a part of the pack of course, but around it at least. I thought the boys would be the ones who wouldn't allow it. I was surprised when it was my father who held me back.

It was after New Years when I decided I waited long enough to ask. I had given the boys space, and waited for them to get used to the newest part of their life. Then when I couldn't wait anymore I told my dad I was going to Sam's house to see the boys. He was on guard in a second.

"Revi, I don't want you going over there. Embry and Quil can come here anytime, but I don't want you around Sam."

This was weird to me. Sam had been around the house a bunch of times but I suddenly realized not lately. "Why Dad?" The look on his face told me something happened. "What is it?"

"You know what happened to Emily Young right."

I felt sad suddenly. Emily was a nice girl, and was visiting the Clearwater's from another reservation when she was mauled by a bear. She survived but had scars over her face, throat, arm, and hand. Sam Uley had luckily been there and carried her all the way to the hospital. It suddenly clicked with me.

"It wasn't a bear was it?"

"No baby it was Sam."

"But why would he do that Sam's decent you've said so yourself."

"He's still a good guy that's not it. He was just angry and Emily was too close when he phased. It's hard for werewolves to keep in control early on."

"Why did he get angry?"

"Emily was telling him they couldn't be together."

This was news to me. Over the past few months Sam and Emily had been closer than any other couple I'd seen aside from my Aunt and Uncle. I suspected Emily was Sam's imprint. "Why would she do that I thought they loved each other." I got hit with a light bulb again. "Oh Leah."

My dad nodded and I sighed. Leah Clearwater was Emily's cousin and Sam's ex girlfriend. They'd been broken up for a year now, but Leah still loved Sam. She wasn't in on the secret though. "That sucks. I still don't get why I can't go over there though. Sam only phased because his imprint was leaving. That doesn't mean he's unstable."

"It means I don't want my kid around him Reviana. Hell even Embry and Quil could snap that's why I have you guys over here where I'm close by, or you go in public."

"Dad I understand you're protective but you need to understand I'm sixteen now. I have to make my own choices. You have to let me go a little bit."

It was something I had wanted to say for a while. My dad and I would always be extremely close. I just needed him to realize I wasn't a child anymore.

Dad looked thoughtful for a minute. "I know I have to give you your space and let you live your own life. I think I've done that by letting you drive and I think you've always had independence. You're still a kid though, and I have the right to put up certain restrictions. Your safety is my number one concern."

"I understand that but I'm not a normal girl Dad, I can take it. I can run. I have good judgment. They're my friends I want to be a part of this new part in their life."

When he just shook his head and ran his hand through his hair all frustrated I growled a little bit surprising him. I didn't get angry at him often but I was now.

"Dad do you realize what it's been like for me?" I bit my lip knowing it would be hard to talk about, but there were some things I couldn't hold back anymore. "I didn't have a regular childhood. My earliest memory is a man with red eyes talking to me in Louisiana, and you running away with me. I remember Aunt Alice talking you out of moving us. I remember watching kids play in the park and you wouldn't let me because I'd be too fast in front of them. I remember watching my Uncle take down a dear in the backyard because his thirst was too strong."

It was hard to remember these things now.

"I never fit in at school. It's like everyone sensed I was different. I knew it every day. I knew it when I looked at my father who never changed. I knew it when my father taught me to fight off a vampire before I learned how to tie my shoes. Then I met Jake." I stopped for a minute, his name sending a little pain throughout me.

"He was my best friend Dad. I felt normal. I could forget that you could pack us up and run at any time. Then I had to watch him leave." I was crying now but I couldn't stop. I had to get the rest of it out.

"I couldn't go to you about that because I knew how you lost Mom." Dad flinched at that. I knew Teegan was a touchy subject. She was his Jake, and I knew it still hurt him. "I couldn't complain about how much it hurts me that he's gone, when you lost her. So I didn't talk about it. Embry, Quil, and I didn't talk about him either. But we were there for each other. I love them and I need them in my life. I need to be there for them now more than ever. I'm their best friend too. You taught me how to be a good best friend, now you're trying to keep me from it." I was still crying but I kept going. "You've kept me from enough."

He stood up then, his jaw clenching and I knew the fight would get worse. "I have done the best I can Revi. I was twenty years old when you were born, I was a newborn vampire, and I had no family in this world. My best friend was taken from me. I had to learn everything quick, at the same time take care of a baby, make money, find a home, and protect you and Alice and Jasper. If there were things you missed out on, there was for me too. I lost my life. I became a monster and a dad in a matter of weeks. I did what I had to, to keep from losing what I had left. I think you had it pretty good."

"Pretty good, Dad you talk about keeping me safe, you brought a baby into the world knowing what you were and what you were associated with." It was a thought I had all my life. Why was I born to a vampire Dad and a human Mom. "Sure you left the Volturi, but they aren't going to just forget about us. That's a thought I've lived with my whole life wondering if we were going to get attacked one day, or you'd make us leave to prevent it."

"You aren't the only one who has had to live with that fear. I've been terrified since the day you were born that I could lose you. You're all I have in life. I had to give up everything else for you. You think it's bad you didn't have a normal childhood, I didn't either, and now I'm going to have a fucked up future. I have nothing normal. My normal died in Volterra."

I felt like I had been slapped. My dad immediately looked like he regretted what he said but I put my hands up and walked away from him. "I'm the kid Dad. If you're life was hard because of me that was your choice. You could have given me up or left me with the Volturi. You chose not to. I didn't choose this life. I'm just trying to live it and do so the best way I can. I'm tired of trying to make you see that."

I left the room and slammed my door. I didn't think I just grabbed clothes and my car keys. I knew he could read my thoughts if he chose by I didn't care. I just needed to get out. To get away from his words. I jumped out my window and ran to my car. I knew he could catch me in a second, but I was going to try. I started driving and saw him come out the front door, the dogs behind him. I dared to look in my rearview mirror. To my surprise he didn't chase after me. He didn't yell for me to stop. He looked scared and heart broken. It tore at me but I realized he was doing what I asked. He let me go.


	22. Bang Bang Bang Bang

Edward POV

What had I done? I had sworn to myself when I became a father, I'd be level headed and listen to my child. Yet, I had just yelled at Revi when she was just trying to tell me what she felt. Had I ignored it all these years? I thought I had given her a good life, and now I wondered if I was wrong all along.

I always believed if I showed her how much I loved her, it wouldn't matter that things were hard and different from everyone else. Now I was questioning if I had even shown her that much.

I replayed the whole fight in my head while she was in her room. I think I had hid even from myself, how much losing her mother, and my life had cost me. Though me being a vampire had turned out better than expected, I never had the time to realize what was different. I had a loss to morn and a daughter to raise. I squeezed my eyes shut as I realized everything I said made her sound like a mistake. That wasn't true in the slightest.

I had also downplayed everything I now knew she had been through. I was too caught up in my own pain and fears to realize what I had done to her. I never even talked about Teegan to her.

I broke from my thoughts when I heard her window open. I went out the back door in time to see her jump in her car. I watched her drive off. My first thought was she isn't ok to drive, so I went to stop her. Then I saw the look in her eyes. They were clear of tears, but full of hurt. I let her go and waited until she was out of view to slowly sit on the ground.

The dogs laid down next to me and I absently patted Radley's head. I wondered if I should go after her, or give her time to come back. She only had a small backpack with her. She wasn't running away.

Wasn't that all I had taught her to do. Run away. We ran from Volterra, we ran from Louisiana, and if we had to we'd run from here. What kind of life was that for a kid? Had I destroyed her life just as much as Aro had destroyed mine?

I felt myself shake with what would have been tears if I was still human. I chased my daughter away. She was my life.

Obviously she'd come back or I'd bring her back. She was sixteen she could hardly live on her own. But what if things were never the same? How much damage had I done?

I wasn't alone long before I felt the only other people I loved sit down on either side of me. Jasper put his arm on my shoulder and Alice was quiet for once. From their thoughts I knew Alice had seen the fight in the vision. They came over as soon as they knew.

Alice spoke up. "She'll come back Edward. She just needs space. She'll forgive you, she knows you love her."

I nodded. "It was our first fight."

"Sixteen years, that's a pretty good record. Especially in raising a teenage daughter." Jasper said.

I ran my hands threw my hair, missing her, and wanting her to come back. "Guy's I appreciate you coming over I really do, I'm not up too company right now though."

I knew they exchanged a look behind my back but they rose and Alice looked down at me. "We will be back tomorrow whether you call or not. Understood?"

"Yes."

They left and I hunted. I needed something to calm myself. It didn't do much help and I was let down to now see the pink jeep at the back of the house when I returned. I went into my room and shut the door, going under my sofa for a large box I rarely opened. I took a deep breath and opened the lid.

Other than Revi and the animals, this box would be what I would grab in a fire. It had a divider down the middle, and on the right side was pure Revi. Pictures, report cards, little notes she left me over the years, anything I found precious. She was precious.

That wasn't what I was looking at now. I was looking on the left side. It was everything I had left of Teegan. There were two pictures of us. One was from when we first met and the other when we got together. There was also one of her by herself and I was shocked to see my dim human memories had made her look different in my mind.

She was a very pretty girl. Somehow she looked older in my memories. From the picture I saw the best friend I lost was just a girl. After all she had only been three years older than Revi when she died. The thought left me cold.

Teegan had been my entire world around the time this picture was taken. I hadn't been in love with her, but I loved her with everything I was. Then what I was changed. Before I could even come to terms with that she was dead. I wondered if Revi felt like Jacobs absence was like a death. I could understand that. Yet, I thought leaving her alone was better than asking her.

I looked through the box more. Letters she wrote whenever we were apart for even just a day. My unbeating heart tightened when I saw the item at the bottom of her side of the box. It had been one of the last things I saw her do before Revi was born. I took out the bright orange hat she'd been sewing. It was too big for a child; it was more suited for a teenager. She made it for the baby, but told me she wanted him or her to have it forever, and they couldn't if they grew out of it. It was made of yarn and on the inside she sewed "Mommy loves you". She knew then that the baby would never know her. That filled me with sadness. She said she put it there so the kid would know, but be able to hide it from their friends. I ran my hands over it, aching for the woman who gave me the world, in one little girl.

Revi POV

I drove to Sam's house without thinking. I knew the boys would be there. I was surprised however, to see Emily Young outside sprinkling salt around the walkway. She looked at my car and smiled, one half of her face tilted down in a frown. She walked towards me waving.

"Hi you must be Reviana. I'm Emily, it's nice to finally meet you officially. The boys talk about you constantly."

It wasn't the welcome I expected seeing as I was sorta the enemy. I knew I was silly to think that way though. "Hi. It's nice to meet you too Miss Young." Technically she was four years older than me, but I was taught to be a polite half vampire.

"Miss?" Emily laughed. "It's Emily please. Wow you really do have purple in your hair. I wish I was brave enough to do that."

I smiled at her. "I don't mean to be rude, just showing up like this uninvited."

"Oh you're always welcome here Reviana. Your one of the pack like I am."

"Call me Revi." I puzzled over what she said. "Emily I'm not an imprint like you are. Didn't the boys tell you that?"

"Of course they did. But your still one of us, because your part of them. Come on inside in the warm. They should be back from patrol soon."

It wasn't that I expected her to be mean; I had just expected something different. I was after a half vampire, and I was sure she was told that vampires were enemy to werewolves.

I put my backpack on the kitchen table and tried to contain myself. Really I felt like crawling into a hole. I had been terrible to my father, and he to me. We had never had a fight, and it hurt to know we had now.

"Is everything ok sweetie?" Emily asked me looking concerned. I guess I wasn't containing it all that well.

"Yes I'm sorry. I'm not very fun at the moment."

"Did something happen at home?"

I wondered how much she knew about what was at my home, so I didn't know what to say. Emily smiled.

"Sam tells me everything so I know about Edward. I actually met him once. He seems like a nice guy. It's weird to think of him as a father." She giggled slightly. "How old he looks, I mean. How old was he when he was changed, eighteen?"

"Twenty actually, but he does look younger in a way. I guess I'm used to it. One day I'll be like that. Never aging."

"Every woman's dream." Emily said lightly.

"Or curse." I folded my hands in my lap. "I guess I wouldn't mind it much if I had someone to go through it with." I looked up at Emily who half smiled at me. "Like you have with Sam."

She nodded. "I'm surprised you weren't an imprint the way the boys talk about you."

"We're just really close. I've known them most my life."

"That's a nice thing to have. You're lucky. I can guess you had some sort of disagreement with your dad. That's why you're here isn't it."

"Yes. I didn't know where else to go. I knew they'd be here."

Emily sat down next to me. "You aren't just lucky for having Embry and Quil you know." I was relieved she left out Jake. "You're also lucky for your Dad. If I can tell you, the way he spoke of you." She paused. "It's rare Revi. So don't stay away from him for too long."

I smiled for the first time and decided I liked Emily Young. She began cooking then, I was guessing for the guys. It wasn't long until they came inside and I heard my name.

"Revi are you here? We saw the Barbie mobile." I heard Quil call.

"Then I guess I must be here." I yelled back and got up to see them. When I turned around Embry saw me first. I guess I hadn't looked at myself in the mirror to fix myself up after crying. Embry looked scary for the first time since I met him, and begin shaking out of focus.

"Revi what the hell happened?" He growled as Sam Uley put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Embry stop, Quil you too." I hadn't even noticed Quil had done the same thing. Sam stepped in front of them to stay in between us and smiled reassuringly at me.

"Revi is everything ok?" He asked in a gentle voice.

I nodded. "I just had a fight with my Dad and I needed to see the boys. I'm sorry to intrude."

"No that's ok. I would have asked you over sooner but Edward wasn't comfortable with it yet. I'm sorry you fought." His eyes glanced over my head and I knew he was looking at Emily. "Why don't you guys go out for a bit? I need some time with my woman anyways."

I heard the boys gag and Emily laugh. I smiled but as usual couples freaked me out so I got my bag and left with a final wave to Emily, knowing Embry and Quil would follow.

We drove to Jake's house; the spot had become an area to park and talk, which is what we did. When I finished telling them what had happened by using my gift, Embry whistled.

"Damn. You guys are so tight I never thought you'd yell like that. Edward was cold." He said and Quil elbowed him. "That wasn't a vampire joke. I'm serious."

"It's just weird." I said. "I never thought I was a mistake to him. He chose to keep me even knowing he had to raise me alone. So why is he acting like his life has been more of a hardship, when he chose it. I was just brought into it."

Quil shook his head. "Think about it Revi. Yea you had no choice, but really neither did Edward. His best friend was dead, he was something he didn't understand, he never had family, Revi you were all he had. Did he really have a choice but to give everything up for the one bit of real family he had left?"

"I get that but that's no reason to raise a baby. I wasn't supposed to be a replacement for her."

"For who?" Embry asked.

"Teegan, my mother. Sometimes I wonder if that's why he decided to keep me. He'd have a best friend again."

"No offence to your mother Revi, but I think daughter trumps best friend. Every day of the week." Quil said and Embry nodded in agreement.

"I'm not saying what your Dad said or some of the things he's done was right." Embry said. "But I don't think he wanted to hurt you or anything. He loves you we all see it. Hell I'm jealous I wish I had that. Vampire or not."

I leaned into Embry's arm. "I know. You know there have been few times I've wished for my mother to be here. Mostly it was when I was little, but by now I've accepted it. Still I wonder if things would have been easier if my Dad had someone other than me to tell everything to."

"Doesn't he have that with Alice and Jasper?" Quil asked.

"He does and he doesn't. He talks to them about everything, but he does with me too. I think if I had a mom around it would have been more normal."

I sighed as I looked at the empty pink house. "I miss him." I said, and I knew they knew I wasn't talking about my Dad right now.

I felt Embry grab one of my hands and squeeze and I did the same to Quil. We stayed there a moment then let go before it got too mushy.

"I'm going home guys." I decided and they agreed. I dropped them off at their homes and went to my own. I took a deep breath before I went inside.

I had only been gone for a couple of hours so I hoped he wasn't too worried. I was surprised to not see my Aunt or Uncle anywhere. I put my bag down and walked into his room. I didn't knock, he knew I was there already, I was sure of it.

When you only have one parent, you're biggest fear is losing them too. Especially when you live in a dangerous world like the Cullen family. Even though the fight wasn't that bad, the pain of it was with me until I saw my Dad's face. He was sitting on his sofa, a large photo album in his lap, and a cool orange hat next to him. His eyes locked on mine and he breathed like he hadn't since I'd been gone. At his vampire speed he was in front of me suddenly. I realized he was hesitating to touch me so I took the step forward and locked my arms in a vise grip around his neck. I had to go on tip toe, but not for long as he lifted me up, holding me like he did when I was a child. That tore it.

I cried for real then. Not the silent few tears I had when we fought, but the sobbing kind. I didn't say anything and neither did he, all he did was carry me back to the sofa and hold me in his lap. I suddenly had a memory of being scared my Dad had died from what a psychic in Louisiana told me. I had held on to him so tightly. I knew then that despite his flaws, and no matter how weird things were, I loved my father more than anything, and he loved me. He was the constant in my ever changing life.

"Daddy I'm sorry."

"No baby I'm so sorry. The things I said. I didn't mean them like I sounded."

I pulled back enough to see his face. To others he may look more like a brother than a father, but to me I didn't see his youth. His face to me was home. It was the love, pride, safety, strength, and everything I depended on. I touched his chin, making his tense features ease. "What do you mean?"

"When I said my normal died in Volterra, I didn't mean it as this life isn't good. Yes I had normalcy with Teegan, and being human. The second you were born though I had brilliancy. You were part of me Reviana Mae, you are my child. My only daughter. There is nothing in this world that can measure up to that feeling, and that love. And I didn't choose to keep you. There was no choice but in a good way. You had a grip on me the first time I heard your thoughts. You made the choice for me, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I gulped. "But what about Mom. You never wish sometimes it was me and not her?"

He looked surprised at the question. "I wish I could have both of you. But no not even at my lowest could I ever wish you weren't in my life." He paused. "There are some things I never told you about your mother and I. Firstly I loved her very much Revi. I was never in love with her though. She wasn't with me either. We knew this, but we were all each other had." He looked like he was figuring out how to word things as he went on. "We made a family though, and it's something I will never regret. I'll always be thankful for it. She was my best friend but you are my world. You are my reason for existence. I may have made mistakes with you, but one wasn't having you. Don't ever think that."

I nodded. "I'm sorry I made it seem like you made mistakes with me. It's not that, I just think sometimes you forget what it's been like for me. It's been hard, but I also think I wouldn't trade it."

I think those were the words my Dad needed to hear. He smiled and reached for the orange hat I saw. "I found this today, I don't know how I forgot to give it to you. Teegan made it for you."

I stroked the orange yarn and noticed the message sewn inside. I smiled and quickly tugged it on. "How does it look?"

My dad smiled again. "You look like her, but different. Beautiful. It never stops amazing me how you've grown. My little girl is a little woman."

I smiled back and new from now on things would hopefully be easier. I jumped as the cell phone in my pocket buzzed. I saw Quil's number and answered it. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"I think I just heard Jake's thoughts when I phased." Quils frantic voice nearly yelled in my ear.

Well bang goes the easy theory.


	23. Vamanos Vamanos

Jacob POV

Sophomore year was similar to freshman year. Work didn't change, neither did school. My dad was still good and I was starting to talk to him normal again. Bella and I were still friends, but no others were around. I dreamt of La Push every night.

Some things did change. I got taller and filled out more, and for some reason this freaked my Dad out. Even in his wheelchair you could tell he was a big guy so I would be too. At first I thought it was just the only son getting older difficulties. Then things got weird.

One night I was leaving work late and smelled something funny. It was like vanilla and sugar only the sweetness burned my nose. Nothing like that had ever happened to me. When the wind blew more of the scent around I started shaking. I thought it was from the cold, but the shaking became so bad, I was freaked out. When I told my dad he sighed and told me to sit down and stay calm. That wasn't a good sign.

"Dad what's going on with me?"

Billy was always very strong. Physically, emotionally, my Dad was a rock. The only time he wasn't was with things with my mom. Now I saw that look on his face and wondered what was going on.

"Jake you remember the Quileute legends about the cold ones and the protectors."

"Yea I remember I liked the werewolf ones and their imprints." I thought of Rev and shook my head. "They were nice stories anyway."

He paused and looked at me sadly. "They're true son. All the legends are true."

"Right Dad." I laughed. I stopped when I saw the look on his face. I wondered if old age was kicking in and giving him temporary insanity. I hoped it was temporary; it was difficult enough to help him with the paraplegic things.

"It's something to do with genetics. It was in our family, and I believe soon, you'll phase. Especially with you scenting vampires and the shaking. Plus the growth spurt."

"Phase?" I said, cutting him off. It couldn't hurt to go along with his delusion.

"It's what we call it when you change into a wolf. It's why I had us leave."

That caught my attention. "What did you say?"

He realized his mistake and took a deep breath. "I had to do what I thought was best. I thought if we left La Push you wouldn't change. You wouldn't have to go through everything."

I felt my hands shake and my face felt hot. "You took me away from the only home I've known, from the house we shared with Mom, and from the people I cared about, because you were afraid? Dad how could you?"

"Calm down Jake. I made a mistake, but I didn't know what else to do."

"You could have told me!" I yelled, rising. "I didn't know what was going on, I just knew you never asked me for anything, so I could do this for you. Now I found out it's because you didn't want me to become something you don't approve of?"

"I just know how difficult of a life it is. I didn't want that for you. Obviously now I see it's something I can't control. Jacob you need to calm down."

"I can't Dad, do you know how lost I've been here. I want to go home. I want to see my friends. I want to see Revi."

Her name was what snapped it. I saw her face, but not the face I saw everyday at school or her house, or running in the woods. I saw the face of a girl in a dress, pleading me to stay. Then her face changing looking more broken and sad then I'd ever seen. It made me think I had ruined everything and any chance of having her in my life.

The shaking got worse and suddenly Revi's face disappeared and I was scared. I couldn't stop the shaking. I dimly saw my father wheel further away. "It's going to be ok Jake. I promise." I heard him say. Then I exploded.

I saw my clothes fly around the room and suddenly I was looking down at my hands, which were now russet brown. I let out a little yelp and it came out like a bark. I looked around the room for my Dad, knocking over a lamp when I moved my head.

"Jake, just think about changing back ok, and it will happen."

I started to try and that's when something was talking in my head.

_Quil who is that?_

_I don't know but it sounds like Jacob Black. It couldn't be though, he left._

The sound of Quil's voice shocked me. I hadn't heard from any of the group in nearly two years. It distracted me but I wanted to be human again so I concentrated on changing back. It took less than a minute, and my Dad tossed a blanket at me.

I was shaking but not in the bad way. I had never been so scared since Revi's tenth birthday. "Dad I heard people in my head. I heard Quil."

Dad nodded. "I'm not surprised. I'm sure both he and Embry have phased by now. It was in both their families."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "So not only did you take me away from them, I could have gone through this with them."

"I've been in contact with old Quil Ateara, and the boys and Revi are doing fine. Edward and Sam Uley, the pack leader, has helped them a lot."

I flinched at the names and tried to wrap my head around all of this. There were a million questions in my head, but only one I could ask. "Dad, can we go home, please?"

Dad wheeled closer to me and for the first time I noticed my phasing must have broken our coffee table. He put his hands on my face making me feel like I was five again and had just scrapped my knee. He finally said the words I never expected to hear. "Yes, we're going back to La Push."

I never went back to school, and I got a few emails, and notes in the mailbox from Bella asking why. Though Dad wanted me to keep a low profile until my temper was under control, I knew she had a right to know. She'd been my only friend in Phoenix. I waited until I knew she was out of school and knocked on her door. She looked surprised to see me.

"Jake wow. Is it just me or did you get taller? What's with the hair cut?"

"What's with the questions Bells?"

"Sorry. Anyways how are you. Billy said you've been sick."

"Yea I have. I just thought I'd come by and let you know we're moving." I gestured to the for rent sign outside the house.

"I saw that. Where you guys off to now?"

"Back home." I felt bad for still calling it home, but I hoped she understood.

I was surprised when she smiled brightly. "That's wonderful Jake. I'll miss you of course, but I'm glad Billy came to his senses."

Oh yea it only took his only child bursting into a wolf to knock the idea into his head. I smiled back. "I don't even know if I'm welcome. We're going to leave once the owner of the house finds a new tenant. It might take a little while."

"You're going though. That's great. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. You know you could visit sometime. You'd get to see Charlie too."

"I guess I have more incentive now." She patted me on the shoulder. "Make sure you come by before you guys leave and say goodbye ok."

I nodded and she went back inside. One thing you could say about Bella, she was a loner.

I guess I was too, here at least. I had only one friend. There was no one else to tell that we were leaving.

It ended up taking a while to get the arrangements made. During that time I didn't phase. I didn't want to until I knew whether or not I belonged to a pack. I was excited and freaking out at the same time. Dad tried to home school me but it was tough to concentrate.

By March we were ready to leave. I had the sense of déjà vu as we got on the plane. I was anxious the whole time. Phasing on a plane was a bad idea though so I didn't. We were close to landing when I had a weird feeling.

Something was tugging at me, drawing my attention towards the airport. It felt like a magnetic pull. I wondered what it was, and glanced at the window as we began landing.

Revi POV

"What?" I said shakily to Quil. As a rule you do not mention he who must not be named, by name. We said him or he or that guy we used to know. Not Jake.

"I heard him Revi, I think he phased."

"Come over here now, move Quil, vamanos vamanos." I said and heard his phone click off. I turned to my Dad.

"I heard you don't have to say it. Are you ok?"

"I don't know." I got up and went to the door when I smelled the faint dog smell. It was more powerful to a full vampire. I opened the door to Quil and Sam. "Goddamn it Quil, I swear if you're messing with me I'll dismember you."

Sam shook his head. "I heard it too Revi."

I felt myself sway a little but my Dad was right behind me holding me up. "You're sure it was him though?" Dad asked.

"I know my friend." Quil said. "I tried to get a hold of Embry but he might have passed out when you dropped us off. He was tired."

"That's my fault I tired him out with the patrol last night. I'm going to head home; now if you need me don't hesitate to drop by."Sam shook my Dad's hand and stepped out. Quil shook his head as if he could read my mind.

"If we wake him up he's going to be pissed." He said.

"I don't care, come on we'll go get him. Dad is it ok?"

"Be careful." He gave me a last reassuring squeeze.

I kissed his cheek, grabbed my keys, then Quil, and ran.

"Why you leaving your car?"

"Running is quicker. You're a wolf now c'mon keep up."

He growled slightly and quickened his pace. We made it to the back of Embry's house in a few minutes, and I went right up to his window and threw it open. Since Embry's mother was never at the house I didn't worry usually. Of course she would be placing his laundry next to his closet on the night I was climbing through her son's window.

I froze and so did she, then she slowly placed her hand on her hip. "Reviana Cullen."

"Debbie Call." I smiled crookedly, a trait I inherited from my father. "Lovely to see you. Shit that son of yours snores like a monster truck."

Her lips twitched. "And you have the mouth of a sailor, well come on in. We have a front door you know."

"It's a beauty too. I'm sorry I just got werewolf stuff to discuss with your son." I climbed through the window and shook my head at the sleeping Embry. "That boy sleeps through war doesn't he?" I looked up and saw Quil come in from the hallway. "You took the front door?"

He smiled at Deb. "I'm house trained unlike you, vamp. Hi Debbie."

"Hello Quil. Is everything ok?" She looked from Quil to me and looked nervous. She knew about werewolves now and also that I was a half vampire. Since she saw Embry phase she was told everything, and was on the council now too. The idea made her slightly uncomfortable but she was a nice woman, even though we hardly ever saw her.

"Yea everything's ok. We just need to talk to this mongrel." I said and promptly sat on Embry's side. That woke him up.

"What the hell." He sat up, nearly knocking me to the floor, and looked at us all in his room. "What'd I do?"

Deb rolled her eyes and left for her second job, and Quil laughed. "Nothing pumpkin, but we have something to tell you. I phased a little after Revi dropped me off and asked Sam if he needed me for anything, and when I was in wolf form I heard Jake."

Embry looked at the two of us. "You're sure."

"Positive." I answered.

"Wow. What now?"

"We just wanted to tell you. I don't know though I guess we wait." Quil said.

That's what we did, we waited. For months we hoped we'd hear something. The boys didn't hear Jake once when they phased since that first time. We began to wonder if he stopped.

It was almost two months later when we were sitting in my living room watching TV and my dad got a phone call.

It was Harry Clearwater and when he hung up my Dad came in the room looking at us like he didn't know what to say. "Dad is everything ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Jake and Billy are coming back today. That was Harry he said Billy called him saying they were getting on a plane. They should be in Port Angeles soon.

I felt my heard beat speed up and I looked at the boys and they were as surprised and anxious as me. As if we had the same brain, we all scrambled up at the same time. I saw the boys reach for their bags that they used to carry their clothes in when they phased. "Revi be ready in five minutes." Embry said as he and Quil rushed out the door. I ran to my room, grabbed shoes and a hoodie. I ran past my Dad, but he grabbed my hand.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No Daddy it's ok. I think this time we have to go ourselves. Don't worry ok."

"Ha." He said and kissed my forehead. "I love you, you know."

"Ditto Atticus."

I jumped over all three pets, and ran out the door. The boy's were already phased, and had their bags strapped to their ankles. Quil was the one to kneel down do I could jump on his back. Let me tell you, you have not lived until you have had a ride on a werewolf. No dirtiness intended.

"Ok guys, let's get him." I said, and we were running.


	24. You Made Me Whole

**This Chapter's Playlist….the second part of the title is in the lyrics. **

**"Pieces" by Red**

I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole

I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your eye

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole!

I tried so hard! So hard!  
I tried so hard!

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole  
So you can make me whole

Revi POV

I tried to not have hope. I tried to block any emotions from excitement, to sadness, anger, and longing. I couldn't though. Once we were closer I began to feel something. It was like I knew he was there. Something important was in the airport, waiting for me. I felt like I was being pulled in that direction, and would somehow make it there even if I didn't know the way.

I held on to Quil's fur as I recognized the woods thinning, meaning we were nearly there. Almost two years it had been since I saw him. I had never expected I would again. I never let myself dream it or think it. It hurt too much.

As I saw the back end of the airport in view I had no thought of how I looked. I had changed so much since the last time he saw me. I didn't wonder if he'd recognize me, or if he'd like what he saw. All I thought was I needed to get inside. The feeling was stronger.

The boys phased and I looked at nothing but the airport as they changed. We ran through the field beside it and to the front entrance. All the way I knew where to go, just from the tug I felt.

We got as far as we could without a ticket, and waited, looking around for any sign of the boy we lost. That's when I began thinking of what I was doing here. The boy I loved was long gone. Whoever was in his place I might not recognize. The boy I loved left me broken and I had never been able to fix myself. I bit my lip wondering if I was in for more pain than ever before.

That's when the feeling made my eyes zero in on a figure coming forward. He was still too far to see clearly but I knew. It was him.

I whispered his name, and saw Embry and Quil jump from their chairs. I moved forward from them, they were too shocked to move, and I knew what the tugging feeling was, the second I saw his face.

It all made sense the moment our eyes met. Why the separation was so painful. Why I felt like half of me was missing. I found the part of me he took away, once he looked at me, and called my name.

Before then I had been bits of broken pieces. As I ran toward Jacob Black and felt the arms I craved around me, I was whole.

Jacob POV

When we got off the plane I wanted to run around the airport to find the source of the magnetic pull I felt. My Dad wheeled himself as we made our way to the baggage area. I stopped him though. The pull was inescapable. "Dad I'm going to meet you there ok."

I didn't wait to hear his reply I just kept walking in the direction I felt the pull. It was getting stronger and stronger.

I didn't think of what it could be, I only wished for who I wanted it to be.

Then I saw her. The second I did I felt my life attach to hers in a way it never did before. She was the only thing I saw, and the most important in my life.

I felt the years of pain vanish when I saw her look at me like I was a piece of treasure she had lost. She was mine at that moment. I called her name, and for the first time in a while, it didn't hurt to say it. It felt like a name I was meant to call for the rest of my life.

Imprinting, the tribal elders had called it. The story had seemed nice to me when I was younger. Now it was a reality. I had just imprinted on Reviana Mae Cullen. I wondered if I had all along.

Now I knew why it hurt to leave her, and why I couldn't stay away. It was like when you cut a rubber band and pull each side away from the other. No matter what, they snap back together.

She ran to me and I grabbed her, holding on as tight as I dared. I knew we'd never be pieces torn apart again, we were whole.

"Hi." I said, not knowing what else I could say or do. I pulled back enough to look at her, but not let go. I realized for the first time the young girl I left had changed a great deal. There were stripes of purple in her hair, and she had developed curves. Revi looked more like a young woman than the girl I'd burned into my memory.

"Hi." She said, her voice was even slightly deeper. "Dude did you just imprint on me?" She said with a laugh.

I almost choked on a laugh myself in surprise. "Yes."

"Oh." She nodded and surprised me by breaking away from me and punching me dead in the face. I was surprised it hurt, but knew she wasn't an average human. "That's for leaving us you son of a bitch."

Not exactly the thing you want to hear when you've just imprinted. For the first time I noticed Embry and Quil behind, here looking ready to defend. They had also changed, but looked more like me.

"Jesus Rev, you got one hell of a right hook." I said and saw Embry laugh. I looked back at her. She was wearing a Sid Vicious t-shirt that showed about four inches of her stomach under her hooded sweatshirt. I noticed a tattoo of a sun a little bit to the left of her belly button. It shocked me to see it, along with the shorter highlighted hair. She was still Revi though, I could tell. I ached to know everything I missed. "I don't know how I can apologize to you guys. Dad didn't want me to phase so he thought leaving would prevent that."

"He was wrong I see." Quil said. "And I heard. Did you really just imprint on Revi. Shit man."

I saw that Embry and Quil were going to be quicker to forgive thant Revi. But I knew the reason for that. I looked at her and I realized she was thinking the same thing I was. She confirmed it by taking her hand and putting it on my face, showing me the day I wanted most to forget. I saw myself look at the girl I remembered, and do so in anger and roll my eyes. I saw her broken face once more. I shook slightly, and suddenly Embry pulled Revi behind himself. "It's ok, I'm fine." I looked at Revi, knowing she showed me because she couldn't say it.

"Revi I didn't want to leave you waiting for me to come back. I didn't think we would. I wanted you to move on."

"I never did." She said shakily. "I never could. I just ignored it, and tried to live normally."

I hated the space in between us, when it had taken so long to get to here. I went to her, and ran my hand down her hair like I used to. "Are you going to forgive me?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

When she touched my chin I felt myself fall in love with her. It was a touch I had craved for two years. I remembered Alice telling me when we were younger, "When Revi touches someone's chin it's because she loves them." I felt warmth when her fingertips touched my chin, smiling crookedly.

"Don't be stupid Jacob."

I smiled and despite the protests from my two best friends, I kissed the girl I'd loved since I was five years old. We found each other in the same spot we'd lost what I knew I'd never again run away from.


	25. Snap Outta It

_Revi POV_

_I was surprised when Jake kissed me. Not because I didn't see it coming, but more at how right it felt. That was a shock in itself. _

_We broke apart, and I was able to look away from him long enough to look at Embry and Quil. They seemed surprised but I guessed that since they had heard Sam's thoughts, they knew more of imprinting then I did. Now I was an imprint. It was so strange. _

_Jake led us to the baggage area, to meet up with Billy. It couldn't shake the weirdness. I wanted to keep him right where he was forever. The fear of him running away was too strong to ignore. The boys seemed to feel it too, since they kept making sure Jake was in their line of vision, and blocked any escape. It was ridiculous, but how could we not be paranoid?_

_I thought about what Jake had said for his excuse in leaving, and it didn't sit well with me. Not the part about Billy taking him; that I understood. Edward Cullen as a father taught me all about being overprotective to the point of irrationality. _

_The part I didn't understand was how he could cut off contact. He wanted us to go on with our lives. Ok that's reasonable I suppose, but didn't he care at all? Did he move on? _

_I tried to clear my head, at least for now, and noticed Jake staring at me as we made our way through the crowds. It was an exhilarating and terrifying idea to know he was mine, and I was his. I knew enough about imprinting to know it was for real, and undeniable. What I didn't know, is if it was enough to forget the past. _

_Seeing Billy made me snap out of my thoughts enough to smile. Yes, he'd robbed me two years with my best friend, but it was only because he loved him. He was still Billy, and I was happy to see him. I ran forward to the airport café he was waiting by, and hugged him, and he laughed. _

"_Reviana Cullen look how old you are. What's with the purple hair and tattoo missy?" _

"_Just something different. I actually have two tattoos now, and this." I stuck out my tongue at him showing the piercing. It was an orange ball today. Billy laughed and I noticed Jake looking surprised. I wondered if he was wishing for a refund in the imprint department. _

"_What's the other tattoo, or is it somewhere I don't want to know?" Billy tried to look serious but I saw the twinkle in his eye. He knew I wasn't that crazy, just slightly wild. I turned around, kneeled and pulled back my hair to show the C/Q design. "That's a pretty one. I knew you'd run off and draw on yourself first chance you got. I suppose there's nothing too wrong with that. You're still our girl. Embry, Quil come here and let me look at the pair of you." _

_Embry and Quil sauntered over and Jake walked to me. He stared at my hair, then the tattoo, back at my mouth. "What other surprises do you have?" _

_Hearing his voice made me want to shake. Though it was deeper than before there was still a shadow of the boy I'd known my whole life. It was still him, he was really here, and he was mine. "That's it physically I guess." _

_He smiled slightly but I couldn't help the thoughts going mad in my mind. He left without explanation. He cut off all contact. Now because of some tribal cosmic destiny bullshit I was supposed to forget that and spend the rest of my life with him? I thought back to one of my favorite movies, Moonstruck, where Cher yells: Snap Outta It! and slaps the Nicolas Cage. _

_The slap would be a bit much, and I was a puncher anyways, but snapping out of it was exactly what we had to do. _

_I turned back to Billy and the boys. "Billy is it alright if I steal Jake for a little while? Embry and Quil can help you with your luggage." _

_Billy looked amused and I guess he noticed from the way Jake and I were that an imprint had occurred. "Sure that's fine. I scheduled a van to pick us up."_

_I looked at Embry and Quil. "That ok with you guys?" _

_They surprised me but yanking me to a corner away from Jake and Billy. I noticed Jake cringe and I felt a stab of panic. I told myself I was being silly, he wasn't going anywhere. "What's wrong? If you guys are mad at me for taking him I swear we'll all hang out at Billy's tonight I just need to talk to Jake for a bit." I said._

_Embry answered as Quil rubbed my arm. "No shut up. Are you ok? I mean I know imprinting is supposed to be great and all, but are you sure your ready to be alone with him?" _

"_Yea Revi, you look pale and like you've seen a ghost." Quil added._

"_Well I sort of have. You guys look that way too. I just need some answers, and I know you two do too, it's just…" I didn't know how to word it. _

"_You're the imprint." Embry finished for me and smiled. "I guess the answers he gives matter more to you. We can forgive anything cuz we're just the friends. You're the future Mrs." _

_I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. I still have a choice in the matter. He only just got back I don't even know who he is anymore." _

"_None of us do." Quil said. "But we do know he sure as hell isn't going anywhere now." _

"_Not unless you go too." Embry said. _

"_You two are stupid. It's not just me. You're his pack now, you're his brothers. We're all a unit." _

_There it was. No matter what happened with Jake and I, that much was true. We were stuck together, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I smiled at the boys, who headed back to Billy, clapping Jake on the back first. I took a deep breath and turned to Jake. He looked worried and anxious. I smiled at him and motioned for him to follow me. I turned on my heel and started toward the airport doors. _

_I knew he followed; the tugging feeling was still present. I wondered if he could ever get lost from me again. I'd always be able to find him. He was a part of me. I laughed as the thought left me giddy, and started running. _

"_Rev what the hell?" I heard and almost sighed at his nickname for me. How many times had I heard it in my dreams? _

"_C'mon wolf boy let's see if you can out run a half vamp?" We were behind the airport and I ran into the woods hearing him trying to catch up behind me. He could probably beat me in a race if he phased, but for now we were neck in neck. _

_It was the most freeing feeling I'd had in a long time. I felt I could do anything. _

_I stopped when we were deep enough in the woods, and scented the air to be sure we were alone. I looked back at Jake as I caught my breath and when I saw him I growled. _

_He was looking at me like I was the long lost Atlantis. As if I was this divine treasure he'd won. I acted on instincts. _

_I stepped forward and punched him again, this time hard enough to make my hand hurt. "Snap outta it Black, we got a lot of shit to figure out."_

_Yea, no werewolf had ever had an imprint like me.  
_


	26. Be Here

Jacob POV

Kissing Revi was better than anything I expected. I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it before. In fact it wasn't our first kiss.

When we were eleven we decided it was time to get the first kiss deal over with. So we had settled our mutual curiosity by sitting in the woods and counting to three before deciding to kiss. It had been short and sweet, and we ended up running in different directions after wards. Not out of embarrassment, but we didn't really know what to do next.

I wondered if that's all we knew how to do now is run away from each other.

Then I looked at her face. All the wondering faded, there was only her. It was always only her.

I somehow remembered my father and led Revi and the guys over to the baggage area. Turned out he was over at the café. I knew from the look on his face he understood I had imprinted. He didn't look surprised in the slightest.

I tore my gaze from Revi, though it was painful and looked at my other two closest friends. They seemed so different just like Revi was. There had been a time when I knew the three of them better than myself. Now I wasn't so sure.

Revi seemed so comfortable with my dad, and still freaked out by me. The girl, who used to tell me everything, could barely utter more than a short sentence now.

She had changed so much. I watched her show my father her second tattoo and was shocked. Not by the tattoos, that was pure Revi, but at what I missed. Her tongue piercing was another shock. She had always wanted one, and used to keep tic tacs on her tongue when we were little to imagine it. I told her I'd go with her to get it done when she was allowed to. I realized then just how many promises I had broken, and wondered if they could be repaired.

I was confused when she wanted to go somewhere alone. I didn't think she was ready for that. We certainly had a lot to talk about; I tried to get ready to answer any questions she had.

Then she was running. I realized it wasn't from me, she wanted me to follow. I laughed slightly but was still confused.

"Rev what the hell?" I called to her, still following and picking up my pace.

"C'mon wolf boy let's see if you can outrun a half vamp." She laughed as she yelled back, and we were in the woods running to…well I wasn't sure where.

I knew I didn't care. She hadn't pushed me away. She had shown up at the airport and that showed me enough to know she wasn't leaving yet. I had to wonder though if the damage I'd done to her was too great.

I hadn't had enough time to come to terms with the fact that I had found my soul mate. It wasn't a surprise at all. There was always something there, imprinting just made it clear.

When she stopped, I did the same. As she turned to smile at me and catch her breath I saw her even more clearly. There was sunlight in Port Angeles, and she looked like the girl I'd always known, only more womanly. I couldn't help but stare.

Her growl was a surprise that's for sure. There were few times I remembered she was part vampire. She looked pretty scary now.

She swaggered over to me and punched me for the second time today. Could any other werewolf say that the day they imprinted, their soul mate gave them a mean right hook, twice?

She then said, "Snap outta it Black, we got a lot of shit to figure out."

She still had a ghost of a smile, but she turned more serious.

"Ok Rev, let's talk." The name felt so good to say. I sat down on the forest floor, knowing she'd pace when she talked, and I needed to sit. We were opposites but it good ways, and when she started pacing I felt comforted that some things never changed.

"So I'm your imprint."

"Yes you are."

"It doesn't bother you that I'm half vampire."

"Never did."

She stopped for a second but nodded and kept pacing. I saw her bite her lip, a sign that she was emotional. Yes maybe I missed a lot, but there was no doubt I still knew this girl better than myself.

"So what have you been up to the past two years?" She asked.

"Not much of anything. I went to school I worked at an autobody shop, and ate dinner with Dad. I wasn't much of a life in Arizona."

"Arizona. Nice, did you enjoy the sun?"

I looked up at her still pacing form. "You're asking about weather, are you serious Rev?"

"I have other questions I just don't know how to ask them. Did you make other friends?"

That was one question I dreaded. "One, someone I've known forever. Her father's the police chief in Forks. Bella Swan."

I waited to see her expression on the fact that my solitary friend in Phoenix had been a girl. Surprisingly she smiled. "That's a relief."

"What? I thought you'd be mad she's a girl. I mean nothing ever happened she's shy we barely even hung out. She's just a family friend." I hoped she understood. Yet she seemed mad.

"For your information, I'm relieved because believe it or not I care about you, I hoped you had friends wherever you were, and you were happy. I don't care if your friends were girls. I've never been that kind of person. I am the kind of person who wonders why her best friend in the entire world didn't write her one letter."

"I wanted you to move on."

"You say that one more time I'm going to kick your werewolf ass. I did move on in a sense. I kept living my life hell I even went on one or two dates."

I felt myself start shaking. I knew it was wrong, I had no kind of claim on her. But the thought still angered me.

"Don't you dare get mad at that. You were gone. I wasn't going to sit in my room all day staring out a window. I didn't think you were ever coming back and that tore me to pieces. But I didn't show it."

I looked at her sadly. "I didn't think we'd come back either. That's why I cut off contact with you three. Partly because I didn't want you waiting for me to come back, and I knew it would be hard for the both of us."

"Yes if you never came back letters and short visits would have been hard. But you were my person, I told you everything. I didn't know what to do when you were gone. It wasn't hard Jake it was like I was living half a life. I might have tried but nothing has been the same."

She stopped and shook her head. I got up and walked to her and took her hand, placing it on my face to see what she was thinking. It was mostly memories, of us. "Did I ruin us Reviana?"

She shook her head. "You were younger and not so bright so I think that's part of why you cut everything off. Things are very different now."

It was my turn to ask a hard question. "Is there someone else?"

Her laugh made me feel slightly better. "No silly. I said dates not I'm in a relationship. I'm not much of a dater. Plus I think even if I was with someone…" She trailed off and looked up at me, our eyes finally meeting again. "They can't compete with you. You're not just my past Jacob, you're my future. Now I know that. Even when you were gone I knew no one else would quite match up to you."

It wasn't the usual declaration of love that we read about or saw in movies, but it was all I needed to hear. "Does that mean you're my imprint?"

"We already established that, do you have sunstroke or something?" She smiled crookedly at me, a look I'd missed.

"I imprinted on you, but that doesn't mean you have to be with me. I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"Be here. That's all I ask for now. Just be here with me."

"That's exactly what I want and need, Cullen. To be wherever you are."

She smiled and took my hand, and we started running back La Push. I knew the second we were at my old pink house. I would have if my eyes had been closed. The smell of home was there. The girl who made it home, was there.

Her father was there.

Damnit. I looked at Edward shaking Billy's hand as the guys unloaded the van. He stopped, I knew he scented us. He looked at me and I tensed waiting for his fury at me holding his daughters hand. After all in the process of breaking my own heart I had broken hers.

Instead he smiled the crooked smile Revi had inherited and waved at us.

I felt reassured and shocked, and Revi pulled me forward. I tried to block the slight shakes I got from Edwards scent. One thing I couldn't block was my thoughts.

Once we reached the others Edward looked shocked and not at all pleased. He looked at the two of us and then back at Revi.

"He imprinted on you?" He said in a clipped tone, and his fists clenched.

Well it was nice knowing you life, we had a good run.


	27. I Knew I Forgot Something

Revi POV

There are many different ways I expected this to go. Knowing my father, hearing his only child was imprinted on, wasn't going to go well. But I didn't expect violence or that much anger. After all he'd known Jacob as long as I had, so how angry could he get.

I don't think he even read our thoughts to see the imprinting, I think he knew from our faces and joined hands. It's not like it was that unexpected. I mean childhood friends, one werewolf one half vampire, separated for two years for there to be no imprinting; who's reading that story? Of course it would work out this way. It wasn't going to be a perfect relationship, but it was happening, I just hoped my father would support it.

By his clenched fists, expression, and tone, I knew I was wrong.

Jake looked nervous but I suspected it was only because he loved my dad too. He didn't want his disapproval. Yet, the werewolf in him began to shake.

The second he did my dad yanked me to his side and put me behind him. I rolled my eyes.

"Daddy no he's fine. Jake just calm down ok."

At my voice Jake clenched his jaw and tried to stop the shaking. My dad relaxed a little and I noticed Embry and Quil looking like they didn't know who to defend. Billy wheeled himself over and tried to laugh off the situation.

"Lighten up Edward, its part of the package."

Dad looked down at Billy and shook his head. "You don't have a daughter Billy you don't understand. The two of you just got back."

"Only takes a look to imprint." Billy said and shut up when he saw the look on my dad's face.

Embry and Quil looked uncomfortable. Leave it to Quil to break a silence. "Yay the gang's back together again." At everyone's blank looks he sighed. "Well I'm happy."

Jake stepped forward until he was face to face with my dad. "Edward I know I messed a lot of things up with Revi. I messed up with Embry and Quil too, and I need to make up for that. I didn't know what else to do though. I know your upset and you're just looking out for Revi, but you know me too."

Dad nodded. "Yes I do. It's not that I have a problem with you imprinting, or you yourself, I just don't know how I feel about you two getting together. You're still young."

"Just because I imprinted on her doesn't mean we're getting married tomorrow. It means I'm never going to want anything but her, and I need her to be happy for me to have a shot at happiness. I'm not taking her away." Jake said and for the first time I realized this was real. He really imprinted on me.

Dad's jaw was still slightly clenched but he seemed to relax and walked over to Jake, extending his hand. "It's good to see you kid."

Jake smiled and I breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't choose between my dad and Jake so them getting along was needed.

Tension gone, we all helped Billy and Jake move their things back in the house. A lot of their furniture was already there as Billy had arraigned. I noticed Jake couldn't seem to stop looking at me. I wasn't used to attention like that. Yet, I needed to look at him a lot too, but more because I was making sure he was still there.

I wasn't at all surprised to see Emily and Sam walking over with what looked like a casserole. I was surprised to see Sam in a shirt. Werewolves never seem to be fully clothed.

Sam wanted to make sure Jacob knew he was a part of the pack, and Jake seemed relieved. I wonder if he thought he wouldn't be welcome.

Seeing everyone together made me happy. It was like a large family, and my eyes met my dad's and I realized this was what he always wanted too. I smiled and felt at home.

That's when the back door opened and in stormed Aunt Alice, with Uncle Jasper hot on her heels. She didn't look like her usual cute pixie self. She looked like a vampire reading to rip throats.

"Which one of you forgot to notify me there was an imprint on my niece today." She said with a terrifying look on her face.

I knew I forgot something.

Uncle Jasper seemed unconcerned and ruffled my hair as he passed by to shake Billy's hand. Aunt Alice still looked livid. Dad went over to put his arm around her, probably to hold her back. I walked over, putting myself between her and Jake. Embry and Quil sat back and relaxed, enjoying the show.

"Aunt Alice Uncle Jasper you remember Emily Young and Sam Uley."

Aunt Alice stopped snarling long enough to turn to them, genuinely smile, and wave. "Of course, how are you guys doing?"

Emily laughed. "Don't mind us go ahead and yell at your niece."

"Thank you." Aunt Alice dropped the smile and I saw her try to step forward but Dad held her in place. She turned her scary look on him. "Don't you hold me back Edward Anthony Cullen, I'll beat you up. Why didn't you tell me the second it happened Reviana. I'm your only Aunt or did you forget."

"In Rev's defence she was busy punching me at the time." Jake said with a slight smile. When Aunt Alice gave him nothing but a withering stare his smile dropped. "That's not the point at all though."

"Way to back me up wolf boy. Some imprinter you are. Aunt Alice I'm sorry we were going to tell you of course, I haven't even had the chance to relax yet geez."

"Are you giving me lip?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm just trying to explain, father when are you planning on backing me up here?"

Dad raised an eyebrow at me. "I've been holding a vampire back from pouncing on you for that past five minutes. That's called saving your life, that's the best kind of backing up there is Scout."

"Let me go Edward." Aunt Alice said, and he hesitated. "Oh for heaven's sakes I'm not going to murder your child calm down."

Dad let her go and she walked over to me. Jake put his hands on my shoulders as if he was going to throw me if she attacked. Aunt Alice scoffed, and grabbed me in a hug. "She was mine first Mr. Black so watch it." She squeezed me once and stepped back. "Of course I'm thrilled Jake's back but you two better not start keeping me out of the loop." She put her fingers on her forehead and closed her eyes. "I have my ways of finding out."

We all laughed and went back to relaxing. Dad mentioned we should let Billy and Jake get settled, and Sam, Quil, and Embry had to do a quick patrol. When I started to get up to leave with my Aunt, Uncle, and Dad, I noticed the look of pain on Jakes face. I forgot how separation was a big no with imprinters. I touched his face quickly and told him I'd see him in the morning. It wasn't until I started running towards the house with Dad that I realized it hurt me too. I felt a slight panic at leaving what I'd waited so long to get back.

It was something we had to learn to live with though. Just because we found this new connection, didn't mean we needed to change everything. I wasn't going to let my life become all about Jake, even if he was the most important part of it.

When we got home Dad smiled at me oddly. "What's with you?" I asked.

"You look like you again. I mean you've been doing well lately you've looked happier, but that spark you always had is back. I'm a little jealous I couldn't do that for you. I'm your Dad I'm supposed to."

I smiled back at him. "Your being silly Atticus. You got me through the rough patches. Your still my best man you know that."

"No I think I'm in second place now." But he smiled and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm happy you're happy though. I always will be. Did you really hit him?"

"Duh, that rat bastard didn't write to us for two years. If he thinks a little goo goo eyes look is going to change that, he needs to get hit."

"You're crazy but I'm proud of you, you know that?"

"Thanks Daddy."

After I ate some dinner I went to my room with Boo, Radley, and Batface. I was tired but I wasn't sure I could sleep. I had a million thoughts running through my head. Was I Jake's girlfriend now? Did I truly want to be? Did he? Sometimes, though I knew imprinting was ultimately a beautiful thing, I wondered if the not having a choice thing was too much. Was he too blinded by the new feelings to realize this wasn't his decision?

I laid down as I tried to turn my mind off from the questions of which the answers scared me. I noticed the dogs sit up and looked towards my window when they moved to it. Sure enough the werewolf causing all the questions was on the other side of it. I got up and opened the window, but he didn't try to come in.

"I just wanted to come by and ask you if you'd wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow night. I got some pack things to do before then and plus you have school right."

"Yea I was hoping you guys would be joining me there soon. It's been weird without Embry and Quil in classes."

I noticed the look on Jakes face, like he was sad I didn't mention him too.

"They said next week they want to start back up again. I think I'll do the same if I feel in control. Rev there's a lot we need to work out, and I want to get back to knowing you more than I know myself. I think in a few ways I still do, but for the most part, there's still a lot I need to make up for. So what do you say about dinner?"

The romantic in me wanted to yell yes. The practical side screamed to shut the window, but mostly I just saw the boy I'd missed and wanted to know again.

"I say I'll pick you up around six."

"You're going to have me be seen in a pink jeep?"

"Yes I am Jacob, you're gonna have to suck it up."

He reached through the window and ran his hand through my hair. I didn't realize how much a single touch could be missed until that moment. "I think I can do that. I'll see you tomorrow then. Be safe."

"As safe as a half vamp can in a tribal town." I smiled at him and he did the same as touched my cheek once more before turning and running towards his house. As he left I felt the urge to run with him. Now that there was an even stronger connection between us, I doubted that feeling would ever go away.

I knew I forgot something.

I had been so caught up in surviving Jake's running off, that I forgot how much I loved running with him.


	28. Hit Me

Revi POV

There was little I hated more than being in class without my friends. Embry and Quil had been gone for months, trying to get themselves settled in their new lives. Quil was most ready to return, but Embry still had some temper issues, and they refused to come back unless it was together. That left me alone, with the rumors.

Some said it was an extreme sickness passing through La Push, but others argued why was it only two boys? Then once Embry and Quil were spotted with Sam Uley, the rumor of his cult emerged.

What added to the rumors was the return of Jacob Black. Throughout the school day I was stopped often, and asked if I'd seen or spoken to him. I just nodded and smiled, trying to ignore the whispers.

I was thrilled when the day finally ended and I climbed into my jeep. Thrilled that is, until I felt someone grab my head with their hands.

"If you don't want to lose this, I suggest you drive to Port Angeles." The voice spoke of doom.

"Oh, but psycho killer whatever will I do? How can I possibly defeat a four foot eleven pixie?"

Aunt Alice growled and climbed into the passenger seat. "You were supposed to cower in fear damnit."

"I'm sorry, I was raised by a vampire and my best friends are werewolves, I'm not easily spooked."

Aunt Alice sighed and I shook my head as I went to pull out of the school. "Why are we going to Port Angeles?"

"To shop for a new outfit."

"You couldn't go by yourself."

"No, it's for you."

Now I growled. "Alice what the hell."

"Oh my god you called me Alice and not Aunt! I don't feel old anymore, this is wonderful. Your Dad told me about you and Jake going out tonight, don't you want to look nice?"

"I don't right now."

She looked at me in my hoodie and jeans and scowled. "You have a beautiful figure and a pretty face you just need some style sense."

"Well I was at school; it's not my look hot time. Hell it's your money if you want to buy me something fine, but I have veto power."

"Agreed."

I nodded and we were off to Port Angeles. When I parked my phone began ringing and I saw it was a number I hadn't seen in years. Jakes home phone. I picked it up with a smile.

"Hey are you standing me up?" I said cheerfully.

"No I'm not, I was just wondering if it's ok if I just come over to the house. You can still drive and everything, I'll just be close by on patrol, so it's easier."

"Ok that sounds fine. You aren't getting out of a ride in the pinky though."

"I'll survive somehow." I could hear him smiling over the phone. "I can't wait actually."

"Neither can I, actually." I smiled and hung up a minute later.

I turned to Aunt Alice to see her hiding her glee. "Ugh, what now?"

"I just can't wait either. To torture that boy. Oh it'll be fun. He's coming by the house at six right. Oh Jasper and I will be there."

Fuck.

Jacob POV

I clicked off my phone after talking to Revi and left the house for patrol. I had gotten my pack tattoo earlier that day, and it felt good to know I was really part of a pack. Months of feeling lost were over, and not just for that reason.

I was getting Revi back. The knowledge of that left me feeling warm, and not just from werewolf heat.

I was still concerned about Quil and Embry though, and I knew those concerns were valid when I left the house to see them waiting for me, looking anxious.

I raised my arms at them. "Ok hit me with it."

Quil smiled. "You know we're happy your back man."

"But." I added.

Embry shuffled his feet. "But we need to warn you."

"Do unicorns exist now too?"

"This is serious Jake." Quil said.

Now that was surprising. Quil had never been an overly serious person. "Did someone else imprint?"

"No it's your imprint we're concerned about." Embry said.

"Revi, what's wrong with her."

"Jesus he's as bad as Sam. No she's fine. She's just been getting back to fine and we want to keep it that way." Embry told me.

I knew where they were coming from now. They had been left when Dad took me away.

Quil continued when Embry finished. "We get you had no say in leaving Jake, but you still could have said goodbye or written us. We know why you didn't now but you still have to understand it was a hard time for all of us. Revi especially, and we don't want her hurting again. It's easier for us to forgive but we can't forget what it did to her."

"Guys I understand. I really do. I swear though I won't hurt her again. I don't think I can." I looked at my feet. "I've always loved her you guys know that."

Quil was the first to step forward and put his arm on my shoulder. "We know. Just don't fuck it up ok, or Edward will be the least of your problems."

We all laughed and I breathed a sigh of relief. I punched Embry's back and we walked over to Sam's place. I had my friends back.

Sam wanted to check out the beach to make sure everything was in order. He was concerned that a guy a couple years older than us, Paul Trout, might be phasing soon and since he hung around the beach year round, we were going to check. I wondered how large our pack would end up getting.

Sam was easy to be around, and a good leader to have. He was forceful but at the same time laid back, and I had no problem following his direction.

Paul was at the beach, collecting rocks it looked like, and sure enough he looked ready to phase at any time. We didn't approach him, but it was easy to see he was close. Probably any day now, we'd have a new brother.

A bit of clay caught my eye; it looked like a smoke gray star, with streaks of white. The second I saw it, Revi flashed into my mind. I suddenly wondered what she had sculpted lately. I put it in my sock for safe keeping and we headed to the woods to phase.

We sweeped the area and since everything was in order we decided we were done for the day. It was someone's thoughts that stopped me from continuing on though. I stopped running and turned towards Embry and Quil.

They weren't thinking it now, but I could see their memories. It was right after I left, and I saw a broken looking Revi. She looked like she was in physical pain, which hurt me as much. Seeing her like that hit me with a force I hadn't expected. I whined and Embry walked towards me.

_Jake it was a long time ago. She got better._

_But I caused that. _

Quil stopped too and walked back towards us. Sam left seeing it was about Revi, stayed behind. Quil bumped his head on mine.

_C'mon Jake its ok. You didn't know, and we know you weren't much better off. She's ok now we swear. _

I listened to them and I went home to get ready for Revi and my date. I still couldn't help but feel as though in the almost twelve years I'd known Reviana Cullen, I had caused more misery than I could ever make up for.

Revi POV

Shopping ended up being quick and painless. We both agreed on the tighter dark denim jeans, and a green long sleeved shirt that cut a little lower than I was used to. It wasn't trashy though, just more adult. I was surprised at how I looked in the mirror. With Jake back, I expected to see the younger me in the reflection, instead I saw a young woman.

We went back home and Aunt Alice jumped around to Uncle Jasper and Dad. "Guess what your daughter called me!" She chirped excitedly.

Dad raised an eyebrow. "Annoying?"

"No, Alice."

Uncle Jasper looked confused. "That's your name hun."

"I mean she didn't say Aunt, it was just Alice."

"She was being annoying." I explained and Dad put his arm around me.

"Then see, I was right." He chuckled and looked at the bags I brought in. "Shopping, yea that will do it."

"Edward you are just as bad as she is. You can't ruin my buzz though, she finally dropped the Aunt. Now we have to get her to drop the Uncle."

"You're insane." I shook my head. "Why do you want me to be disrespectful? You two are my Aunt and Uncle, so that's what I should call you."

"When you were little maybe. Now you're older and it's just making me feel old. You should just call us by our first names."

I looked to Uncle Jasper and he nodded. "I for one always found the title weird. No one likes their Uncles."

"I like you just fine."

"Then call me Jasper."

I gulped. "Ok Jasper."

He smiled and so did Aunt Alice…well Alice. Why can't my family be normal? It was bad enough I had to call my father Edward whenever we were in town.

After I finished up some light homework, I changed into the clothes Alice and I got. I noticed my hair looked a little off so I called Alice into my room. She looked excided.

"You already know what I'm going to ask you, don't you?"

"I love being psychic. Just a trim for the dead ends?"

"Yea punch up the layers a little bit. I'm only asking you because of your vampire speed and I don't have time for a salon trip."

"No problem. What about bangs?"

"What the hell. Not short ones though. How about reaching my chin and then the longest layers can reach my shoulders. That should look good."

"I think so, well let's get going."

In a half hour she was done cutting and styling my hair, and it was fifteen minutes before Jake was due to arrive. I finished some light make up and went into the living room to see the firing squad awaiting Jacob's arrival.

"What the hell are y'all doing here? Jake's gonna be here soon."

"That's sort of the point." Jasper said and sat next to Alice on the couch. "It's a date isn't it?"

"He imprinted on me so yea I think it is. It isn't my first date though."

"No." Dad nodded. "But we reacted just as ridiculously for your first date, so this shouldn't be a surprise to you."

"I'm sixteen and a half. When are you guys going to tone down the protectiveness?"

"When we're ash." Alice stated simply and we laughed. At least they cared. I sat on the floor playing with the dogs and cat for a few minutes.

Jake was right on time, and I was surprised at the knock on the door. Time was he would just barge right in. It was partly his home too. This was what the date was about though, to figure out where we were, and what to do.

Dad ran up to the door at full speed and I shook my head. The boy was a werewolf now he might have a different reaction to Dad's vampire ways, and the two could fight it out, most likely breaking the house.

Instead Jake stiffened but smiled. "Hey Edward. You gotta take it easy with that stuff; my control isn't where it needs to be yet."

"I figure if I'm letting my only kid go out alone with you, then I need to make sure you have enough control. You passed, though I think I can take you."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Hey Jake."

"Wow Rev." He said as he looked at me. "I got something for you."

"If its flowers or candy I might deck you."

"I think your hand and my face is safe." He dug into his denim jacket pocket and took out a glob of sea clay that had already hardened. "I was on the beach and saw it, it's in the shape of a star, I thought that was cool, and you'd like it."

I smiled as I took the clay. That was when I realized no matter what this would work. It wouldn't be perfect, but he understood me completely, and there was no one else who ever would. "Well isn't that something. Dad you see this?"

"That's got Revi all over it."

Alice and Jasper stepped forward, but not to see the clay, but to circle Jake. "So Mr. Black, where are you going with our niece tonight?" Jasper said.

"Out to dinner, then a surprise."

"You know the last time Jasper took me out for 'a surprise' he took me to a waterfall to have sex under." Alice narrowed her eyes at Jake as she talked and I gagged.

"Shit Alice was that absolutely vital for you to tell us." I looked at my Dad and he was shuddering.

"I'm with Revi on this one Alice, that's a tad too far."

"Well it's true, so is that the surprise you have in mind?" She turned back to Jake.

Jake stood tall and shook his head at Alice. "Alice Hale you know me better than that."

"It's my niece I have to be sure you have no designs on her virtue." Alice held her chin up even though she barely reached Jake's chest.

"Oh for the love of God. Jake c'mon we're leaving."

"What kind of manners did I raise you to have? We're just having a conversation here." Dad smiled and winked.

"Yea, and it's painful. We're going. I'll be home at ten ok?"

"Sounds good. Have fun and be careful." Dad said and I knew he trusted me despite all the joking.

Jake took my hand and we walked to the jeep. "Where to?" I asked.

"Head towards Port Angeles, I'll direct you from there.

I was surprised at how nervous I was. Then I saw his face and the butterflies flew away. I was where I was supposed to be.

Alice POV

"Edward you should have let me grill him a little while longer."

"Yes because you're so terrifying." My brother replied and I growled as loudly as I could. A few crows nearby flew away.

"Don't test me Edward." I snarled and turned to Jasper. "I think we should hunt." I looked back at Edward. "You aren't invited."

"I'm heartbroken." He held a hand to his still heart in mock sadness. I stuck my tongue out at him and soon Jasper and I were running through the woods. I scented no humans so it was safe.

We'd only been tracking a few deer for a few moments when the vision hit me.

I saw Jake shuddering violently in a wooded area. Revi was there, her hands held up in a plea, most likely for him to calm down. Jake kept shaking until suddenly he was Jake no more, but a wolf. It happened so quickly I hadn't noticed how close Revi had been to him, until I saw her on the ground bleeding at his paws, her eyes open and unseeing.

I screamed as the vision ended and swayed to my knees. My husband was right there, shaking me slightly, and I realized yelling at me. "Alice what is it? Honey what did you see?"

I knew if I could shed tears I'd be sobbing right now. "Jasper we have to find Revi, now."

His face was full of a new concern now, and his phone started ringing. I knew who it was before he answered it.

Edward.


	29. Remove His Head From His Body

Revi POV

The little Italian restaurant in was perfect for our first date. Jake had been tasting lasagna and I couldn't wait to have some good chicken parmesan. We were lucky the place wasn't too crowded since it was a weekday, so we could talk pretty freely.

"So how was today with the pack? I see you've been inked like me." I said and he smiled.

"Yes I have. I guess we all match now. It was an ok day. We think Paul Trout might be next to join the pack."

"Oh I know him."

"You do?"

"Oh maybe I didn't tell you. I work at the grocery store in town, and so does Paul. I haven't talked to him more than twice but he seems nice. His parents are sweet too."

"He's gotten taller Sam says, and he's filled out. So it could be soon." Jake seemed sad as he said it.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, I don't know. It's just weird to think of. These people I never knew before can join the pack, and they'll be who I'm closest to aside from you."

I liked the way he didn't even hesitate in saying aside from me. It was a genuine feeling. "I think you're lucky to be part of it. I know I am. I was nervous when Embry and Quil joined that it would be the end of us. Instead I was a part of it too. Sam and Emily are great too."

"Yea they are." I noticed him looking at me like I was a treasure and I figured that wouldn't go away for a while.

The imprinting was still so fresh that I felt a heat spread through me whenever we touched. It was unlike anything I had ever felt. It made sense though, it was Jake. There had always been something there between us.

Our food came and we tried to catch up on each other's lives the past two years. He seemed to miss his job at the auto body shop and I told him about mine at the grocery store. I worked in the bakery and loved it. We talked about school and I told him of all of the exploits the boys and I had been through.

He shook slightly when I told him about the vampire which made us tell Quil and Embry about what we were. I touched his hand lightly, and he stopped instantly. After that we held hands for the rest of dinner, and as we got in the car. Before I started it though Jake stopped me. "Why don't we go for a run first? Are you too cold?"

"I'm never too cold for a run." I smiled and we headed over a few blocks until we reached a small wooded area. We raced through the woods and it really was like old times.

We laughed and when I tripped over a tree root I laughed even more, until the look of concern was off of Jake's face. He helped me up and then threw me on his back as we went back to town.

"I have a jones for ice cream, what do you say?"

"I say yes. There's a good place right over there actually."

We went inside the small parlor and I bit my lip when I saw a boy I had shared two dates with, standing behind the counter. I hoped he wouldn't say anything, though there wasn't anything to say. We saw a movie together and had lunch another time, it wasn't horrible, but it wasn't great either. He had been a funny sort of guy, and not in the comedian way, but the Bellevue way.

Jake approached the counter smiling, with me still on his back, and I felt so comfortable. Things weren't exactly the way they were, but I had a feeling they would be getting better.

"Revi is that you, hey babe." Crazy from the counter said, as I felt Jake shake beneath me.

Or they could get a hell of a lot worse.

Jake POV

Our date had been going better than I ever thought it could. I felt at ease every moment I was with her.

When we got to the ice cream place and the gangly looking guy behind the counter called her babe, the ease vanished.

I knew I had no claim on Revi, and she had a life while I was gone, but it wasn't something I was prepared for, especially after things had been going so well. I felt myself shaking and when Revi's arms tightened around my neck I stopped. She was here, she was with me, and it was ok. I stepped towards the counter and tried to be normal and cool headed.

"Hey Greg, I didn't know you were working here. How have you been?" Revi said.

"Good, can't believe I couldn't get work on the Rez. How come you haven't kept in touch?"

Well that made me feel good and Revi laughed surprising me.

"Greg, you know both of us didn't enjoy those dates."

Plural? Don't phase…don't phase.

"I certainly did."

Fuck it, phase. Yet, as if hearing my thoughts, Revi pressed her palm to my neck and I saw her out with Greg, Revi looking bored and miserable, and dodging his goodnight kiss. I tried to contain my laugh and no longer felt threatened.

"Well I'm sure you'll get over it. Jake and I would love some ice cream."

"Jake, wow is that Jake Black? Haven't seen you in a while man."

"I just moved back to the rez."

"See you wasted no time getting the Reservation freak back. You know she's part of Uley's cult now."

Remove his head from his body the monster in me growled. My shaking came back and Revi's touch didn't stop it. I heard Greg say something in response to the shaking and I put Revi carefully on her feet, and ran from the parlor. I knew she was chasing after me but I just kept running towards the woods. I was going to phase I knew it, even though I was nervous for her to see it.

"Jake wait!" She called. "Don't be mad he's a weird jerk. Calm down."

I turned as I was in the woods and the shaking was taking over. I saw her walk towards me before I lost all control and phased. It couldn't be stopped.

The next thing I felt was pain at the sound of her scream.

Edward POV

If there was something a father would never get used to it was his daughter dating. However, I had to admit I knew it was right. Revi was still young though, as was Jake and I wanted to make sure they were taking things slow.

I went to my room to watch some TV and was surprised to see a camera sitting on my dresser as if it had always been there. I had always used to take pictures when I had been human. I had wanted to be a photographer back then. Now I just concentrated on being a dad. I picked up the camera, it was a Nikon and absolutely beautiful. A note fell from the lens. I smiled as I read it.

_-Atticus, _

_Seeing the pictures you took in your box made me realize I'm not the only artist in the family. This isn't a gift you should let pass by. I saved for a while for this. I know it isn't your birthday but don't you dare argue. I love you Daddy. _

_~Scout_

I had one hell of a daughter that was for sure. I snapped a few random pictures to get a feel for the camera. It was perfect. I headed outside to take a few shots around the house, when I heard Alice's thoughts. I grabbed the porch railing to steady myself as I saw what she was seeing. I wanted to scream as I saw my daughter, clearly dead, at the feet of Jacob Black.

No, was my clearest though. Not my little girl. Take me.

I reached for my phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Edward, calm down it hasn't happened yet, she's still ok, just call her and tell her what happened. She just has to stay away from woods, and run if Jake gets upset."

I still couldn't find my voice but I made a sound indicating I understood, and hung up, only to dial Revi's number. The trilling sound of her phone coming from the inside of the house had my heart seizing. The only thing I could think to do next, was call Billy.

He had no idea where the kids were going for dinner so I tuned into Revi's thoughts. It took me a while but by the time I did I recognized an ice cream place in Port Angeles I had taken Revi to before. I started running without thinking. So far everyone was fine, but I still had the image of Revi dead in my mind. It was one I'd never seen before, and I knew no matter what the outcome, it would haunt me forever. And if Jake killed Revi, accident or not, I'd have to remove his head from his body.

I made it to the woods nearby and sure enough scented rather than saw Revi and Jake nearby. I saw her right as Jake's shaking was making him appear out of focus, and I didn't think I just grabbed and tossed Revi out of the way. I heard her scream and I saw Jake had phased.

"It's ok Jacob just phase back ok do you have a spare pair of pants in your ankle bag?"

The massive wolf that was Jake nodded his head and ran behind some trees. I ran to Revi who was wincing but looked intact.

"Sweetheart, are you ok? Don't move alright."

"I'm ok Dad. Just ow, was that necessary, this isn't the 49ers."

I checked her for injuries and as far as I could tell there weren't any, she would just have bruises. I tried to steady myself and block Alice's vision from my mind. I hauled Revi up and held her for a second. "Ok, you're ok. I'm sorry but I had to."

"Well good tackle."

I laughed despite myself, and heard Jake's chaotic thoughts. "She's ok Jacob, calm down so you don't phase again."

"Rev, I'm so sorry. Why did you get so close, I could have killed you?" His voice shook and I banked any anger I had towards him. It really wasn't his fault, but I'd have to make sure Revi was more careful around him. She may be more durable than an average human, but the vision showed I could still lose her quite easily.

"Don't be ridiculous Jacob. I'm ok Dad knocked me outta the way. I just thought if I touched you it would work."

I backed away from the two of them so I could call Alice and Jasper. I looked back at the two children I watched grow up, and realized they shared something between them; I had never had in my own life. Even at sixteen there was clear love present with them.

I saw my daughter touch her imprinters face and calm him in a way no one else would be able to.

This whole imprinting thing may confuse me, and make me scared for losing my daughter to someone else; but overall it was a blessing.

She had found what I hadn't, and I knew Jacob Black was not only a match for her, but he'd do anything for her as well.

Just as I always had.


	30. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Revi POV

After our first date incident, Jake was more careful than even my father was around me. If he started shaking in the slightest, he'd end up twelve feet away from me. I knew it was being safe, but I wasn't that fragile.

Apart from Jake's fear, life had returned to normal. My dad was taking pictures again, the boys were back at school, and I had my friend back. The weird part was transitioning from friends to a relationship.

The first step was Jake taking my hand whenever we walked somewhere. I had never been one for corny traditions, but there was something about holding hand's that I loved.

Next was the kissing thing. For something that had grossed me out as I child, I really couldn't get enough of kissing Jacob, or touching him. It was mildly terrifying to know I wanted him. I wasn't sure I was ready to take our relationship to that level. Even if I was Billy, Sam, Alice, Jasper, and Dad were watching us like hawks. I didn't really mind. How many girls had that many people looking after her?

The only problem we had lately was my Dad getting concerned that we may have to move soon. Though he wasn't seen in town too often, he was enough that people were starting to comment on how young my "older brother" looked. Dad would have been thirty six now, and at best he looked like he could pass for twenty two or three. We were hoping we could at least stay until I graduated high school. After that Dad planned to go to another town, that was close enough by that he could still visit any time he wanted.

Alice and Jasper would probably move on to Alaska, where they had old friends. I met them a few times, Carlisle and Esme Peters. Carlisle was the oldest vampire I'd known. He was a doctor, so anytime I had been sick, Dad insisted on calling him in, since he was so experienced. His wife, Esme, was also a friend of ours, and she sent me chocolates every year for Christmas.

Since Jake had come back we began discussing where I would be after high school. I probably wouldn't stop aging until twenty, so I could stay with Jake in La Push for another couple of years. Though I talked to Dad and my Aunt and Uncle about staying after high school, I hadn't talked to Jake about it. The whole imprint thing was a lot to get used to, I didn't want to add "Hey buddy wanna move in together after high school?" I thought it would be a bit too much.

Instead I took on extra shifts at the grocery store at the Reservation. I loved working in the bakery and was thrilled when Emily started working there too, only as a pastry chef. We grew closer working together, and though she was only a few years older than me, she felt like the mother I never had. I loved it.

We had been working one day when despite the sounds of the store, we heard howling. As usual it got our guard up and I had to stop myself from jumping the counter. Instead since we hit a lull, I helped Emily ice some cupcakes. After that though I had nothing to distract me so I dove for my phone.

"Reviana Cullen, if it's serious your father would have come here. You don't check your phone during work." Emily snapped at me, and I huffed out a breath. There hadn't been any messages anyways.

"I just wanted to make sure Officer, calm down."

"There wasn't anything."

"See behind your calm façade there's an imprint as concerned as me."

"Shut up and look pretty so we get customers. Stop slouching."

Yep my fellow imprint was just like a mother.

The day dragged on after hearing the howls. Maybe we should look into getting them translated so we could at least know what each one meant. I usually tended to feel if something was wrong though, and I didn't so I was calm enough.

However that didn't stop me and Emily from running to my jeep after work to get to her house. I was surprised to see my Dads Volvo already parked there. That got my worry humming. So much so that I almost left the jeep in drive, but Emily stopped me.

"Jesus Revi how did you get your license?" She said as she jerked the car into park.

"Half vampire reflexes set me ahead of the others I guess. C'mon let's see what's going on."

We went into the house to see Sam, Jake, Embry, Quil, Jasper, Alice, my Dad, and a new edition to the pack huddled in the small kitchen. Emily went to stand next to Sam as Alice waved at me. Jake walked over and took my hand automatically. The one who looked out of place was Paul Trout.

"What's going on?" I asked though I could now guess. Paul had joined the pack.

Dad quickly explained that Jasper and Alice had been hunting and accidently came across Paul who was hiking. He phased on the spot. No fight had broken out, but Paul seemed pretty uncomfortable and more than a little miffed. I felt bad for the guy.

Dad, Alice and Jasper left so that Paul wouldn't be so on edge, and Dad tried to take me with them. When I did nothing but raise my eyebrows at him he scowled. "Alright but you run if you have to understand."

"Yes sir I won't be a hero."

He rolled his eyes and got into the car with Jasper and Alice. Before I could go back into the kitchen Jake came out.

"Hey I thought you left with your family."

"They're only half my family dummy; you guys are the other half."

He smiled and took my hand in his again. "If he starts losing it promise you'll get out of the house or leave the room at least."

"After I grab Em yep, I promise."

"Ok."

"Are you ok?" I noticed he looked tired and distracted.

"Yea I'm ok; I just know what it's like for Paul. Being a wolf was the last thing I wanted when I first phased."

"You're ok with it now though right."

He took his other hand and ran it through my hair, making me smile. "Of course. I think it's always what I was supposed to be. This way I can stay with you."

"You and I would have found each other even if you didn't face. Screw the imprint; we were always supposed to be together." When I saw him smile I smacked his arm. "Don't you start or I'll never say something sweet again."

"I didn't mean if I hadn't of phased we wouldn't have been together. I mean now we can forever. You'll stop aging one day, if I didn't phase I probably would have had to become a vampire to stay with you. Now I won't stop phasing, and we'll be good." He looked down at our meshed fingers. "I can always hold your hand. If that's what you want."

"Oh no it's not. I'm sorry there must have been some misunderstanding. I'm only here cuz I'm such a dog lover. It has nothing to do with loving you or anything." I ducked when he went to push me.

"You're not funny. That hurts my heart."

I laughed and put my hands on his face. He was so tall now I had to cran my neck to look him in the eye. "These past few weeks have been amazing you know that. I've never felt as sure about anything as I am that I will always want to hold your hand. Even if you do turn into a giant fur ball of a wolf, you've always been what I wanted. Now come on, I want to get to know your latest brother and hit Emily up for a meal."

I started walking back towards the house and felt Jake's arms come around my waist, and his cheek rest on the top of my head. "I love you." He whispered.

I smiled but didn't say anything. I tried to savor the moment.

Someone didn't let me.

"Ew Jake did you just use the big L?" Embry shouted from the back porch. Well there goes the delightful story I wanted to tell my children someday.

"Goddamn it Embry shut up." I yelled back at him and heard Jake growl mockingly.

"Isn't it a little soon, jeez you've only been dating a little while."

I found a rock on the ground and threw it at Embry faster than he could flick it away. "We've known each other forever and hello imprint." I said pointing to my chest. "It's instantaneous."

Jake just laughed and I took his hand as we walked back in the house. "Our family is crazy Mr. Black."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Miss Cullen."

As we walked in to see a battle erupting over who broke Emily's ballerina figurine all I could think was, me neither.


	31. Come True

Revi POV

Someone was burning me alive. It was a myth come true, that a vampire, even half, could burn.

I opened my eyes on a spring morning to see an arm, other than my own, draped just above my chest, and a leg, also not my own; thrown over my waist. It looked as though some russet skinned boy was trying to keep me in place.

Jakes breathing was hot on my neck; both of us were on our sides. I turned slightly to see that I was dangerously close to falling on the floor. I sighed and tried to wiggle my way free and noticed that as well as being a handsy fellow, Jake was a blanket hog. It was a good thing he was so warm.

I had to escape. I formulated the best method and tried to execute it. I used my leg to push his back and wormed why way from under his arm. I ended up overestimating the space on the bed and started falling. I yelped slightly when I realized Jake was falling with me. We hit the floor with a loud thud and I laughed as Jake growled and jumped to his feet.

"What the hell? What's going on? Rev, why are you laughing?"

"Because you big wolf I wake up to see I'm trapped by you, and I tried to get up without waking you but we fell. Why are you here anyways? Dad will kill you, were you sleeping here all night?"

"Edward wasn't here last night remember he's in Seattle. I had a late patrol and I missed you so I came in around 2."

I had forgotten about my Dad's trip to Seattle. He would probably be back from the area in a few hours. He wanted to get some different kind of pictures. I couldn't believe he actually left me alone for a whole night, and look how Jake had taken advantage of it.

"Why were you out so late Mister Rebel?"

"Paul had a date so I took his patrol. Snuck up on some kids trying to deal some weed. So you'll be hearing about the great Olympic wolf sighting I'm sure."

"I think Quil started that one. He was seen by some hunters a few weeks after he phased." Jake laid down on the floor next to me and I touched his chin. "Not like I don't enjoy sleepovers Jacob, but I don't think you should sleep here unless the boys are too. You're my boyfriend it's inappropriate."

Daddy would be proud of me.

"Edward wasn't here though."

"No but still. He trusts me a lot Jake I don't want to screw with that. The more he trusts us the more we can do."

"Speaking of the more we can do…." He smiled cockily and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jacob Black if you're meaning what I think you're meaning."

"It's warm enough." He said and I beamed at him.

Cliff fiving time. Jake was my every dream come true.

Jacob POV

As far as lives went, mine was pretty good.

I had always had an in the middle life. I was close with my Dad, hell most of the time I called him Billy; but there was always something missing. My mother had died when I was a kid, and I never had any siblings. It was what Revi and I had in common.

To make up for my lack of siblings there was Embry and Quil. I had known them since toddlerhood. We were brothers before the pack.

Then there was Revi. As I swam through the water on the beach I looked at her, laughing as she floated on her back soaking up the never present sun. She was beautiful, always had been, and through the two years of separation I knew our connection had only grown stronger. I couldn't picture a day without her now.

Since I phased my life had gone from pretty good to perfect. I loved being a wolf, a boyfriend, a brother, all of it.

I swam over to Revi and took her by surprise by grabbing her.

"Hey I was floating there buddy." She giggled and put her arms around my shoulders.

"I got you."

"Yea I guess you do. So what should we do next? Still plenty of Saturday left."

"I saw we go running. We can go to Em and Sam's if you want and see if there's any food."

"You're shameless."

"I love you too."

She smiled my favorite smile and touched my chin in the way I loved. I ran my hand through her tangled hair. "I love you Jacob."

Four words never sounded sweeter. They only had to be said by Reviana Cullen to make them real. My father always told me you can hear I love you from any woman, but it takes the one to make the words come true.

Revi was my one. There had never been a doubt of that.

Kissing her was difficult while swimming but we managed just fine. When I couldn't breathe anymore, and knew we should stop I started towing the two of us back to shore. We dried off and started running, laughing all the way.

I tried to trip her a few times so I could win, and she did the same. She ended up jumping on my back and sighing. "Fine I'll let you win for your male ego. Your prize is carrying me."

"Always a catch." I chuckled and stopped when I felt Revi tense. "What's wrong?"

"I see someone about seven yards to my right leaning on a tree, can you smell vampire?" She said it in a nonchalant way, like she was asking if I saw a pretty flower.

I scented the air and sure enough smelt the sickly sweet scent of a full vampire. I shook at it, but Revi's arms around my neck relaxed me. The scent was fading quickly. "Is he leaving?"

"He ran when I saw him. He had red eyes so he's nomad. Scratch Emily's ok, head to Alice and Jaspers. You can phase to warn the pack when we get there."

I nodded and started running, holding tightly to Revi, to Alice and Jaspers house. I was scared but not for me. Other vampires finding Revi was something all of us were worried about since I found out the Cullen's/Hale's were in hiding.

Alice was waiting outside her and Jasper's small cottage by the time we got there.

"I saw you two running in the woods looking worried, what's going on?" She asked quickly. I placed Revi on the ground and she ran to Alice and placed her palm on Alice's face.

She was showing her the man she saw, who I hadn't seen very clearly at all. Alice's eyes widened and for the first time I saw her look truly terrified.

"Alice who is that?" Revi said shakily after seeing her Aunts reaction.

Alice turned to the house. "Jasper!" She called. She sounded like she was going to have a panic attack. Jasper was at her side instantly, the eeriness almost sent me into shakes but I pushed them back.

Alice grabbed his hand and squeezed as if it would give her calmness.

"Alice?" Jasper and I asked at the same time. I held my hand out for Revi, needing to feel her close for reassurance.

"Revi saw a vampire in the woods." Alice told Jasper who tensed.

"Alice you know who that was." Revi said, not asking.

"It was Aro." Alice said crushing any hope we had it was some curious nomad passing through. Jasper swore and went into the house. Alice looked sad but at the same time like she was concentrating on something, probably watching the future.

I felt shaking and was surprised it wasn't my one, but my imprints. I'd never seen Revi look so angry. She turned to me as if reading my curiosity and worry. "He's the head of the Volturi. He changed my father and killed my mother." She whispered. There was a mixture of anger and sadness on her face.

I cupped her face in my hand and tried to reassure her with a look. She knew I'd never let anything happen to her, or our crazy extended family.

Jasper returned with a cell phone at his ear. "Edward its Jasper. When you get this message come home right away. Everyone's unharmed, but something's happened. The Volturi have found Revi."

Jasper disconnected and looked sadly at Revi. "Come inside ok both of you, we'll fix you something to eat while we wait for Edward."

Alice nodded and led Revi inside. I stayed behind to phase and tell my brothers.

Afterwards, I walked in the house to see Alice and Jasper looking they wanted to take off running with Revi any second. That was when it hit me how serious this was. If two, very old, vampires were scared of these other vamps, which showed me how much danger my imprint was in.

She looked at me and smiled crookedly, as if trying to tell me not to worry. I knew I had to be strong for her, even if all I wanted to do was lock her away where no one could take her from me.

So I walked over and sat next to her as Alice began cooking. I held her hand and we waited.

After all this was something we'd been waiting for, and dreading for years. A nightmare had just come true.


	32. Fight or Flight

Edward POV

Taking pictures again awakened something in me. I hadn't realized how much it cost me when I stopped being a photographer. It had been too painful at the time, because of how much I missed Teegan, and how busy I was with Revi. Now I realized it was another part of being human I lost.

I didn't have to lose it though. I knew that as I discovered how easy it was to slip back into the routine of seeing things differently than others, and capturing them with my camera. I was still a photographer at heart, and that part of me remained intact because of my daughter.

It was early afternoon when I finished the last of my shots and began heading back towards La Push. Using back roads I could speed more and get home quicker than usual. I was at the house when I noticed I missed a call from Jasper. I was still in a good mood from my new collection of pictures, until I heard the message.

Hearing the name Volturi sent shivers down my spine and rage throughout me. I checked the house quickly before running over to Alice and Jasper's house. I wanted to be sure no one was in the house first. I had every intention of bursting into the house, but Jasper was on the porch waiting for me. I wanted to try and brush past him, but his look made me stop.

"She's here right."

"Yes Edward of course, and she's fine. I just want you to keep it calm in there. If you burst in ready to take her and run, it's going to scare her."

"They found us Jasper; they know where my daughter is." I paused and lowered my voice. "And where their experiment is. You know they won't hesitate in taking her."

"We won't let them. She isn't just your daughter, she's my niece too. Alice and I are just as scared over this. For her for you and for us."

He didn't seem angry just stating a fact. I knew how much Alice and Jasper risked by going on the run with Revi and I. I had thanked them for it numerous times, and they had told me they had little choice and never regretted it. I knew I would forever if something ever happened to my brother or sister because of this.

"Ok I'll keep it calm." I put my hand on his shoulder and then walked into the house.

Revi and Alice were engrossed in something on the TV, and I noticed the whole pack was there as well, playing a game. Even Emily was watching TV with Alice and Revi. Jasper winked at me and walked over to the table the boys were at and took his place in the game of monopoly. Jake waved at me, and glanced at Revi for the second time since I'd entered; as if he was making sure she was still there.

The scene reminded me why I had run. To give Reviana the normal life her mother wanted for her. Here she was surrounded by the best kind of family I could give her. Even in the start of a crisis she looked content as can be. Here I had wanted to throw her over my shoulder and run for the farthest country, and now I couldn't do it. She looked completely unbothered. Then again, Revi had always been one to hide her fear for the benefit of those around her. She got that from me.

I walked over to where she was on the couch and sat on the floor next to her. She put her chin on top of my head and I sighed. There was nothing more terrifying than knowing that my daughter is in danger, but there was nothing more comforting than knowing she trusted me to keep her safe.

She touched her palm to my cheek and I saw her on Jake's back when she saw Aro. Seeing him brought all the fear, anger, and grief of Volterra flooding back into me.

I wanted to scream, break things, and take Revi far away, but instead I turned my face to kiss her open hand, and patted her foot. It would do nothing good to worry her.

Alice was at ease, but vampires were better at hiding it than most. I tried to read her mind but found it blocked courtesy of Jasper. I looked at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. Damn sisters.

"I'm going to cook us up some dinner pretty soon." Emily suddenly announced. "Well minus the vampires that is. Any requests?"

The pack immediately erupted into suggestions and even Revi shouted one out. I was surprised when she climbed into my lap on the floor and laid her head on my chest. "You ok sweetheart?" I asked.

"I just hate when you worry." She whispered

I ran my hand up and down her arm, and met Alice's worried eyes. "It's my job Revi, you're my kid. Don't worry about it though. Another part of my job is protecting you."

"Ever think you're life would have been easier if you didn't have that job."

I laughed. "Easier in some ways maybe. It would also be boring, miserable, worthless, and there would always be a big hole where Reviana Mae Cullen was supposed to be."

"Promise?" She looked up at me then with her big hazel eyes looking slightly upset for the first time.

"Yes munchkin I promise. You're my entire world you know that."

"Ok Daddy." She reached up kissed my cheek and bounced off to the kitchen with Emily.

I rubbed my hands over my face and suddenly Jake was in front of me.

"Edward can we go outside for a minute please?" He asked me, trying to hide the nerves I could plainly see.

"Sure Jake, let's go out back." We walked through the back hallway and I took a seat on the picnic table Alice had set up. "What's on your mind kid?"

"You know what's on my mind. What do we do? We can't just sit in there acting like everything's fine. You have to get her out of here."

I looked up at Jake who remained standing, shaking a little. I studied him closer and realized it wasn't from close proximity to a vampire. It was fear. Fear for my daughter, his imprint. I sighed.

"I already haven't sent a good example for Revi. Running is second nature with us now. That's not right."

"So you'll let them take her instead."

"I didn't say that Jacob. I will not let them touch her. I lost my best friend to these people, I won't lose anyone else. Running isn't the answer. They can find us. I'm surprised it took this long."

"Maybe they always knew."

That caught my curiosity. "Why wouldn't they have come here sooner then? They aren't exactly patient vampires."

"Could they just be messing with us? He made himself obvious he didn't hide until he was sure she saw him. Then he ran."

"I don't know why they'd bother with games. He probably scented what you were and knew his odds weren't good if he was alone. Which is unlike Aro, but the Volturi are known for surprises. We surprised them by escaping." I sighed again and ran my hand through my hair. I didn't know if we could outsmart them twice. "What if you took her away for a while?"

Jake looked shocked. "Me? Why would you let us do that?"

"To keep her safe. They know nothing about you, you could take her away from this for a while, and they wouldn't go after you. Vampires and werewolves don't mix."

"What happened to no running?"

"It wouldn't be for long just until we can come up with a plan. And it isn't running if you're with her. It's hard for me to admit, but she needs you more than me. This way you can protect her wherever you go, and we can keep an eye on things. Aro isn't going to expect us to split up."

The thought of Aro's name made me want to kill something. I wanted to fight them. I wanted to kill them all. Yet all I had done was run away. Was it really for my daughter, or was I prone to flight?

"And you think Revi would go for this." Jake interrupted my thoughts gave me a look like, what are you thinking.

"Well no."

That's why I was thankful she wasn't a legal adult yet.

Revi POV

Even though everyone was trying to stay calm and normal, the air was still tense. I tried to keep positive but it was a challenge. Between Jake and my family being worried, it was hard not to be.

Mostly I was angry though. They killed my mother what more could they possibly want. All because my Dad, Aunt and Uncle, turned down some sort of job offer from them? It was ridiculous.

I couldn't help the part of me that wanted to have them find me. To be able to see the vampires who ruined my father life, and killed my mother, would be a long harbored dream come true. Ever since my father told me it was the ones we hid from who killed Teegan, I had made a list of things I wanted to say to them. Why us? What gives you the right? I hope you all rot. The list is long.

Dad and Jake came back in from the talk they had. I knew it went somewhere along the lines of must protect Revi and run away. I understood their concerns but I was sick of the gypsy life.

In the department of fight or flight, I've always been more of a fighter. I got why Dad was scared, and I knew it was a serious situation. However, I for one was sick and tired of vampire politics, and would much rather mess someone up.

So I didn't wait for Dad or Jake to come back to living room and sit with me. Instead I walked over to Paul and Embry.

"Hey Pal, Ember." I smiled using my nicknames for them. "Try and quietly detatch yourselves from the group, and meet me in the woods ok? Trace my scent."

I turned on my heel and walked far enough away so we couldn't be seen. I sat on an old tree trunk and waited. I scented them coming a few minutes later.

"What the hell Revi?" Embry looked worried. "You shouldn't be out here."

"Calm yourself Embry she's half vamp." Paul winked at me and I smiled.

"I asked you guys cuz you're the least likely to deny my request."

"So you're finally runnin out on Jakey there Reviana." Paul said with a laughed and I kicked a rock in his direction.

"No I want to fight."

"Excuse me?" Embry looked confused.

"I want to fight. You two are most likely to not hold back. Edward taught me how to fight vamps years ago but I'm sure I'm a little rusty." Using my father's name was always weird but now wasn't the time for love.

"Revi you can't be serious we could kill you." Paul said being serious for the first time.

I huffed out a breath and got off the tree trunk. I walked over to a bush nearby and pulled it out of the ground roots and all. "Say again?"

"We know you're strong, but you're still only half vampire, we're stronger than you." Embry said.

"I know that. Obviously don't try to kill me. Just don't hold back too much."

"I don't know if I should." Paul looked at his feet. "I still don't have the best control. I could end up phasing by accident."

"If you start shaking I'll back off."

"Promise?"

"Paul come on this isn't a good idea. Edward would kill us, not to mention Jake. And we could hurt her." Embry looked worried.

"Embry come on. Do you want me to be vulnerable or ready?"

That got him. He rolled his eyes and cursed. "Fuck you Revi."

"Well that's not the kind of wrestling I want to go for."

He laughed and we started off slow. I relearned how to duck and kick out. Paul nearly had me pinned with arm above my head and the other around my waist. I surprised him by flipping him over my back.

After about twenty minutes I heard my name being called. "That would be the brigade. You guys better run."

They didn't hesitate and took off towards the beach. They'd probably do a quick patrol. I turned to face the wrath before me.

"Hey Daddy."

"Don't you Daddy me Reviana. What the hell were you thinking?"

"That I wanted to be prepared just in case."

"I told you everything would be fine, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Just because you'll do everything in your power to keep me safe, doesn't mean I will be Dad. You can't stop everything, you're only human."

He cocked a brow at me. "You know what I mean."

He sighed. "I understand. Just please be careful when you practice." He walked over and touched my nose. "I love you kid."

"I love you too." I hugged him and tried to will away his worry. No way it was going to work though.

Dad threw me over his shoulder and carried me home when it was time to leave. Ridiculous.

Boo, Radley, and Batface seemed worried as well and wouldn't move from my bed. I shuffled them around enough to lay down after putting on my cupcake shorts and jaws t-shirt. I fell face down and willed myself to go to sleep. I knew Dad was kind enough to block my thoughts, but he was still likely to open my door once he was sure I was asleep. Silly man.

A howl interrupted me trying to sleep. It sounded angry though, not hurt or scared. I heard my Dad get up and open the front door. I scented that he was still in front of the house though. Probably trying to hear the wolves' thoughts easier.

I turned on my side and thought I heard my window open.

"Jake is everything ok?" I asked and turned back to face him. Before I could scream a cool hand covered my mouth.

"It's a delight to see you again Reviana." The silky voice said. I felt him squeeze part of my neck, and then everything went fuzzy and dark.

Edward POV

Embry, Paul, Quil's thoughts were all the same bundle of chaos. A continuing theme was "Leeches." Apparently they had scented two in the woods, so Aro wasn't alone after all.

I listened in to make sure everything was alright. I realized that the vampire was leading them away from La Push, and way ahead of them. It suddenly flashed into me. It was a decoy to get them further away from us.

I turned and ran straight into Revi's room and a strangled sound came from my throat. It sounded like a growl and whimper all in one. She was gone.

I fought the urge to fall to the ground and began tracing her scent. I ran at my top speed, and realized at his old age Aro was faster. The scent led me to a stream, where it stopped. He either dragged her through the stream to distract her scent, or he drowned her.

I was shaking as I quickly searched the water. Aro wouldn't carelessly throw his experiment away. Not yet. He could kill her I though with panic. But not like this. It was too simple and he was too twisted. Regardless she wasn't in the water, and I could still feel her heart beat. I'd know if she were dead.

I heard a rustling behind me and spun to see a russet wolf whining. "Jacob." I croaked.

The wolf blurred and the boy I knew since he was a child replaced it. He tugged on the shorts he had strapped to his leg. "Where is she?"

"Jacob." I couldn't say it. I shouldn't have blocked her thoughts. It was my fault.

"No." The poor boy shook in his grief. He knew enough of the worst part of my kind to know what they were capable of. I walked over to place my hands on his shoulders.

"We'll get her back." I said, and I knew if I could I'd be crying right now. Not my baby. Please let her be ok.

Alice and Jasper were suddenly there, both looking frantic.

"He has her." I choked out, my voice sounding hysterical. My greatest nightmare was here.

The Volturi had my child. Things would be different this time though. I wouldn't let her slip away.

It was time to fight.


	33. Speeding, Beating, Still, Ripping Hearts

Jacob POV

I tried to keep remembering to breathe. Mostly my thoughts were about my imprint. I still felt my connection to her, which reassured me, but she wasn't here. She had been taken and I wasn't there.

She had to be so scared.

I looked at Edward and fear was clear on his face. Rage also fell off him in waves. "Jake there's something you need to know."

I snapped out of my thoughts and tried to focus on Edward. "What is it?"

"About Revi's conception."

IF I hadn't been terrified for my girlfriend I might have laughed. "Jesus Edward."

"Listen. When Teegan and I were taken by the Volturi I was changed when Teegan and I made Revi, you know that part."

"Yes. You didn't know you could get her pregnant."

"No we didn't know that. We also thought we'd both be killed the next day. It was sort of a last wish of Teegan's. It turns out that was the plan of the Volturi all along. They wanted to see if a half human half vampire could be made. Revi was Aro's experiment."

I felt anger towards these animals replace all my fear. "That's why you left there?"

"Teegan made me promise to be sure our child wasn't raised in Volterra. She knew she'd never survive the labor, and she didn't."

"Wait, it was childbirth that killed Revi's mother."

"Yes I always told her it was the Volturi, because it was. They knew what it would to Teegan, and they made no efforts whatsoever to save her. They killed her."

"Revi doesn't know about the whole experiment thing either does she?"

"No."

"Edward it'll break her heart if they tell her."

"I'm sure Aro will. And though that's a concern it's not my main one. Getting her out and alive is. We need to be sure it's Volterra they've taken her to. Then we have to find a way to get her in and out. Do you think Sam will allow you and the rest of the pack to help us? We'll need all we can get."

"Of course he will. They all love her." I couldn't even say her name.

"Alright, you go and meet with them, get what you need and meet us at my house as soon as you can."

I nodded and ran off. Luckily the guys were already at my house waiting. Sam approached me looking concerned.

"How are you holding up bro?" Sam would be the only one to understand the panic brewing inside me.

"I'm fine." I lied, but he knew. If it had been Emily he'd be frantic. "Edward wants us to get ready. We're going to Italy."

"Never been out of the States." Quil said quietly, trying to make light of the situation. He and Embry looked as terrified as me. Our third musketeer was missing.

Everyone was in action, packing a small carry-on bag for the plane. I was in my room realizing there wasn't really anything I needed. What I needed was in Volterra. My Dad wheeled himself to my doorway.

"Try to stay positive son. She's a tough girl and she's clever. Who knows she might end up escaping all on her own." He sounded so hopeful. "Just be careful please. 

I was my father's only child. I knew he was worried for me as much as Edward was for Revi right now. He probably figured out I'd stop at nothing to get her back in one piece, even if it meant something happening to me. He didn't ask me to stay, he knew it was something I had to do, and I knew what he needed to hear.

"You want me to bring you back a wife from Italy Billy?" I worked up the closest I could get to a smile. It felt wrong on my face. His relaxed much to my relief.

"Hell no. I wouldn't mind some sort of token though."

"I'll see what I can do." I took my small backpack and went to leave with the others who were ready. First I bent down and squeezed Billy's hand. "Love you Dad."

"Love you too Jake. Bring us back out girl ok. She promised to make me a new sculpture for the living room."

"You can count on it."

We headed out and piled into Sam's truck to get to Edward's house. Embry put his hand on my shoulder, and I tried to find relief in the face that my brothers were helping me. Between that and the feeling that Revi's heart was still beating.

But my connection to Revi was fading, and the feeling left me cold.

Revi POV

I'd been trying to wake up for a while. I could her noises around me, voices and beeps. I could feel a rumbling of an engine. Before long I tried moving, and my limbs felt fuzzy, as if they'd fallen asleep.

I tried to open my eyes but the result was seeing blurred colors and figures. Where was I?

A few minutes later my eyes began to cooperate and I saw the man who took me. The leader of the Volturi. Aro.

His red eyes reminded me of single drops of blood. Dark and scarlet. I could see the evil in them, making me shudder. His hair reached his shoulders and looked silky. His influence was compelling enough that I found myself wanting to touch the ebony locks that looked like a raven's wing. He was almost cliché in his bad guy look.

He studied me like I was an atlas, a way for him to get to a new point he'd never been to before.

"Ah you're awake. We've just taken off now, and I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to get up and move about, even if I hadn't injected you with a muscle relaxant. Just enjoy the flight my dear. I haven't seen you in nearly seventeen years."

He spoke like a man who loved the sound of his own voice, and my self preservation instinct had me smiling back at him. "I hadn't realized we met before."

"Oh yes darling. Minutes after you took your first breath, I was there."

He acted as if that first breath was his doing. "How nice. Is there a particular reason you've taken me from my father."

"Technically child, your father took you from me."

I saw something close to anger light his eyes. "I'm sorry I think he was under the impression since I'm his daughter, he was allowed to take me wherever he chose."

His laugh sent ice down my spine. I tried to keep my expression cool and aloof.

"You are a silly girl aren't you? So much fight in you. I'm surprised. I thought you'd be more frightened."

"Do I have a reason to be?"

"That depends on you." He stood and glided over to a small cart with drinks on it.

For the first time I looked around me and realized I was on some sort of private jet. It was sleek looking I had to admit, but the lights were dim and the black leather seats gave it an eerie feel rather than lavish. I tried to move and found all I could do was lift my arms and move my head. Not a good fight plan.

Aro was mixing what looked like a Shirley Temple which confused me, until I saw him open a thermos and I smelled the blood. It was human and I tried not to shake. He handed me the Shirley Temple and took a cocktail glass of blood to his seat.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for food until we get back home. Feel free to drink up, and I haven't poisoned it."

"La Push is my home, not Volterra. You were born in Volterra."

"That doesn't make it my home. I lived in Louisiana for nearly five years too, that isn't my home though."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind once you've been in Volterra a while. It's beautiful.

"How long are you planning to keep me there? You know my Dad won't let you."

"I can handle that easily, and you'll be staying in Volterra for the rest of your life Reviana. It's where you belong."

"No it's not. I won't do anything for you."

"I was afraid you'd have that feeling. So I guess I'll have to alter my plans for you."

From the way his eyes looked I knew he didn't mean letting me go. My heart beat sped. Suddenly his arm struck out faster than I could blink, sending me back to the darkness.

Edward POV

The hours it took to travel to Italy were long and painful. My moods varied from anger to fear to antsy, and back again. My mind was filled with both horrible memories and ones of Revi.

Even though in my gut I knew she was still alive, I found myself flashing through memories of her life. Nearly seventeen years of smiles and witty comments. She had been the best and most important thing I'd ever done, and the most cherished in my life. I had failed her.

I wouldn't for long though. I promised Teegan I'd keep our daughter safe, and I was going to keep my promise.

After getting off the plane I gave a signal to Alice and Jasper and they took off. I looked at the boys.

"Alice and Jasper are getting us a car. I want us to stick together until we get to Volterra."

Sam nodded and turned to Paul to mutter something. Paul was still having the most trouble being around vampires, even though he had no problem with my siblings and I. Jake looked more anxious by the second, as did Quil, and Embry.

I tried to remain calm. Jasper was the first to arrive with a car and I instructed Sam, Paul, and Embry to get in with him. Quil, Jake, and I would ride with Alice.

When she arrived I got in the front seat. "As fast as you can go Alice."

"Of course." Alice hadn't said much the whole trip. From her thoughts I knew she was nervous about being in Volterra. She had lived there over thirty years with Jasper, and I wondered sometimes if she missed it. Obviously she wouldn't miss her work or the people there, but maybe Italy itself.

It was hard to listen to everyone's chaotic thoughts, and not be able to hear Revi's. Jasper was preparing himself to shield everyone once we were in Volterra, and worrying over all of us. Sam was thinking of Emily hoping everyone would be safe soon. Paul was excited to fight a vampire for once. Quil and Embry had the same thoughts of worry for their two best friends. Jake's were the worst.

Like mine, his mind was full of memories. He was willing to do anything to save her, and at the same time worried whatever he did wouldn't be enough.

I tried to block them all out and tensed as I recognized the country side around me. It was closing in until we entered the town I dreaded to see. Volterra. The sight made my still heart feel as if it was beating a mile a minute. If vampires could have panic attack, I'd be having one upon seeing the castle.

This was the place the only family I'd known had died. It was where I had died, and new family was born. Though one would think the sight of my only daughter's birth place would give me fond memories, I merely felt a sense of dread.

It had been a day since I'd seen Revi, and knowing she was here wasn't comforting.

Alice's hands gripped the steering wheel and her eyes became unfocused. I unblocked her thoughts so I could see her vision. There in her mind was Revi, looking weak and tried with bruises on her face and a chain around her neck. She seemed to be in a cellar of some sort but not one I recognized from the castle. I felt my breath catch at the sight of her in pain, the sparkle in her eyes were gone, and blood stained hr shirt. The vision cut and Alice whimpered quietly, but the boys heard.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jake demanded looking frantic.

"Is she alive?" Quil whispered looking down at his hands.

"Yes Quil, both of you stay calm. We're going in soon so you need to keep it together."

I suddenly wondered if I was wrong in thinking the Volturi would keep her alive. Maybe they'd kill her to punish me.

We got out of the car and I looked at the castle in disgust. If anyone hurt Revi in there, I'd rip their hearts out myself.


	34. I Come To You In Pieces

Revi POV

For the second time I found myself trying to wake up and focus. There was something dripping into my eyes and I realized it was blood. I tried to stay calm and looked around. I was in a basement and I was alone. I tried struggling and realized there was a chain around my neck. It was tight enough to make breathing a difficulty, and I still couldn't move right. There was a chain around my waist, arms and legs as well.

I felt a spasm of pain and panic, and I tried to shake it off. It could be worse, and I could do this. I bit my lip and looked around for something I could use as a key. My search was interrupted by someone coming through the door.

He was tall, and burly looking. Like a quarterback for the 49ers. Vampire of not he looked like he could snap anyone like a twig. I tensed and tried to press myself further into the wall. He stepped forward. I saw by the eyes he was like the others.

"I'm Felix."

"Ah, you must be the muscle of the crew."

He chuckled, a scary sound, and stepped closer. "You are feisty aren't you? It's a shame I can't drink from you. Aro wouldn't like it."

"Is he your maker or something?"

"No that would be Caius."

"Super."

He took two more steps and knelt so he was right in front of me. I had no weapon, no chance. Essentially I was fucked. "What you looking at big guy?"

"Do you think sarcasm will save you, little hazel?"

"My name is Reviana. If you're going to kill me do it right and call me by the right name."

"I was using a nickname for those eyes of yours. They tell me everything I need to know. I'm also not here to kill you."

"Are you here to have tea then? I don't know how you Italians party down."

His laugh was booming which fit his size. "No silly little hazel, I'm here to cause you so much pain you're either going to die, or beg to join us."

"Well there's some good news." I tried to keep myself calm. Don't show weakness; don't give him the upper hand. I pictures Jacob in my mind to keep my breathing steady and screamed to my father in my mind. I prayed Aro hadn't gotten a new shield and he could hear me. Please Daddy, help me.

Felix unlocked my neck and waist chains and lifted me to my feet. The first blow sent me to my knees. I didn't scream. I wouldn't give him any kind of satisfaction or sense of accomplishment. So hit after hit, crack after crack, I never screamed. I heard another vampire enter the room over the roaring in my ears.

Felix stopped and I felt the chain around my waist being replaced. I let a sigh loose. Then his hand was wrapped around my throat gently squeezing. I gasped for air as he kept squeezing more forcefully and threw back my head so I looked at him.

"Don't look so relieved." He snarled as I saw red dots in front of my eyes. My air was completely cut off, and the gasping turned to a croaking noise.

"Please" I tried to say, though it came out garbled. Lungs wqeeping, mind screaming for my father, I felt myself drift, falling to pieces, and I thought simply; Jacob I love you.

Jacob POV

We walked straight into the castle like building, and I tried to look normal, rather than someone wanting to make heads roll. Edward approached a woman behind a desk, looking like a secretary. What kind of place was this?

"My name is Edward Cullen; I'd like to meet with Aro, Marcus, and Caius." He said quickly, his tone cold.

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman asked, her English heavily accented. I was surprised to hear you needed an appointment to speak to the leaders of the bloodsuckers. Another shock was that this woman was clearly human.

"No, but give them my name, and I assure you, they'll be willing to see us."

She nodded and picked up a phone, and began speaking in Italian. I felt a sharp pain to my ribs and knowing someone was hurting Revi, I shook. Sam's hand was both firm and reassuring on my shoulder. "Not now." HE muttered, and I tried to calm myself.

I knew deep in my gut she was being hurt, and I couldn't feel her in this place. Where did they take her?

The woman smiled at us, as if we were here to fix the plumbing. "They will see you now; I

M assuming you know the way to the Great Room Mister Cullen?"

"I do." He gestured to us to follow as he, Alice and Jasper led us forward. The whole place reeked of vampires, and I saw Paul struggling. Edward must have sensed it too, since he turned around. "Sam, why don't you, Embry, Quil, and Paul go outside with Alice? She'll know if you're needed. I don't want the Volturi to snap when they see this many wolves are here."

I was glad he didn't include me in that list, though it wouldn't have made a bit of difference. I wasn't going anywhere.

"We are here to help Edward." Sam said.

"I mean no offence, and your help will be needed, but I am only thinking of Revi and the pack. Having you all in there might cause more trouble. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

I focused on the words "anyone else,  
he knew as well as I had, something was happening with Revi. Sam nodded and understood, and Alice started leading them back into the lobby. Quil and Embry stood still.

"We're going with you. This is our best friend we're talking about." Embry said angrily. Quil nodded in agreement.

Edward softened for the first time since we had found out Revi was missing. "Boys I understand that, more than you know. I lost my best friend to these things. Trust me you will be doing the best thing for yours if you don't go in there. I'll need you all to find her; I'm merely meeting with them to see what information I can get." He put a hand on each of their shoulders. "You won't lose your best friend like I did." He smiled but it looked forced and tense. "This is Revi we're talking about, she's a fighter."

"Guess she has to be to survive with guys as best friends." Quil half smiled. "Come on Embry. Listen to Edward."

Embry nodded stiffly. "You'll find a way to let us know if you need help."

"I promise." Edward said, and Embry conceded, and walked off with Sam, Paul, and Alice. Quil clapped me on the back and followed.

"She's not here." I whispered to Edward and Jasper as we kept walking to wherever this Great Room was. "I feel it."

"I know Jacob." Edward said his voice sounding deflated. "Doesn't mean we can't try."

Jasper turned his head towards me. "When we get in there, don't say a word. No matter what they say about us, pr Revi, you stay quiet. They discriminate against werewolves, and anything you say won't help Revi."

"I understand." I said and tried to brace myself for not only being near these monsters, but also to not get defensive in any way.

We reached a set of double doors and a small girl was waiting at them. She looked no older than fourteen, yet her eyes told me she was only changed at that age. She looked sweet and innocent until she smelled me. Her expression turned scary, even to me. I tried to remain blank, rather than snarl.

"What unconventional company for a vampire to keep." She said in a high pitched voice with an American accent. I could see why they changed her. She sounded like a child no one would suspect or fear her, until she gave them reason to. "It's been years Jasper."

Jasper stiffened. "Jane, how are you?"

"Full I just had a delicious tourist. He thought I'd gotten separated from my parents." She giggled and turned to Edward. "Hello there. You and I never got to meet during your stay here. I had other obligations. I've met your daughter though. She wasn't conscious at the time." Jane's smiled turned taunting and I bit my tongue.

"How is your brother, Alec?" Edward kept his expression easy, but his eyes were troubled.

"He's out of town. He'll be upset he missed you. Especially Jasper. Where's your wife?"

"Around." Jasper said in a clipped voice. Jane giggled.

"Well come on in. Is the dog going to be any trouble?" She turned to me. I wasn't a person to her, I was the enemy. I liked the fact that I made her uncomfortable.

"Not at all." Edward said. She nodded and went inside. I saw three men sitting across the room. I identified the middle one as Aro, and guessed the other two were Caius and Marcus. I kept myself braced, and I noticed Edwards hands twitched. I hadn't even thought about how this might be for him. Aro was the one who changed him and fronted the whole experiment thing. As he stood to walk to Edward, I wondered how Edward didn't rip his throat out. Aro took Edwards hand, and I knew he was trying to hear his thoughts. Jasper looked like he was working hard to keep that from happening.

"Dear boy. Nearly seventeen years it's been since I saw you last. How had life been treating you since you left home?" He said in a pleasant tone, as if they were old friends.

"It's been treating me well Aro. I think you know why I'm here." Edwards jaw clenched at Aro's touch.

"I believe Reviana has something to do with it. Jasper is that you? I've missed your company. I see your power remains intact. How is our little Alice?"

"She's worried about her niece, as am I." Jasper said jumping right in.

"Ah. I merely took back what belongs to me."

My hands itched to strike. I saw Edward shake.

"She doesn't belong to you Aro. She is my child." Edward said fiercely.

"One you wouldn't have had if I didn't create her."

"Teegan and I created her. Just because you knew it would happen, doesn't make Revi your creation. She is mine, my daughter. If you think we're going to let you keep her, you're wrong."

Aro narrowed his eyes. "You've turned into a man haven't you? You were just a boy when I found you. It's surprising."

"Who is the dog Aro?" Caius asked and I met his questioning eyes. His nose wrinkled.

Aro turned to look at me. "What's your name boy?"

"Jacob Black." Jasper said for me and I nodded.

"Why is a werewolf here? He was with Reviana as well if I recall."

"Jacob is close with Revi." Edward said. Hearing her name so much was causing me pain.

Then I realized it wasn't just the name. Something was happening to Revi. I was having trouble breathing and swayed. Edward put an arm on my shoulder to try and steady me.

"Ah the boy imprinted on Reviana hasn't he." Aro said awed. "He's feeling what she is."

That caught my attention as I shook off Edward. "She can't breathe." I gasped out. Edward growled.

"What are you doing to her Aro? She's done nothing to you, she's an innocent. It's me you want to punish."

"She, like you spat at my offer to join us. What is it with you Cullen's and Hale's that you think you can run from us. This is the only life available to you. What I'm having done to Reviana will have you all understand that."

I tried to draw in air as I saw Edward lunge at Aro, and Jasper grabbed him to stop him. "You will not have her. I will kill all of you for touching her. You let my best friend die; you think I'll let you have my daughter?"

Edward broke off when I could finally breathe. "Jake?"

I nodded meaning I was ok, but I didn't care. I could barely feel Revi. Whatever just happened to me was only half of what really happened to her. If she was alive it wasn't by much. I straightened and tried to control myself.

"Aro please." Edward said. "Take me instead of her; I'll work for you however long you want. Just let her go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Edward. I think it's time you leave now."

Jane stood and smiled. "Master?"

"No my dear, they'll leave without influence. Won't you friends?"

Jasper took Edwards arm and began leading him away and gestured for me to follow.

Without another word we left the room. Once outside I asked, "What would she have done to us?"

"Jane's power is to cause unbelievable pain through a single look. She's been with Aro since after the Salem Witch Trials. She and her brother were burned for having evil talents, Aro and Marcus found them barely alive, and changed them."

"Edward, what now?" I asked desperately.

"Hold on." He said as we reached outside where everyone else was standing. Jasper caught them up on what happened as I concentrated on Edward. He looked like he was trying to read someone's mind. His eyes suddenly widened and focused on a certain alleyway. He growled and took off, walking quickly. I followed without hesitation.

"Edward? What's going on?" I asked. "Is it Revi, can you hear her?"

"No I have a feeling Aro's got another shield who is blocking her thoughts. I hear the one who's been hurting her though."

"Where is he?" I asked hoping it was close.

"There." Edward growled and I saw him lunge into the darkness of the alley.

I heard him grab someone and saw a figure slam against the wall between the buildings. I rushed forward and grabbed the shoulders of the large vampire, to help Edward keep him in place.

"Felix, I'm sure you want to stay living or whatever it is we are. So tell me where he's having you hold her, and maybe I won't snap your neck for the torture you gave her."

I growled as I realized he was the one who'd beaten her. He was the one who was choking her. I wanted to kill him right there, but we needed to know where she was.

He laughed, I felt myself shake. "You kill me; she'll be dead in minutes. You know that."

"I also know that wherever she is, she's alone. It was only you there. Aro's shield might be blocking her thoughts but he isn't there is he? So there's no one there to kill her. So choose loyalty, or your life."

Felix's jaw tightened. "There's a wooded area not far from here. It's where we hunt."

"Yes I remember it."

"There's a house. She's in the basement. But by the time you get there Aro would have sent someone to watch her."

"I guess we'll see about that. Jacob tear his arms off."

"Gladly." I snarled, and snapped off the arms that beat my imprint.

"No, you said if I chose my life over loyalty you wouldn't kill me."

Edward got right in Felix's face, and placed his hands on either side of his head. "I lied." He growled and for the first time I found myself scared of Edward Cullen as her tore off Felix's head. The keening sound echoed to me, yet no one seemed to notice down the alley. That is except for my other two favorite vampires.

Alice and Jasper came running with my brothers behind them. Edward shook his head from some thought and snapped into action.

"Sam, Paul, Embry, I need you to take these pieces, find a safe place and burn them. After that wait by the cars until you get a call from me." He handed them a cell phone and they took off with what was left of Felix.

"Alice, Jasper, go towards the east woods. Felix said she was in a house in the woods we hunted in but I remember there being three or four properties scattered so you two take east, and Jake and Quil and I will take the west."

The hale's were suddenly a blur and gone. Edward turned to Quil and I. "Jake can you do what you just did again if you have to?" Edward asked looking concerned.

"Yea." Anything for her.

He nodded and began leading us behind the castle and indicated for us to start running. The woods weren't far; all that separated Volterra from them was a field that might have been beautiful if I didn't remember where I was, what we were dealing with, and who I was praying to save.

I smelled the air trying to find a trace of Revi. I noticed Edward doing the same. We searched and searched. I felt myself breaking as it began to seem hopeless.

I felt my connection to Revi breaking into pieces and running away from me. They were the most vital parts of me, and without them I'd never be whole.

Quil stopped me and I almost took his arm off. "What Quil, Jesus."

"Jake stop. We're going to find her."

"Think of how long she's been gone Quil. Think of who took her, they are monsters. The lowest of the low." I was losing it now. It was starting to hit me. "You don' know what it's like." I felt myself slide down to a rock and sit. Edward had also stopped and looked at us. "I felt her pain. He kept hitting her and then he was strangling her. I don't know if she's alive."

"Yes you do." Edward whispered. "You know. I know. I get the fear Jake, I do. But for now I know she's alive. I still feel it. If her heart stopped beating I'd know it." He touched his own heart for a second. "You'd know because I knew the second I lost Teegan. It was a feeling of the loss. I didn't even have half the connection to her that you and Revi have together." He looked to Quil. "But it was similar to yours. So you think she's dead?"

"No I think you're right, I'd feel it." Quil said.

I sighed and looked around the woods. The sight of saw dust on the ground caught my eye. "Someone built something here, or cut trees down recently." I pointed to the ground.

Edward looked and nodded. "Good eye. They would have cut trees down to clear the area's path to the houses. They would do that so hunters would see it and maybe go in. Built in trap. There's a house nearby here."

He whipped his head around a few times and closed his eyes tightly. When they opened they were wide and Edward was breathing heavily looking around, frantic. "Reviana." He whispered like a prayer, before he ran forward away from us.

I felt a piece of me return to whole. I felt hope.

Revi POV

I couldn't breathe right. My throat felt closed, each breath hurt. The vampire Felix left with me looked at me as if I was a meal. I tried 2 push myself up. The chains on my legs were gone, I wondered what had happened, but realized it was my only advantage.

"I'm Joachim." The vamp said to me and suddenly he was leaning over me. "Pretty girl."

I realized his intent wasn't to eat me, but to take yet another thing from me. I snarled. "Back the fuck up." I said, but my voice was hoarse.

Instead he slithered over on top of me and began tugging at my pants. I shut my eyes and thought up a plan. I had nothing.

When he got distracted with pulling my pants down my legs I realized this was the only chance I had. I wrapped my legs as fast as I could around his neck and twisted myself. I cried out from the pain of the movement, but his neck was snapped, and his head nearly off. I needed to get out of the chains.

I swallowed down my fear, which hurt and reminded me of my tongue ring. I reached my hand as far as I could towards my mouth and worked off the stud. I took it to one hand and used it as a key. I was astonished when the chain broke loose. I did the same to my other arm and without hesitating moved to Joachim and ripped his head off, tossing it across the room. My rips wept with the effort, and I realized I was whimpering at my first murder, but I had to keep going.

I freed myself from the rest of the chains, and tried to stand. I swayed, and saw double, but kept moving.

Every movement hurt, every sound terrified me, but I had one thought. That I won't be like my mother. I'll make it. I'll see my family again.

I was outside and smelled the air. My father was nearby. I screamed in my mind. Daddy! Daddy, please!

He had to hear me. He'd hear me. He'd come.

I was running in circles, stumbling, wheezing, in the most pain of my life. I screamed in my mind as loud as I could. That's when I saw a blur whiz up ahead of me.

"Daddy!" I said out loud, causing a strain in my throat; and saw my father stop, turn his head slowly, eyes focusing on me. Praying he was real, I collapsed to the ground on my knees. He was on the ground in front of me in an instant and grabbed me like a lifeline.

Usually my father was careful with me and reserved. He chose a bad time though, my ribs felt like they were on fire. I didn't say anything though. I stretched my sore arms over his neck and squeezed as tight as I could. I finally felt safe.

Edward POV

"Daddy, Daddy please!" I heard in my mind and froze. I looked around me and closed my eyes to concentrate. I could see what she saw, though it was a blur. She must have been dizzy and swaying. I opened my eyes and tried not to sob in relief. "Reviana." I whispered as if she could hear, and started running.

I looked around like a madman hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Her scent was around but muted. Then I heard the most beautiful sound in this world.

"Daddy!"

It wasn't in my mind this time, it was close by. I stopped and saw her a few yards ahead. She went down on her knees when she saw it was me. She was alive. She was bleeding, bruised, and broken. But she was alive. I thanked any God that would claim me.

I dropped to my knees as well and held her tight. I'd been a robot the past day and a half trying to search for her, and not let the terror take over. Now it shook me. How close I'd come to losing her, how much she'd been through, that she was hurting, killed a part of me.

Then my baby girl put her arms around my neck and healed every wound the abduction had caused me. She was still whole, and now that my missing beloved piece was back, so was I.

I leaned back and cupped her face in my hands. Trying not to shudder at the bruises forming on her neck. "Where are you hurt, let me check you."

She placed her hand on my face, speaking must have been a difficulty with her neck bruised so badly.

"My ribs, I think they're broken, cut on my head, neck's bad too." She said and showed me what happened.

I watched my daughter get beaten, strangled, and nearly raped. I watched her kill the vampire who tried to take her innocence. I backed a step away from her. "Give me a minute to calm down Revi."

This was nothing a sixteen year old girl should have to endure. I realized me being even a step away was causing her to start shaking and looking around the woods. I was back next to her in a second.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart."

She touched my face again. "I'm sorry I killed him."

"No Revi, you did what you had to do. You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry you had to. You don't have anything else to worry about though, I promise."

She nodded then winced at the effort, and I saw a light come in her eye, the same second I scented Jake and Quil.

I smiled at them the best I could and moved out of the way. It sent a tremor down my back to not be holding on to her in some way, but it wasn't my turn anymore. Revi wasn't just my beloved piece of life.

Jacob POV

I didn't want to trust my eyes. I didn't want to hope, and come up disappointed.

But I felt the ice in my veins reheat, and my heart start pumping again. I felt the steel cables that attached me to this one person, take on a new strength.

Quil went over to her first. My legs were still frozen. I just stared at her. Her face was brining me back to life.

Quil bent over and kissed her forehead, beaming. Though I thought I saw him shake in rage when he saw her throat. She touched his face, talking to him in her special way and he was back to grinning. "That's our girl." He said to her and walked over to Edward.

"Quil there's something I need you to burn in the house back that way. Holler if you come across trouble." Edward told him, keeping his eyes on Revi.

_Can I touch her?_ I asked in my thoughts knowing Edward would hear me. He glanced at me surprised and nodded.

I walked to her and as gently as I could, picked her up to hold her as close as possible. She winced but held on to me too. She looked weak and tired, and in a lot of pain, but she found a way to smile at me. She flicked her index finger on my chin, and I shuddered out a breath and buried my face in her hair.

With a single touch she was back and I so was I. My shudders turned to sobs, and I didn't care. She looked up at me and placed her hand on my cheek. "Don't cry Jacob, I'm here, I'm ok, I love you."

Best sentence ever.

"Well look at the happy reunion, I hate to ruin it." Aro said cockily and swaggered over, as Edward stepped in front of Revi and me, and hissed.

Worst sentence ever.


	35. You Can Sleep Sweetheart, I'll Carry You

Revi POV

I wanted to shake at the sight of Aro. I felt I might faint. I tried to stay strong though and merely whispered to Jake for him to put me down. He did, reluctantly, yet kept his arms around me in case he we had to run for it. I wasn't sure I could stand by myself anyway.

My Dad looked like he was working hard to not rip Aro apart. I said a quick prayer that we'd all make it out of this alive.

"Look at how he holds her Edward, they are adorable. It's what you and the human were lacking."

"Teegan." Dad said angrily.

"Yes Teegan. There are some things I've realized from Reviana's thoughts that she doesn't know."

"Don't you dare." Dad growled and I was surprised. Dad always told me everything. What could he possibly be keeping from me?

Aro merely smiled. Quil came back, looking furious and stood on the other side of me, so I was sandwiched between two wolves. Perfect.

"Ah look at them. It's quite the little family you've established here. To think Reviana's life is built on lies. How interesting."

"Don't" My father was pleading now. I suddenly had a wild though, was I not his kid? No, impossible. Aro turned his bloody eyes at me.

"Reviana, did you know it was my idea to create you?"

I raised a confused brow at him. I didn't understand.

"I wanted to see what would happen if a vampire and a half vampire made a baby. I wasn't sure if it would work. Though your little Aunt Alice saw visions of it succeeding, so I went ahead and found your parents, and changed your father."

My breathing started to become even more of a difficulty. I was an experiment? Alice knew? Daddy knew. They didn't tell me? What else didn't I know?

Dad closed his eyes and shook his head, and I knew it was true. Aro smiled.

"Haha this is good. And to think there's so much more. I told your father I'd be…eliminating, your mother one night after he was changed. I told him he could spend one more night with her. And what do you think they did? They made you."

Well that part I knew. I knew the pregnancy wasn't planned, but they were scared and wanted to spend their last night together in every way. I came from that. Although apparently this was Aro had hoped for.

I took a step forward, though Jake and Quil tried to hold me back. I cleared my throat and tried to speak. His vampire ears could hear a whisper anyways.

"It doesn't matter to me how I was made, or that I was part of some sick science project of yours. I have a great family who loves me."

"Ah but it wasn't always that way my dear."

"Aro don't. It won't serve any purpose." My dad looked like he was begging. I bit my lip.

"Miss Cullen, your dear father here, didn't want you from the start. He couldn't stand to see what it did to your mother. In fact he wanted you dead. Asked me to get a doctor to 'take care of it' I believe he said."

Now I swayed. As usual Jake kept me in place. I looked at my Dad. The first person I'd ever loved, counted on, trusted, and needed. His eyes were scared and sad. It was true. Oh god. I felt myself being torn.

"And who could blame him. After all it was your birth that killed his best friend."

That was another stab to my heart. I had always wondered how Teegan had died. Dad said it was the Volturi who killed her. No, it was me. The Volturi just merely let it happen. I couldn't look up. I couldn't breathe. I gasped and heard Jake call my name, and Aro laugh. I opened my eyes at my fathers growl.

He was looking at Aro, poised to lunge and I called to him in my thoughts. "Don't." I said simply. He froze and turned to me with heartbroken eyes.

"Daddy is it true. Did you want me dead?"

He didn't say anything and I shook my head. I found myself falling and sank to the ground. Instead of holding me up, Jake sat with me and I noticed Quil leave. I couldn't find it in me to wonder to where.

"Revi please listen." My Dad said and knelt in front of us, blocking my view of Aro. "I didn't know what you were. I barely understood what I'd been changed into. Then I realized how hard the pregnancy was on your mother and it scared me. I didn't want her hurt. She was my only family."

And I took that from him. I shivered and leaned my back into Jakes chest.

"Then I heard your thoughts. Just like that I was a goner. I loved you that very second. You became my world. You were my child and I've never regretted a second of having you because that day changed me." He cupped my face in his hands. "I only never told you because I knew it would hurt you."

To keep myself from crying I bit my lip. I tried to understand. Jake ran his hand through my hair, carefully avoiding where I'd been hit. All I had to do is think of him to understand. What would I feel if I had been in that situation? I would do the same as Dad had. I knew he loved me and that was all that mattered. I knew who was to blame.

I turned my glance to Aro who looked disappointed. "What else you got there Snow White?" I whispered and he narrowed his eyes and a rumble sounded in his chest. My Dad kissed my forehead and stood up.

"Jake, take her out of here."

"She isn't going anywhere." Aro said.

"No not without all of us she isn't" A voice I had missed said. Alice and Jasper stood on either side of my Dad.

I jumped a little, causing more pain when Embry was suddenly in front of me.

"Quil got us. Is she ok?" He looked over my head at Jake. Whatever expression he gave Embry didn't seem to like. Jake helped me up again, and Quil and Embry stood in front of us, and I saw Sam stand in front of them with Paul. Aro backed up a little.

"Fine you can go. But you can't touch me or none of you will make it out alive. You know that." Aro said.

"We do. I also know we'll be seeing you again somewhere down the line." Dad snarled.

Aro smiled and looked between everyone and somehow found my eyes. "I'll be seeing her, yes."

I did my best to keep my chin up as the others closed in around me so he couldn't look at me again.

When they moved I knew he was gone and I nearly fainted. Jake was the one who was instantly alarmed. "Rev, what's wrong, what hurts?"

I couldn't speak; I couldn't even find my breath. I wasn't sure if it was a panic attack or what but I couldn't breathe. I lifted my hand to Jakes, which was already on my face. "Hospital, please." I said with my gift and he nodded and looked to my Dad, who already heard.

"Ok baby don't worry we're going. Just stay with me ok?" Jake said and I tried to reassure him with a smile but I doubt it looked convincing. My Dad bent over and lifted me.

"It'll be faster if I carry her Jacob." I heard my Dad say. He leaned down to my ear. "You can sleep now sweetheart, it's over."

I touched his chin and let myself go under, knowing it may not be over, but I was safe.


	36. Can't Get Rid Of Us That Easily

Revi POV

When I woke up I had no idea where I was. I thought I'd be in a hospital but it didn't look like one, except for the machines. I was hooked up to a few of them. I didn't feel any pain though, just discomfort.

I wondered what time it was and realized it must have been late since Jake was sleeping in a chair angled towards my bed, his hand on my foot. I thought it was cute.

"It's three in the morning." I heard my father's voice and turned my head. That's when the pain started.

"Ugh mind readers. Ow." My head throbbed and my throat was sore from talking.

"No moving. You got a pretty deep cut on your scalp and bruising on your head. Your esophagus is bruised and a few of your ribs are broken."

"Well that's just super." I looked at my father for a minute. He didn't look as horrified as he did before, but I could tell from his black eyes that he needed to hunt. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Since the rest of the day we found you and all of the next day."

"Damn."

"You needed rest. It just scared Jake, but I checked in on your thoughts and knew you were ok." He got up from his chair and went to touch my face. "I don't think I've ever been so scared."

"Ditto. I love you, you know." I smiled crookedly hoping he would as well. Instead he kissed my forehead.

"Kid you have no idea."

"Daddy don't be sad."

"I'm so sorry honey. I don't know how to express how much. This shouldn't have happened to you."

"It shouldn't have happened to any of us. But it did. It could have been worse."

He nodded and for the first time in a long while I realized how young he looked. My father looked like the twenty year old he was frozen at, and I suddenly found myself wondering something.

"You know Daddy you could date. You got a good face."

It loosened the smile I'd been waiting for out of his tense face. "Random thought little girl."

"Well I don't look at your face too much. Why don't you get yourself a chick?"

"How romantic." He flicked a finger on my nose. "Because there isn't exactly a vampire dating network."

"You don't have to date a vampire you know."

His eyes narrowed at me. I back peddled.

"Ok fine, date a vampy, but still you should try Dad. Your life can't just be about me."

"It isn't. I fit your Aunt and Uncle into it, and photography."

"You need a lady friend."

"I think we need to lower your medication intake."

"Daddy what I mean is, there's a lot of you that's still a twenty year old man."

"I know. It's sort of the curse of being a vampire. You aren't just frozen physically in some ways it's mental too." He looked sad for a moment then a man came in. I recognized him immediately.

"Hey Carlisle. Wait Dad, we're in Alaska?"

"No sweetie Carlisle and Esme were taking a vacation in Italy and he had this room converted to a sort of hospital in case of emergencies."

"We're still in Italy." I said, more than a hint of panic in my voice. I heard a beep on one of the machines speed up. Carlisle went to look at it.

"Reviana look at me. Follow the light." He said and I looked at his flashlight. "Calm down ok, you're 100 percent safe here."

I looked back at Dad and he nodded, stroking my hair. "Ok. Jeez this boy sleeps through war." I looked over at Jake, who was snoring quietly for him. I was surprised when I looked further on the floor and saw Embry and Quil leaning against each other. "Dad quick do you have my phone I got to take a picture of this. I have to mock them forever on this."

He passed it to me and I took the picture quickly, laughing. I also took one of Jake sleeping, my foot still in his hand. It was too much to pass up. "Where's everyone else?" I asked my Dad

"Sam and Paul left; Billy said there was a vampire around La Push so they needed to check up on things. I think maybe Aro left a newborn as a lookout."

"Dad are we going to be leaving La Push." I asked in a small voice. I was scared of the answer, though I knew it already.

"No we're staying." He said and took my hand. I guess I didn't know the answer.

"But they know where we are now."

"I don't want you to worry about that. We aren't running anymore."

For the first time in days I truly smiled. "Really?"

"Really. It's our home, and I think you showed me and everyone else that we're fighters. We aren't going to run away from them anymore. They can't get rid of us that easily."

Carlisle smiled at Dad. "Good for you Edward. I'd like to keep Reviana here for the rest of today, but you can set up a flight for all of you to leave tomorrow morning. Reviana, you're going to have to keep your ribs taped up for a little longer, and your throat will be sore for a while. I don't suggest you being too active, because breathing is going to be a difficulty for a little while."

"You can call me Revi, Carlisle."

He smiled and winked at me. "I'll send in the loud one in a few hours so the boys can sleep a little while longer. Revi should try to sleep more as well."

I pouted and Dad rolled his eyes at me. "Don't you dare argue."

"I've been sleeping forever."

"I don't care."

"Hmph. So who's the loud one? Alice?"

"Of course. She's not patient whatsoever. She actually kept tapping her foot waiting for you to wake up. Brat."

"How's Jasper."

"He's ok. He went back with Paul and Sam to give them back up and make sure it's not a vampire we know."

"Oh ok."

"He left you a note."

I raised a brow. "Why?"

"How should I know, here." Dad laughed and handed me a neon green post it.

_Revi Mae,_

_Sorry I won't see you wake up. I'm very happy you're not dead seeing as you're my number one favorite niece. You kicked some ass honey bun. I'm proud. I'll be waiting at your house when you get home. I hope that's soon. I'm sorry to have left you with my wife. I swear I'll make it up to you. I love you darling girl. _

_-Jasper Hale_

"Is it absolutely vital he use his whole name?"

Dad read the note much quicker than me and shook his head. "I guess so. Since we know so many Jaspers."

I smiled. Dad was joking again, and his face seemed more relaxed. I felt my eyelids grow heavy again.

"Sleep please."

"No."

"Please."

"You."

"Can't do it."

"Stupid vampire awakness."

"Sleep and when you wake up I'll be sure there's real food for you to eat."

"Mmmm." I hummed and pretty much blacked out.

I woke up around five hours later to see Alice painting my toe nails. "I hate yellow nail polish."

"It's cheerful." She said without looking up or missing a beat.

"Fuck that."

"You got a mouth on you."

"I was raised by monsters." I smiled and she did too. "What's up shorty?"

"Hell of a way to talk to your Aunt."

"I'm sorry. What is new in your life madam?"

"I'm going to start having wrinkles and gray hair from loving you."

"I guess it's handy you're a vampire then huh?"

"Voila, all finished."

I looked at the canary yellow nail polish and wrinkled my nose. "One doesn't voila a yellow paint job."

"This one does." She studied me a moment. "You having any pain?"

"Nope, I'm on drugs."

"Oh your father will be proud."

"Where is he?" I looked around the room. "And everyone else?" I added when I realized it was empty.

"They went to get some food."

"Oh thank god."

She smiled and scooted up the bed so she was at my side. "I love you."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What do you want to do to me now?"

"Nothing. Well your hair because it's a bird's nest right now, but really I just wanted to tell you since I thought you were a goner for sure."

"Nope, they couldn't pull that one off." I tried to sound nonchalant about it but my voice shook slightly.

"You can cry if you want you know."

"I know. I don't really feel like it just yet."

"Ok."

"Dad going to make me go to some sort of vampire therapy?"

"No I don't think so. If he does, I'll talk him out of it."

"Appreciate it."

She started to fix my hair when the boys and my Dad came back. Jake looked relieved instantly.

"Hey." He said and I smiled at him.

"All we've been through and all my boyfriend/imprinter can say is 'Hey' how precious."

Jake went over to my bed and looked at Alice. "Scram."

"Where's the respect these days."

Jake cupped my face lightly in his hands and kissed me lightly. I felt warmth replace the coldness I'd felt since I was taken. "That's what I'm talking bout." I said when we broke apart. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered. Embry cleared his throat and I noticed my Dad was concentrating hard on distracting himself in arranging a tray for me.

"Ok we're done." I said to the room and smiled at my two best friends. "Don't just stand there give me some love."

Quil came over first and hugged me as lightly as possible, not squeezing at all. "Hey mutt." I told him and he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I missed you, no more being kidnapped ok."

"Gee I'll work on that. Embry Call, do you hate me now or something? Get over here. I won't shatter."

He still hesitated and just took my hand. "I was really scared." He whispered and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Hey look at me." I waited until he did. Embry wasn't good with emotions, or at losing people. I knew how terrified he must have been. With little family like me, we had a lot in common. Fear of loss was one of those things. "I'm ok, I promise. You can't get rid of me that easily." I smiled echoing what my father had said earlier.

Embry sighed and kissed my hand before returning to himself. He punched Jake on the arm. "I kissed your girlfriends hand."

"I guess we have to pulverize each other then." Jake said his eyes on me the whole time.

We all still had a lot of healing to do, and our fears weren't going to go away over night. But the experience showed me that no matter what happened I had people who would back me up, til the end.


	37. Won The Battle, But What About The War?

Revi POV

After returning to La Push my main concern was having everything return to normal, and enjoying life. Everyone else's concern was making me lay down, take it easy, be cautious, and essentially stop living.

It pissed me the hell off.

I understood I came close to being killed and worse. I understood my friends and family were worried about me, and merely wanted me safe. What I did not understand was who the hell they thought I was. I wasn't completely crazy, but I had never been overly cautious either. I believed in living life to the fullest, not hiding in a corner.

If we weren't going to run from the Volturi anymore, than we should live as normally as we could. Even if most of us are 'mythical' creatures. I thought we should live the lives we were fighting to protect. The ones the Volturi would rather take. After the basement, I knew I'd never take anything for granted again.

But since no one was allowing me to even take a run in the woods alone; I wasn't sure I'd have the chance to do anything.

I figured I'd give them time. After a bit they'd realize I was alright, and can take care of myself just fine.

I was wrong.

Six months I gave them. By November I was going insane. My birthday was just a few days away at the time I snapped. I had decided as a birthday present to me, I'd get my next tattoo. I decided it was time to get the tribal feather on the inside of my right arm. I told my father of this idea, and he agreed to sign off on it…..and accompany me.

Now don't get me wrong I love to be in the company of my family and friends. It's always enjoyable. But after six months I was ready to go out for a little while on my own. So I explained this.

"Dad I was thinking I'd go to Port Angeles alone. I haven't gone shopping by myself in a while, and I'd like to cruise an art gallery."

His gold eyes narrowed at me. "Revi…." I interrupted at the tone.

"Dad I'm going to be seventeen soon. In four days actually. It's the last year before my adulthood. I get that you've been worried, I really do, but you can't keep me this sheltered anymore."

He seemed to consider for a second and I thought I lost the first battle. Then he smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry. We haven't been very fair to you have we. I didn't realize we were acting like you were grounded."

"You were, a little. Within good reason, but it's been long enough Atticus."

"Alright, you're hereby let go. Now get out, I'm sick of looking at you."

I laughed and hugged him quickly, on my way to Port Angeles.

Of course just because I won the battle didn't mean I won the war.

As I got in my jeep I saw five shirtless muscular men walking towards the house. Usually, a girls dream come true. In my world, it's another road block.

"Hey dudes, can you back up I'm trying to leave here."

Jake shook a little, and Sam and Quil positioned themselves on each side of my car. Embry sat on my hood, and Paul stood in the back of the jeep. Surrounded. Drats.

Jake moved Quil aside long enough to climb into the passenger seat. "Hi there." He said cheerfully.

"Hey boyfriend." I tapped my hands on the wheel shaking my head.

"Where you going by yourself?"

"Port Angeles."

"That's a little far Rev."

"Not the way I drive." I slapped a hand on my chest. "Cullen, remember."

"I don't want you going off alone."

"I've done it tons of times. I'm a big girl now."

His expression told me humor wasn't working. So I went for the blunt.

"I may be your girlfriend Jacob, but you cannot tell me what to do."

"I'm aware of that, I'm just telling you I don't like it, I think it would be smarter if someone goes with you. Like Alice or me or well anyone."

"Emily?"

"Anyone more durable and able to defend you."

"I'm plenty durable you mutt, I could end you."

He raised a brow. "Maybe, but that doesn't make you indestructible."

Blunt wasn't working either. Time for the curve ball.

I lowered my lashes so they brushed the tops of my cheeks and bit the side of my lip. "Jacob, c'mon. Please." I breathed and when I looked up he swallowed roughly.

Paul pounded his fist on my back window. "Stay strong man!"

"Shut the fuck up Paul." I snapped. He just laughed. I looked back at Jake and he shook his head.

"Sorry babe, no dice."

That was it. The breaking point. Six months, and it came to this.

"Jacob Black, I love you, truly I do. And I am sorry for what you had to go through in Italy; I went through a lot to and its taken time to get over that. But if you don't get out of my Jeep and do whatever it is you werewolves do, while I go have some time to myself, I will not only rip my own hair out, but I will personally see to it that worrying about me will be the least of your concerns. My dad already cleared me going; I don't need permission from you." I waited for him to respond.

"Your Dad said you could!"

"That's all you got from that speech."

He got out of the car and yelled towards the house. "Edward, you traitor!"

My Dad poked his head out of the window. "Sorry kid, she had a point. Let her be."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Sam next to my door. "Can you move now?"

"You're gonna be careful right."

"Promise."

He nodded. "Stand down men, she can be trusted. Move out!"

Paul jumped down and walked past Sam. "Have fun hottie."

"Sure thing." I laughed.

Quil and Embry hesitated but I smiled at them. "You'll feel it if something happens and you can come running then, ok."

They smiled reassured. Jake was not.

"No Sam, c'mon what the hell."

Sam stepped over to Jake and mumbled something to him I couldn't hear. Jake met my curious eyes and sighed, nodding at Sam. He walked back to my jeep, leaning on the driver's door.

"I'm sorry. It just makes me crazy you being alone. Give me more time to work on that ok."

"Wow, what did he say to you?"

"That when he hurt Emily he did the same thing. He figured if he couldn't even trust himself with her he couldn't trust the rest of the world either. But he realized he was driving a wedge in between them by trying to cut her off from anything and everything. I don't want to do that to you."

"You haven't, there's no wedge."

He nodded and kissed me through the open window. "You have your phone right?"

"Yes, I'll call if I need you."

"Ok. I love you."

"You show me that every day." I smiled and touched his chin before turning my keys and starting the jeep. "I'll be home tonight."

Though driving away from Jake was always hard to do, I felt like me again. I felt like I had reclaimed my braveness and independence.

Hours later with a gift for Jake, and a new tattoo on my arm, I headed home. Though I had a slight panic attack earlier when a man touched my arm, asking if I knew where the restrooms were, I did fine on my own. I was surprised I still felt safe on my own.

When I got home I wasn't surprised to see Jake asleep on the living room floor, and my Dad watching TV.

"Hey sweetheart, let me see the arm."

"You didn't look in your special way?" I smiled crookedly.

"I respected your privacy for the most part. Alice had a vision of you freaking out a little bit so I checked in."

"I'm ok."

"So I see."

I showed him my arm and he nodded in approval.  
"How many more of these do I have to endure seeing on my babies flesh?"

"One, the design I always draw. It's going on my ankle. I'm waiting a few years for that."

"Alright."

"You like my tattoos don't lie."

"At least none of them are of anything ridiculous. I like you neck one the best."

"Of course you do, you designed it." I winked at him and started poking Jake. He rolled over and opened one eye at me.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't I actually brought you something."

"I don't care."

"Aw now babe I think you lie. I have a nice cinnamon pretzel from Auntie Anne's in my hand here."

"Are you shitting me?"

"I shit you not."

"I love you."

"You hated me not one minute ago."

"I changed my mind."

I laughed as we went into the kitchen so Jake could eat. I got myself a glass of iced tea, and lifted my bandage to show Jake my tattoo.

"I like it."

"Thank you."

"So what else did you do?"

We talked about our days then and he sighed and took my hand when I told him about my anxiety attack. "Rev."

"I know."

"I hate that you get scared."

"It's sort of to be expected after everything. I really am doing better though, don't worry."

"Try and stop me." He held my hand in his against his cheek. I smiled at him.

"You make me better you know. I mean the whole family does, but it's you who makes it easier. I know you will be there no matter what to keep me safe."

"It's funny I know the same of you." He said with a smile and turned his lips into my hand he held against his cheek. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Rev."

"It's funny I know the same of you." I smiled at him and he laughed.

"I know you're doing better with everything, and I'm very proud of you for that. You're stronger than I ever thought, and stronger than me too. I just want you to relax. We won the battle." He grinned, unknowingly repeating me from earlier. "We'll be ready for them next time.

I smiled for him so he'd thing I was relaxed, and leaned into his chest. His arms went around me and I felt him rest his head on the top of mine and sigh. Breathing him in I felt myself calm. Yet, my mind still thought, _We may have won the battle but what happens when it's time for the war? _

I opened my eyes to see my Dad leaning against the kitchen door, his eyes as concerned as mine. I mouthed 'I love you Daddy' to him and he smiled. Even if there were fears still present in all of us, we weren't about to let them get in our way. We would win, and we would live.

We had to.


	38. That Old Chestnut

Revi POV

As quickly as everything seemed to fall apart in our little world, that was as quickly things returned to normal. After my declaration six months after everything with the Volturi, everyone made an effort to try and not only relax, but have a lot more fun.

All the boys had been back in school for a while and were doing well, and I even started pulling higher grades than usual.

I worked in the bakery, I made my sculptures, I ran with werewolves, and hung out with my vampires. Jake and I were doing better than ever, completely comfortable in our young love, as corny as it was.

Those were what I called the easy years. The last two years in high school were simple and fun. Before I knew it, we were graduating.

Though high school had been not too difficult for me grade wise, socially it certainly wasn't the best years of my life. I was perfectly fine with my group of friends. Embry, Quil, and of course Jacob; were all I needed. It was the rest of our class who had a problem with it.

There were always rumors going around. Why had the boys taken off from school? Why did they suddenly hang out with Sam Uley? How come Paul Trout was no longer the social butterfly he once was? Why did Jacob Black come back to La Push?

I knew all the answers, but of course I wasn't telling. By grouping myself with the pack I became an outcast as well, but I didn't care. How much could a half vampire fit in anyways?

Graduating was bittersweet. Though I was happy about leaving high school, it also meant people were leaving me. Alice and Jasper were preparing to move on to Alaska after I graduated, and Dad decided he was going to pose as a college student at Seattle University. He wanted to work on his photography, and it was time he moved on before people began suspecting.

When he told me I was shocked. Mostly because I never expected Dad to be willing to be away from me. Though it wouldn't be far, and he'd still be visiting often, it was a big step for him. I felt like he was the one graduating not me.

Especially since I wasn't going to college. Instead I got a job offer in an art gallery in Port Angeles. My work was nowhere near ready to be shown in my opinion, but I wanted to learn more about how galleries worked, and I believed I was meant to be surrounded by art.

Jake and Embry were making the daring decision to open an auto repair shop with Sam. Quil was more willing to work odd jobs around town, before he decided what he wanted to do with his life. It wasn't like serving as protectors of the reservation was a paying job.

Aside from everyone figuring out where they were going and what they were doing, everything else was the same. I stopped highlighting my hair purple so it was back to its regular color, so I even looked the same.

I did have one idea of a change. Though I loved the house my Dad and I came to years ago, I wanted something of my own. I knew he intended to keep it as it was, probably for me, but I decided if Dad could try to move on, so could I. It was just a house after all.

The hard part would be running the idea by Dad. If he gave me the sad puppy dog eyes that said 'My baby girl is all grown up where did the time go' I would back down.

A few days before graduation I decided it was time to tell him.

"Dad I have to talk to you." I began

He looked up from his book. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"What'd you break?"

"Nothing. Well the hair dryer but that's irrelevant, I want to talk to you about where I'm going to live after I graduate."

"Well I'm not leaving until August, and I'll still be back here often. I figured you'd live here in the house."

"I think that's generous of you, but I was thinking I'd like to live in my own apartment for a while."

He smiled at me. "I think that would be fine. You're eighteen now you can do what you want."

"I thought I'd still run it by you. I don't have anywhere picked out, it's not like there's a lot of apartments around here."

"I can help you look. It makes sense. You're graduating, you should have your own place. I'm still going to keep the house though." He looked around and smiled again. "You grew up here, and so did I in a way. It's important."

"I know. I'll always love this house. I just want something that's mine you know."

"I get it. Can you cover rent?"

"I did some number crunching and with my savings from work and plus the starting salary at the gallery, I should be able to just fine."

"I can help. With Alice's help in investments I'm loaded remember?"

"Yes Daddy I'm aware, but I gotta do this on my own."

"How about I at least help you with some furniture? You have bedroom stuff, but there are other things you need. I've been racking my brain for a good graduation present for you, and I think this will be perfect."

I sighed and nodded. "Alright, but nothing crazy, and I go shopping with you to rein you in."

"You act like I've spoiled you."

"I got a car for my sixteenth birthday."

"That's only one little spoil, other than that you were a neglected child. What's your name again?"

"I'm going to Jake's."

"No glove, no love." He said in an easy tone, but I knew it was a subject he hated.

I rolled my eyes and went outside to my car.

Dad and I had the sex talk a little after my abduction. He decided to take the I can't control what you do but please be safe route. In all honesty I had avoided the subject of sex with Jake. I knew he wanted to, and so did I, I just didn't know when. I wanted it to be right.

I made my way to the little pink house not far from the beach. Billy was in his chair on the porch, organizing his tackle box. "Hey Billy what's new?"

"Not much hun. Good to see you though. Are you excited to graduate?"

"Yea I want it over already. Where's my guy?"

"The garage of course."

"I'll catch you later then." I walked over to the garage, where Metallica was blasting. I opened the side door to see Jake's orange car, but no Jake. Silly me I thought, and looked down. Sure enough there he was under his car. I knew there was no way I could make my presence known without scaring him so I decided to go for the gold, and yanked the wheels of his board.

"Jesus Christ Rev, make a noise."

"What?" I yelled back.

He slapped off the Metallica. "I guess I didn't realize how loud it was." He said and sat up on the board. I smiled and sat on his lip.

"Hey there."

"Hi. I missed you."

"You saw me at school today."

"Two hours too long ago. So you excited for Sunday."

"If one more person asks me that I'll scream. It's just graduation. I am excited to finally meet your friend from Phoenix."

"She is too. By the way it is a big deal, for you Miss Valedictorian."

"Yea Valedictorian of La Push High, big wow."

He leaned forward and kissed up and down my jaw line, making me smile wider. "It is a big wow Rev. The size of the high school doesn't matter. Did you tell your father yet?"

"Nope, it's my present to him. I think he'll be the first vampire heart attack recorded in history once he hears 'And now a speech from the Valedictorian Reviana Mae Cullen'."

"I'm sure he'll be very proud. Did you talk to him about the apartment thing?"

"Sure did. He's fine with it."

"Good. I wanted to ask you something about that actually."

"What?"

He looked nervous and looked down for a second. "I was wondering if you would like to move in with me."

Maybe it was me after all who would have the first vampire heart attack. At least mine had a beat.

"You want to live together? Well that's a bit of a leap." I half stuttered.

"Well yea. I don't think we're ready to live completely on our own, so I thought we'd move into this bigger apartment Quil and I found, and we could live there with him and Embry."

"Um wow. You've really thought about this."

"Yes I have. There's a room for us, one for Quil, and one for Embry, plus there's a decent sized kitchen and small living room."

"What's the downside."

"One bathroom."

"One bathroom with three boys. Hmmm."

"How about you look at it, then decide."

"Ok."

"How about now."

"Now?" I laughed. And he stood up with me still on his lap, so I was up in his arms. "Jacob don't we need an appointment?"

"No, Embry and Quil are actually there now to take another look."

"Oh well ok." I let him cart me out of the garage.

We went to see the apartment and I had to admit it was perfect for right now. It was small, but not falling apart or anything. The rent was easily manageable between four people. I made it clear I would pay my own way.

Though the thought of living with three boys mortified me, I knew these particular boys wouldn't be that hard to put up with.

The hard part would be telling Edward Cullen his precious little girl would be shaking up with three full grown werewolves. That old chestnut.

I told Jake I wanted to do it alone, mostly to keep World War Three from breaking out. When I parked on the side of the house Dad was sitting on the porch, and snapped a candid picture of me.

"What was that for?"

"The famous my daughters moving in with her best friends and boyfriend shot."

"How the hell do you know already? Mind snooping?"

"No, Billy called. Parent code you know."

"Ah. So what do you think?"

"You and Jake would be sharing a room."

I gulped and took the plunge. "Yes."

"I see." I saw him hide his face and when I went up to him to lift his chin to see his expression, I saw he was smiling crookedly, in the way I inherited.

"You're smiling? I thought you'd be mad."

"No not at all. I was just thinking you're all grown up now. Pretty soon Jacob will be asking me for your hand."

"My hand…ha." I snorted. He looked more serious.

"I hope you realize how lucky you are to have friends like that, and a mate like Jacob."

"I do. But if you keep saying things like asking for my hand and mate, I'm going to wish to be brought back into this century."

After talking about it with my Dad a little bit longer, I told Jake to go ahead and call the landlord before it got too late. By the next day, we found out we got the place. It was the perfect way to end high school.

Then Sunday was upon us and it was time to graduate. Alice was bouncing as she handed me a dress the morning of. I wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"It's red, you'll look hot don't you worry. And your father is going to love your speech."

"Alice you didn't have any thoughts lately about me being valedictorian have you? I want it to be a surprise."

"Jasper has been shielding everyone who knows."

"Perfect."

"I've been doing it for a while actually. I've been seeing odd things about Edward's future."

My heart skipped. "What?"

"Oh lamb don't worry, it's nothing bad. It's a girl actually. I can't see her face I just see her around him."

"Dad's gonna get a girlie. Sweet."

Alice laughed and an impatient knock was at my door. "Reviana we need to leave in fifteen minutes throw on clothes and let's go." My Dad called impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and got dressed quickly. I was nervous about my speech but I knew it was right. Dad would love it.

When I got my robe and hat on I went out to the Volvo where Dad was leaning. He stopped throwing his keys into the air and smiled. "Revi, look at you."

"It's a good thing vampires can't cry huh."

"Oh I'm sure I'd be balling." He came over to me and straightened the cap. "Big day."

"Yea it is. Let's get going."

We headed to the school and I saw the boys I'd loved since kindergarten waiting for me. "Aw look at you lot. My little boys are all grown up."

I went over to Quil and kissed his cheek, and then Embry did the same to me.

"Hey do I get one of those." Jake said cheekily and I went up on my tip toes and kissed his nose.

"There. C'mon we gotta go. Bye Cullen's" I said over my shoulder with a wink to Dad, Alice, and Jasper.

We went to the school's auditorium and we went to line up. I grabbed Jakes hand and squeezed it before standing by Embry. We were lined in alphabetical order and technically Natalie Coal was supposed to be between us, but we were rebels. I was growing more and more nervous as my speech grew nearer. I located my family in the crowd so I knew where to stare when I spoke.

Then it was time. The principal cleared his papers and said, "It is now time for the Valedictorians speech so please give a round of applause for Reviana Mae Cullen."

People clapped as I stood to walk to the podium and my eyes locked on my father. He looked absolutely shocked, and incredibly proud. I knew for certain if he could shed tears he would be. I did what I always set out to do, and made my Dad happy.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Revi Cullen. I have to say making Valedictorian was a huge shock to me. I never thought it was a possibility. Then when I found out I realized what an opportunity it was. It was my biggest chance to make one of the most important people in my life, proud." I looked at my father, and blinked back any tears.

"Edward Cullen has done everything for me. He helped me to be the person I've become, he helped me study for the most difficult tests, he made me laugh when I needed it, pissed me off, taken care of me, and most of all showed me the importance of life. Every decision I have made and will make is affected by him. Not because I don't trust my own judgment, but because he taught me everything I know." I smiled as my eyes filled after all. Dad was leaning forward in his chair, his fist resting on his mouth. I cleared my throat. "So I must thank him. Without him I wouldn't be here." I paused again and then continued.

"During school I tried my best to get the best possible grades I could. I didn't belong to any clubs, and my extracurricular activities were few. I did however, love this school. I loved it because in this school district I met my three best friends when I was five years old."

I turned to look back at my guys and smiled. "They got me through elementary, middle, and high school. Now we're graduating. We're doing so together just as we always imagined. I think that's a remarkable thing. It's what sets our school apart from others. The friendships we formed here have lasted, no matter how different they are. Though there's no guarantee that every friendship will last a lifetime, and that many things could change, there's one thing that never will." I paused for my big point.

"No one can ever change who we are. We are the class of 2008. That is not only something no one can take from us, but it's what binds us. No matter what click you were part of at La Push High School, no matter who you loved and who you hated, we all have this much in common. We have made it, and like it or not we've done it together. Congratulations class of 08!" I yelled and not only did the audience clap, but my fellow classmates did as well. I may have been an outsider, but for right now, we were all a part of each other.

I saw my father stand and clap, as I went to sit again, waiting for my name to be called for my diploma.

The best part of the ceremony in my eyes was how each of my friends accepted their diploma. We agreed there was no need for us to be demure and calm. No we went out in style.

Quil was first out of us, and to his grandfathers horror, moon walked after getting his diploma. Jake chose to do the robot, and blew me a kiss. Embry did the running man. We really did love the 80's. Then out of our group I was last, and skipped to get mine, and then did little spins back to my seat. All the while, each of us wolf whistled whenever one of our names were called. I knew other parents would have been mortified but Alice, Jasper, and Dad shouted and yelled excitedly as I got my diploma.

When it was over I ran headlong to my Dad who picked me up and swung me around like I was a feather.

"Congrats sweetheart. Why didn't you tell me about making valedictorian?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Mission accomplished. I'm so proud of you." He squeezed me once more before setting me back on my feet.

"Thank you." I looked back at Alice and realized she was having a vision. "Um hold on one minute I have to go meet Jacob's friend from Arizona." I looked at Alice curiously again. I went and whispered to her. "What is it?"

"That girl again. Seeing the graduation made me see another. Your father was getting his diploma and kept glancing back at this girl. I still couldn't see her face, but I saw her heavy looking hair. It was reddish brown like his."

"We'll have to keep an eye out for her." I laughed and then made my way through the crowd to where Jake was talking with his Dad, and the sheriff from Forks. I saw a pretty brunette girl next to the sheriff and smiled. "Hi, I'm Revi. You must be Bella."

I took a closer look at the girl and saw the dense and long chestnut hair. I nearly laughed hysterically. She smiled at me and held out a hand. I guarded my gift.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you. Jake told me so many stories about you two. Congrats on graduating."

"Thank you. You had yours last year right?"

"Yea, I took a year off school and now I'm enrolling at Seattle University."

I smiled and thought to myself, wow. Vampire guy gets his daughter out of the house, starts a new chapter of his life in Seattle where he may meet a human girl who he could start a relationship with.

Yea that old chestnut.


	39. Before Us, None and After Us, None

Jacob POV

Graduating was fun but I was glad it was over. I was also anxious to introduce Bella and Revi. I had a feeling they'd hit it off.

I had gotten a letter from Bella recently that her mother had remarried and decided to travel the world with her new rich husband. Bella in turn decided it was a good time for her to get to know Charlie, her father. She took a year off from school, and recently moved to Forks, and would be starting college in Seattle in the fall. I was happy to have another friend nearby, and wanted her to meet my imprint.

I went to my Dad and Bella after we got off the stage and Revi went to her father. "Hey Billy you proud of me yet?" I smiled.

"Always have been you idiot."

"I can just feel the love." Bella smiled at me and I hugged her quickly. "Good to see you Jake!"

"Ditto. You look different."

"She's getting to old. I don't like it." Charlie said gruffly and Bella rolled her eyes.

"I aged. I'm an old nineteen year old now." She winked and looked around. "So where's your girl, I'm already sick of you."

"She's just saying hi to her brother and cousins." I lied. I knew Bella needed to only know the public story.

"Wow Jake look at your face when you talk about her. It must be getting more serious than your letters let on."

"We're moving in together."

Bella snorted. "It takes a lot to shock me my friend, you're going to have to do better than that."

She's a half vampire, I'm a werewolf…technically we're supposed to be enemies? I smiled. "I love her."

"I knew that."

"Billy told you?"

"No your face did."

I laughed and noticed Revi walk towards Bella.

"Hi, I'm Revi. You must be Bella."

Bella smiled and held her hand out to Revi.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you. Jake told me so many stories about you two. Congrats on graduating."

"Thank you. You had yours last year right?"

"Yea, I took a year off school and now I'm enrolling at Seattle University."

Revi seemed to be enjoying some private joke so I looked at her questioningly. She shook her head at me.

"You know my brother is going there too. He took a few years off as well, and now that I've graduated he's ready to start college. You should look him up."

Now I was really confused.

"I think Jake talked about him as well. Edward right?"

"Yes." Revi said eagerly. Was it just me or did Bella say Edwards name oddly. I looked around for Edward and noticed he was looking at Bella as if she was a puzzle, and Alice looked mischievous.

What the hell was going on?

"Well I'll be sure to do that. Maybe I'll meet him later. Dad and I actually have to head back home, but I was hoping you and I could hang out tomorrow if you're free."

"I am after 4. I work before then. I could pick you up in Forks if you give me directions."

"That sounds perfect." Bella took out a post it from her bag and began writing. "I can't wait. Well Dad we should go now. Congrats again both of you."

"Thanks." I said and looked again at Edward to see he was talking to Alice. "Catch ya later Bells."

She smiled again at Revi who was practically bouncing, and went off with her Dad. My one looked at me with a grin.

"Small world isn't it." He said and Revi snickered.

"You have no idea." She leaned down and kissed Billy's cheek. "I gotta go return to my family now. We'll meet you two at Emily and Sam's for the party."

"Hey hold up." I grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. "What's going on?"

"Nothing I can tell you right now, but I promise I will when I can ok?" She touched my chin lightly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, oh Jake it's nothing to worry about, don't start. It's good."

"Ok. Well I'll see you at Em and Sam's then. I love you."

She smiled so bright I thought my heart skipped a beat or nine. "I love you too." She turned and ran to Alice and started whispering.

"That girls keeping a secret." My dad said and I nodded.

"It's ok she'll tell me soon enough."

"Maybe she's gonna ask you to marry her."

"Give me some credit Dad, I think I can handle that one." I grabbed the back of his chair and started wheeling him out of the school.

"Well when are you gonna then huh? I'd like grandkids in the next five years."

"Gee Billy I'll work on providing them for you asap." I rolled my eyes. "Don't make me push you off a cliff.

Revi POV

Obviously I didn't know anything for sure, but I had a good feeling about Bella. Something in the way she said 'Edward' made me wonder.

Alice agreed she looked like the girl in her visions. She didn't have any others though since we saw Bella, so we didn't know much.

I knew something was up though. My Dad had glanced at her once like she was something he'd never seen before and wanted to study. When I asked him about it he shook it off saying he just wasn't sure that she was. I knew my Dad though, he felt something too.

What I was most curious about was why I felt something around Bella. Like she was someone I was supposed to know. I didn't dwell on it though. I believed everything would work out as it should.

Though I might give it a little push.

After the small graduation party we had Jake seemed hell bent on getting information out of me. I told him we couldn't talk about it around my father so we went for a walk on the beach. I had changed into more comfortable clothes, and sat on a rock near the ocean's edge. Jake sat in front of me so our knees were touching. He ran his hands through my hair which since I'd begun growing it out again, reached mid torso.

I suddenly got a flashback of a time when we were thirteen and we sat like this, him running his hands through my hair. I remember I had dreamt about it when he left. Then the memory had torn me to pieces, and now it gave me a glow. We had come so far, to end up exactly where we were supposed to be. I smiled at him and kissed his neck, sniffing slightly. There was never another who could make me feel so right.

"Spill Rev."

"I think Bella and my Dad might end up together in some way."

"You're joking."

I shook my head and his eyes widened as he considered. "Are you mad about that?"

"No just surprised. Isn't he too old for her?"

"He's twenty."

"No he's thirty eight technically."

"But he really isn't. When you're changed part of you always feels that age. That's why when younger people are changed it's never quite right. Like Jane and Alec. Alice is an exception since she has no memory of her human life."

"Do we even know how old she is?"

"She looks about eighteen or nineteen so somewhere around there."

"Well I guess if it's going to happen with Bella and Edward that won't be so bad. Your Dad needs someone. She's human though."

That had been worrying me as well. "I don't know. It won't be easy. But something about it feels right. You accepted me for what I was after all."

"Well I'm not exactly human either."

"Yea."

He studied me for a second. "Does it bother you sometimes?"

"What?"

"That you won't age after a certain time."

"I don't think it will hit me until I know I should look different than I do. When I watch Emily or others I know age and I don't. Mostly I just worry you won't like it. You're stopping for me."

"No I'm doing it for me." He grinned. "So I can have forever with you. It's a completely selfish act on my part not yours."

"Sure it is." I stuck my tongue out at him and then sighed. "So we move in together in a few days, you ready?"

"I think so. I'm already familiar with you."

"So you think. There may be things about me you don't know, and they'll end up annoying the bajesus out of you."

He laughed and shook his head. "I've got things like that too. It doesn't really matter."

"You say that now. Wait until you discover just how much I move in my sleep."

"I already know that. I've slept in the same bed as you before. You hit me so hard you loosened my tooth in 97 remember?"

"That was your fault; you moved first and scared me. I was having a nightmare about E.T and felt you were an alien attacking me. My elbow had to connect with something."

"Spaz."

"Spaz lover."

"Damn straight." He cupped the back of my neck and kissed me. I actually felt my toes curl. When he stopped I pouted.

"What gives?"

"Revi, I am not a perfect man."

"I forgive you for that."

"I try, but shit happens."

"It sure does."

"I can't always be a gentleman."

"Where are you going with this?"

"How long have we been together?"

"Thirteen years."

"Dating not how long we've known each other."

"Well that was when I claimed ownership of you but ok. Dating then two years."

"Two years then I've been trying to be a gentleman."

I suddenly got where he was going. "Ah, that."

"Yes that."

"If it makes you feel better I've been trying to be a lady."

"You swear like a sailor."

"I didn't say I was particularly good at it." I sighed. "So you wanna do the mattress rumba then?"

He laughed and I half smiled. "Yes I do. Obviously I am willing to wait however long you want to, but I haven't mentioned it before so I needed to now."

"Alright Jacob."

He raised a brow. "Was that an alright Jacob, we can have sex or an alright Jacob thanks for the heads up. Cuz if it's the ladder you better make that clear before I jump you."

"It wasn't the ladd….Ah." I had time for one quick yelp before he picked me up. I laughed and he pressed his lips to mine eagerly. "Ok Jake wait, not on the beach though I don't like the idea of sand in my vajudy."

His face went blank for a minute.

"Are you wishing I was more of a lady now?" I inquired.

He laughed and kissed me again. "Not at all. I was thinking how perfect you are for me. Come with me ok?"

He put me down and backed away from me a few steps. I stayed where I was when I saw him shake, his clothes ripping everywhere. Well he was taken care of clothes wise. He knelt down in wolf form and I climbed on his back. He started running through the woods and I wondered where he was going. I realized it about a minute later. There was a large black tent in the middle of the woods and I smiled. I always knew I'd lose my virginity in the woods. Perfect.

I leaned down and kiss the top of his head, making the wolf howl happily. I laughed. I couldn't believe this was it. I got off of Jake and turned to face him.

"Ok sir you show me yours and I'll show you mine." I grinned wickedly and took a breath. I was nervous but I knew this was right. It was me and Jacob. Nothing was more right than us.

He phased and to my credit I kept my eyes on his face….for a whole second. I'm a girl after all and he's awfully pretty. He was that same dusty gold color all over. He smiled at me.

"Your turn."

I grinned crookedly and took off my shirt and shorts. Since he'd seen me in a bikini before, a bra and underwear wasn't that different. So I took a deep breath and took the next step.

His eyes blurred slightly and he seemed to approve. Go me. He took the three steps that were between us and lifted me up, taking me into the tent.

I had imagined this many different ways. I expected the twinge of pain, but not the feeling I would get when it passed. The feeling that I was made for this person, and he was made for me. Not only had we lost our virginities to each other, but I knew with absolute certainty, this was it.

Afterwards he simply held me close to his side.

I'd loved no other before him, and after him there would be none.


	40. He's Been Looking For Her, Shes Seen Him

Edward POV

When Revi came home the night of her graduation I knew something was up. She looked different, and I realized with a groan her and Jake probably took their relationship to the next level. I groaned as she took a shower. It was official, she was woman and I'd lost her.

It was a bittersweet thing. My daughter was grown and I didn't have to worry as much, yet I was needed less and less. It was something a parent never got over.

However, Revi was more responsible than most people her age, and I knew she'd be fine. Though I'd probably come back to La Push often, just in case. I had gotten a dorm room at Seattle University, a spur of the moment decision to experience what I'd missed out on. I didn't get a roommate though. I wasn't that confident in my hiding the whole vampire thing ability.

I still had the rest of the summer to prepare myself, but I hadn't been on my own in a long time, I was nervous about it.

There was also something else occupying my mind. Ever since I had seen Revi talking to Jake's friend I couldn't get the young woman's face out of my mind completely. She was a year older than my kid for Christ sake, there was something wrong in finding her attractive.

It wasn't just the way she looked though. It had been something about her that was familiar. It was almost like finding the car keys when you've been looking for them for an hour. You're angry it took so long, but relieved to see them. That was what I felt when I saw the woman. It was ridiculous. There were many reasons to forget her as soon as possible.

I didn't even know anything about her including her name.

She was nineteen years younger than me.

I'm a vampire and she's a human.

I don't even remember how to date

I had no plans to do anything about this odd appearance of feelings. I would ignore the girl. How hard could it be?

Bella POV

"Charlie where did you put the extra towels?"

"I don't know."

Of course, I thought. Why would he? It's not like he's lived here since before my birth.

I liked getting to know my father better I really did. I actually found we had more in common than I had with my mother. But sometimes I wished he used his words a little better.

I had decided to come here for the summer before I started college because…frankly I had nowhere else to go. I didn't want to travel with my mother and Phil, her new husband. He was an ok guy, but too young and annoying to be around. He was only six years older than me which sometimes I found odd, but love was love.

Phil was loaded and since my mother had never been flushes in the money department Phil wanted to spoil her. I thought she deserved to finally have some time to be a married woman instead of a mother.

I was enjoying Forks more than I thought I would. I had even made friends. A girl named Angela who lived next door to us, and I would be hanging out with my old pal Jake's girlfriend tomorrow. I was excited for that. I had never in my life seen someone carry a torch for anyone like young Jake did for this girl. And to see them interact with each other made my slightly romantic heart swoon. Who wouldn't want to be around that?

I had received quite a jolt when I saw Revi's older brother Edward. Even the name sent shivers down my back. He was the one.

Ever since I was a little girl I'd have a nightmare usually once a year. The scary part was I was around the age I am now in every dream. I was underwater, looking around and then I saw what I called the one. This guy with such soft looking hair, odd pure gold colored eyes, and this face that made me feel at home, and he was swimming over an arm reaching down to where I was sinking. Then I'd black out, and wake up in the middle of the night, aching for a man I didn't even know.

When I was small, I used to imagine the man in my dreams as a fairy godfather. He looked like he was saving me, so I figured that must be who he was. Then as I kept having the dreams, always once a year, I'd see him as more.

It was foolish since I didn't think he existed. Yet, there was something about him. I'd wake up after the nightmare, and wouldn't be the same for the rest of the day. It was as if I was looking for him.

Imagine my surprise when I found him. The one. There he was, Edward Cullen, glancing at me as if he was irritated. All my life I'd seen his face, and literally felt his arm yank at mine, to the point where I wondered if I could recognize his touch from everyone else's.

I knew I couldn't tell anyone this though. I'd seem absolutely insane. I wondered if I was. Who dreams of someone they've never met before, for years? The oddest part was, I knew his name. It had been the last thing I said in the water when I was sinking. Just, Edward. It was a name that had always been in the back of my mind.

Now he was a real person. I couldn't believe it. There was also something about him that seemed, different. I couldn't figure it out though.

I finally found the towels and showered quickly before bed. I was looking forward to getting to know Revi the next day. I couldn't help but find myself wondering if I'd see her brother as well.


	41. What Are The Chances?

Revi POV

This whole giving of the virginity thing was a kick. I woke up the next morning surprised I wasn't sore or regretful. I also hadn't been smited by any God who may frown upon sex before marriage.

Instead I felt good. I was whole and right. There was warmth over every part of me. Probably from knowing no one loved me more than that silly werewolf.

I went into the kitchen to eat something before I went to work, and saw my Dad sitting at the small table, with my virginity taker.

What are the chances?

"Um hello there."

"Hi sweetheart, why don't you sit down with us?"

"No."

Dad looked confused. "Why not?"

"Cuz you're scary and my self-preservation is kicking in. Why the hell isn't yours?" I asked Jake.

"Probably because I was asked here. A guest can't run it's rude."

"Ok I've officially entered the twilight zone."

"Reviana sit for the love of God." Dad's jaw clenched and I realized this was going to be interesting. I sat at the third chair and crossed my arms, noticing Jake had gone into turtle mode. He was looking at his feet under the table.

"What is it Dad?"

"I wanted to talk to the two of you about your relationship."

"Oh here we go."

"Shut up and listen. Now I know there was a big step taken last night."

"Oh come on!" I got up from the table, uncomfortable and Dad sent me a look that had me lowering myself back onto the chair. Jake seemed to be concentrating very hard on the texture of the table.

"I'm just saying I know, and you two will be living together so I'm not exactly naive here. I have no intention of telling you both what to do, but I do want to make sure you're being safe about it."

"Dad I'm on the pill you know this." I ran my hands through my hair in a frustrated manor. This was something else I had inherited from my father.

"I wanted to make sure you still were. There's also no guarantee that will work on you when you stop aging so Jake should take care of it too. Just to be safe. I don't want you ending up like Teegan; we don't know what it could do to you."

"Alright alright, we will be one thousand percent safe, now I beg of you can we stop talking about this?"

"Yes." Dad looked at Jake. "You ok there buddy?"

"Can I go now?"

"Yea Jake run." I said hiding a smile. He bolted without hesitation.

"I wasn't being that scary."

"No but you know how he is. Never wanting to disappoint his second father. He loves you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Even though we…." I trailed off.

"Of course. I knew it was coming. I'm actually surprised you waited this long, the way teenagers are these days. I'm not mad just wanted to be sure. It's the parent in me."

"So did Alice tell you then? Fucking psychic. I'm gonna turn her into ash."

"No it wasn't Alice."

I stopped my murderous plans and narrowed my eyes at my Dad. "You read my thought?" I said in my scariest tone.

He laughed and got up, and kissed the top of my head. "No little girl I read your face. You were practically floating when you came home last night. Anyone would have noticed."

"Oh well oops."

"That and Billy called saying Jake came home in a similar floaty way. That confirmed it for me, though I didn't really need confirmation. I know you kid."

"Yea, yea. I have to get ready for work. I'm hanging out with Bella afterwards ok so I might be late."

"Bella?" The way he said her name, curious yet like it was a name he was always meant to say lovingly, made my smile bloom.

"Yes Bella. Jake's old neighbor from Phoenix? We're trying to get to know each other. She seems like a really nice girl."

"Oh well ok." He mumbled and I saw him grab his camera and head outside. Once I was sure he was far enough I let out a laugh. He was toast.

I quickly made up some frozen waffles and grabbed my phone as it made the text message sound. It was from Jake.

_Is it safe?_ It read. I shook my head at the situation and went to the kitchen window. Sure enough I saw him a few yards away, and motioned for him to come in. He looked around the house then came in the back door.

"Hey Rev." He said smiling widely and kissed me.

"Coward."

"I am not." He cutely pouted and I smiled.

"I get it, its ok. If it makes you feel better he's not made, just the usual worry wart Daddy."

"Ok. I don't do well with awkwardness it's why you could never get me into The Office."

"It's a great show damnit." I laughed when he picked me up. "Oh no you don't. We can't here, not in my father's house."

"That wasn't my intention, jeez what kind of animal do you think I am?"

"A wolf." I laughed when he placed me on the counter.

"I only wanted to do this." He took something out of his pocket and grabbed my bare foot. When he let go I noticed a beaded anklet that made my eyes water. "Look what I found."

"Oh my god. Jake where did you find this? I thought I lost it." It was an anklet that had been made on my sixth birthday. Each of us had one, though the boys would carry theirs in their pockets. Mine had been too big and I thought it slipped off while swimming one day.

"I found it while I was packing up my stuff. Looks like it fits now." He smiled and I blinked back any tears. "Guess any weight you put on over the years helped." He said with a wink. I raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" I said in a warning tone.

He grinned and lifted me again. I hooked my legs around his waist, preparing to break him in half if I had to. "I like your build Rev." He juggled me in his arms making me laugh despite myself. "What you packing now 130, 140?"

"And what if I am?"

"Don't worry; you got a real swell body."

"Swell?"

"It's a word."

"I know, it just hasn't been used since '55."

"Har har. Don't you have to work?"

"Yea. I'll be with Bella after."

"That's right." He put me down and looked at me curiously. "Are you going to play matchmaker?"

I did my best bambi face. "I don't know what you mean."

"Lucy, how many times have I told you not to interfere?"

"Not once, Ricky." I winked and went to my room to change for work. I was searching for a bra when my phone buzzed again.

_Send out Jake would you? I don't want to have to come in there and find you two nakey. _It read, from Embry.

"Jake, Embrio needs you." I giggled at the old nickname.

He came right into my room and I was surprised I didn't feel weird at all to be naked in front of him. Then again even if we hadn't slept together, I was never that modest. "What does he want?" Jake grumbled opening my window. "What is it asshole, I'm busy." He yelled and I glanced over his shoulder to see Embry and Sam were walking towards the house.

"Get out here we got patrol damnit." Embry yelled back.

"Tell them if they come in here, I'm without clothes, so if they want a floor show I need a new stripper name and some singles."

Jake looked over, ran his gaze from top to bottom of me; and smiled. "You sure are pretty. I always liked your stripper name too." He closed the window and tugged at the curtains.

"Fantasia Greene is old, I need a new one." I winked and threw on the rest of my clothes. I walked over and kissed him quickly. "Be careful and have a good day. I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you most." I smiled and locked up the house before getting into my jeep, waving at the boys as they walked off.

When I got to work, there was a lull at the bakery and I saw Emily frosting a large cake. "Good grief who ordered that monster?"

"It's for a little boy's 7th birthday. I can't wait to have children, but I don't understand making this big of a fuss over something the boy won't remember after a few years. They're planning this huge party."

"Spoiled brat." She nodded in agreement and I laughed as I went to tidy up the display case.

"So when were you planning on telling me you and Jake did the horizontal tango?"

"I've been here exactly one minute Em, jeez."

"You only have two women in your life Reviana. I should be told asap."

"Next time I'll call you during the post sex cigarette. And by the way the two women in my life is about to upgrade to three."

"I heard, Bella Swan. I hope she's adjusting well."

"I think she is. I'm going to show her the few sights we have and…." It dawned on me. The women in my life. "Son of a bitch."

"Did you cut off your thumb?" Emily came over and then glanced at a small woman coming towards the counter. "Oh no, you didn't tell her either did you?"

"Hence the swearing." I looked at the tiny vampire. "Speak of the devil. What are the chances?"

Alice slapped her hands on the counter, and gave me the saddest look I'd ever seen. "Don't you love me at all niece of mine?" She stuck out her bottom lip, making it quiver slightly.

"I love you very much honey. It only happened last night, I was going to swing by and tell you before I drove over to Forks."

She seemed to accept that. She probably wasn't even mad to begin with; she just had a flair for the dramatic. "Why are you going to Forks?"

"To pick up Bella."

Alice's eyes gleamed. "You should bring her here. Perhaps being around here will trigger another vision."

"Or you could be normal and just wait and see what happens."

"I hate surprises."

"Ah." I nodded and got back to work.

When my shift was over I changed quickly in the car so I wouldn't have to make a side trip home. I noticed two thirteen year old boys gawking at me as I tried to wiggle into a clean shirt in the limited space. I did a head jerk at them and winked, sending them running.

Forks was about fifteen or twenty minutes away from La Push depending on how fast one drived, and I was my father's daughter so I got there in fourteen.

Bella was already waiting on the steps of her father's house and waved at me as she got up. I reached over and pushed the door open for her. "Hi ya."

"Hey, I just love your car. I'm not much of a pink girl, but it's cool."

"Oh I hate pink, but for a car I like something obnoxious. This will do. So how about a trip to the Rez?"

"Sounds good." She put on her seatbelt then turned to study me. "Wait a second." She grabbed my chin and turned my face towards her and laughed.

"Did I get ugly overnight or something?"

"No you got lucky."

"How the hell…."

"I can read your face little girl."

I bit my lip. My father had said the same thing. "Um well yea Jake and I….you know."

"I'm happy for you two. And more than a little jealous. You guys are the real deal."

"And how do you know that?" I said as I pulled back on the road to get to La Push.

"Like I said, I can read your face." She sat back and stretched her legs, looking at home. "So tell me how it was girlie."

I laughed and found myself at home as well. Maybe Dad wasn't the only one who was meant to have Bella somehow in his life.

What are the chances of that?


	42. Stumbling

Bella POV

La Push was actually a lot smaller than I expected. Revi's tour was over pretty quickly and we ended up heading to her house. I wondered why my heart beat quickened once we hit a certain spot, and I felt a tugging towards her house. I ignored it, and smiled at Revi.

"This is such a cute house."

"It's small. More like a cottage but I've lived here since I was five so I love it."

"I moved around a lot in Phoenix. I like seeing the house in Forks though. It's the only place that's stayed the same."

She pulled her jeep along the side of the house and let out a little whistle as she got out of the car. I was surprised to see a bunch of boys come out of the house, all shirtless. Can't blame a girl for looking.

"Where's Edward?" Revi called out and I stiffened. That vanished when Jake came running up to her, looking relieved just to see her face.

"He went to the store, he's got a special last dinner prepared for tomorrow."

"Last dinner?" I asked.

Revi flicked her finger over Jakes chin and turned back to me. "Yea, I'm moving in with Jake, Embry, and Quil. Oh shit you need introductions. Guys get down here." She called to the four men standing on her porch.

She placed a hand on each of them as she introduced. "This is Sam Uley, Paul Trout, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara." She smiled. "They're my men."

"And how lucky you are. I'm Bella Swan." I waved to them all.

Paul, Embry, and Quil looked at me oddly for a moment then seemed relieved. Jake, Sam, and Revi shook their heads as if they knew what was going on. This group was odd.

I loved it.

The boys ended up leaving and Revi dragged me into her room. "Now I know we've only just met so I shouldn't subject you to this, but I need to start packing." She looked semi guilty.

"I don't mind. I hope you don't mind that I'm just going to sit here eating your chips though."

"Not at all."

I was surprised it didn't take her that long to get everything packed up. She just left her bed and a few things out. "Are you excited about moving in with a bunch of boys?"

"Yea. I've known them since kindergarten."

"You're lucky. I don't have any close friends like that."

"You do now." Revi beamed at me and I realized she was right. I already felt like I'd known her for years, and was completely comfortable around her.

"I sure do."

Revi started to get changed then. "Ok hun I'm having a blast with you, but I don't feel like being your lesbian lover." I winked.

"I thought we'd go down to the beach tonight? We're going to make a bonfire of all our old school papers and its going to be hot hence the bikini and shorts."

"Ah I see. That sounds like fun. Hey what's the story with the tattoos?"

She turned and lifted her long hair into a messy bun and pointed to her neck. "This one is a design my Dad drew when I was little. It's a C with a curve like a Q so it's Cullen and Quileute."

"That's really cool."

"No one else has it." Then she pointed to her stomach. "This one is a sun I designed when I was younger." She held out her arm to reveal a feather. "This is a tribal feather."

"You getting any more?"

"I have an idea for one more. I'd get two tops then I'm done. I have my tongue, both sides of cartilage, and three on each side of my ear pierced as well."

"I've got my ears pierced once." I laughed. "I'm not too daredevil with appearance I guess."

"Do you want anything done?"

I considered for a second. "I'd like a tattoo. One that really meant something. I don't know where or of what though."

Just then the door opened and there he was again. "Um hi." I said to Edward and stood. I could be brave after all I thought as I held out a hand. "I'm Bella."

He looked hesitant but took my hand. Though his hand was icy cold, I felt a heat and spark when he touched me. His eyes widened slightly, their odd color pulling me in. "I'm Edward." He said in a clipped tone and dropped my hand. "Revi what do you have planned tonight?"

Revi looked at him oddly and bit her lip. "We're going to the beach."

"Ok well be careful. I might stop by." He left the room as quickly as he entered it.

"What the fuck." Revi looked at the door he shut and I laughed. "Oh, sorry. I have a bad habit with swearing. It rears its ugly head at the oddest of times. He's usually not like that. Maybe he had a bad day."

I shrugged my shoulders trying to act like it was nothing. "Can I ask you what happened to your parents?"

She hesitated as Edward had. "My mother died when I was born. She was half Quileute so Edward and I came here."

I noticed she didn't mention her father so I let that part drop. "Oh I'm so sorry. That must be rough."

"Edward remembers her, I don't. They were really close." She looked at an ugly looking orange hat on her bed and smiled. "Well we ought to get going."

I jumped up and we headed to the beach on foot. "So where did you live before La Push?"

"Louisiana. A really small town there. Never been a city girl." She smiled.

"I thought I heard a slight accent."

"Yea I was only there for five years but a little bit stuck."

Revi seemed to be able to move a lot easier than me. Though I wasn't surprised since I was very clumsy. Most people were able move better than me. I even stumbled a few times when we were walking and was caught off guard when Revi didn't even seem to notice, she'd just reach out a hand or steady me. Like we'd walked together a hundred times before. It was weird to me how in a short day I already felt close with Revi, and protective of her. It was an odd feeling. But like her odd friends, I loved it.

We made it to the beach and I saw the guys already building up a fire. I felt myself shake slightly when I recognized the cliffs surrounding the open water.

This was where my dream happened. And the one was here too.

I looked at Edward, who was looking at home amongst the boys. He then stiffening as the wind picked up, his eyes suddenly locking onto mine, as if he knew I was there.

How could someone who seemed to hate me, be so in tune to me? My heart stumbled, as clumsy as I was.

Revi grabbed my hand. "You ok?"

"Yea sorry. It's something about this place. Like I'm supposed to be here."

"You are silly. I felt that when I got here too. Plus that boy over there helps." She winked at Jake.

I found myself wanting that kind of a connection. Then as I looked back at Edward as Revi and I walked over, I realized something was there.

Annoyance.

Edward POV

It was nice to relax with the pack and feel like I was twenty again. In many ways I felt like I still was.

One being upon seeing my daughter hand in hand with Bella.

There was something about her that had me needing to look. At first I thought it was her delicious scent, reminding me I was a monster and she was human.

Then I realized it was her. I was so aware of her already. A girl I didn't even know, or want to know. Any attachment would be foolish. We were from two different worlds.

Yet for some reason I found myself in a better mood when she was around. I was even more comfortable. I couldn't let her see that though. Instead I acted indifferent to her. This way she wouldn't pay attention to me, and before long I wouldn't notice her.

Then the night went on and I wondered if it would be possible to not notice Bella. She was spunky, and kept up in conversation with everyone. She seemed comfortable with Revi and got her sense of humor. Each time she smiled it was harder for me to ignore her.

Then Paul picked Revi up and began running to the water's edge with her. Sam and Emily had left and hour before, so had Quil, so Embry and Jake jumped to defend her, leaving me alone with Bella.

She seemed suddenly nervous which was odd. She was outgoing with everyone, but being alone with one person seemed to make her quiet. She sighed and smiled at me.

"So what are you going to be majoring in at S.U?" She asked politely.

"Photography." I said in my most clipped tone.

She nodded. My rudeness seemed to not work on her. "I'm majoring in English. I might want to teach Literature one day." She offered as if I asked. Though I was interested I knew it was safer to play that I wasn't. I didn't say anything and looked towards the fire, while keeping my ears open towards the water where Revi was.

"You don't like me do you Edward?" Bella said with a sly smile. What was it about this girl?

"I don't have a problem with you, I just don't care. I have enough friends." I said nonchalantly. I was surprised how much it felt wrong to lie to her, and the fact that it really was a lie.

"Oh you can never have enough friends, that's what they say. I also don't believe you are that you are truly this snobby. Revi wouldn't be the way she is if you were, since you're the one who raised her."

I tried to hide my surprise. She was pretty observant. "Revi is the way she is because of her. My influence has nothing to do with it."

"She's awfully close with you."

I looked towards the water where the boys and Revi splashed each other. "Yes she's my world." There was no lying when it came to Revi. I looked back warily at Bella to see her smile fade.

"You aren't like a brother I've ever seen. You look at her like my Mom looks at me."

Observant indeed. "I love her, that's how I look at her. I don't see how it's any business of yours." I snapped. Years of hiding what we are and this human has to be the one to ask questions, and make my still heart stumble.

She looked angry for the first time. "I don't know why you're trying to push me away. I'm only being polite and making small talk Edward I'm not asking for a stroll through the park."

I smirked. "La Push doesn't have a park. It has woods and the beach."

I meant it as a joke but she studied me for a long time. I couldn't remember the last time someone looked at me like that. It made me uneasy.

"You feel it too don't you?" She whispered.

"Feel what?"

She pushed her hair away from her face. "When you say my name it's different, like when I say yours. I don't know what it is. I certainly don't like it since you seem to hate me, and I'm not entirely sure I like you either. But there's something there."

She spoke so softly and her eyes glazed a bit. Yes I felt it. I didn't know a thing about her. I didn't know if I wanted to know. But I knew when I was near her I felt like I was where I was supposed to be. Like something missing had been found. But nothing could come of it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I carefully avoided using her name. "You are a friend of Revi's so I have no problem with you."

Bella laughed. "You're a terrible liar. Something in you wishes I'd disappear. Frankly I wish the same to you. We don't have to like each other." She pushed herself up. "Go ahead and continue ignoring me." She started half running half stumbling towards the others, leaving me be.

I wanted to ignore her for my own good. What concerned me was I wanted what was good for her as well.


	43. Love at Five

Revi POV

"This painting has what we call a linear application of paint. That's when you can't even tell the artist used a paint brush, seeing as the colors are well blended and lines practically invisible." I gestured to the painting in front of me as a middle aged couple seemed unimpressed by it. I suppressed a sigh and moved onto another painting to show them.

"Now this is sort of the opposite of linear, it's what we call a painterly application. See how you can see the brush strokes?"

The couple was so boring they even nodded simultaneously. Martha, the wife turned to me with a blank look. "I think the second one is more our taste."

"I'll make the arrangements." I kept my smile intact and led them to the front desk.

I loved working in an art gallery. It was a lot of fun, even though sometimes it was hard work. I had been there the whole summer, starting earlier than I had expected. I was surprised how well I fit in. I was pretty good at my work.

I still sculpted, pretty much twice a week sometimes. It was hard though in an apartment filled with boys. I liked living with them though it felt much more comfortable than I had originally thought it would be.

We did have our rough moments. I wasn't a fan of cleaning the bathroom I had to share with three guys so I made them do it after a month of being disgusted. Other than that and the issue of food thievery, we were doing well.

Especially Jake and I. I never thought sharing a room with a guy could be so easy. I loved having "our bed" and waking up with him next to me. It was right.

That is until one of our roommates decided walking in was a good idea. So much screaming had occurred because of that.

Another new part of my life was Bella Swan. We grew closer and closer throughout the summer until it felt like she'd always been in my life. Alice and Jasper even came out to dinner with us one night before they left for Alaska. Alice agreed with me that Bella was going to be around for a while. She was still frustrated that none of her visions had Bella in them though. I tried to ignore that part of it. We had a lot of fun together. The only people in our group who did not have fun together, was my Dad and Bella.

Edward Cullen was absolutely stubborn when it came to being around Bella. He was civil to her, but distant. As a matter of fact he acted very much like a vampire. He was cold and broody. I didn't understand it. Bella was a great person, and I knew my Dad saw that. I even noticed they had something brewing there.

Every time Dad looked away Bella would glance at him. Then once she looked elsewhere, he'd look at her. They certainly seemed interested to me. Yet, even Bella didn't bother trying to talk to Dad anymore. Instead she'd usually stick her tongue out at him and ignore his existence. Stubborn idiots. Did I have to do all the work?

After my shift at the gallery one day I found my chance was coming to push the two together. I walked into the apartment to all the boys yelling. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sam proposed to Emily!" Jake yelled excitedly and I gasped and ran over to hug Sam.

"It's about time! Oh this is wonderful. Hey, how come she didn't tell me? The woman gives me shit every time I don't share every detail, now she's withholding."

Sam looked as though he could smile forever. "No she's just picking up her sister Kelly, and her niece. I told them they could stop by here if that's ok."

"Of course. I haven't met Kelly have I?"

"No she and Emily aren't close but her husband just left her so she needs help with her daughter." Sam shrugged.

"Embry go get some food together ok." I said and he groaned.

"It's Quil's turn."

"Is not you shit."

"Boy's enough. Quil is it your turn to cook?"

"No."

I gave him the look and he nodded and dragged his feet over to the small kitchen. He'd probably be lazy and make sandwiches.

I relaxed on the couch with Jake as Sam told us how he proposed and Embry gagged. "I'm never getting married." He stated firmly.

"Bullshit. You just haven't found the imprint yet." Jake said and linked his fingers with mine.

"I don't think I will. I mean look at the odds. How many people are in this world? I'm never going to find her. So I'll just have some fun." He leaned back on the floor. "Besides, Quilly here is the romantic."

An union came whizzing through the air and hit him in the back of the head.

"I'm not a romantic goddamn it. I'd just like to know where she is." Quil growled, and skulked off to the kitchen again. We laughed.

It wasn't long after that Emily arrived with a five year old hot on her heels. I screamed when I saw her and grabbed her hand to see the ring. In all the commotion I almost didn't hear Quil come in the room.

"I did my best with the dip ok. I don't know what kids like and…." He stopped midsentence and we looked back at him. His eyes widened, and I recognized the look immediately. I grabbed Jake's hand as I followed Quil's gaze to the little girl. Oh boy.

"You got to be shitting me." Emily said. She never swore so I had to stifle a laugh. Sam put a hand on Emily's shoulder as if to steady himself. Embry came over to Quil and clapped him on the back. "Well there she is man." He laughed.

Quil shook and bolted from the room. Not giving the girl another look. She seemed saddened by it. I knelt down to her. "What's your name honey?"

"Claire." She said shyly.

"That's a very pretty name. I'm Revi. This is Jake and Embry."

"Who was that?" She looked back at the door, trying to free her hand from Emily's.

"That was Quil. I'm going to go get him."

Jake put a restraining hand on my shoulder. "No, Embry and I should."

"No silly. I'm a girl I should. I know how to be sensitive. Do you think Ember does?"

"Don't call me that. And I could be. Poor guy." Embry looked a little guilty.

"I'll get him. You guys start eating. There's some M&M's hidden in the cabinet over there Emily. Maybe Claire would like some." I winked at Claire and left the apartment in search of Quil.

Sam stopped me at the door and gave me a pair of shorts. "You might need these. You sure you don't want my help?" He looked concerned. Ugh men.

"I can handle it." I went on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Congrats on the engagement."

He was back to beaming and turned back to Emily.

It didn't take me long to find Quil thanks to the trail of clothes he left in the woods edge. I saw the large chocolate brown wolf pacing in circles. I sighed. "Hey you mind changing back so I can actually talk to you?"

Quil stopped and whined a little but nodded his head. I tossed the shorts towards him and turned around waiting for him to phase. "I'm sorry I ran out. But I have to leave." I heard him whisper.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do Revi. It's sick." He growled.

I walked over and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Quil there's nothing wrong with what you did. You can wait for her to grow up. Just think of the connection you'll have. You'd have known her most of her life there's no way she can ever find something better than that." I smiled. "I know, I got to grow up with my imprinter remember?"

"She'll find it creepy. Hell I will too she's five years old."

"You don't see her that way though."

He shook his head quickly. "No I see her as I see you only stronger. Someone I love and want safe."

"That's how it works. When she's ready, you'll be ready."

"I don't know much about kids."

"You'll learn."

Fear came over his face. "What if Kelly takes her away. I don't even know her name."

"She won't. She's moving back to La Push since her husband left her. She's hoping for some help with babysitting. I bet you'd volunteer."

His breathing calmed a little so I put my hands down. "Her name is Claire."

A new emotion came across. One of wonder and curiosity. "Claire." He said it like a prayer, trying it out.

"Yea. Why don't you go back in and play with her. Emily brought some of her toys with her."

He nodded and started walking away from me then stopped and lifted me right off my feet. "Thanks for making me stay."

"I love you kid."

He put me down and tapped a finger on my nose. "Love you too."

He raced back into the house and I smiled when I saw Jake coming out. "Coming to check up on me Mr. Black?"

"Always Miss Cullen." He wrapped me up in his arms naturally, his chin resting on the top of my head as always. "Seeing an imprint happen reminds me of ours."

"Aw you sentimental fool."

"Shut up." He silenced my laugh with his mouth. "I can't believe I love you more now than I did then. I guess that's what Quil's in for now." He grabbed my hand and we walked back to the apartment. "Do you think it will work, with her being only five?"

"I found my love at five. I think she's a lucky girl. Just like you are damn lucky you met me."

He laughed and I hugged him close. He kissed my hair.

"I'll always be lucky for that." He whispered.


	44. What I Was Missing, Is You

Edward POV

There are many days a parent dreads throughout their child's life. There was the first day of school, the first driving lesson, the first love, graduating from school, leaving home, getting married, and having children.

I had experienced five of those things. I didn't realize however, Revi would be experiencing similar for me.

I was surprised when she came to the house on my last day before leaving for Seattle, with a small backpack declaring she would be spending the day with me. I was happy to have her home, until she told me how we'd be going to a party that night.

"What party? What if I had plans?" I demanded.

"You don't Edward." She said as she made a pitcher of iced tea. "I forget how there isn't food in this house unless I live here."

"Are you going to be calling me Edward now?"

"Well with Bella around I sort of have to be more careful."

"Yes…Bella." I mumbled. "So why is there a party?"

"It's sort of a going away party."

"For?" I said warily.

"You of course. God are you sure you're not blonde." She looked at anything but me and I knew something was up.

"For me and who, Reviana?"

She turned and reached to cup my face in her hands. "Remember you love me."

"I never forget."

"And that you aren't a father who beats his child."

"Reviana Mae."

"It's a party for you and Bella."

"Fuck that." I said curtly and left the room, my kid hot on my heels.

"See that's where I get my swearing problem from. It's only going to be a little gathering."

"Where I have to pretend to eat because a human is there, and pretend I can stand her."

"Excuse me who do you think you're fooling? I know you Edward Cullen, and you like that girl."

"She's a year older than you that's hardly appropriate."

"Shows you're skill at math. She's going to be twenty in November, see we have the same birth month it's meant to be."

I sent her a look that told her to drop it. A look that worked her entire childhood. No more. She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at me. I was shocked how much she looked like the perfect combination of me and Teegan.

"Dad quit with the look ok. I understand you're scared of the whole you're a vampy and she's got a heartbeat, but come on. Jake deal's with me being a half vampire when he's a big old dog, so you could suck it up and be with Bella since you get goo goo eyes when you see her. You're wasting time. There isn't a load of Bella's running around you know."

"I know that." I muttered. "But it isn't right."

"You're a stubborn son of a bitch you know that?"

"Hell of a way to talk to your father. I ought to take a belt to you."

She grinned. "You and what army?"

My lips twitched. "I'm not going."

She huffed out a breath and ran her hands through her hair. She really was my kid. "I worked for six hours yesterday helping Emily decorate Father, the least you can do is show up."

"Revi…"

"It's the last time the lot of us will be together for a while Daddy. C'mon. I'm not going to beg but I will get Alice and Jasper in on this if I have to."

I sighed and shook my head. "Oh fine. What time?"

She bounced and beamed. "Eight."

"I guess you and I better have father daughter time now then. How about we go see a horrible slasher movie?"

"Perfect." She smiled and grabbed my hand. "But I drive."

"Oh dear God."

I never win.

Bella POV

"What the hell do I wear?"

"Um how should I know?" Jake replied looking bored. "I am sorry for the short notice Bells."

I glanced back at Jake. "Bull. I bet that's how you and Revi worked it out to be sure Edward and I would show up despite the other being there. Am I right?"

"Dead on."

"Ugh. When are you two going to see Edward and I hate each other."

"The day after the air stops sizzling when you're near one another, and you stop saying each other's names like you've waited your whole life to say them."

"Shut your face." I said and tried to ignore the fat that he was right. Every time I saw Edward it was like ah there he is, what I've been missing my whole life.

I tossed my closet once more and resurfaced with a blue t-shirt and black shorts. "Does this say I don't give a shit about you?"

"With a side of I have a good ass." Revi said from the window. It was on the first floor and all but it shocked me how she managed to perch herself on the sill without a sound.

I jumped. "How did you get here I thought you were with Edward?" Jake didn't seem surprised at all.

"I flew. Edward got a call from Em saying she needed extra chips because Embry and Paul ate all hers, and are now being tortured for their sins. So I thought I'd come over in case there was a fashion meltdown."

"There was though I don't see how you can help." I looked at her ripped jeans and baggy wife beater, which I think was Jake's.

"Hey I'll have you know men find my fashion comfort and whimsy to be sexy."

"It sure is." Jake winked at her.

I growled. "Can I wear the shorts and tee or not?"

"You can. I'd add this though." She jumped through my window and walked over with a pair of siren red heels.

"I don't think they match."

"Fashion whimsy, Jake what's the guy ruling?"

"Sexy, but its Bella Rev she's gonna fall." He laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"They aren't that high, I've worn them many times and I hate heels. They're actually pretty comfy."

I twirled my finger for Jake to turn around and quickly dressed. I put the shoes on and nodded. "They aren't half bad. I think I can do this."

Jake turned back and Revi plopped herself on his lap. "I am good if I do say so myself. What are you doing with your hair?"

I snapped my fingers. "I got the perfect thing!" I went to my dresser and pulled out a red scarf that matched the shoes perfectly. I fiddled with my long hair, and though it was straight and slightly boring, once I weaved the scarf in as a long headband, it looked a lot nicer. My face was free, and the rest of it fell around my shoulders to my waist. "Well what do you think?"

"Bingo!" Revi clapped. "He is meat."

"He's your brother, you think you'd be on his side." I laughed.

"I'm on both of your sides. The side of getting you two together."

"Don't start."

"Nope I'm gonna finish it. Or fate will. Jacob be sure you get her to the party on time. I must return to Edward. Bye bye." She jumped out the window and I realized her car was nowhere in sight.

"How did she get here?"

"Beats me. What do you want to do until 8 hostage? We still got an hour and a half."

I sighed. It wasn't the hour and a half that would take forever to go by, it was the hours I was at the party.

Edward POV

As Revi dragged me to the going away party I was reminded of a time I had to do the dragging. Whether it was a dentist appointment or having to buy a new dress for a special occasion, I stood my ground.

My ground was knocked out from under me when the tables were turned and it was my daughter doing the dragging.

To go with the theme of the night, I felt my whole body spasm at the sight of Bella. She looked sweet and sexy at the same time. I forgot I could notice things like that.

Thankfully she didn't pay me any mind, and I stuck to Billy and Harry.

"So you know the kids are using this party as an excuse to set you and Bella up?" Billy said with a laugh.

"Yes I've noticed. It's not working though."

"Why not?" Harry took a swig of beer and kept an eye on his daughter Leah. She had been looking like she could phase lately, and he was worried about it.

She was Bella's age, and had just started to get over Sam choosing Emily over her. I liked the girl, she was tough and reminded me a lot of Teegan.

Since Teegan was related to the Clearwater's, it made sense. Leah hadn't been aware of the connection though of course. She stayed close to Embry or Revi, and I wondered when she'd phase. From Harry's thoughts I knew he was thinking the same.

"Because she's human." I answered Harry's question.

"So am I." He said and Billy laughed.

"True and you hang out with us. Edward come on. You gotta get a life sometime."

"I have a life. I'm going to school in Seattle, I have a great kid, good friends and family, that's a life."

"You need a woman in it." Billy said and Harry nodded.

"I'm too old for her."

"Your twenty." Harry said. I started to correct him but Billy interrupted.

"Don't start saying you're thirty nine, because I don't want to hear it. You've been around thirty nine years but that's not your age."

I thought I'd tear my hair out. "I am not twenty. I have seen and done more than any twenty year old. I'm a father for Christ's sake. She's friends with my daughter, it's inappropriate. Why does no one listen to me?"

"Because you're being a damn fool. So what she's human, so was Teegan. Do you think the two of you wouldn't be in each other's lives just because you were changed if she lived?"

"That's different. She was the mother of my child."

"Oh and Bella's not acting like that?" Harry said and nodded towards the picnic tables.

I looked to see Revi sitting on Bella's lap, pointing to her finger where I knew she had gotten a small cut from sculpting the day before. Bella kissed it and Revi laughed, the two of them looking comfortable with their friendship, which was already filled with love. I felt something click into place. Bella invoked a feeling in me like she was something our family hadn't realized we were missing.

She was what I was missing.

I swallowed and clenched my jaw. "They're close."

"Oh Edward." Billy shook his head. "I haven't seen anyone look at someone they supposedly hate, like you look at Bella."

"She'll die one day." I whispered and looked sadly at Billy and Harry. "Can we please just drop it?"

Billy, understanding first as someone who lost a wife, nodded. "I say we get some food. You'll have to fake eating Eddie."

"Call me that again and I'll beat you to death with Harry."

The night went on without a hitch. Emily loved playing hostess, and I actually had a good time. I even danced with Revi. We were laughing during our dance when I heard a muffled curse and a new smell wafted through the outdoor air. I stiffened as I realized what it was.

Revi did as well and turned to see Bella laughing at herself. It looked like she stumbled over a tree root and cut her knee. It didn't look serious, but enough blood was in the air to cause me to have to guard myself. It was mouthwatering.

There had been few times in my life where I had issues with being a vampire. I had a few moments where I thought I'd lose control, but I had ultimately overcome it. This time however, I wondered if I'd slip. Revi grabbed my arm and started leading me away.

I turned to see Bella looking at us curiously. Revi kept pushing me towards the woods. "C'mon Daddy, it'll be ok. You just need to hunt."

When we were far enough away I let loose. It didn't take long to find two stray deer and devour them. I saw Revi shaking a few yards off. She'd seen me hunt before but I knew it was something she never got used to. I had been less cautious about it this time as well.

I walked back towards her, instantly regretful. "Revi I'm so sorry…" I stopped dead.

Behind my daughter, looking shocked was Bella Swan.

Revi turned to see what I was looking at and then paled at the sight of Bella and muttered a phrase she learned from me at age four.

"Mother Fu…


	45. I'm A Cold One Too

Bella POV

It was common for me to trip and scrape something. It happened more often than I cared to say. One thing I didn't expect was to see the cold Edward Cullen looking miffed over my cut.

He seemed to stiffen as he was dancing with Revi, and locate exactly where I was. It was very strange. And to top it off, Revi dragged him off in the woods, looking concerned. I didn't understand it at all.

When the others didn't notice, I went to look for them. The noises I heard confused me. It sounded like a wild animal was running about. I crept closer and stopped, hiding behind a tree when I spotted Revi.

She was shaking slightly and I stepped forward to see what was wrong. And saw Edward.

"Revi I'm so sorry…" He stopped when he saw me.

I heard Revi curse, but I couldn't see her. All I saw was Edward covered in blood and two dead deer a few yards away. I was surprised I didn't faint. Instead I just stared at Edward.

"What's going on?" I demanded, surprised there was any strength at all in my voice. It couldn't be. Did Edward just…eat a deer?

"Bella we can explain." Revi said looking back at Edward as if to make sure he was done attacking animals. He kept looking at me, his jaw clenched. Then suddenly his features seemed to relax.

"She wouldn't tell anyone Revi." He said confusing me. "She isn't even scared." His voice sounded shocked.

"Dad." Revi whispered so low I could barely hear. I thought I heard Dad but I had to be wrong.

Edward stiffened and Revi's eyes widened. "Did you say Dad?" I said my voice not as strong.

Edward suddenly looked determined and stepped forward. "Revi touch her."

"No." Revi looked scared. I didn't understand why, I knew she wouldn't hurt me.

"Reviana do it."

She turned to me her eyes starting to water. She simply took my hand and suddenly I saw a rush of images. Revi as a child running through the woods at an unbelievable speed with Edward, and then Edward jumping on a mountain lion. I jumped waiting for him to get hurt. Instead he bit into the lion like it was a steak. I shook as he drank from it, it's blood was dripping down his face.

I must have turned white, because Revi rubbed one of my arms and showed me other things. Revi on her sixth birthday, Edward giving her a piggy back ride. He never changed. Revi would, but Edward always looked the same. The images stopped the second Revi took her hand off mine. I looked at her first.

"He's not your brother." I said.

"No Edwards my Dad."

"I see." But I really didn't. I looked at Edward. His eyes were golden again, I had realized now that they were darker before…the deer. He looked warily at me like he was waiting for me to run away.

He looked twenty maybe a year or two older. How could he be a father to a nearly nineteen year old? Then it hit me.

I flashed back to when I was eight or so, visiting my father in Forks. I had been miserable and Jake's dad was visiting for a baseball game on TV. Then he realized how bored I was and began telling me a story. It was about the legend of his tribe. I recalled the part about the cold ones, how they ran into some who would feed on people, and the protectors or wolves of the tribe would defend La Push against them. I shook my head as I came back to the present.

"You're the cold ones?" I asked.

Revi nodded. "I'm not. I'm only half because Edward was changed when he and my mother made me. Then she died. It's a really long story. But we aren't bad. He only drinks from animals. When he smelled your blood he just needed to hunt. Bella please try to understand, this doesn't change anything."

I nodded and smiled at her. "No it's ok. It's just a lot to process. None of this is supposed to be real." I ran my hands over my face and glanced at Edward. "Is this why you've been so weird with me."

"No." His clipped tone was back. "I just figured with what you saw it was time for you to know. You're a friend of my daughters I don't want a secret to keep you two apart."

I blinked so my eyes wouldn't water. I hated that it mattered to me that Edward freaking Cullen like me. Since he didn't, I decided I could be as cold as he was. He wasn't the only cold one. "Well it wouldn't. You obviously know nothing about me. Come on Revi let's get back to my half of the party." I grabbed Revi's hand and led her away from her….father. That would take some getting used to.

Edward was a father. Edward was a vampire. Revi was a half vampire. They existed. What else did?

When we reached Emily's house again I found myself looking at all the boys and laughing. Revi looked at me concerned. "Bella?"

"Werewolves too huh." I snickered. Maybe I was going into shock.

"Can you read minds now too?" She said surprised.

"Telepathy exists too?" I squeaked. What wasn't real?

"Well yea, Edward is. My gift is more the opposite of it."

"Wow. Well I only meant I'm looking at the guys here and something's clicking. The protectors?"

"Yes."

I looked at Emily with Sam, and Jake searching for Revi, then looking relieved when he spotted her. "Imprintation?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess I've fallen down the rabbit hole."

"Are you ok?"

I turned to her. She looked so scared. "Revi I'm fine. A little shocky, and maybe confused but I'm fine." I touched her face. "You're still my best friend that isn't going to change just because you're a mythical creature." She laughed and I smiled. "So can I tell everyone I know their secret?"

She looked back at everyone and nodded. "Yea Leah left so you can go for it." She grinned. "I know just how to do it." She whispered something in my ear and I grinned and nodded.

"I'm on it." I walked over to Paul, the biggest of the boys and started rubbing his head behind his ears.

"What the hell are you doing?" He half growled.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought pup's liked that. My mistake."

I walked over to Jake who was looking at me like crazy. I clapped my hands at him. "Hey boy you wanna take a walk?"

"What's gotten into you Bells?" Jake looked as confused as everyone else.

"Well shit, what kind of dogs are you guys?" I put my hands on my hips and Revi came up next to me laughing.

"Oh my god, y'all should see the looks on your faces. Calm down Bella knows. She saw Edward hunting we had to tell her."

"Well you didn't have to, I guessed half of it." I laughed at everyone's surprised expressions. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"You're not scared?" Emily said.

"Were you?"

"Well no not really."

"I'm surprised but not scared. If you all were dangerous, then something would have happened already. Besides werewolves and vampires that's pretty badass."

Embry walked over to Bella and kissed her right on the mouth. "I love this woman. Damnit why can't you be my imprint."

Everyone loosened up after that and I had a good time at the rest of the going away party. I felt like I found where I belonged.

I felt a familiar tugging and turned towards the woods. Though I couldn't see anything I felt him there.

God that really pisses me off.


	46. It Was The Worst Of Times

Edward POV

I watched them have their party from the woods, not ready to return. I knew they wouldn't mind. The party was mostly for her anyways, the new edition. Now it seemed like she would be around forever.

Forever, if only.

It made me tense when she looked around towards the woods and it felt like she knew I was there. How was that possible? Why her, why us?

I thought her knowing would make things easier. She'd know everything about Revi and the pack so she could relax there, but also she'd know about me. Surely a full blown vampire would be enough to scare her away from me. It seemed to just disinterest her and she became as cold as I was.

I took a couple of deep breaths and went back to the group. I noticed Bella stiffen and glance at me quickly before returning back to her conversation with Quil.

I went up to Jake who was arguing with Sam over some basketball game the two had earlier in the week. "Where's my kid?" I asked.

"She went home she was getting tired."

"I think I'll head there too. I guess this is it until I make a visit home."

Jake stood and grinned. "I'm sure that will be soon. I'm still gonna miss you."

I went forward and clapped him on the back. "You take care of my daughter."

"I promise."

"Take care of you too." I went to say bye to everyone else. It was bittersweet. I was moving on, trying to live a life on my own, yet I was temporarily leaving people behind I couldn't picture a day without.

Then there was Bella.

"See you on the road fanger." She grinned at me and I hated that she had any influence on me.

"I'll have you know I don't have fangs."

"No fangs, you can be out in the sunlight, no coffin, what kind of a vampire are you?"

"I don't think anyone has ever asked me that." I muttered.

"Well I'm nothing like anyone." Her smile put my stomach in knots.

"Yes well. Good luck with your move." I said quickly, waved to everyone and made my way home.

I wasn't surprised to see Revi sitting on the front porch. "Hey there." I said and sat next to her, instantly comforted when she leaned into me.

"What are we going to do Daddy?"

I knew what she meant. "We can do it that's the point."

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "We've never been apart. We've always been right here for one another."

"I can be back here in a heartbeat if you need me. You don't as much though. You're grown, and it's time I do some growing. I have to figure out who I am outside of being your Dad." I kissed her forehead. "Although maybe I should just stick to what I'm good at."

"You're good at more than just being my father, silly. You can be good at whatever you want to try your hand at. You're already amazing at photography. Now you'll learn how to be even better." She smiled at me. "I'm very proud of you Edward Cullen."

As usual my daughter was a constant surprise, and blessing. "I'm the parent I'm supposed to say how proud I am of you."

She shrugged. "Too bad. I took off work tomorrow, and drank eighty three gallons of coffee so I can stay up all night and see you off tomorrow morning. I also rented every movie we love."

"Sounds perfect."

Despite her best laid plans Revi ended up falling asleep around four in the morning. Her head was resting on my shoulder, her arm through mine, and I was reminded of every time she'd ever fallen asleep on me. It was one of those things a parent lived for.

I sat watching her, knowing these were the moments I missed most. When it had only been the two of us. Father and child.

Around nine I knew I had to get going so I gently woke her. She would have been mad if I left without saying goodbye.

"Oh shit I fell asleep?" She said looking guilty. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to Siberia, it's ok." I got up to start moving my things into the Volvo. "I'm going to be back for visits whenever I want to, and trust me it'll be often. And you can come see me whenever you want. Seattle isn't that far."

"I know." She huffed and when I was done packing up the car she bit her lip, a sign she was holding back tears. "Be careful ok."

"I'm indestructible."

"No you're not. Play well with the other kids." She smiled, but despite her efforts tears began spilling. "Call me when you get there."

I couldn't take it anymore and picked her up as if she was still the little munchkin who'd ask me to check her closet before going to sleep. "I love you Scout."

"I love you more Atticus." She laughed and I set her down. "Don't buy drugs."

"Oh no, never." I winked and got into the car. With a last wave I was driving away, using every ounce of my vampire strength to not turn around.

If I hadn't been a vampire, I would have been crying.

I turned onto the highway and saw Bella's truck in my rearview mirror.

If I hadn't been a vampire, I'd have her.

Bella POV

The whole drive to Seattle I found myself thinking….what the hell happened last night? My best friends are a half vampire and werewolves.

The man I've seen in my dreams since childhood is a vampire.

It was all too much. Too much to understand.

Revi and the pack was one thing I could live with. I even felt I was lucky to be in on the secret. I was a part of the magic.

But having Edward be a vampire was something I didn't know how to deal with. I wasn't sure of my feelings for him, and he certainly hated me. It should matter to me that he was in a way….a monster.

I should be scared or at the very least want nothing to do with him. But something kept tugging me in his direction. Even when he was being cold to me I'd still feel as though wherever he was, I'd be there.

Here I was driving to Seattle University, where I knew he'd be, and I knew we'd most likely run into each other more often than not. Fate seemed to find our predicament funny.

Here I was an average girl, who had some sort of connection to a vampire. It couldn't go anywhere. I had a life and I wanted to live it. He was technically dead.

Though I was happy to know the deep dark secret, it also crushed the hopes of mine.

As I pulled into the university parking lot and saw Edward unloading his things into the same dorm as mine, I sighed.

The worst of times was now.


	47. No Thinking At Bellarmine

Edward POV

The dorm I was living in was called "Bellarmine". What are the chances? It's as if the universe gets a charge out my connection to her. As an added bonus she was also living in that dorm, just on the top floor whereas I was on the first. Hopefully that would be enough distance.

I was in one of the only singles on the first floor and it felt weird to set my room up. Before long my walls were completely covered with pictures I'd printed out. Some of them were of bands I liked, though the majority was family.

I was careful to not include any of me and Revi together when she was younger, but had many of her as a baby. There were also ones of Alice and Jasper, and some of the pack. It helped me feel at home, along with a few sculptures Revi made me over the years.

I started classes the next day and after calling Revi, realized I had nothing to do until then. I decided I'd take a walk around campus. As I made it out of the building there she was.

Her hair was pulled back and even in baggy sweatpants and a tank top that had seen better days; she simply glowed. She had a ton of grocery bags and was struggling. I didn't think twice, and went to help her. Something I should have thought over before doing.

"Give me a few of those." I said hating my own tone.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Hi Edward, yes I'm fine thank you. The campus is beautiful. Oh help? No I don't need any, but thank you for your kind offer."

"Shut up and let me carry them. I'm a bit stronger than you and you live on the top floor with no elevator."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm observant."

"Snobby vampire." She muttered and I didn't feel the need to tell her I heard. "Fine you can take the soda and water bottles."

"Are you stocking up for winter?"

"I enjoy food."

"I see that."

She looked at me curiously. "Do you miss food?"

Bella had the habit of asking me the questions no one else seemed to be bold enough to. "Sometimes. I don't remember most tastes though. I do however remember that spaghetti and meat sauce was one of my favorites. It's Revi's too so that gene carried on. When she was about seven she decided to test my not eating theory and shoved some spaghetti in my mouth. It tasted terrible, which made me sad. I miss that part." I turned back to Bella to see her staring at me surprised. "What?" My short tone returning.

"That's probably the most you've ever said to me." She shook her head. "I don't know it was nice don't worry I'll never get used to it. This is my room."

She pushed opened the door which I scoffed at her not locking it before she had left. Then I realized her roommate was in the room. She was a tiny girl and smiled when she saw me. "Oh hi, your back. Whose this?" She seemed polite, and her thoughts were of the crying jag she had once her parents had left. She was close with her family and missed them already.

"I'm Edward. Bella and I are from the same area." I said simply and she looked at Bella.

"Oh. I'm Angela. I lived in Forks. Do you know the Malone family?"

"I lived in La Push actually; I don't know too many families in Forks." I said. It was easier to be polite to Angela than to Bella.

"I always liked La Push. I'm jealous. So do you live in the building?"

We chatted for a few more minutes until I realized they should be sleeping soon, though I couldn't I faked being tired and excused myself. I had also noticed that on Bella's desk was a sculpted blue letter B, with little flowers engraved in it. It was simple yet unique and I knew instantly it was Revi's work. My heart clenched.

I felt myself feeling the same way as Angela and missing home. I knew I wasn't far from my kid but just knowing she wasn't nearby saddened me.

Ten minutes into my brooding a knock on my door surprised me. I looked at my clock, it was nearly midnight. I realized college students were big on sleepless nights. I looked out the peephole and my jaw tightened. I sighed as I opened the door.

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"Well it certainly isn't for the sweet disposition." She brushed past me and into the room, which suddenly smelled much better, and felt warmer. She looked around the room and shook her head. "She's all over this room I see. People are going to think you're stalking her."

"I don't care." I looked at the floor. She stood in front of me and lifted my chin up. The casual touch felt more electric than I expected.

"For some reason I feel what you feel. And I know you're missing Revi."

"It's ridiculous she moved out months ago. I was used to her not being in the same house as me so I don't know why this is different."

"Because it is. I get it." She shrugged. I believed she did understand. "So that's why I'm staying in here tonight. It's not like you need your bed to sleep anyways."

"Bella, no."

"Listen, I'm not crazy about you, God knows you don't like me but we have something in common here. We're away from home and those we love. So why not try and forget we hate each other and just be comforting. Hell we may even get a bad reputation which will be new and different for me." She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head at me. "It's a onetime offer Cullen, take it or leave it."

For the second time that night I didn't think, just acted. "I take it, Swan."

She smiled and got cozy on my bed. "Can you set the alarm for nine? I have an eleven o clock class."

I did and sat on the floor next to the bed. We ended up talking for an hour, and actually had a good time. We didn't argue or anything. I found myself enjoying the time.

Then when she drifted off to sleep I remembered why it was dangerous to pursue any friendly relationship with Isabella Swan. She was a fragile human.

Who had a hold on my heart.

_**Review Please! So I researched Seattle University and there is an actual dormitory called Bellarmine, and I thought well that's just creepy and too perfect they must live there. I mean its corny but Bella r mine…..come on. **_


	48. Not A Fan

Bella POV

College life was much more than I expected. The classes were both challenging and fun and Angela and I had hit it off. I missed my La Push friends and my parents, but it felt good to be back in school.

I didn't see Edward much, and whenever I did, we usually just nodded at each other. Angela suspected something but never brought the subject up.

One night when Angela was sleeping over her friend Lisa's room, I had my yearly nightmare.

It was more shocking this time now that I knew who the man was. As usual the dream began with me running. I didn't know what from, or where I was running to, but I found myself at the edge of a cliff with nowhere to go. I look madly around as if I was looking for someone. Then I jumped. The waves push me around and not being the strongest swimmer, after long I sink, all the while looking in the water, reaching for him. Then as I sink towards the bottom of the ocean he's swimming towards me. His expression is terrified as I flail, my air supply giving up. His arms are outstretched trying to reach for me. That's the last thing I see as I drown. Then I wake up, shaken and gasping.

I'd be twenty in November, and I still was scared shitless of the same dream I'd had since childhood, and ached for the man who was now just a few floors below me.

Much to my surprise there was a knock at my door. I looked towards the clock reading 4:37 am. It couldn't be Angela I thought and got up to answer it. And there was looking frazzled and annoyed. The man I'd seen and wanted all my life, and now that I knew him, sometimes wished him to hell.

"It's four in the morning Cullen."

"Yes and I heard your heartbeat all way downstairs. I'm tuned in to the damn thing now. What's wrong?"

"What the hell does it matter to you? Maybe I was getting down and dirty with someone."

He narrowed his eyes at me and snarled. "Don't test me Bella I'm agitated enough."

"Why, I didn't do anything. It's not my fault my heartbeat triggered your little spidey senses. It's not like you were sleeping."

He stepped closer to me and shoved me back slightly. "You really don't want to pick a fight with me right now."

"Is that supposed to scare me? You look like an Abercrombie and Fitch model, I'm not shaking here."

"Do you know how bothersome it is to be doing work and have some girls heartbeat snap at my attention? I don't want to notice those things Bella; I especially don't want it to matter."

"Again, not my fault."

"No it's not." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry. It scared me." He sounded like it was a great offence to worry about me. I rubbed my hands over my face.

"I'm sorry. I forget you're a decent person first and a hater of me second."

"I don't hate you." He said softly. "I hate that you matter to me."

"I'm not a fan of you mattering to me either." I motioned to my bed. "Sit down Cullen. I have to vent, and you'll have to deal."

"You going to tell me why your heart sounded like a jack hammer?"

"I had a nightmare. I don't know if I can even call it that. I've had the same dream my whole life. Once a year usually."

"Revi had something like that until she was sixteen or so. It was dinosaurs chasing her if I recall." He smiled slightly. "I knew letting her watch Jurassic Park at five was a bad idea."

"Good parenting." I laughed, his presence calming me, which also pissed me off.

"So what's your dream? It bothers me I can't just read your mind to find out. It's blocked or something."

"Yay. That I'm a fan of. Well it's basically me drowning." I lied.

"You can't swim?"

"No I can. I'm not very good but I can. It's in an ocean and there are a lot of waves so I eventually drown." I looked at my hand which in the dream was waiting for him to grab hold. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Edward touched the side of my face.

"It's just a dream."

"Yea." One that you're in and leaves me feeling only you can make me feel safe. When you're as independent as I am the idea of depending on someone to save you; leaves you feeling sick.

He looked at his hand on my cheek as if he just realized it was there, and quickly removed it. "I really don't like this."

I took a deep breath and went for the blunt. "Ignoring it doesn't work you know. I don't like it either but that doesn't make it go away. I feel what you feel." I said and he turned his golden eyes on me, for once not holding back any emotion. "I feel like I could find you anywhere, there's this tugging that pulls at me." I shook my head. "I hate it."

"Me too." He nodded. "I'm not a fan, as you said."

"Yea." I sighed. "Well that's cleared up. You can go on back to your room now."

He seemed nervous. "As I recall our first night here you helped me out by sleeping in my room so I wouldn't feel alone. I think it's time I return the favor."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Neither did I that night. But you didn't need me to did you? You just knew."

I nodded and he touched the end of my hair for a moment. "Let's try this." He pushed me into a laying position and took my hand as he sat on the floor. "Try and sleep. I'll be right here."

I gave him a small smile, and he smiled crookedly back. I closed my eyes, feeling oddly comforted in him being close. His hand held mine lightly, and though it was cold, I felt myself grow warm. Usually after the dream I was always cold, wishing to be held by the one in my dream.

Finally, I was.


	49. Breaking and Entering

Edward POV

The first few months of school I developed a good routine. I went to classes, I took pictures, I hunted, I called my family, and enjoyed being on my own. I also looked in on Bella from time to time, and she seemed to be doing fine as well.

It was late October when I saw her for the first time in days. She came up to me in the library and put her hands on her hips. "Cullen."

"Swan?"

"I'm going home this weekend, I thought I'd be nice and offer for you to go with me."

"I was actually thinking a visit would be nice. Why don't we take my car? I can drive faster and get us there in half the time."

"I love breaking the law." She smiled and for the first time there was no awkwardness.

"Ok how about we leave around 8 tomorrow morning. Is that too early for you?"

"I was actually thinking tonight, unless you have plans."

"I don't." I thought she would. "Seven?"

"Perfect. I'll come by your room. And don't tell our girl ok, I want it to be a surprise."

"I swear." And with that she turned and walked away. Something inside me clicked at her saying our girl, referring to Revi.

I finished my research on different lens resolutions, and went to pack a bag to go home. I was suddenly excited. Until I realized it wasn't just to see Revi and everyone else, but it was also to spend time with Bella. I was getting less cautious which was troubling.

Then I thought, I've been cautious my whole life. Before and after the change, I never took risks. I started wondering if Bella was a risk I should take.

At seven I picked Bella up, who also seemed excited and we were off to La Push.

"Ok so how should we do this? Break into the apartment and wait for them to come home?"

"Aren't you a little felon? Breaking and entering sounds good." I was surprised how at ease I was.

"Will that be a problem for you? Will the wolves try and kill you if they smell vamper?"

I laughed, which seemed to surprise her. "No they know my scent."

"Ok good."

We lapsed into comfortable conversation. She talked about hearing from her mother who was currently in Australia, still traveling. I even asked her about her classes. It was the most time we ever spent together, and I felt completely at home with her. I was starting to realize, she was worth any risk.

When we arrived we left the car at my house and walked over to the kids' apartment.

"I've never broken down a door before; maybe we should go a different way." She said looking mischievous.

"The window?" I asked, her good mood was contagious.

"Ok cowboy lets go."

We went over to the side window, which was a little high for Bella to climb in. I held my hands out. "Step up."

"Okey dokey." She didn't hesitate and I boosted her up. She opened the window and scoffed. "We have to yell at that girl for leaving this unlocked ok? Remind me."

"I will." As she slipped inside I jumped up and climbed in, for the second time showing her my vampire side. She didn't even flinch. "Now we wait I guess." I took a seat on the couch and Bella sat on the floor.

"I can't wait to see their faces."

"Me neither." Yet it was only Bella's face I looked at. She seemed to notice this and looked away.

"Edward, I'm glad we've had a good time." She grew serious. "I don't want to ruin it, but there's something I have to do." She stood. "You see I've got feeling for you. I don't like it or want them. Not because you aren't great, but because I'm human. I have no plans to be anything but human. I'll die one day, and I don't want it to be next to someone I can't grow old with. And that's how it is with us it's serious, not just some fling. Do you get what I'm saying?"

I nodded, unable to speak. She kept walking towards me, until she knelt in front of the couch, that confident expression on her face, her chocolate eyes burning into mine. "Then I need to do this." She said, though I didn't know what she meant. "I have to know if it's real, or my imagination." She reached forward and tugged at my shirt, bringing me closer to her. "I'd rather not be bitten so can you handle this?" She asked boldly.

I couldn't find my voice to object. All I saw was her. All I wanted was her. I nodded and guarded myself. She half smiled and rose higher on her knees. I dipped my head lower, and she pressed her lips to mine.

It was soft and simple, yet so much more. I felt something I never had before in that one kiss. I felt hope for more. For a more full life, one that had this brave young woman in it. In that one kiss, Bella gave me the courage, to let myself forget every worry, and live a life I never let myself have.

I suddenly realized it was because I couldn't have it yet, because Bella hadn't been there.

We broke apart and Bella looked sad for a moment. "It wasn't my imagination."

"No." I said hoarsely. I wanted to say more but I heard familiar footsteps. "They're coming."

Bella stood and shook as if she was an athlete preparing to run a mile. She put on a bright smile as the door opened, and I turned to see my daughter who was arguing with Embry behind her. When she saw us she screamed.

"Daddy! Bella, holy shit how did you two get in here?"

"Magic." Bella replied and jumped on Revi who lifted her up. "Hey don't you go using your half vampire strength on me munchkin."

I froze as I heard Bella use my nickname for Revi. She'd never even heard me say it to her. Revi was also surprised but hid it better, only looking at me once before smiling back at Bella and putting her down so she could greet Embry. Revi ran to me and this time I did the lifting. "Hey little girl."

"Hey there." She squeezed me and sighed. "God I missed you."

"Ditto." I stroked her hair, and finally was home.


	50. I'm On It

Revi POV

It felt great to have my Dad and Bella home for a little while. I decided to divide my time evenly between the two of them, since they seemed a little odded out by each other. I figured that had to do with the kiss. I was an imprint; I knew what new love looked like, even if they hadn't realized it yet.

So Friday night Dad stayed over the apartment with Jake and I, and Bella took my car to visit with her father. Quil was over babysitting Claire overnight, and Embry was on a date. Man whore was what I said to that, since I knew he wouldn't be returning until his walk of shame Saturday morning.

After Dad and I caught up, I went to bed. When I woke up in the morning I saw Dad was gone, and left his phone by accident. When I picked it up I realized he missed 8 calls from Alice. Concerned I called her back. She answered first ring of course. "Edward?" She said worriedly.

"No Alice it's me. Dad's home for the weekend."

"I know I had a vision. Revi find him ok. I saw him running after a vampire in the woods. Send the pack after him ok?"

"I'm on it." I replied quickly and hung up the phone. I ran back into the bedroom and woke Jake. "Jake something's wrong."

"What?" He said instantly alert.

"There's a vampire that Dad's going to be going after. You need to phase and get Sam and Paul at least so you can help him just in case."

"Ok I'm on it."

Even deep in worry I smiled as he said the same thing I had. Gotta love imprintation.

I got dressed quickly and went to run to Bella's to be sure she was ok. I stopped dead when I saw my jeep back in its place, and a note on the windshield.

_Revalicious,_

_I'm walking over to your father's place. We need to talk about some stuff. I'll meet you back here around 12 though. Love Bellarina. _

"Fuck." I growled out loud and started running towards the house.

To make matters worse when I got there I was empty. What the hell was going on?

Bella POV

I walked over to Edward's house, thinking over what I wanted to say.

I had been up all night thinking about my options. I could ignore the connection, and Edward himself. I could throw caution and responsibility out the window and start a relationship with a vampire. Or, I could try and just be his friend.

All of which would be difficult.

I figured, once I saw him, I'd know. I'd know what to do.

Problem was he wasn't home. I figured he must be out taking pictures, so I stalked off to the woods. I started hearing noises, as if someone was running really fast. I turned around and saw a figure blur, and then stop. I jumped when I realized what it was.

Vampire.

But not a good one. The Cullen's warned me red eyes was bad, and the way this guy smelled the air I knew this wasn't good.

Edward said he was tuned into my heartbeat, I hoped he was now.

I backed up a few steps and the silent vampire mirrored my movement, all the while licking his lips.

Well this is promising.

I considered speaking, when another blur rushed forward, and Edward was there. He growled like an animal at the red eyed vampire and positioned himself in front of me. Something about his clothes looked familiar to me.

I shook my head. What an odd thought to have in a crisis.

"Run." He mumbled to me.

"I'm on it." I said shakily and did as I was told for once.

I was half running half stumbling through the woods. The further I went, the more it was familiar to me.

I was scared for Edward and tried to tell myself he was stronger, he'd be fine. I felt something nearby and saw the bad vampire blur towards me, Edward's blue close behind. Shit, I thought. I'm about to be a meal.

I ran through a clearing and found myself at the edge of a cliff. I shook as I realized what was happening. I wasn't dreaming, the time was here. I looked around for Edward, and then seeing the blur of red from the bad vampire's jacket, I jumped. I screamed as I went down, then as I hit the water, I froze. It was so cold I found it hard to move my arms and legs. I couldn't let the dream come true though.

I kept kicking and trying to stay above the surface. I heard nothing but the roaring of the sea. My head kept slipping under the water, and each time I broke above and gasped for air, I was dragged under again. My arms kept pulling to bring me to the surface, and I grew more and more cold and tired. A wave sent me down, and I knew I'd never be able to swim back up.

I kept trying, my arms reaching, my lungs weeping. I began flailing as my air gave out, and as I had all the years in my dreams, I reached for Edward.

As I sank, there he was. A few yards away, moving quickly, yet in slow motion. I'd never seen him look so scared. The dreams didn't do the moment justice. I suddenly realized, I love this son of a bitch. Sure now I know it. Bad timing.

I reached my hand weakly towards him, as if to help him save me.

I didn't feel anything. I was floating away. I was gone.


	51. Most Beautiful Sound, A Beating Heart

Edward POV

I was hunting when I scented him. A nomad vampire. He wasn't a threat, until I scented Bella as well. I ran through the woods looking for the two of them, and found the nomad in front of Bella, ready to pounce.

I growled and stood in front of Bella, crouching.

"Run." I told her, not taking my eyes off the nomad, whose thoughts were in disarray over Bella's intoxicating scent.

I shook my head. What an odd thought to have in a crisis.

"I'm on it." She whispered and took off behind me. The nomad tried to make a grab for her but I pushed him back and avoided his snapping teeth. He pushed me far enough to slam me into a tree, which snapped in half, and when it fell I threw it on to him. As I went to rip off his head he freed himself and was running away from me.

Terrified for Bella I followed as fast as I could. He was close to her when I caught up and my heart clenched as I saw Bella standing at the edge of the cliff looking around scared.

The nomad was close to her but I got hold of him and ripped his arm off tossing it aside as I heard Bella scream. I looked and suddenly she wasn't there anymore. She must have jumped. No, was my clearest thought.

I saw Jake and a few of the others emerge in wolf form. "Take care of him!" I yelled and tossed the yelling vampire at the wolves like he was a frisbee. I had counted in my head and Bella was in the water around two minutes by then. I jumped without hesitation when I saw she wasn't above the surface.

I stayed under, looking around for her and realized the waves must have taken her further away. My mind was reeling. What if she hit her head or broke her neck? What if she died? I needed to see her again. She mattered more than I could ever deny suddenly.

Then there she was. She was sinking and I moved as fast as I could. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she reached her hand in my direction. I was only a few feet away.

She didn't open her eyes when I grabbed her, and her heart beat slowed, scaring me more than anything. I held her tight to me and kicked towards the surface, praying that I wasn't too late.

She didn't wake up once we were above the water, and she wasn't breathing. I swam at a vampire speed towards the beach and picked her up, running until we were clear of the water. She was as cold as I was her face just as pale.

"Please." I whispered and shakily touched her neck to feel her pulse. I could barely feel it, or hear her heartbeat, and started CPR.

I saw Jake, Embry, Quil, Sam, Paul, and Revi run towards us. I kept pumping air into Bella, not noticing them, barely hearing their sounds of distress. I only saw her. She couldn't go now, not after I realized how much I needed and wanted her in my life.

The most beautiful sound I heard was her speeding heart as she coughed up rivers of water, trying to pull in a breath at the same time. I helped her sit, still holding her closer than I ever dared. "Take it easy, take it slow and breathe ok please." My voice still shook. She was blue.

"Fucking vampire." She croaked as she greedily sucked in air. Revi laughed and crouched down to kiss her hair.

"My language has rubbed off on her." She said and closed her eyes. "No more swimming for you."

"No I think I'm done." Bella whispered her eyes on mine, emotion deep in them.

"Don't talk ok; your throat is going to be sore. Jake can you carry her to the house, you're body heat should help warm her. Revi, put the blankets from the living room in the oven for a few minutes, and then wrap them around Bella and get her hair dry."

I handed Bella to Jake, and Revi followed them. Watching her go was hard but I shook my head to clear it. I turned to Sam, Paul, Quil, and Embry. "Is it gone?"

"Taken care of." Sam said, understanding.

"Ok." I reached into my back pocket and took out my sopping wallet. "Here's my credit card, why don't you grab Emily and go pick up some pizzas for you guys and some soup from the Italian place in Forks. Bella likes the beef kind, Emily knows it."

Sam took the card and grabbed Paul to take with him. The boys looked at me. "Orders sergeant?"

I rolled my eyes at Quil and Embry. "None, you can go to the house now if you want, I'll catch up."

They hesitated but nodded and ran after where Jake and Revi had taken Bella. Once they were clear I shakily sat on the sand and put my head in my hands. I wanted to scream.

Despite my best efforts I fell in love with a human. She nearly died today. That wasn't even what I was afraid of. I was afraid of the knowledge that she would die one day. I wouldn't always have her around. That thought tore at me.

I didn't know how long I was there when I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Jake. "Why aren't you with the girls?"

"I thought I'd look for you. Embry and Quil are with them, and Revi is playing mother." He sat down next to me.

"How is she doing?" I asked not ready to say her name. Jake seemed to understand.

"She's starting to turn a normal color. She's going to be fine."

I nodded and dragged a hand through my hair both frustrated and for the first time since I'd been changed, somehow exhausted. Jake didn't say anything for a while, just kept his hand on my shoulder. Then he had to say something.

"I know how it feels."

"I know you do. I really do, it's not just what happened to her though its how things have changed with us."

"You love her."

I sighed. "I've only known her a few months."

"Yea, you love her." Jake smiled. "I know it's rough with the whole vampire verses human thing."

"No shit." I said bluntly.

"I think you should go for it though."

"You're young and in love of course you're going to say that."

"I'll find someone old and in hate, I bet you they'll say the same thing. She almost drowned."

I shut my eyes tightly. "I know."

"Why are you wasting time? I lost two years with Rev. Then I thought I lost her when she was taken. I haven't taken one moment with her for granted since."

"It's not that simple. I don't even know what she's thinking."

"Welcome to the real world. You're in love son." He winked and stood.

"Shut up." I mumbled and got up as well. I needed to see she was ok for myself.

We went back to my house and there was Bella and Revi, snuggled together on the couch, fast asleep. The missing pieces of my life clicked together and I groaned. Jake laughed.

"Yep you're toast."

I knew he was right.


	52. You're What's Wrong With Me

Bella POV

It was a scent that woke me. Beef and spice. I opened my eyes to see Revi's hair. I smiled and tried to sit up, and saw Edward sitting on the floor next the couch we were on, looking worried. He smiled to hide it.

"Careful, take it slow." He whispered.

"I'm fine. My voice is just a little hoarse." I poked at Revi.

"Wha?" She mumbled and pushed her hair around to look at everyone. "Oh hey Belly, how you feeling."

"Like you're elbow is digging into my kidney."

She hopped off the couch immediately. "I'm sorry. Oh I smell food. Bella I'll get you some of that soup ok."

"My life for you." I smiled until I saw Edward's face. "What's with the look Cullen."

He took my hand and placed it on the side of his face. Apart from the kiss it was one of the most intimate things he ever did with me. "You almost drowned today Swan."

"Oh that." I shrugged. "I've been waiting for that to happen my whole life."

"Your dream?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No it was more than that. I mean it was a dream, a nightmare I had. But…."I trailed off, losing the guts to tell him every part of the dream. "Never mind, it isn't important. I'm starving."

"That's important." He released my hand and pushed the coffee table closer to me. "Here try sitting on the floor so you can eat."

"I'm really feeling ok. Just a sore throat. I've warmed up quick enough."

"It's cuz the air sizzles when you and Edward touch." Revi said and earned a smack on the head from her father. She carried the soup to the coffee table and winked at me. "Or it's from all the wolves in here."

I rolled my eyes and attacked the soup. It was my favorite kind and I was immediately grateful for it. I noticed everyone else, save for Edward, was eating pizza and I was jealous. Edward, who was getting more and more in tuned to me, smirked. "There's ice cream for dessert so don't pout."

"I wasn't." I snapped, and looked back at the soup. I guess it was my turn to be the cold one.

I scowled slightly and ate my soup dry. Revi was sitting next to me, but chatting with Paul and Embry. Quil had left to see to his imprint, and Emily was busy seeing everyone had a drink, as Sam watched. The only one who seemed to be looking at me was Jake and I stuck my tongue out at him. "What you want wolfy." I smirked.

"I'm making sure you don't have little x marks in your eyes."

"Har har. I'm fine. Really tired though."

Edward jumped into gear and came over picking me up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I swatted at him and tried to struggle, but against a vampire, all struggles were moot.

"I'm taking you into Revi's room. I called your father he thinks you're sleeping over Revi's apartment, so you might as well stay in her old room." He kicked open the door and placed me gently on the bed. I couldn't take it.

"God I wish I could hit you. I want to actually hurt you. Just one hit, maybe break that snobby nose of yours."

He raised a brow at me. "What's wrong with you?"

"You're what's wrong with me!" I had to yell and let it out. "You've been cold and reserved and distant for months with me. And what me nearly drowning is what it takes to snap you out of it? That's some kind of bullshit Edward."

"That is not the only reason. I came on this trip with you didn't I? I let you kiss me. You know why? Because it's what I wanted. You're what I want."

"But why? Because you somewhat like me and you got scared I might die? Or because I'm human and you want a challenge?"

"You know me better than that." He actually sounded a little hurt. "I'm attracted to you for all the things that make you who you are. Not because your human or because you almost died. How easily I can lose you is just what made me see how much you mean to me." He looked me right in the eye. "How much I love you."

"Love me?" I shrieked, and heard people jump outside the door. "Now you love me? Just like that, because I swallowed some water? Edward you've hated me for months."

"Because you could mean something. I knew that the second I saw you. There was something pulling me towards you. That I hated, because I didn't want to be close to what I couldn't have."

"So now you've seen the light have you?"

"Well yea." He smiled crookedly but despite the urge to touch him, I stood my ground.

"Too bad. I don't buy that you love me. It's post traumatic stress is all."

"I'm a vampire."

I snapped again and yelled, "I don't care what you are damnit, now get out."

Suddenly Revi stormed in and started pushing a surprised Edward out of the room. "Get out." She muttered.

"Excuse me this is my house." He tried to remind her.

"I don't care. You're staying at the apartment with the boys tonight. Emily!" She called, and when she appeared Revi hauled her into the room.

She smiled at me and sat on the floor. Sam and Paul came into the room as well. It was very crowded with everyone. Revi pushed Edward into the boys.

"Take him away please." Revi grinned. Edward was being led away by Embry, Paul, Jake, and Sam. Each wolf needed to contain one vampire. "All of you leave until morning. Understood?"

"Yes Mistress Reviana." Embry rolled his eyes and tugged at Edwards arm. They left loudly, and then suddenly the house was quiet as they were gone. Revi turned to me.

"I brought you're suitcase over, so you can change into your own clothes."

I nodded and looked down at the sweatpants and hoodie she lent me, we were the same size so it hadn't mattered, but I needed something familiar and normal. I stood and got the suitcase. "So your Dad thinks he loves me."

Emily laughed. "Oh honey he knows he does."

"That's such shit." I shook my head and since modesty was nonexistent once around Revi, I changed right there. "He can't just love me just like that. No warning." I looked at Revi and Emily who were smiling and blushed. "Well you two are different. He hasn't imprinted on me."

"That isn't the only way to love, silly." Emily smiled.

"It's just how it happened for us, and believe it or not we both didn't just jump into the imprint like some couples do. Emily fought it even harder than me." Revi said.

Emily nodded. "I didn't believe it. And once I did I didn't like it. I didn't like the idea of no choice, it just happens. I thought it was too much. So I told Sam to stay away from me. I wanted no part in his fantasies, and he should go back to Leah." She sighed and pointed to her scars. "I upset him, and was too close."

"I thought it was corny." Revi said. "I told him to snap out of it. Hit him a few times too." Revi smiled at the memory. "Mostly I wanted to find my mad. I hated that I couldn't remember all the things he did to hurt me. I thought it was a spell. Then I realized those small things didn't matter as much, because he was young and stupid. When he imprinted it didn't make him lose a choice, it made him see the one he'd always wanted."

I shook my head. "That's you two though. You knew you loved them back. I don't even trust that he does." I rubbed my hands over my eyes. "I've seen him all my life."

"What do you mean?" Revi asked.

"I had a dream since I was a little girl that I was drowning. It was here in La Push. The dream was always exactly the same. I keep sinking in the water and I reach for him." I shivered and Emily's eyes widened, as did Revi's. "He always looked the same. I somehow knew his name was Edward. And after in the dream he'd reach for me, desperately trying to save me, I'd sink further before waking up. Every time I woke I felt empty. Because he wasn't there. Imagine my surprise when I go to my friend's high school graduation and see the man who'd been haunting me my whole life. I thought it was magical. Then I found out what he was and I knew nothing could come of it." I looked at the girls who looked worriedly at me. "Then my dream came true today."

"That's amazing." Emily sighed and turned to Revi. "Do you think she's like Alice?"

"No." Revi shook her head and bit her lip, a sign I knew she was holding back tears. "It means it's always been meant." She reached for me and held my knee. "You love him too."

"Just because he was in my dream, no. That was just an aching for something. I guess someone. Now that I know him, it is something more."

"Then why don't you believe him?" Emily questioned.

"Because he didn't have that dream. He acted like he hated everything about me for months. Now because he saved me he decides he loves me? No, screw that."

"That's your choice. But I doubt you can ignore loving him for that much longer."

"Watch me."

_**Hey readers! I hope you're enjoying! I wanted to make Bella be the one who's hesitant rather than Edward, in this story. As I've said, this story is a fantasy of realness. Review it!**_


	53. Woo Girl

Edward POV

I freed myself from time with the guys once they all fell asleep. I didn't think much in what I was doing, just ran.

I kept going until the scents off who I needed to see were in the air. I stopped and let them come to me. She'd know. She always knew.

It didn't take long for Alice and Jasper to walk over to the snow bank I was perched on. October already brought snow to Alaska. Jasper said nothing, only laid a hand on my shoulder, and Alice skipped to a halt in front of me. She smiled.

"Jaz, our baby brother is in love."

"Oh shut up. I'm a little shaky with this realization."

Jasper smiled. "You think I wasn't when I realized it with Alice? It's never easy."

"She's human."

"Yea that's a tough one." He sighed.

"I've seen things Edward." Alice tapped her fingers on my knee.

"I don't want to know unless it's to save her."

"It's nothing like that. I've just seen her as one of us."

I shook my head. "No. That isn't possible. I'd never change her."

"And you think that's the only way?" Alice rolled her eyes. "I guess we'll see. But I don't believe you'll lose her because she's human."

"And Alice is always right." Jasper added.

I laughed despite myself. Just my luck. The first time I tell a girl I truly love her, she curses me. Nothing is easy for us Cullen's.

I spent some time with my siblings then went back to the reservation. I got back to my house and saw a note on the kitchen table from Emily saying she went home but she'd come by in the morning to say bye to Bella. I checked my watch and saw it was seven in the morning.

I went and peeked into Revi's old room and saw Bella and her curled up in bed, the dogs on the floor. Revi stirred and opened one eye, and smiled. I put a finger to my lips and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later she followed.

"Sorry I woke you." I whispered.

"It's ok. Sleep is overrated."

"Why are the dogs here? I thought Billy was enjoying having them around." We had given the dogs to Billy temporarily since Revi could only have the cat in the apartment, and I wasn't home anymore.

"I missed them so I had Jake bring them over after you made your escape Houdini." She cocked a brow at me and I smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"How are my Aunt and Uncle?"

Can't hide anything from my kid. "They're fine."

"Good." She yawned and rested her head on my arm. "How is my Daddy?"

I kissed her forehead and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "He's fine too."

"Swear it."

"Yes. I can figure this out."

"She's stubborn."

"So are you but I keep you don't I?"

"I guess. If it makes you feel better, I think she loves you."

"I need to hear it from her though."

"I know, but I'm a lot more experienced in love than you are."

"What kind of nonsense is that?" I rose to make her coffee since it didn't seem like she was sleeping any time soon. "I'm older."

"Yes but you've never been in love. I have for a while now. I'm much more experienced."

"That is so wrong."

"To you."

"Although I have experienced the strongest love there is."

"The love of drinking a mountain lion?" She grinned at me.

"No Scout the love a father has for his kid. You can't top that."

"I'm sure I'll have it too."

My hands tightened on the coffee pot. I had bad memories of child birth and since my kid was half human and her partner was a werewolf, I had concerns about them having children. "Reviana."

"Not for a long time calm down Edward."

"That's not what I mean…." I trailed off as Bella wandered into the room. "Hi."

She grunted and sat on top the kitchen table. Revi patted her knee. "You're not a morning person I know, its ok. How are you feeling?"

"Like I drowned. I'm ok though sore throats gone." She looked at me. "When are we leaving?"

"Whenever you want."

"I don't have any work to but I want to settle in. How about around noon?"

"Sounds fine." I said returning her distant tone. She nodded and went back into Revi's room. I looked at Revi. "Well that was fun. This is going to be tough."

"Love aint easy my father."

I glanced at my daughter and sighed. She was probably right.

Bella POV

After saying goodbye to everyone, we made our way back to Seattle. It was probably the most eventful weekend I'd ever had.

I glanced at Edward a few times while we were driving, but I didn't say anything and neither did he. It wasn't a comfortable silence, but it was welcome to me. Anything he said wouldn't help the situation.

Finally we arrived and I mumbled my thanks to him for driving, and then ran with my small backpack into the dorm. Angela was deep into a paper she had due the next day and muttered her hello to me. I nodded and unpacked my things.

That night a new dream replaced my old one. This time I saw only me. There was no Edward. I was running around a forest familiar to me. La Push. It seemed I was meant to be there. The odd part was I looked different. My hair's slight red tint was a lot more prominent, my skin paler, and my eyes golden like Edwards. My smile was wide and bright. When I woke, I realized I was a vampire in the dream. I was also happy about it. How odd.

This sparked a new chapter in my life. The chapter of pro/con lists. I did many of them. The pros and cons of being just friends with Edward, the pros and cons of staying away from Edward, the pros and cons of a relationship with Edward, and finally and most surprisingly; the pros and cons of being a vampire.

The last one was a new edition that left me wondering how much I'd changed since I had met the Cullen's. I had always been a girl who never let others influence me. I was independent and my own person. After thinking about it and making lists, I realized I still was. No one tried to influence me into being a vampire. Maybe into starting a relationship with Edward, but not join their coven. So why had the thought been in my head?

What sane person would actually choose that life? Never changing, never moving on. Never eating a tuna melt ever again. That was not a life I wanted.

But a life I did want suddenly was one with Edward in it. And being around Edward constantly made me want more. How could I get more, without being like him? He'd have to have his guard up all the time in case I cut myself or I don't know…smelled appetizing. He'd also have to be careful 24-7. Since he was so much stronger than me, even a touch on the hand had to be extremely thought out to make sure he didn't break me.

That left sex out of the picture. It made the phrase banging sound a lot more literal when I thought of experiencing it with Edward.

He was the first boy I ever wondered what it would be like with. I refused to acknowledge that he was also the boy I probably loved. Love. I, Isabella Marie Swan was in love.

With a vampire.

That's just not cool.

Edward POV

She was avoiding me. I knew this as much as I'd known my name. I checked in when I could, both obviously and discreetly. Part of me wanted to wait for her to come to me and let fate take the wheel.

But when fate was one who changed you into a vampire and made you see the light of loving someone by nearly killing them, fate and you aren't friends.

So instead I took the route of trying to woo her. Bella wasn't an easy girl to woo. Especially when she was hell bent on doing what I had done, ignoring the spark with us.

That had worked out bad for me though, so I hoped her ignoring would meet an end soon. By Thanksgiving break though I grew impatient and knocked on her door.

She answered in a huff, I was guessing this to be so because she'd seen my face in the peephole. How flattering. "Hey Bella." I gave her my best smile and she didn't budge. "You inviting me in?"

"Fine." She said and I smiled at Angela.

"Hey there."

"Hi Edward." She seemed bummed about something. I let it go when she turned away.

Bella brushed past me and I grabbed her hand. I felt the familiar heat and shock and smiled. "I called a few times. I've missed you." I whispered.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

"You know what why don't you come out into the hall with me for a second."

"No."

"I'm not asking." I said sounding angry for the first time. She narrowed her eyes on me but left the room, I followed. "Listen Bella, I know you have a bug up your ass about how I told you I loved you. But you haven't given me a chance to say it in any other way. You haven't returned my calls, my notes, nothing."

"That's my choice." She lifted her chin and placed her hands on her hips, a sign of her stubbornness. "I don't have to go out with you Edward; I don't have to like you either."

"I'm aware of that." I fought back the hurt, knowing I'd treated her the same way months earlier. "And if I thought there was no chance, then I would have walked away. But I know there is a chance I feel it when you say my name."

She stiffened. "I can't do this."

"I tried to say the same Bella. But I know now I can. I don't care how careful I'll have to be. If you want me I am here for you a hundred percent. Because I don't just want you I need you. In any form I can get." I didn't care how I sounded, she needed to know. "I lost everything once. I know one day I'll lose you too. But it won't be anytime soon, and I want to make that time amazing. Don't you see? We could have something remarkable."

She closed her eyes again and ran her hands over her face. "It's a lot to risk Edward."

"I think we're worth it. I think this is worth any risk." I pressed my lips to hers, not holding back as much as I had before. I let the heat I only felt if I was near her blast through me, and took her hands in mine. Though being this close to her was difficult, as I had said it was completely worth it. To feel human again, to feel the piece I'd never found until I heard her name, slip into place. Bella made me whole.

I opened my eyes the same moment she did when I pulled away. I stroked her face, and she placed her hand on my chest, not pushing me away, but not holding me closer. I wondered if my nonexistent heartbeat scared her. I couldn't tell. I sighed.

"I'll let you think about it. I'll come back tomorrow to pick you up. I figured we'd go home together for break."

She said nothing but nodded and I leaned forward to kiss her hair. "I love you. You'll have to get used to hearing it." I said, and turned to leave.

We still had a long way to go, but I sure made my intentions clear.


	54. Ass Backwards

Bella POV

"Angela come on, he's gonna be here soon. Just do it already."

"I am not going to beat you up in order to keep you from being in a car with Edward Cullen." Angela twisted her dark hair into a simple braid, somehow looking lovely in her casualness. "Besides I'm tiny I don't think I can take you."

"Oh yes because I'm a bear over here. Angela I won't fight back. I'm one hundred percent willing, and begging."

"Isabella, stop it."

"Just two or three hits. C'mon quick jab jab, and I'm down for the count."

"What makes you think me hitting you will get you out of this care ride anyways."

"All I need is a few bruises and maybe some internal bleeding. He can't expect me to get in a car after my roommate drop kicks me."

"So now I'm drop kicking you?"

"Whatever strikes your fancy." I grinned.

Angela rolled her grey eyes at me. Now that I looked at Angela, I realized she'd really come into her own here at school. She looked less shy, and bolder. The biggest change was when her glasses broke she got contacts rather than look for new frames. It made her eyes seem larger, and full of promise. I suddenly had an idea.

"Fine then. No violence, why don't you just come with us?"

"What?"

"Well instead of taking the bus which takes hours longer with all the stops, ride with us."

"Do you think Edward will mind?"

"No not at all." I lied. Technically he wouldn't. He liked Angela. But I was sure he wanted to be alone with me, which I was avoiding.

"That would actually be great, even if you're only asking me to save yourself."

"Don't be silly."

She winked and continued packing her things. I was packed and ready to go in that sense.

Edward was right on time of course. Vampires and their promptness. He seemed amused by Angela coming with us. When I put my bags in his car he whispered in my ear, "Thought we needed a chaperon did you?"

"No." I snapped.

"Then why did you invite one?"

"I thought my friend would like to have a ride home rather than take the bus."

"Yea I see right through that. Well no matter."

Edward drove a little slower than his usual, yet still faster than most drivers. Angela seemed to not notice, or maybe she was just trying to be polite. I rudely listened to my iPod rather than lapse into their conversation, but I was aware of his eyes in the rearview mirror, looking at me every five or six minutes. It both bothered and caused me relief. How was it I never felt fully safe, unless it was in the presence of this particular vampire. How ass backwards was that?

We were close to La Push when I turned off my iPod and heard Edward speak.

"Angela, we're having dinner at our friends house do you want to come? I can drive you home after."

"Sure sounds good. My parents aren't expecting me until tomorrow anyways. Is that ok with you Bella?"

"Of course. I don't know why we didn't introduce you to the crowd before. You'll love them." I texted Revi rapidly, so everyone would know to act human. I looked up and saw Edwards eyes in the mirror and for the first time during the ride smiled. I had no idea why.

We drove over to Emily and Sam's and I laughed out loud as I saw Revi running towards the car. I got out, while it was still moving, though slowly, and ran towards her. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed and hugged her tightly. However off Edward and I were, my relationship with Revi was never changing. "I missed you munchkin."

Revi blinked in surprise, though I didn't know at what, and I saw her look at Edward.

"You know you should wait until the car stops before jumping out." He said to me and then beamed at Revi. "There's my girl." He held his arms open and she jumped into them easily. Angela seemed to watch the exchange wistfully, and ran her hand over the locket she wore.

Angela had once been a part of a close family. Her older brother was the biggest supporter of anything she did; her parents were the perfect couple. Then one night Angela's brother was driving home from a friend's house, and hit some black ice, swerving into oncoming traffic. He was killed instantly, leaving Angela's family reeling. It was a constant pain for Angela, and I realized seeing the cover story of the Cullen siblings, was probably a flashback for her. It was easy to see she was thinking of Trevor, her older brother. She stayed strong though, and blinked rapidly before turning to me.

"So where are the rest of your friends?"

I walked over to her and put my arm around her waist, leading her to the house. "They're inside I'm sure. Come on." I looked back at Revi and Edward, and at Edwards expression, I guessed he had read Angela's thoughts, and I was right about what she was thinking. I rubbed my arm up hers and she smiled at me, stronger than I could ever imagine.

As usual there was utter chaos inside the Uley house. Boys were everywhere, fighting over who knew what. Revi whistled loudly and they all broke off, Jacob screaming and picking me up. "Hey Bells!" He said eagerly and I laughed.

"Put me down you brute we have company. Everyone this is Angela." I told the group and I broke off when I saw one of the pack members staring at Angela with the most intense expression I had ever seen, and one I was now familiar with. It made me ache to see such clear love. Without thinking I reached for a hand I knew I could find in any crowd. Edward squeezed mine in return.

"Holy shit I never thought I'd see the day." Revi exclaimed as she leaned into Jake, remembering I was sure of her own time. I noticed Emily and Sam doing the same thing, and Quil touching Claire's feet from where she was perched on his shoulders. Paul seemed wishful and thankful it wasn't him all at the same time, and Leah who had just joined the pack recently, looked annoyed.

The stars of the room were Embry and Angela. Embry's usual cocky and sarcastic expression had changed as he stared at Angela, transfixed. She had the same look on her face, with a hint of confusion.

"I'm Angela." She offered confidently and I smiled.

"Embry." He said with a shaky voice.

"Never a dull moment I tell ya." Jake said shaking his head and running his hands through Revi's hair.

I couldn't take it. It was so easy for them. If I wanted to be with the guy I loved, and be with him fully, I'd have to die. It wasn't fair.

I kept my hand in Edward's and tugged him outside with me. I was about to have a fit. I waited until we were far enough away so no human could hear us other than me. Then I let go of him.

"I know Bella." He said before I even could.

"No you don't!" I yelled. "They don't have to give up a damn thing to have what they want and need. Neither do you."

"What are you talking about yes I would."

"No." I shook my head and tried to fight the tears. "I would give everything up. You're already the way you are. I'd have to give up telling the truth, being normal." I shuddered. "Being human."

"No you wouldn't. We don't have to do it that way."

"I would. I don't do anything half assed Edward. If I want something I go for it all the way. And I want you all the way." His expression softened. "I need you all the way. And that means not having you be on guard all the time. That means having the fullest life I can have. That means you're in it."

"Bella…"

"I'm not finished." I took a deep breath. "I've never changed any part of me to fit in better. Even when it would have made life easier to be like someone more popular. I didn't change the way I was. So it's hard for me to realize, that I could even fathom the thought of changing for a man. Then I realized it wasn't for you. Because you're willing to have a life with me just as I am aren't you?"

"Yes." He said softly, and I knew it was true. He'd take me any way he could get.

"I'd change for me though. Because I want all of you. I don't want you to hold back or be in pain around me. I want to spend every day of forever with you, not a handful of human days."

I saw so many strong emotions brewing in his eyes. Because I couldn't stand it anymore, I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed as tight as I could. I soon felt my feet leave the ground and I linked them around his waist. It was the closest we'd ever been, but I was determined to see it was not the closest we'd be. We'd be closer than any two people could even picture.

"I love you, Cullen." I smiled, tears stinging my eyes, though I ignored them. He was what I could never fully ignore, and never wanted to again.

He shook and shuddered out a breath, holding me closer, tucking his chin on top of my head. My cheek rested where his heart should have been beating. The missing beat wasn't a bother to me. I knew if it could beat, it would for me. I had never been more sure of anything in my life. We were meant.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." His voice had tears in it though I knew he couldn't cry.

"You've only loved me a short time silly." I chuckled.

"No. I've waited my whole life for you."

He tipped me back slightly so we could look at each other. "Me too. You know the dream I told you about?"

"The drowning one."

"No the Edward one. The drowning was just what had to happen for me to see you. I had it every year since I was small. I saw what happened in the water, I saw this man coming towards me trying to save me, looking scared. It wasn't until I met you I realized it was you. It's always been you."

He laid his forehead on mine, smiling crookedly. "You call Revi munchkin. That's how I knew it was you."

"That makes no sense." I laughed.

"I've called her that since she was little."

"I've never heard you."

"Exactly. You fit with us Bella. Exactly as you are." He laughed loudly. "You know Swan, for someone who doesn't do anything half assed, you sure went ass backwards about getting together with a vampire.

I laughed but it was soon cut off.

He kissed me then. In a way I had never been kissed and knew I only would be by him. This was the last man I'd ever kiss, and I didn't want it any other way.

I felt everything come together, and though I'd done my best to run away from him, he'd caught me and made me whole.


	55. Crooked Smiles

Edward POV

Though some of the things that Bella said had troubled me, nothing compared to the feeling of knowing she loved me.

I believed she loved me before she told me, seeing as when you love someone so completely, you're always confident that love is returned; I had still needed to hear it.

The problem in our new found relationship was the lines that would be crossed in it. Bella seemed to be leaning towards one day becoming a vampire herself. I was nowhere near leaning towards that. Though the selfish part of me relished in the thought of keeping her at my side forever, it was also difficult to bare.

I knew she was a smart and responsible woman, so I had no other choice but to leave the decision in her hands. I was her partner, not her parent and I couldn't tell her to do or not to do something. It was all up to her. I did however want to make it one hundred percent clear, what she'd be giving up. I wasn't sure it was a good trade.

Her life, for ours together.

In all my vampire years I'd only been responsible for vampire deaths. I had killed to save my family, and seeing as those vampires were the worst sort of monsters, I had no qualms about snapping their necks like twigs.

Yet, if I did nothing to stop Bella from becoming what I was, then I'd be responsible for a human death as well. One of my fears had always been, that my control would not be so keen and sharp; and one day I would take a life.

I sought council with Alice and Jasper since between the two of them; they had many slips that cost humans their life. It was never meant on either of their parts, it was just a risk when you're a vampire, good or evil. Some could do the best they could in trying to remain as human-like as possible, and live amongst the normal. Yet it was always there, the monster within.

Alice said with her, restraint was always present, but certain cases had caused her to slip. She didn't count any murders at Volterra that were committed through Aro using her vision, for they were given unwillingly, and mostly to capture traitors.

She did count herself guilty in my murder, which I told her was ridiculous. As I saw it, and did Jasper, Alice had drained six humans in her entire vampire existence. All of which had been an accident such as it was. As for Jasper, his record was not as clean. He couldn't keep track of the lives he had taken as a newborn vampire, a sign that the number would sicken him. He describes his newborn period as a thirst frenzy, one he never would revisit. Alice had shown him another way, and he stuck to it. He had no slip ups since.

As for me I believed my lack of accidents was due to how Alice and Jasper taught me. As a fresh newborn they explained my urges and how to block them. They gave me a different dietary approach, and kept me as humanized as possible. I learned how to ignore the burning in my throat when certain scents of humans sent the monster within me roaring. Everything I learned help make my life stay as normal as possible for me and my child.

I believed I could teach Bella the same things, but I was still hesitant.

All this was running through my mind as everyone spoke at once while eating. I feigned a loss of appetite so Angela wouldn't question anything. Embry had decided to ease her into everything rather than tell her now. He was trying to be her friend first, since he literally knew nothing about her, and wanted her to choose what she wanted. The chemistry though, was undeniable.

Bella sat next to me, with Revi next to her. Everyone knew Bella and I had come together, and they were thrilled. Especially Angela, who had to deal with us at school.

"Edward has his own room so I wonder how much I'll even be seeing of Bella now." She winked and Revi slapped her hands over her ears.

"Ew I do not want to think of that." But she smiled and I knew she was happy our stubbornness had dissolved and we were happy. "Have you told Alice and Jasper?"

"I did yes. I called them before I came in." Which was also when I asked them what they thought of Bella's new found choice. Since Alice had seen it in visions, she knew it was coming. I tried to imagine Bella being changed, and found I couldn't.

"Good. Don't need her shrieking at us." Bella smiled and dug in to her food.

The conversation was mostly everyone trying to get to know Angela, the new member though she didn't know it. From her thoughts I knew she was happy to be around a family again, but she had no clue how much she was a part of it.

Embry was changed visibly to those who knew him. He seemed less cocky and more humbled and content. A new curiosity was around him. I was happy for the two of them. Both needed each other even before they met, and now they had been found.

As if reading my mood, Bella slipped her hand over mine, almost like a reflex. I didn't even think she noticed she did it. It was those kinds of things I loved feeling and showed me how meant we were.

Revi noticed as well and kept smiling our crooked smile at me, which was returned. After eating everyone went off to their separate things. Embry took Angela home, and Quil did the same with Claire. Paul and Leah went on a patrol, and Emily started cleaning up the dishes with Sam. I needed to hunt, so Jake said he'd drive Bella over to her fathers.

As I ran through the woods after hunting I heard someone running behind me, and suddenly something was perched on my back. "Hi Daddy."

I laughed, or someone. "What are you doing here I thought you went with Jake."

"Nah I missed you too much. I see his mug every day. So how is school lover boy?"

"A distraction from the Swan girl." I winked.

She scooted down my back and walked next to me. "I've never seen you look like this."

"I've been happy before kid. I wasn't unhappy throughout your life."

"Yes but its different now. It's more."

"Imagine how I felt when I saw how happy Jake made you. A father can't compete with that."

"Don't be stupid. It's all so weird isn't it?"

"What is?" I asked.

"If Jake didn't leave us, then maybe Bella wouldn't have found us."

"It's a pretty tight circle we've got forming. Then again nothing in our lives is meant to be normal, kid."

"No it doesn't seem so. I don't know about you, but I love it." She leaned into my side and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"We've done well."

"You've done well Daddy. I'm proud of you, and I'm happy you're happy."

"Ditto sweetheart."

There were few ways I could imagine things getting better, and as the wind chilled I knew there were many things that could fall apart.

Bella POV

Jake caught me up on how his life had been going lately on the drive to my house. I laughed when he told me the story of a customer at the new auto body shop who asked him if he was a model. Jake seemed embarrassed by it but smiled.

"So this whole love thing Jacob, what's your take on it?"

"I enjoy it." Jake grinned. "I'm a veteran now though."

"How long have you and Revi been together now?"

He did a little mental calculation. "It will be three years this spring."

I sighed. "That's nice."

"It's hard too. It's not all easy, but there are a lot of rewards. I'm crazy about her, can't picture a life without her in it."

I looked at him. Jake looked the same as he had since he was just my neighbor, but there were some differences. He was happy. It was in his expression, the way he held himself, and how he spoke. He was a generally happy and content man. No doubts, no question. I smiled at him. "So pal, when are you getting married?"

He laughed. "I don't know. I've thought about it but I'm waiting. No rush." He glanced at me as he parked in front of my Dad's house. "What about you."

I laughed loudly. "I just decided I love the vamp, I'm not marrying anyone that soon. I will admit though, it seems we're under their spell."

"Damn Cullen's and their crooked smiles." Jake nodded and we laughed, both of us over the moon for mythical creatures.

Who knew?


	56. Something Wrong, That Feels So Good

Revi POV

When you live with three boys, quiet is precious.

"Quil, why are the kids toys on the floor I damn near broke my foot!"

"You know what Embry, she's my imprint. I thought yours would have mellowed you out by now."

"Well I don't have the luxury of having mine close by."

"At least yours isn't a little kid."

"Guys, come on settle down, Rev's trying to sleep in she was up late last night…."

"Shut up Jake!" They both yelled.

Yes quiet was precious, because I never had it. I groaned as I got out of bed. I had been up since three in the morning helping Emily and Kelly sew winter pageant costumes for Claire's class. And now sleep seemed to be an impossibility. I made my way into the living room/kitchen and gave my scariest half vamp look. "I'm only going to say this once." I whispered, knowing that would make them listen more.

Embry, Quil, and Jake froze as I searched for my patience. "I don't give a shit about imprints right now. I don't care about toys or ages or anything. What I care about is that I was up until all hours trying to be a good friend and this is the FUCKING THANKS I GET!" I yelled my voice rising. "WHAT ARE YOU PROBLEMS?"

"Rev…" Jake shut up when I hissed at him. "Dear God."

"Now if you value your lives get out now."

When they still stood or sat frozen in the room I advanced on Embry. That got them into motion and they fled. I breathed a sigh of relief when the house was empty. I went to make coffee and finally have some relaxing time. 

My birthday had passed so the only event coming up in my life was Christmas in a week. Dad and Bella would be home in two days, and I couldn't be more excited. I had plans to abduct Bella.

I was thrilled the two of them had finally gotten together. It seemed right, and like something that had been missing in our family was finally there, Bella. She brought out the brightness in my Dad. The only question was how they would work it out.

I finally went to sit with my coffee and heard the knock at the door and growled loudly.

"Is that anyway to greet your father?" I heard from the other side of the door and grinned reluctantly.

"It is in this family." I called and went to throw open the door. "Hi ya." I said a second before I was lifted off the ground. "You've been gone a few weeks not years Daddy."

"I missed you all the same. How's my girl?"

"Tired."

"Partying too hard?" He winked.

"No, bust making costumes for Claire's class."

"My little saint."

"Someone's realized it. So don't take this the wrong way but why are you here?"

"Bella has a final left to take and I don't so she's taking her truck down."

"Oh ok." I plopped down next to him on the couch. "So how are things with you two?"

I could see it in his smile before he even answered. "It's so much more than I imagined. We're doing amazing Revi."

I leaned in on his shoulder. "Aw, Edward." I saw him role his eyes, but there was something else in them. "If everything's amazing why do you look worried?"

He sighed, the classic Cullen way. "She's considering being changed."

"Ah yes she mentioned that to me."

"What's your opinion on it?"

"I don't know Dad. I'm only half vampire, I don't know completely what it's like to be a vampire. I just told her she has to really think it through and give it time. I mean she'd have to leave her family."

Bella wasn't too close with her parents. Her father didn't talk to her much, though he tried. Her mother was also not the biggest parental figure, since she acted more like a child than Bella ever had. Still, they were the only other family Bella had, and she should consider that.

Dad nodded. "That's what I tell her. She says they'd want her to be happy, and this is a way she can be fully happy. She doesn't want to live a half life. She thinks that's what we'd have if she stayed human."

"And what do you think. Never mind what anyone else thinks, what do you want?"

"Her." He sighed. "It's selfish, and it's wrong. I'd never ask her to do this and I don't think I could do it myself. But I agree with her that the only way we can truly be together with no worry or restriction is if she was changed."

"And you still love her and would take her just as she is?"

"Of course. She knows that."

"Then it's up to her. She knows it's not her only choice, it just could be the better one. In a twisted way." I looked at him and smiled. "She'll make the right choice, don't worry. She's smart and tough, so whatever she decides to do, we'll support. Because we love her."

Dad leaned over and kissed my cheek. "When did you get so grown up?"

"It was a warm summer day, a Tuesday I believe."

He tickled me and I laughed. My Daddy was home.

Bella POV

After I finished my last final of the fall semester I packed up my truck and headed to Forks. There wasn't much traffic but my truck was slower than others, and try as I might, I couldn't drive like a Cullen.

After being on the road for what seemed like forever, I pulled into my father's familiar driveway. I saw the living room light was on and knew Charlie was probably watching whatever game was on. I took out my suitcase and walked inside. "Dad, I'm home."

"Oh hey Bella." He called, not getting up. I sighed and went in to greet him. He looked up for a second and smiled. "How was your test?"

"It was ok. How's everything been with you?"

"Steady. Nothing new to report."

He didn't ask anything else of me, and turned his attention back to the game. I couldn't blame Charlie much. Renee had pretty much raised me alone, and Charlie was never able to fully get to know me. It wasn't anyone's fault. We just weren't the closest of families. But they meant no harm.

And neither would I, when the time came to leave them.

Renee would be fine with her husband, going living a carefree life, and Charlie would be fine alone as he always was.

"You know Dad; I think I'm going to stay over at La Push."

"Ok hun. Have a good time."

No when are you coming back. Typical. I grabbed my suitcase and threw it in the back of the truck. I knew exactly where I belonged. With my family.

As I entered the reservation I saw three boys in shorts run up to my truck. I rolled down my window. "Christ, aren't you three cold." I smiled wide at Sam, Paul, and Embry."

"Hey where's Angela?" Embry looked around the car.

"Nice to see you too Embry. She's having dinner with her parents then coming to see you I believe."

His face relaxed and he smiled. "Oh ok."

"Where's my vampire?"

Sam pointed in the direction of the east woods. "Last I scented, he was hunting. Maybe you should wait for him at the house."

I nodded and winked at Paul. "You imprint yet, handsome?"

"Nope." He grinned back. We knew Paul didn't want to imprint, and have someone be able to have something over him. I thought it was ridiculous and knew fate would catch up with him. I rolled my eyes.

"Tick tock. Well I'm gonna go by the house then. See you guys around."

I drove off in the direction of the Cullen cottage and had to slam on the breaks when Revi appeared simply out of nowhere, and stood smiling an inch away from being hit by my truck. "What the fuck Reviana." I yelled.

"Snappish." She wiggled her fingers at me and climbed through my opened passenger's window.

"Can't you do anything normal?"

"Normal would be boring my love. C'mon you and I have an appointment in Port Angeles."

"What appointment, I was going to see your father."

"Well I'll save you from sinning then."

"Oh shut up you aren't married to Jacob and its clear what you two do. Beside's that wasn't what we were planning."

"Sure. Well come on get the car in drive and let's go."

I turned to her and snarled as she smiled looking much like Edward, only with an air of mischief that was always nearby with Revi. "I've been driving all afternoon."

"Then scoot." She unbuckled my seat belt and started moving over me so she was in the driver's seat, I moved as well and switched with her. It seemed I was being abducted.

"Where are we going then?" I asked searching for the patience I never really had.

"I'm hurt you aren't happier to see me." She pouted and it actually looked genuine. I didn't have to find patience it seemed. I only had to remember love. I leaned over and rested on her side as she drove, a little too fast, back towards Forks, heading for the highway.

"I'm always happy to see you dummy. I just get cranky when I don't see Edward for a few days."

"He does too, trust me."

"You're not going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope." She reached for the control to my radio and sent music blaring.

We talked during most of the drive, catching up, though it wasn't needed. We spoke every day, all day. Text messaging was a beautiful thing for best friends. Of course it didn't compare to seeing her in person. It was so strange to think I was in a relationship with her father. It seemed wrong, but felt right. She was my family too.

My eyes widened when she parked outside of a tattoo parlor. "Another one?"

"Yes but not just for me." She winked and tugged me out of the car.

"Excuse me?"

"You're getting one too. You said you wanted one. You gotta get it done before you get changed, if that's what you choose."

"You haven't told me what you'd like me to choose you know. You've stalled that conversation."

Revi let out the classic Cullen sigh and ran her hands through her long hair. "Are you stalling now, or do you really want to hear it."

"Both." I admitted.

She took my hand and led me to the side of the building, where it was quiet. "Bella you're part of me, just as you're part of him. There's a part of me that wants you to stay just as you are, but there's a bigger part, that wants this change in my father to stay. The change you brought on. You've brightened him. He's happier than he's ever been. So am I." She looked at her feet. "Damnit you know I'm not good with this stuff." She huffed out a breath and smiled crookedly. "I feel like for the first time I have something I lost and never really had. Edward found his love in you and I found a mother." She shuffled her feet. "I love you, you know."

I blinked so I wouldn't embarrass either of us by crying and lifted her face so I could see her. "That's all I wanted to hear. I love you too." I looked at the parlor. "Even if you scare me with needles." I took a deep breath, and this time I was the one to lead her into the tattoo parlor. "So what are we getting?"

"I don't know. I figured I'd leave it up to you."

I felt suddenly inspired. "I want what you have on the back of your neck."

"The Cullen/Quileute crest?"

"Yes. I want it here though." I pointed to the inside of my right wrist. "Right by my pulse. I think it's fitting. And I know something we could add to yours and mine."

"What's that?"

I took a post it from my bag and drew a letter B and put a backwards R on the other side of it so they were connected. I did the same with and R and the B backwards. "You can get the R with the backwards B on the back of your neck next to the C/Q and I can get the other next to mine on my wrist. What do you think? No one else will have it, and Bella is always attached to Revi this way."

Revi smiled and nodded. "Perfect, let's do it."

It didn't take long, since they were relatively small, but mine hurt more due to its location on my wrist, but I thought it was right.

We left the parlor hand in hand, turning head's as only girls can do. I know that whatever I choose, whatever I become, I'd have people by my side, and in my heart.

Whether it was considered right or not, it felt good to know.


	57. It's A Hop, Skip, And A Leap

Edward POV

When you're a vampire, time passes differently. A year is a finger snap when you have eternity.

I found myself in an auditorium during a graduation ceremony, again.

This time however, I was the one graduating. As was Bella, Angela, and a friend I'd met over the four years at school, named Ren Caro. He was an art major, and I met him in a class. He lived in Port Angeles and was a decent guy.

I looked out into the audience as I waited to get my diploma. I saw Alice, looking smug as her vision from years before was coming true, holding Jaspers hand. There was also my kid, now twenty two, looking proud as I was when she graduated four years before.

She was flourishing at the art gallery she worked at. She had begun showing her own work there the summer before, and was thriving. Jake was also doing well in the business he and his pack members owned. He and Revi moved into their own place this past fall, and they were doing better than ever.

I got impatient and glanced to my left to see Bella, looking equally bored. She was technically older than me now at twenty three but she hadn't changed in the slightest. We had decided her big change, would be happening this year. She'd had talks with her parents about moving away, which was the cover story for being changed.

Alice hadn't seen anything about it yet, but our plans were set. I'd use my venom to change her, though I wouldn't do it in a bite. It seemed too violent to me. I didn't want anything violent about this. It was Bella's choice, one she'd made as she said, from her love for our lives.

I heard my name get called and cheer erupt as I got my diploma. The whole pack had been screaming as I shook my head, but it was Revi's bright face I zeroed in on. I'd done it for her, lived for her, and now I had a life of my own.

Bella winked at me as she waited for her name. She seemed to shine when she got her diploma. The cheers were just as loud for her as they were for me, and I saw her flick her wrist at the audience, though it was meant for Revi, who pointed to her neck. The two were closer than any sisters, mothers, even daughters. They seemed to be missing links in one another.

I was far more proud of the family I saw supporting me, than a piece of paper saying I completed four years at Seattle University. I looked out at them and thought I'd beaten all odds. I had a true family, true friends, and a real life. I looked back at Bella and saw, I had a real home.

We'd had our troubles throughout the past four years. Any family would. Leah and Bella had fought over something trivial, and when Leah lost her temper and phased, Revi stood between them and ended up fracturing her arm. She healed quickly, but it was a big story in the pack.

There had also been little fights with the boys; one Billy tried to fix with his shotgun, making them all laugh.

Amongst any fight, there was love too. I saw it when Sam and Emily got married two years ago. I saw it when Revi hung the newspaper Jake made the front page of for building his own car part. I saw it when Angela found out about what Embry was, and stayed by his side. I saw it when Quil nearly cried at seeing Claire get teeth pulled at age eight. I saw it when even Paul and Leah would stop yelling long enough to share a hug at Harry Clearwater's funeral. I saw it when Jasper made Alice laugh. I saw it when I looked at Bella. It was all around our family.

Finally the ceremony was over and we all headed back to our mutual zone of Emily and Sam's house. I was complaining the whole way since I had to ride in the back of Revi's jeep. She had insisted on driving me to graduation. I felt like a child, and I wasn't eager for a party. I was eager to talk Bella about our plans. Revi snickered.

"My little man is all growed up now isn't he?" She said in baby talk. I despise baby talk. I never once used it on her.

I huffed from the back seat and kicked the passenger one when Jake laughed. He turned and leaned on the door. "Oh come on let her have her fun. How many kids get to watch their parents graduate? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I don't care." I knew I was acting childish and Revi kept laughing as she turned at a dangerous speed into the back way into Emily and Sam's house.

"Enough Daddy. It's time to party now." She grinned and parked her beloved Jeep next to Bella's truck and swung out of the car. "Bellakins!" She yelled an ran headlong into Bella's open arms, as the girls spun and squealed.

Jake undid his seatbelt but didn't open his door. He turned further towards me. "Edward."

"Jacob." I mocked in the same serious tone.

"Happy face."

"No."

"You're a graduate."

"You're a pain in the ass."

"If you do not enjoy this party that Em and Rev worked on, Sam and I will not get laid. Don't be a cockblocker, come on take one for the team." He grinned cheekily.

"I can kill you for saying that. It's my daughter you're speaking of bedding."

"Yes, but you like me. And she's a grown woman." I groaned in response and he leaned over and patted my shoulder. "It'll be ok. Come on now where's the Cullen smile?"

"Blow it out your ass." I snapped, but sighed and pasted a smile on my face.

"There it is!" Jake nodded and stepped out of the car.

The party actually was a good time. My friend Ren decided to stop by, and everyone started playing human. Alice was the only one who had to try at this. I went over and greeted him with Bella.

"Don't you two ever separate?" He asked with a grin and kissed Bella's cheek. "You look good miss."

"Flirt with what's mine and I'll have to kill you Ren." I joked and noticed something else catch his eye. I followed his gaze to where Revi was dancing with Angela. He lifted a brow.

"Well if it isn't the mystery girl from your pictures Edward. She's got tattoos too, my weakness. Who is she?"

"Also mine." I sneered and pointed at Jake. "And his. That's my sister Reviana." I lied and Bella smirked at Ren.

"There aren't any single girls here actually Ren, but Paul Trout over there is looking for his special someone."

"You're funny Bella." He rolled his eyes but smiled and I introduced him around. A loud muffler disturbed the party a few minutes later and Leah shoved herself out of her car angrily. Revi swaggered over to her with her hands on her hips and started yelling.

"Leah Andia Clearwater, where have you been? Is your phone broken?"

"Reviana I have you by a year don't you dare start yelling at me." Leah yelled back and went toe to toe with Revi. I wasn't overly concerned. Revi could take her, plus the two were just playing. I could tell by the fact that Revi reached her hand out for Leah's who took it with a smile and whispered "I'm sorry sweets." I thought I should remind them however, that a human was present.

"Leah, try and act like a lady!" I called over to the girls and Leah growled. She stomped over to where Bella, Ren and I were standing.

"Listen leech…." She paused and looked at Ren. Well shit was the thought I read from her mind.

Ren seemed to be confused but certainly enjoying the moment now known as his imprintation. "Hi I'm Ren Caro."

"Leah Clearwater." Leah said calmly, and then bolted for the woods, calling for Paul. No doubt because they were the ones left who hadn't imprinted, or they had been.

"Did I do something?" Ren asked, looking after Leah.

Bella took his arm and started pulling him away. "Come on handsome, we got some drinking to do." She winked at me and led him towards the other boys.

I sighed and went over to Alice and Jasper. "Never a dull moment huh." I said as I sat next to them.

"Certainly not." Jasper laughed and nuzzled Alice. She suddenly gasped and shot up from the log we sat on. "Alice?" Jasper said concerned.

She clapped her hands and spun a little circle. Then composed herself and sat back down. "It's nothing."

"Well enough of that you mental patient." I laughed and then saw Jake walk over towards us looking nervous. "What's up Mr. Black?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you in private please?" He said as if he rehearsed it. Alice giggled and Jasper looked as confused as I was.

"Alright." I said and got up to follow him. We walked over to where the cars were parked and he took a few deep breaths. I was about to read his thoughts when he finally spoke.

"I wanted to ask you something important."

"Ok, shoot." I nodded in encouragement.

"I guess it was seeing Leah imprint, and it was something I've been planning for a long time."

I actually felt my unbeating heart somehow race as I realized what this plan must be. Jake took one more breath and then looked me dead in the eye.

"Edward I want to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

I gulped and tried to calm myself. I turned to where Alice and Jasper still sat and saw the excitement and recognition bright on the pixies small face. I snarled at her.

A fucking warning would have been nice.


	58. Romance Lotus

Jacob POV

Many things go through a man's head when he asks his future father in law for permission to marry his daughter.

First you picture it before hand in your head. You practice what you will say. Then once you have that down, you carry out the plan. While asking you have many different freak outs. Will he say no? Will he hit me? Can a vampire have a heart attack?

Edward looked back at Alice and Jasper for some reason and I thought I heard him growl. This was going well. I back peddled.

"Technically I'm only asking you as a courtesy. I have respect for you, you're like an older brother to me, but I can ask Revi without your permission. I'd just prefer to have your blessing."

He looked back at me and raised a brow. "My blessing? You want my….blessing, for you to marry my daughter. My twenty two year old daughter."

"Who care's how old she is. You're twenty and I'm sure you plan to marry Bella at some point."

"That's different. I'm only frozen at twenty I've had years more experience. And we aren't discussing me; we're discussing you and my daughter."

I lifted my chin. "You keep saying my daughter; well she doesn't just belong to you. What's wrong with me marrying her?"

He sighed and smiled a little. "Nothing actually. It's just difficult. I'll see her as my baby girl until the day I die. So it's a knee jerk for me to be territorial when someone says they want to marry her."

"I'm not just someone." I said kicking a small rock.

He laughed and I scowled. "No Jake, you're not just someone. I know that." He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'd be proud for you to marry my kid."

I felt myself relax. "You're sure."

"This isn't exactly a surprise Jake. I was caught off guard, but I've still always known no one else would marry her. It would be you."

"Aw Edward." I laughed and he pushed me.

"Shut up. When are you gonna ask her?"

"I don't know yet." I touched the box I had been carrying with me for a year now. I glanced over to where I knew Revi was and made sure she was preoccupied. Since she was eating cheddar and sour cream chips I knew I was safe. I pulled out the box and opened it showing Edward the ring.

"Yep that's it." He nodded. "It's pure Revi."

"I saw it when we were visiting you in Seattle and Bella abducted her. It was in this little shop."

The ring was a classic. Revi wasn't one for diamonds so the ring was called a white gold romance lotus ring. It was a natural blue sapphire. I had to admit the second I saw it, I saw Revi's bright smile. It was perfect as she was.

"I think she'll love it." Edward said snapping me out of it. "You should ask soon."

"I'll get around to it." I laughed and put the box back in my pocket. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Come on I have to get back to my party here before your future wife slays me."

I smiled at the word wife and looked towards Revi. She turned as if she knew I was thinking about her, and stuck her tongue out at me.

Yes that was my future wife.

I looked over at the woods knowing Leah was having a bit of trouble and wondered if I should go over there.

My relationship might have been moving to the next level but I wasn't sure Leah would let hers even begin.

Leah POV

This was bad. Very bad. I wasn't built for relationships anymore. I was a goddamn werewolf now. Guys don't dig chicks who morph into dogs. Guys are supposed to be the dogs and girls were supposed to be sugar and spice.

I was nothing sugary.

I used to be when I was young and in love for the first time. Yet now I couldn't even remember that time. I just saw Ren's face.

That pissed me off. I swore I would never be dependent on someone else. Now I was. My happiness was dependent on his being happy. I didn't even know him.

I stripped out of the dress Alice insisted I wear so I wouldn't tear it and phased. I breathed a sigh of relief as the tremors were gone. I breathed deeply and ran a ways away. I heard feet behind me and turned to see Paul in his human form. "What the hell are you doing? Phase back." He said and I growled. He tossed the clothes I had stripped at me, and turned away. Stubborn bastard I thought.

"What do you want Trout?" I asked as I redressed.

"I want to know why you ran."

"Because I imprinted."

"I gathered that."

"Oh you wouldn't if you did then?"

"No. I'd stick around to make a good impression." He smiled cockily and I continued to growl.

"We don't imprint Paul." I said and was ashamed when my voice cracked. "We aren't like the others. I don't want to imprint."

He walked over to me and rubbed my shoulders. "I think you do. You're just scared of what he'll think when he finds out. I think we've learned imprinting isn't a curse it's a push in the right direction. And yea you and I aren't like the others. We appreciate imprinting more because we've had to wait for it. I'm glad you don't have to wait anymore."

My eyes widened and I reached in and hugged Paul. "I'm sorry you're on your own in the non imprint club."

"I don't mind." He laughed. "She's out there."

"Yea she is. I'm gonna give you a lot of crap once you find her and run."

"Fat chance." Paul chuckled and we walked toward the clearing back to the party. "Let's go and get to know your imprint.

"Ren." I said smiling small. "His name is Ren."

And it was just beginning.


	59. Twenty Three Year Old Virgin, This Blows

Bella POV

It wasn't rare for me to wake up in odd places since I became a part of the Cullen clan.

As I opened my eyes now I saw feet. Small feet, which I recognized as Revi's. I laughed and sat up, making Batface the cat run for cover. Apparently my stomach was being used as a bed for the cat. I stood and walked toward the kitchen where I knew he'd be.

Edward.

He was leaned over the sink, doing dishes from the night before. We were having a summer of relaxing he said. It was July and we'd been out of school since May. It felt great to be totally free.

I wasn't going to start a job at a school until after I had been changed. Even then it wasn't a guarantee. So we were relaxing. We were forgetting the stresses that were coming and remembering why we were facing them to begin with. For what we had.

"What you doing there vamper?" I grinned when he turned his Cullen crooked smile on me.

"Hey there. I'm sorry I was trying to be quiet."

"You didn't wake me. The smell of your daughter's feet did."

He laughed as he turned off the faucet. "I should have put her in bed. She looked comfortable though. So what are the plans for today?" He walked over and put his arms around my waist, his favorite thing to do.

"I don't know. Swimming?"

He stiffened. It was clear to everyone I wasn't comfortable with swimming since the day my nightmare came true. But that was nearly four years ago. It was time to forget it.

"I don't know Bella."

"Edward, don't start. I'll remind you I'm a grown woman."

"I know. And I know you make your own decisions, I respect that. I'd just like to see you safe so your last big decision can be carried out."

I rolled my eyes. Ever since I made my decision to be changed, Edward became overly protective. He believed our luck wouldn't make the change easy, and something or someone would prevent me from making it to being a vampire.

I thought it was ridiculous but I let it go. I felt like I was moving towards something I was meant for. All those years of feeling lost amongst my peers made sense now. They were never my peers. I was never meant to be part of the ordinary. I found my magic.

"Fucking son of a bitch!"

I smiled as I heard the sounds of Revi. My magic had a dirty mouth. "Hey it's too early in the morning for that."

"I stubbed my goddamn toe the traitor needed to be punished." Revi smiled at me and reached up to flick Edward's chin. "What are you lovers up to?"

I blushed and looked at my feet. In truth Edward and I hadn't gone that far in our relationship. He wanted to wait until I was changed. I agreed in the fact that I'd be more durable and there would be no need to hold back. However, being a twenty three year old virgin….blows.

"I was actually thinking we'd go visit your Aunt." I told Revi and she smiled. I thought girl time was a good idea. "Edward you're on your own." I looked at his black eyes. "You could use a hunt."

He scoffed but nodded. "Your right. Maybe I'll go play with the wolves." He smiled crookedly and kissed my jaw. "I'm going to go see what they are up to. You girls have fun and be careful please."

"No promises." Revi mumbled as she poured herself some coffee. "Tell Jake I hate him."

Edward nodded and I looked back at Revi. "What's that about?"

"Nothing." She slammed the fridge door and I knew she was lying. I walked over and put my shoulders on hers.

"Tell me little girl."

"No."

"Don't make me pull rank."

"Bella please, I'm a half vampire I can woop your ass."

"I'm still older."

"I'm still wiser."

"You are not." I raised my voice and she raised her eyebrow.

"I am too."

"Oh yea your acting real wise now." I pushed her playfully and she snarled. As usual we ended up engaging in a few pushes and swats until I showed her my wrist and she looked at my tattoo. She sighed.

"You fight dirty."

"Best friends mean you tell. C'mon I'm your person now spill."

She turned her hazel eyes on me that looked greener than ever. I smiled reassuringly. "Jake and I have been together for six years now."

"I'm aware." I sat down on the kitchen floor and Revi followed suit. "And?"

"I want to marry him."

I breathed deep and smiled softly at her. "Aw Reviana."

"Shut up. I don't get mushy you know this. But I love him. We know what we want what the hell is he waiting for? We've almost lost what we have twice before."

I looked at the faint scar on the side of Revi's head on her hairline. She'd been abducted, beaten, strangled, and nearly raped by the Volturi. Jake had felt every twinge of pain she had. There had also been the time Jake left. They had overcome more obstacles than most couples twice their age, and had done so beautifully. It seemed Revi was ready for their next step.

"Revi be patient."

"No."

"Excuse me."

"I waited for him for two years when he left. I told myself I was moving on but in the back of my mind I hoped. I'm not being patient anymore."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

I laughed at her stubborn pout. "What is it you intend to do then?"

"I don't know."

"The classic line of a woman."

"Wait no I do know."

"Fill me in."

"I'm going to ask him."

"I beg your pardon?" I croaked.

"I'm going to ask Jacob to marry me duh."

"Don't duh me, I thought guy's have dibs on that."

"Says who."

"Well….." At a loss I simply went quiet.

Suddenly she stood and started taking off her pajamas. "Well this took a turn." I chuckled.

"I can't go to propose to a werewolf in pig pajamas."

"What exactly do you propose to a werewolf in?"

"Shut up. I'm doing this."

"I'm not stopping you Reviana I'm teasing." I stood with her and grabbed her face. "I'm happy for you."

"He hasn't said yes yet."

I waved a hand at that. "A minor detail."

"I suppose. Can I borrow that shirt you wore last night the red one?"

"Oh hun no."

"Why not it will fit."

"It's also the sluttiest thing I own and you have bigger boobs, you'll be busting out of it."

"That's the point."

I rolled my eyes but grabbed the shirt and tossed it to her. "Don't tell your father."

"Thanks ma."

She fluffed her hair once and headed for the door but halted when she scented the air. "Alice?" She asked as she opened the door. "Hey whats…"

She was cut off as Alice locked the door she came through and flipped open her cell phone. "Edward come home now, bring the wolves." She shut the phone and looked at Revi, then at me, a sad and concerned look in her eyes.

"Alice what's wrong." I said and took Revi's hand in mine.

"The Volturi are coming."


	60. Our Time For Running Is Over

Revi POV

"Hmm is that anything like the British are coming?" I joked and Bella elbowed me.

Though I tried to make light of the situation, I felt myself turn to ice. It was as if I was no longer half vampire, but full. Fully dead, from the knowledge that they were back. I continued trying to breathe though. In and out. It would be fine.

Alice gave me a look and then sat herself on the couch putting her fingers to her forehead. "I saw them make the decision to come here. They're intrigued about us working with the wolves, and also want to check up on Revi." She looked at me sadly.

"They don't know about Bella do they?"

"No I've been watching for that."

"Why does it matter if they know about me?" Bella asked looking curious.

"Because the Volturi have certain rules. Whether we revolted from them or not doesn't mean we want to give them further cause to take us out." Alice said.

I nodded. "Number one rule is to not tell humans what we are. You know, and you haven't been changed." I sighed. "That's a punishable offence. But since they want us all dead anyways…" I trailed off as I heard someone coming up the porch stairs and scented my father.

As usual he was in full force worry mode. He looked straight at Alice and I could tell her was reading her mind for every last detail. One suddenly popped into my mind that I hadn't asked.

"When are they coming Alice?"

"A week." She answered grimly.

Bella stiffened and Dad reached for her. "We'll be prepared. We won't have the numbers, but it will be fine."

"Change me now." Bella said and I sighed.

"Bella changing you earlier wouldn't make much of a difference."

"I'd be a newborn and stronger."

Dad nodded. "Yes but you won't be able to control yourself as easily yet and this is no reason to speed up our plans."

"It will be a slap in Aro's face to see a human amongst us. What's to stop him from killing us all then?" Alice added.

"What's to stop him any time? Running won't do a thing it never did. Our time for running is over anyways. We have to face this." Dad said meeting my eyes.

"Dad we should send Bella away at least."

"No. Not happening." Bella argued. I rolled my eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. "I'm a part of this family."

"No one is denying that." I said, frustrated.

"We aren't putting you at risk Bella." Alice said and I high fived her for backing me up.

"How come Revi gets to stay then she's still half human."

"Revi still knows how to kill a vampire. She's more durable than you are." Dad said.

Bella pouted. "You just wait until I'm a vampire I'll kick all your asses."

We were all trying to distract ourselves from the worry, and it wasn't truly working. Alice sat up. "Edward where are the wolves?"

"Jasper is getting them. I needed to get here."

She nodded and it wasn't much longer until we were joined by the pack and my Uncle.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry instantly surrounded me as if the threat were close by. I sighed and let them do what they needed to. Jakes hand was in mine, I leaned on Embry's shoulder and felt Quils arm on my shoulder. United we stand I guess.

Alice filled in the pack and had another vision during the discussion. Apparently it was a fight Aro wanted, and to claim the experiments he wanted. That meant Alice, Jasper, Dad, and I joining them. He'd created more half vampires since our last encounter. He had raised them on a diet of both blood and food, so they were more vampiric than me. I resigned myself in the fact that I'd have to end lives in this fight. They were monsters, it needed to be done. And in the choice of someone I loved or a monster, I choose monster.

"We have advantages they don't though." Sam added. "The gifts."

Dad nodded. "Jasper can shield us all from Jane and Alec, I can read them, and Alice will be able to anticipate certain moves."

"What about Revi's gift?" Leah asked.

I shook my head. "Showing someone my thoughts isn't much of a gift just a convenience."

Bella seemed to be in thought. "Can you manipulate it though?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You can make them see things that aren't really there."

"If I touch them."

"But how do we know that." Dad said and looked to Jasper. "You weren't sure of your shielding capabilities until you practiced. If Revi can make people see what she wants when she touches them, maybe she can without touching if she practices."

"What's the point of her making them see what she wants though?" Embry asked.

"She could blind them." Bella said. "Make them see darkness or anything she wants that way they won't see one of you coming at them."

"This girl defiantly belongs with our crew." Paul said, making Bella blush.

"We're going to need to make sure you're all trained the way you should be." Jasper said to the pack who did their usual cocky stare. Jasper turned to me and smiled. "I guess I'll be your teacher then on your gift. I'm sure Edward can help too."

"Goody it's like I'm in school again." I rolled my eyes. This would most likely end in either tears or a headache. Or both.

I felt Jacob rub my back and tried for a smile. I guess I'd have to put my proposal plans on hold. It wasn't ideal or romantic for me to propose marriage when we were going to have to fight some Italian vamps.

Although, what if I didn't get another chance?

Was the fight just another excuse for me to put off the idea of marriage? Was I forever running away from things?

My dad looked over to me and smiled. I knew he read my mind. Annoying fucker he is. He chuckled a little bit and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Like he said our time for running was over.

I looked and Jake and he smiled at me.

Maybe I should stop running and just stay put with the one who made me whole.


	61. Head Hard

Edward POV

"For the last time, no." I said annoyed.

"Edward think about it changing me now makes more sense." Bella looked at me as we walked through the woods to the clearing we were all meeting at.

She stumbled half a dozen times but each time I caught her. In the four years I'd been with Bella something that remained constant, no matter what disagreements we had, was that we were comfortable with each other.

"You writhing in pain as you change is the last thing we need right now, everyone would be concentrating on you rather than the Volturi. We don't need a distraction like that. I think you visiting your mother is a good idea."

"I'm not leaving you all here no way." She said stubbornly lifting her chin, only to trip on a tree root.

I grabbed her arm and helped her back up laughing. "I wonder if you'll still be as clumsy as a vampire."

Bella huffed and looked angered but her lips twitched giving her away. "Well I hope not." She sighed when I placed her hand on my cheek. "Don't start with that. I'm not pleased with all this. And I hate it when you're right."

"Of course." I smiled my crooked smile at her and she shoved me away and kept walking.

"I'm not leaving though. I get I can't be changed yet, but I'm not leaving. So deal with that Cullen."

I rolled my eyes as she pushed through the trees to the clearing, and I felt my jaw tighten as I saw Revi there. I wasn't completely settled on the idea of her fighting with us, but I knew she could handle herself, and everyone would watch out for her as well.

"You're late damnit." Alice said as she skipped over to us.

"No I'm Edward damnit, and it's the human's fault." I winked at Bella and leaned down to kiss my sister's cheek. "Anything new?"

"No. Jasper's been talking to the pack about different strategies, but I think demonstration is the best way to train."

"You just like to show off." I said to Alice and nodded to Jacob as he ran over. "Is Revi going to be training?"

"Yea." He glanced worriedly at her and then back at me. I felt bad for him as I read his thoughts. Here he was all ready to propose and now he was worried they'd lose each other in this. He smacked my arm. "Stop reading my damn mind leech." He smiled though. "C'mon there are few chances I get to hit you so let's go. Bells, you can sit over with the imprints."

Bella scoffed but kissed me quickly then walked to where Emily, Claire, Angela, and Ren were sitting. Claire had known since she was little what Quil and the pack were, but she didn't know about imprinting. Quil wanted her to make her own choices about him. Ren was also told about the pack, and though he took some time to think it over, he eventually went back to Leah with arms open. Bella sat wedged in between young Claire and Angela, watching us gather.

"So how do we do this then?" Paul asked. "Obviously we can't seriously fight each other."

"We'll have you guys stay in human form for now." Alice said. "This way you're trained in both ways."

"Who wants to go first?" Jasper asked.

I noticed Jake looking particularly restless and laughed. "Me and Jake. Ok kid let's see what you got." I said and he grinned.

I read his thoughts and anticipated his first move of attack which I clucked my tongue at. "You won't be fighting a human remember, just because you're not in wolf form doesn't mean you have to fight like you're human. Going for the waist is a sure way for you to get yourself crushed."

"Ok professor what's the ideal first move then?" He rolled his eyes, but I knew he was still taking me seriously."

"Use your arms. You're strong enough to knock down a vampire with them, and then you have the upper hand at least for a moment. Do as much damage, with as little touching as you can manage." I nodded my head at him. "Try again."

This time, though his thoughts indicated he'd be taking my advice, instead he got low and kicked my legs out from under me, using my gift against me. He was suddenly above me again his arms around my neck. "Got ya." He said.

I stood and laughed. "Good one. Now remember you aren't going to be able to get away with that more than once, so use the trick wisely." I lowered my voice so only Jacob could here. "I feel a little more at ease knowing you can take care of her."

Jake smiled and pointed at Embry and Leah. "Now that's a fight I want to see. The two cocky pack members come on face off."

There were many different parings. Sam against Jasper was a tight match, as was Quil vs. Paul. Alice and I's had to be interrupted when the fight wouldn't end. Alice predicted every move I'd make, and I read her mind to find hers. We ended up just blocking the whole time, neither advancing. The others had grown frustrated with it.

"Alright we'll call it a draw." I laughed and winked at Bella. I hoped this reassured her that we weren't all helpless.

"My turn." Revi swaggered over to where we were fighting and pointed at Embry. "C'mon Ember, it's you and me."

Embry laughed and I went over to stand with Jasper and Jake. "I don't like this." I muttered.

"She's ready Edward, she'll be fine. We taught her well." Jasper kept his voice low as Revi blocked Embry's first hit, and landed one of her own.

"We did but that doesn't mean I want her fighting. She's young; she's had little actual experience fighting vampires for real. Something could happen."

"Edward shut up." Jake said as his eyes never left Embry and Revi's progress. "She depends on you for support, not questioning what she's capable of."

"That's not it, I know she can take care of herself I just don't want her to have to." I sighed and then ducked nearly a second too late as a shard of a small bolder came whizzing straight for my head. I narrowed my eyes at my daughter. "What the hell."

"I can hear you, you know, and it's not helping." She shouted.

"Told ya." Jake whispered and shook his head and joined Embry to walk over to where the imprints and Bella were sitting.

"Revi I'm only concerned for you."

"Why." She demanded and turned to glare at Jasper. "Go find your wife."

"That is no way to talk to your Uncle." He said but his lips twitched and he patted her back before walking over to Alice. I saw he had to tug her back so she wouldn't jump in too.

"I'm scared I'll lose you." I whispered when we were across the field, away from the others.

She sighed and bit her lip. "I love you Daddy, and I understand why you get like this. But for the love of God, I was taught how to kill a vampire, and how to throw a football in the same day remember. I can do this."

I smiled at the memory. "And what is it I taught you that day."

"Head hard." She smiled too. "For both football and vampires. You said to line my fingers up on the laces of the football and aim for the person I was throwing to's head. I could never get that part down; I'd aim to wide or not throw hard enough so you ended up screaming head hard at me over and over. It's a phrase I'll probably have engraved on my tombstone if I die."

"And what else did I teach you."

She smiled in the crooked way I'd passed down to her. "To think the same way if I have to kill a vampire. Though fire ends it, all I have to do is snap the neck, removing the head. So you said go for the head, hard." She rolled her eyes. "I think you were just being lazy on your lessons, so you started combining them."

"That's one way to look at it. It also was something that you remembered all your life. So I guess it worked. Just like I helped you memorize the definition of amendment in seventh grade."

"Foreign written change to the constitution." She said and smiled. "All right well I can only think of one way to put you at ease."

"And how's that?" I asked.

"Bring me a vampire to kill."


	62. Let's Not, And Say We Did

Revi POV

I watched my father open and shut his mouth a few times without saying anything. Vampires were supposed to be quicker on their feet. "Daddy." I said and clapped my hands to snap him out of it.

He cleared his throat. "You want me to find you a vampire to…..kill?"

"Well yes."

"Let's not, and say we did." He said sarcastically then sighed at my blank returning stare. " But why?"

"To prove to you I can handle it." I said, frustrated.

"So what do you want me to do? Run into the woods and track down a nomad?"

I smiled. "I was actually thinking just take one of the look outs the Volturi have posted around the borders."

I loved it whenever I could shock my father. "How do you know about that?" He whispered.

"I'm not stupid. I assumed it was something they would do so an escape wasn't an option. Plus this way they know our numbers. Might as well just knock one out."

"There is more than one surrounding the borders." He said cautiously.

"There's also more than one of us." I gestured to the others. "You want them to train, let's do it for real."

"It's very risky Revi, I don't think it's the best idea to just bring in a few nomads to train the others."

"Dad is it or is it not true that the Volturi are coming here? Probably to end us."

"Well yes."

"So practice makes perfect right."

"Right."

"So go get them." I smiled. "Jasper's probably itching to play a little. So is Alice."

"That is true." Dad glanced over at the others. I could tell from his expression he was trying to get a read on the nomads. "There are two one at the south border the other at the west. The pack can deal with one, you can the other. But I reserve the right to interfere if need be."

"Understood." I nodded. Alice was already bouncing, her vision probably telling her what we'd decided. Jake walked over and put one hand on my side.

"What's going on?" He asked

"We're getting a couple vamps for our little training session."

"We already have three and a half."

"These one's we get to kill."

"Excuse me?" He croaked.

"Correction, I get to kill one, and you and the pack have to share the other. Personally I think Leah has the least experience so she should." I noticed Sam took Emily and Claire, and began walking away from the clearing with them. Though Claire knew about vampires, she was far too young to see them in action.

"You're going to kill a full vampire on your own?" Jake snapped.

"I've done it before." I whispered thinking of the vampire in the basement. "I'll do it again. It's what has to be done, and I want to be sure I'm fully prepared. I want Dad to see I am." I studied Jake. "Maybe it will be good for you to see as well. The first time was luck and adrenaline. This time will be skill."

"There's no point in arguing with you?"

"None at all." I flashed him a smile. "Don't worry. If I'm wrong, which I don't think I am, then you or Dad will step in. But I can do this."

Jake looked to where Dad and Alice were dragging two vampires from the woods. "Let's see it then." He winked at me but I could hear his heartbeat was a little faster than usual. His nerves weren't for himself, but for me. Silly boy.

I touched my hand to his, showing him some happy memories of us. He placed his hand over mine, which remained on his cheek, and he breathed deeply. I knew it calmed him and when he opened his eyes again they were more clear, and he was steady.

And as I looked at the snapping hungry vampires, I knew I was ready.

I walked with Jacob closer to everyone else. I noticed the other imprints that stayed behind didn't seem overly freaked out by the presence of more deadly vampires. Angela seemed a little nervous but didn't shake in the slightest. Ren and Bella seemed amused.

"Should we go too?" Angela said shakily as the vampire Alice held back, sniffed the air greedily.

"Yea Edward I don't know about this." Leah said, looking between Ren and the vampires.

"They need to know what a vampire is capable of too." Dad said, as he tossed the vampire he held back to Jasper; and I nodded.

"Leah, don't forget I'm an imprint too. I know what it's like to watch and wonder if someone I love will be hurt. This time I get to fight too, but they don't. They should be reassured that we can do this, and we'll win."

Embry, who had also seemed unsure about the idea of Angela being anywhere near this, seemed to understand. Paul sighed and sat down next to Angela and nodded to Quil. "I think we should leave the fighting to Embry, Leah, for one of those vamps. He snarled at the one Alice held who seemed intoxicated by Angela's scent. "This way like Revi said, they know what their little lovers can do." He rolled his eyes. "Claire already knows your good."

"Yea yea." Quil argued but sat down next to Bella and smiled at Jake. "That means you too. Revi doesn't need reassuring."

"No in this case it's Jake that does." I said and rolled my eyes like Paul. "Let's get this done." I walked over to Leah and Embry and in unison the three of us held out fists. Also in unison we said, "Rock, Paper, Scissors, and shoot."

I swore as they both beat me, and then the two of them played for first hit. Leah won, and I noticed Ren look a little uneasy. However he hid it by cheering Leah on. She blew him a kiss and stepped toward Alice's vampire. "Now you know Embry over there wants a piece of you for sniffing at his girlfriend, so I think you should go first."

I went and sat next to Bella. "You come here often?" I winked at her.

"Don't you start with me. I'm not a fan of you fighting a full vamper on your own."

"It will put them at ease." I looked over to Jake and my Dad. I could tell Dad was reading the nomads for any information that might be useful before they were ended.

"I know. And probably me too, but I still don't like it."

I stood back up as Leah and Embry got ready to take on soon to be dust number one. "Then shut your eyes." I said simply and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be fine, so stop it." I smacked Paul playfully and blew a kiss to Ren and Angela. Quil touched my arm lightly.

"Please be careful." He said, worry clear in his eyes

"I know you got my back, just in case."

"Always."

I kissed his head too and before running over to Leah and Embry. "You remember to ask for help if you need it." I said and Leah snorted while Embry tried to hide his worry for me.

"If you promise to do the same, I'll consider it."

"Embry, shut up. She's got this just as much as we do." Leah nodded at me and I smiled.

"Thanks miss. Enjoy." I skipped over to my Dad and Jake. "So you guys ready for some carnage?" I asked eagerly, and got nothing but withering stares in return. "No? Oh alright." I sighed and looked back to where Alice released the vampire and skipped her way over to sit with Bella.

The nomad she'd released looked like a young Eric Bana. It was a shame he was about to disappear.

He snapped his teeth, showing he had little control. I guessed he was in his second or third year of vampiric life. Leah anticipated his first move and drove him to the ground, ripping one of his legs from his waste and tossing it high. His shriek was loud and long.

He balanced himself on his remaining leg, looking awkward and rather ridiculous, but still deadly.

His next move was a swing at Embry which resulted in him nearly losing his arm, but instead Embry used the momentum of the attempted hit to knock the vampire to the ground. He quickly separated the legs and as he stepped on little Eric Bana's back, Leah smashed he foot down on the nomads neck, causing his cute head to separate, as Embry kicked it like he was still in peewee soccer.

Ren and Angela clapped and Jasper seemed surprised at how quick they were able to end it.

I breathed deep as I realized it was my turn. The vampire I was up against seemed angered by the sight of his now burning comrade. That anger would fuel his strength.

"Don't take your time, but don't rush. Aim high rather than low." My dad said quickly, concern masking his tone.

"I know Daddy, head hard." I tried for a laugh but found myself surprisingly shaky. Not that I'd lose, but if I could kill in the first place.

Though it was obvious this vampire was evil, I hesitated. He was once some mother's child. He was once human.

I looked back at the blonde man, probably changed in his late teens. He looked strong and thirsty. There was rage in his eyes. 

"You don't have to do this Rev." Jake whispered in my ear.

"No but I want to. I want to prove I can take care of myself. And I want to end the evil that's in him." I nodded towards the remaining nomad.

I touched both Jake and my Dad's chins, and high fived Embry before stepping in front of Jasper. I grinned at him. "I'm ready major, release the prisoner."

The nomad growled and swiped his arms out immediately, no hesitation in his mind. I saw my Dad tense in the corner of my eye, and heard Jake's heart kick up. "You wanna dance blondie." I said to the nomad. "C'mon then." I motioned for him to have at it, and he got low to the ground in a flash, kicking his legs out hard.

I jumped as if I was still a girl playing jump rope, and swung out, connecting with his face, causing a satisfying crack.

Each swing he took I dodged, yet when I got my hands on his head, he freed himself from my grip before I could twist. He landed one hit to my stomach and I heard a crack, but ignored it, grabbing the arm he used to hit me, and ripped it from its socket. As he screamed I grabbed his other arm, though rather than tear it, I showed him his friend being destroyed at the hands of Leah and Embry.

He shook and made the mistake of getting closer to me so he could go for the killing bite, but stupidly all he did was give me the access to his neck as I grabbed hold, and yanked his head, lifting him off the ground as I snapped his neck, tearing off his head. His body dropped to the ground as I kept to the sport spirit and served his head like a volleyball.

"That's 2-0, in favor of the home team." I called and did a little victory dance. Alice was the first to join me, and then Dad was at my side touching my stomach.

"I heard something crack."

"Yea I think it's a rib." I shrugged. "I still won. Told ya."

"Yea I guess you did." Dad smiled crookedly but sighed. "You still need to get this wrapped up."

"I will when we get back to the house. Adrenaline is keeping the pain away for now." But I winced as Quil lifted me up and spun me as Paul, Embry, and Leah jumped around me too.

"Put her down damnit." Jake yelled and grabbed at me. "Mine. And I hope I never have to watch that again."

"Don't worry you'll be too distracted during the Volturi fight to pay me any mind."

"Ha sure." He snorted and threw up his hands as Bella came rushing towards me. "Fine take her. It's not like I had dibs or anything."

"Oh shut up." Bella said and took my face in her hands. "You got me convinced."

"Yay." I high fived her and looked over to where Jasper was burning the pieces of my opponent. He mouthed I love you niece to me and I winked.

Everyone was all energized and talking to each other at once, about how we could actually pull this off, and the Volturi would be sorry they ever messed with our large family. As I watched them I still had to wonder, what would we lose in this?

A familiar chin on the top of my head had me sighing. "Hey Atticus."

"Munchkin you ever want to get ourselves a normal life?" He said and I tilted my head up so I could see his eyes.

"Let's not, and say we did." I said and tried to put my own worries at bay.

We would fight, we would survive, and we wouldn't be afraid anymore.


	63. Did I Stutter?

Jacob POV

With the Volturi coming any day, our time was spent trying to be normal. I went to work at the shop, and Revi worked at the gallery. We tried to act as though everything would be alright.

Though we'd been living on our own for nearly a year, it seemed our small rented house was never empty. The pack or Revi's family was always over, especially Bella.

Seeing everyone trying to soak up as much loving time as they could made me wonder if the right time to propose was now. Let us have something more to protect, and something to be happy for.

I'd carried the ring in my pocket for months now. I was forever waiting for the perfect moment to ask. Now I wasn't sure there would be a perfect moment, I just knew the perfect part was her, and the life we'd build together.

I knew she was out running. It was the one thing she put up a fuss about doing alone. She allowed one of us to be with her any other time, but her running. So it was safe to say she'd be pissed when I interrupted her, but maybe the ring would distract her from that.

It didn't take long to find her. She was jumping through trees and making her way to the edge of the cliffs. She loved the way the wind there would try and push her back. She said it was her against nature.

I knew she knew I was there when a small growl was released and suddenly she flipped and was behind me. I stopped and sighed before I turned to face my sudden doom.

"Hey Rev."

"What the fuck."

"Nice to see you too." I smiled at her. What a story we'd have for the grandkids. "Whatcha doing."

"Running, so scram Black, I'm busy here."

"You're cranky. You know you get this way when you haven't had any chocolate."

"Shut up before I make you fish food."

"You love me."

That softened her and she rolled her eyes and gave me a light shove. "You're still annoying sometimes but yes I love you. Even if you are a complete idiot."

I furrowed my brow and scowled. "How am I an idiot, aside from associating with the enemy?"

"You cut yourself with safety scissors Jacob, who does that? It's an impossibility."

"I was twelve years old Reviana."

"So what, that hardly helps your case. I don't know how you managed it but I had to follow you down the hall in school all the way to the nurse's office cuz you were dripping blood. You're lucky I wasn't raised on that diet."

"Oh please I coulda taken you."

"You can take me to dinner Jake; you can't take me in combat." She smiled cockily.

"Wanna bet?" I countered.

"Sure. A bad of Swedish Fish says I mop the forest floor with you."

"Bring it on woman." I said and she didn't hesitate in her first move of flipping over me again and perching herself on my back, then using her runners legs to push me to the ground.

"You were saying?" She giggled as she laid herself down on top of me, triumph in her eyes.

"Cheat. You cheated, I wasn't ready."

"Age old excuse. Do you think an attacker is gonna wait for you to be prepared. Dolt." She lowered her grinning lips to mine. "You sure are pretty though."

"Don't try and placate me." I pouted.

Something changed in her eyes, a new emotion brewing there. "Jacob."

"Rev."

"Will you marry me?"

"What!" I croaked and pushed myself to a sitting position, taking her with me."

"Did I stutter? Or do you need a ring, because I'm sure I can still fashion one out of a dandelion if I can find one." She smiled her brightest at me.

"No." I said pushing her off my lap.

"No, you don't want a ring or no you don't want my proposal of matrimony." The smile turned wicked.

"The second."

"What!" It was her time to croak.

"I don't except your proposal."

"Jake…" She trailed off and for a moment her expression was heartbreaking. Then the Revi I knew came back and she stuck her chin up and shoved me into a tree. "Just what the hell is the matter with you? We've been in love for six years, living together for four. We have built a life together, and you don't want to get married? I'm a catch god damnit. I could be with anyone, but I choose you because you're whose right for me. I thought you were done with running from me. Stupid broken imprint. I'm out of here." She turned and tried to walk away but I grabbed her arm. "Hands off." She said then raised a brow when I got down on my knee.

"Seventeen years. That's how long I've loved you. It started out as me simply loving you. You were like no one I'd ever known, and I wanted to be around you. Then it grew to something more and it never stopped. It never will." I reached into my pocket and flicked the top of the ring box open, watching surprise and pleasure come to Revi's eyes. "I want the same things you want. For our life together to keep growing, like the way I love you has."

I took a deep breath as her crooked smile worked its magic on me. "So what do you say Rev, will you marry me?"

"Are you sure?" She said, biting her lip, and sitting on my raised knee.

"Did I stutter?" I winked.

"Yes you ahole, I'll marry you." I laughed as she answered and lifted her up. "Why didn't you let me ask?" She said angrily.

"Because I've been planning it a long time, I didn't want my plans to go to waste."

"How long?"

"I asked your father for permission at his graduation party."

"You sneaky son of a bitch."

I smiled as I kissed her, running one of my hands through her hair as the other kept her lifted, and close to me. The hand that left her hair still had her ring in it. "What's this?" I smirked as I held the ring out to her."

"Mine, gimmie!" She said excitedly and held her left hand out. I put the ring on it and we watched it shine, just as I knew our future would.

"I'm getting married." I whispered into her hair, feeling whole and complete.

**If you want to see the ring, go to amazon dot com and put in romance lotus ring. It's the only one that comes up. Enjoy and review!**


	64. It Is Time

Bella POV

There was a moment I was dreading. One I wasn't sure how to handle.

Saying goodbye.

It was time.

It was something I had been thinking about with the Volturi coming. I would be changed after the situation blew over, so that left me little time. To say goodbye to being human. To my parents. To food.

Maybe my priorities needed work.

I had already said goodbye to my mother in person. I told her I was going to travel the world with Edward, picking up odd teaching jobs on the way. The lie didn't even faze her. She asked me to always write. Classic Renee.

My father would be a little trickier. He wasn't remarried like Renee, he was on his own. Though he never much paid proper attention to me, he still needed me around in some way.

And even though Charlie wasn't great at speaking, I still knew he loved me. It was more than I could say for Renee. She loved me, but not like her child. She loved me like a friend you've had a long time, but don't find it too painful to separate from. With Charlie, our only barrier was words. Now it would be that I'd be a vampire, and he'd have what I'd thirst for.

Any excuse I came up with didn't seem good enough to me. He wouldn't except letters for long, and forever was defiantly a stretch. He'd accept it, but it would actually affect him.

There was also the matter of how he felt about Edward. He always looked at him oddly, never speaking much of course. I wondered why he seemed to hate him. Maybe it was some parental feeling. Like he knew this person would be taking me away from him. Little did he know the choice was mine entirely.

I wasn't ever going to be prepared to leave my Dad forever. But I was getting prepared for being a vampire.

Edward became my teacher, schooling me in everything I could expect from being…well a monster. In these teachings I learned ways to prevent myself from being just that. I learned control I hoped I'd be able to hold on to after the change.

Revi helped me in learning how to fight. It was something I'd need more training at once I was changed. For now I was learning the basics.

By the time Revi and Jake got engaged, I was ready to confront Charlie. He deserved to know something would be changing, so he'd have time to prepare himself before I left.

Walking into the house that night was one of the hardest things I've ever done.

"Dad?" I called, though I knew he'd be in the living room.

"In here kiddo."

I went to the couch, knowing he'd be in his chair. "Dad can you pause the game for a minute." I knew he'd taped it from the night before. Always did. Charlie Swan was a man of routine.

"Sure. What's on your mind?

Wow Charlie, good sentence. "It's about this fall." I took a breath and thought, do it like a band aid. "I'm going to be leaving." I blinked. "With Edward."

"I see."

I sighed and leaned forward. "I love him Dad. I want us to start our lives together, and we'd like to travel."

"Your mother told me something like that."

Now I was surprised. Renee and Charlie never conversed since I turned eighteen. "What?"

"Yea she said you'd be writing her. Traveling the world with Edward. I didn't buy it for a second."

Surprise turned to shock. "Excuse me."

"Bella I've lived here longer than you. I saw that boy when his sister was just a little kid. He never changes. Like the Uley cult. After they filled out and shot up, they stopped changing. I wondered how long it would be after you met them that you would stop changing."

We were now way past shock. That was the most I'd heard Charlie said in years, and it was amazingly observant. "Dad." I couldn't think to say anything else.

"I don't know what they are. But I know something isn't normal about them. I may be quiet but I'm not stupid. I have eyes."

"They are good people." I said simply.

"I know that too. But part of me has to hate them. They are taking you."

I knew it, I thought and smiled. "They aren't taking me, Dad. I asked for it. I finally found where I'm supposed to be and it's with them. It's with Edward. So that means yes I'll have to become something different. Something you won't be able to know about or see. But I'll still be me, and I'll be happy. I've made my choice. No one forced me into it. I found my family is all."

"I'm your family too." He said quietly.

"I know that. You always have been. I just can't expose you to what I'll be. I can't tell you much more than that."

"I won't be able to see you again?" He met my eyes as mine watered.

"You know how you've noticed something different about Edward. Soon others will if they see him. So even if they don't notice it about me, they will for him. So we have to leave."

"I see." He repeated, and I suddenly realized Charlie saw a lot more than I gave him credit for.

Maybe he could handle seeing me as a vampire. He didn't have to know what I was, just realize I was different. We'd already broken a bunch of Volturi rules. There wasn't one that said you couldn't talk to humans, just don't expose what you are.

"Maybe visits could be possible."

Seeing his face light up at that made me know I was right. "I'd like that. You know I thought it would be Jake until I saw him with Revi."

"No they were always for each other, and they were what helped me find Edward."

"And you're sure about this. You're sure it's right for you."

I thought of my four years with this family. The way I felt with them. The way I'd searched my whole life for the man in my dreams, and the girl with the dazzling smile who made me feel at home. For my family and my future, and the feeling I got when they were found. When I found what's mine.

I smiled at Charlie. "Without a doubt."

I left the house and rushed over to meet the others at the field where they were training one last time before the Volturi arrived.

They wouldn't like me going there alone, but I wanted to tell them all how it went.

I realized I wasn't welcome the second I was through the clearing. I saw Edward's terrified expression as a blur ran towards me. It was Revi.

"Stay behind me, don't move an inch, there's no way we can get you out before they get here."

"Who? The Volturi." I craned my neck to see.

She rushed me to the others where the wolves stood in their form behind us, and Edward, Jasper, and Alice stood in front. Revi stood straight ahead but had her arms out behind her, clutching mine to keep me in place.

I was wrong; the hardest part wasn't behind me.

I watched as cloaked figures emerged from the tree lines.

It was in front of me. It is time.


	65. Fucking Well Done

Edward POV

The training session was going well until Alice's eyes glazed and she grabbed Jasper's arm for support. I watched the vision play out in her head. I then turned, terrified to see the tree line where they would soon emerge. Time was out.

"Their coming, phase now!" I said to the pack, Jacob was the only one who turned first to Revi, cupping her face in his hands and whispering something quick. She nodded, and backed up as he phased. I regretted not being able to have that moment with Bella, but I put that in the back of my mind for now, to better concentrate.

I moved quickly, telling the wolves some last advice, checking Alice's visions for outcomes, and then finally turning to my daughter. She reached up and touched my chin. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too munchkin." There was nothing more to say except maybe, fight well. But I saw no need to say as much. I kissed the top of her head then stiffened as the wind changed. "No." I breathed and felt Revi run from me as I watched Bella look confused and then aware as Revi rushed to tell her what was happening. We locked eyes once but there wasn't time. I faced the trees as I followed the others through their minds. Revi used her body as a shield to Bella's, and my siblings and I stood in front of them, with the pack at their backs as we watched the Volturi come through the clearing.

I counted the numbers and felt instantly discouraged. There was Aro, Marcus, and Caius of course; with their minions Jane, and Alec. But there were others. I did a quick count and found they brought fifteen hungry looking vampires with them. They were prisoners, and this was their purpose. To destroy us.

Jasper was already using his shield against Jane and Alec's powers, which annoyed them, but wasn't a surprise. As I read their minds I knew there was no chance of a peace being made.

I set my teeth as the trinity of Aro, Caius, and Marcus reached us. "Gentlemen." I said and kept my stance directly in front of Revi. "What can we do for you?"

"Jumping directly into the point I see." Aro smirked. "I've always liked that about you Edward. Well I'll echo that tone and say simply what I want. We've tip toed around our little issue for long enough. Either you, Alice, Jasper, and Reviana come back to Volterra with us, or we destroy you all. It's as easy as that."

"Unfortunately no it's not." Jasper said. "We are done Aro. We're never going back. What would be easy is for you to accept that, and leave now. You may have the numbers but we have the strength. Especially knowing that you, Marcus and Caius won't be fighting."

Caius growled under his breath as Marcus held up a hand to stop him. Aro merely glanced to the right of me. "Hello Reviana dear."

"Aro." Revi snarled and kept her arms in back of her and around Bella.

"What do we have here? A human?" He said with surprise. "This is a surprise. I didn't think you all fed on humans. Which means this one is of value."

I smiled bleakly. "We've decided to change her. She'll be joining us soon." Protecting Bella would be near impossible I began to see.

"Edward you surprise me. I didn't think you'd ever turn a human. She must be important. What's your name child?" Aro said past Revi.

"There's no need to keep talking Aro. We know what you're here for. Let's get it over with."

"There's that bluntness I admire. Very well then. I've given you all the chances in the world. If you want to die so be it."

Faster than a human could see, Aro Caius and Marcus were behind the minions they brought, and Jane and Alec stood snarling at us. There was no hesitation, just anger as I threw myself at the first vampire prisoner that tried to lunge for Bella.

Believe it or not her being there seemed to help our odds as everyone snapped into action. The vampires the Volturi brought with them seemed starved and were trying to get to either Revi or Bella or both rather than concentrate on fighting.

Jasper took two easily, and the wolves who were anxious for a real fight, surprised us all.

Alice and I tried to keep them away from Bella and Revi. My daughter made me proud by never wavering and sticking her ground protecting Bella, her eyes following every vampire's motion.

When one got close Revi pushed Bella to the ground and took the vampire's arms then threw him towards a leaping Jacob, who finished the job. The two really made a perfect team.

I took three more as I fought my way to Bella and Revi. I thought if I got close enough I could get them on one of the wolves, and get them out of here.

Revi seemed to have the same thought as the numbers shifted and we were overcoming the odds. She signaled to Jacob to come to where she was and started to boost Bella onto his back. Another vampire came out of nowhere, one we thought to be dead, and quickly jumped on Jake's back instead and started squeezing. Revi screamed not in fear but in anger, and knocked Bella down and pushed her out of the way. Bella somehow read Revi's mind, and tossed her a sharp rock from the ground which Revi used to shove into the vampires head. He slid of Jacob and Revi quickly took his arms and legs and tossed them away. Jake limped slightly but seemed otherwise unharmed.

"Daddy!" Revi shouted and I felt my heart stop. She pointed to where Jasper was struggling with Alec, and my stomach churned as I realized why he was struggling. His left arm was gone. Alice looked as well and rushed quickly to his aid as Alec backed off and tried his power, only to fail.

"Embry, Quil get over here." Revi shouted and the two wolves went over and I realized Revi was having them take over as lookout for Bella. I wondered why as I faced off with another vampire and then realized it was because Jane was headed straight for her. My mind screamed no, and my heart tightened. I tried to both fight off one vampire, and watch the sickest of them all, fight my only child.

Revi fought well but I couldn't tell if she was winning. Jane landed a few hits and Revi seemed to tire. I finished off the vampire I was against and made my way to where Revi was losing the fight. My mind went bleakly blank as she fell to her knees and Jane laughed wickedly as she went for the kill shot. Jake was also running towards her, and we were both surprised when Revi leapt up and landed on Jane's shoulders. She quickly wrapped her arms around Jane's head, and as Jane screeched for her brother, Revi twisted and threw her head towards Aro as she jumped back down to the ground kicking Jane's remains. "Fucking well done." She said.

Jake reached her as she swayed, and she leaned into his side as she seemed to catch her breath. Aro's yell of fury echoed through the woods, and though I wanted to reach for Revi, my eyes followed Alec. He bent down to touch Jane's headless body, and then locked his gaze with Revi's. "You." He said simply and started for her, only to be blocked by Alice, Jasper, me, and the rest of the pack. He couldn't get to her as she was lifted by Sam who had phased back to check her injuries and place her on Jacob's back. "I'm going to kill her. One way or another I will find her and I will kill her." Alec said with grief and anger clear in his voice.

I stepped forward and snarled. "Try it."

"Alec." Aro called, retreat clear in his eyes. "Not now."

Alec's eyes never left Revi's face as he picked up the pieces of Jane and went back to his master.

"As always, it's never over with us Edward. It's only a matter of time before your luck runs out." Aro called.

I kept my gaze easy as they left. I felt the calm I faked slip away as they did. Our side wasn't left unhurt. Leah seemed to have a few broken bones, as did Paul. Jasper lost his arm, and I wasn't even sure of Revi's condition.

I went over to Jake and he knelt down, a whine in his throat as I ran my hands over my baby. "Get her to Emily. Now Jacob." I said and he didn't hesitate as Alice sprang up on him to hold Revi in place.

Embry and Quil came running in human form towards us. "What's wrong with her?" They both said in unison.

"She'll be ok she's just banged up a little." Jasper answered, knowing I couldn't and was only hoping it was true. Bella stepped forward and simply took my hand to her face, snapping me like glass.

"It all happened so fast I don't even know how we did." She said as she watched Sam, Quil, and Embry help Leah and Paul back to Emily as well. Jasper clapped me on the back with his good arm, and motioned for us to follow.

"We did well for the odds we faced." I said simply to Bella. "But they'll go for Revi hard now. Harder than ever."

"Let them come." Bella said angrily, surprising a laugh out of me. "What? Look at what you guys did today. We won't be easily defeated, and next time I'll be on your side. No one will have to get hurt protecting me."

I took her face in my hands. "Revi did what she did, for both you and Jake, because she loves you, and knows you'd do the same. As for you being on our side, you already were. It was the scent of yours and Revi's blood that had them going so wild they couldn't even focus on fighting."

Bella smiled. "Well thank god for us girls smelling so delicious."

I laughed and threw her on my back as I ran towards Emily and Sam's house.

Maybe we were facing odds our luck couldn't hold against. But what we were protecting was worth all the worry.


	66. Tweedle

Revi POV

I'm twenty two years old, and I've killed people. Vampires technically, but still that wasn't normal.

Now I was sitting on Sam and Emily's couch as Emily taped up my rib cage.

"You should heal by tomorrow knowing you. But no more moving for the rest of today, just as a precaution." Emily said and looked at me in her special Emily way. "You're having pain I can see it."

"Aren't you a smart one." I said through my teeth when I tried to sit up and Emily snarled at me.

"What did I just say?"

"Well I only wanted to change positions, excuse me. God you're so much like a mother it's scary."

Emily blushed and tried, and failed, to hide a smile. It flashed into me fast and bright. "Oh my god you're pregnant!"

"Shh." She scolded and on the floor next to the couch. "Sam doesn't even know yet. I wanted to wait until all this stuff was settled."

"You know Edward probably knows." I tapped my head meaning his telepathy.

"Yea we already made a deal about that."

"What deal?" I asked then winced as a random pain struck.

"If I fix you up, he keeps his mouth shut. Now stop moving."

"Ok." I made a show of being still and smiled. "I'm very happy for you."

"You and me both." Emily winked and rose to go to the kitchen. I noticed for the first time that her stomach didn't go completely flat as she stood.

I closed my eyes until I felt motion near me, and opened them to see Alice chewing on her lip in front of me. "Hello there." I said and she looked like she could cry. "Jasper?" I asked suddenly scared.

"No he's fine. Well not fine he's lost an arm but he isn't in pain or anything and he will be ok. I'm just worried about my niece."

"Oh Alice stop it. I'm fine."

"You're hurting."

"Not fatal. Nowhere near it. Calm yourself." I leaned over, hiding how much it hurt to do, and rubbed her knee. "Why don't you go suck on some deer blood huh?"

As I had planned she laughed and looked like the real Alice again. I looked over her shoulder and saw Paul was back on his feet. He stuck his tongue out at me and went to the kitchen with Ren to check on Leah. Everyone seemed to be recovering fine. Leah would be healed in a few hours, and Jasper was a skilled fighter, losing an arm wouldn't change that. Though it would make it harder for him to blend in.

I closed my eyes again and then flinched when all I saw was Jane's head flying and Alec screaming.

I knew I did what I had to do, but I also knew I killed someone's loved one. I killed a sister and best friend. And I knew Alec would stop at nothing until he ended me too.

I tried to shake the feeling and sighed as I saw my version of brothers running towards the couch.

"Freeze!" The order was snapped out a moment before Quil and Embry jumped onto the couch. Sam came through the front door with Jasper and shook his head. "Have more care with her you mongrels. Just because you're wolves doesn't mean you have to act like em. She needs to heal."

"Sorry." The both mumbled and tweedle dee and tweedle dum took their spots on each arm of the couch on either side of me. Quil took my hand like that was the only part of me that wasn't broken.

"Oh for the love of God, I'm fine boys." They seemed unconvinced. "It's just a few ribs. I'll be ok by tomorrow night."

Quil nodded and leaned his head on mine until a little girl came running in from the back.

"Claire!" He exclaimed and jumped up to swing her around. I sighed as Embry got up too.

"I should go find Angela." He knelt down and kissed my cheek. "I love you though."

"I love you too silly boy. Go get your girl." I laughed as he ran off all excited. I wondered where Jacob was. Probably mad at my weak hero attempt. "Hey where the hell is my sorry excuse for a fiancée?" I joked to Jasper who was watching me.

"He needed to blow off some steam so he and Edward are sweeping the woods making sure they're all gone. They'll be here any second though."

"Are you ok?" I whispered.

He had been wearing long sleeves and folded the other one to cover his missing arm. "It's going to take some getting used to but I'm good. Just try and stop me." He smiled.

Just then my Dad walked in looking terrified. "Where is she?" He snapped at Emily then sighed in relief when his telepathy located me. I didn't even see him move, but suddenly he was kneeling in front of the couch, his hands running over me. "It's not that bad. Oh God Revi you scared me."

"She didn't get too many hits in."

"I know, but the ones she did land, did damage. Why did you do it Revi, Embry and Quil could have handled her."

"She wanted Bella I could see it. She wanted me too though both our scents seemed to have an effect on her. I figured let her go for me before Bella."

Something changed in his expression. I couldn't read minds, but I knew Edward. I knew my father. I knew his guilt. "Daddy you're not the only one who loves her. I didn't do it for you. Well not only for you. I did it for me and all of us. She's family."

"I know. I just don't want you to ever think that because I love her that means you have to protect her above yourself. You are my child. It is my job to protect you. And I can't lose you."

"I know." I tried to hug him and ended up wincing.

"I hate it when you hurt. Let's try this." He carefully settled me into a sitting position which I was surprised didn't hurt when he helped me. Then he placed a pillow in his lap, and settled my head there. I sighed as I settled for touching his chin and then closed eyes when layed back down, comforted by my Dad.

"I had to do it right. It was either her or me."

"You did the right thing. That doesn't necessarily mean you feel right about it though. Just remember she wasn't human. I know we aren't either, but our emotions and feelings are still human. The Volturi, each member, they aren't human anymore in any way. And Jane, had one of the most sick gifts I've seen in my years. The fact that you could knock her out of the equation is a big deal. You gave us a big advantage."

"Yea tweedle devil is dead, now tweedle doom want's me that way. Win win."

"He won't have you." Dad said angrily. "They've taken enough from me. They'll never have you."

I bit my lip and felt the dizziness start to get worse.

"Sleep sweetheart."

I didn't argue, I just let myself go.


	67. Fight For The Magic, Not The Norm

Jacob POV

It would never be over. They would always come for us now.

After Edward left from checking the woods, I stayed behind. I couldn't face the others until my anger was in check.

I stayed in my wolf form, and took out a few trees. I felt like I could dig to China with my paws. I wasn't sure of all I was mad at, but I knew I couldn't hold it in anymore.

She shouldn't have had to do what she did. I should have been quicker. Then Alec would come for me. Now he'd be coming for her, and with his ability we might never see it coming. Our luck was bound to run out sooner or later with the Volturi, and with the amount of anger and grief they were feeling now; I'm guessing it will be sooner.

I heard someone coming up behind me and nearly jumped them, until I saw it was Bella. My sigh sounded like a growl in my wolf form. She didn't flinch or seem scared by me, instead she seemed angry too.

"What the hell are you doing Jake? She needs you at the house. Now here." She tossed me some shorts and turned. "I want you to answer me so change into those."

I phased as she turned and pulled on the pants. "What's wrong, why does she need me?"

"I didn't mean it like that; I meant she wants you there not here being angry. She's hurting."

I fought the tremors. "Is she going to be ok."

"Of course." She waved her hand as if nothing could ever happen to Revi. Bella knew of her suffers, but she wasn't there to see them. I was.

"Bella go away."

"You're angry with me." She didn't ask it, but said it as a fact.

"No Bells. Not at all. Why would I be?" I ran my hand through my hair and sat on a rock. I looked at Bella and realized she didn't look pale or disturbed by what had gone on that day. She looked like she always did, maybe with a little bit of annoyance thrown in. I gestured to the rock for her to sit and she shook her head.

"Because it's my fault that's why. It's my fault she got hurt she did it for me. She knew Jane was coming towards us."

"Bella you're a human, any of us would have done that. It's in no way your fault."

"So that's not why you're mad? You don't blame me?"

"No." I shook my head but couldn't find it in me to smile at her. "I hate the situation. I hate that we have to deal with this sort of thing. I hate that we can't have a normal life." I stood up, the shaking starting again. "Why do you want to come into this life Bella? You have no idea what it's like."

Again Bella didn't flinch instead she got closer. "I may not know what it's like, like you do. But I've had similar experiences. I had a dream about Edward since I was a little girl. I've been waiting to find him my whole life. And in finding him I found Revi. You know she means the world to me. So do all of you. That's why I want to come into this life. I want to be part of this family one hundred percent. That way I can protect you all like you protect me." She looked down at her feet. "I had to watch you guys today. I had to watch everyone fight, and not be able to help. I've had to worry too. You're not the only one."

"I know. But Edward's pretty indestructible. Revi isn't." My voice shook as I thought of how she could be the dead one instead of Jane. "I have to live with that thought. That's why I'm angry. Because now they're going to stop at nothing to kill her. Before it was just to collect her, and now…" I trailed of as I pictured Alec's bleak face. "I just wish sometimes we could have a normal life."

Bella's laugh echoed through the woods and I raised a brow at her. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You. Why is it when we're children, all we want is to witness something magical. Then here we are, right in the throes of it, and you want to be normal? If you were normal, you wouldn't be able to be around your pack members. They'd be what they are and you would be on the outside. And yes if you were normal I believe you'd still love Revi, but you wouldn't be able to be with her. She'd be what she is. Unchanging, undying. And you wouldn't be able to be with her."

She had a point but I didn't know what to say. All of that was true, but I wasn't sure if that made it all worth it.

Bella walked over to me until she was kneeling in front of the rock I sat on. "You wouldn't be able to protect her either. Did you ever think you are what you are because it's meant to make your life magical, not difficult? You were meant to be with your pack, you were meant to love her, and you were meant to live as long as you wish with her. Normalcy takes a back seat to all of that." She sighed looking around the woods. "I don't know about you, but this is what's right to me. I went my whole life being normal. To everyone else that is. From the outside view I had a normal life, and was a normal girl. But I never felt that way. What I felt was lost. I felt like something was missing. And it wasn't just them. It was the feeling of belonging and the feeling of being who I was meant to be."

Bella put her hand on my knees so I'd look at her. "I'm meant to be a vampire. Not just because I'm meant to be part of this family; but because I'm not supposed to be normal. I was always supposed to be something different. And you are too. Do you know how I know that?"

I shook my head and she smiled. The knowing smile only Bella could pull off. The one that made her meant to be a mother figure to Revi. "I saw you when you were normal. And I've never seen someone so broken and lost. You may not have known what you'd become, but you knew then, that you weren't who you were supposed to be. And now you are. Maybe that causes worry a lot of the time. Maybe it's upsetting to know a group of people can destroy everything you love. But you are where you're supposed to be Jake. You're who you're supposed to be. And normal isn't it. Normal is too safe for us. If we were safe people, we wouldn't have looked twice at the Cullen family. Because it's not the Volturi who has the potential to end it all, it's them. Because we love them so much."

I thought of everything I'd been through with Revi. From childhood to now. Would I change any of it? If I had known the worry and ache that I'd feel now, when I was five years old, would I have introduced myself to her?

I pictured her face. Bright and smiling in a way that affected me so. Not just because she was beautiful, but because I knew I'd ache for her even if we'd never met. She was everything to me. Best friend, future…everything.

I would have introduced myself to her, even if I knew what it would cost me. Because I know the cost of not knowing her, would be something I'm unable to bear. Why else would it tear me up to know someone at this moment was plotting to hurt her? Why else would I put her safety before all others? She was the light in my life. She was my magic. Normalcy be damned.

I returned Bella's smile and she seemed to relax. "When did you get so smart Bells?"

"Always have been. Just overlook the brief time when I fought all this magic."

"Will do." I stood up and offered a hand to help her. "Let's get back to our Cullen's huh?"

"Sounds good. You know what? I want a wolf ride." Bella said winking.

"I'm not a pony, and that sounded kinky."

"Gross. C'mon make like a wolf."

I rolled my eyes as she covered hers and I stripped the shorts, putting them in my ankle bag. I phased and Bella giggled as she climbed up. "Ha take that normal. Ok giddy up."

I howled and ran as fast as I could, Bella held on tight. She laughed all the way and I did as well. Though in the wolf form it sounded like a bark.

When we reached the house I saw Edward had moved Revi outside. She was on the porch couch with her head on a pillow, leaning into him and smiling. It relaxed every part of me.

Edward grinned crookedly like his daughter and shook his head at us. "Can't anyone in this family act normal for once?" He called.

I laughed again and Bella hugged my fur and snarled at Edward. "Fuck that vampy!" She called back and Revi burst out laughing.

"I taught her everything I know." She said and blew me a kiss. Pain in her eyes, but love too. Her laugh filled me with warmth and strength.

We may have to fight some overwhelming odds, but what we had in this large family was worth fighting for.

We had the magic.


	68. It Was The Best Of Times

Bella POV

There are many things a girl waits for in her life. Her first kiss, her first dance, her first love, her first time, getting married, and having children.

Most girls don't wait for the day they become what society would call, a monster.

My day for that was coming.

All the plans had been made, and I believed I was ready. Or as ready as I'd ever be.

I had training sessions with Alice and Jasper on how to handle thirst and control my urges, and Revi was teaching me how to fight. The big surprise was Edward letting me come with him when he hunted so I could see what it was like. He seemed pleased that I wasn't scared of him, and chuckled when he saw I took notes. I was just being thorough.

My parents were taken care of, and other than that it was only a matter of when. Edward explained to me the pain I would be in, which I believe was his way of trying to stall, but it didn't work. I knew what I wanted, and I just wanted to get the life I was destined for started.

A week after the Volturi fight it became apparent that the perfect time was now. Revi was completely healed, and Jasper was getting used to his new impairment. It was time. Edward and I decided as an extra precaution we should leave town. We chose a well wooded and secluded area in Canada. The perfect place to die and be reborn as a blood thirsty monster.

I said my human goodbyes to everyone, and though Revi wasn't thrilled with not being there, she agreed it was my decision. I wanted to be extra careful, and that meant no humans, even supernatural ones, near me until I knew I was in control.

We'd been in our little vacation spot for a day when I approached Edward. He seemed so quiet the past few days and I wanted to know if he reconsidered.

I walked over to the tree stump he was sitting on and sighed as my body automatically leaned into his, and his arm quickly pulled me closer. I tried to let that reassure me.

"Edward have you changed my mind?" I asked. Better to be forward.

"About what?" He frowned at me.

"Well, me."

He turned until we faced each other dead on. "What in the hell gave you that impression?"

"Well you seem off about all this. I mean you know it's what I want, but I guess I never really asked you if it's what you want." I knew I was what Edward wanted, I wasn't that insecure, but maybe part of my attraction was being human. Maybe he didn't want to lose that.

"Maybe I am. But it's not because of you per say. I'm just thinking back."

"To what?" I noticed now that his expression was different. Like part of him was in a different time.

"When I was changed. In a matter of days things began to happen so quickly. I was changed, Revi was conceived, and in a couple of months my best friend was dead. It was the best and worst of times for me. Best because of Revi, and also because if I was human, my life wouldn't be what it is today. But there's a lot of bad involved too Bella, and I don't want you to forget that."

I flicked the worry line in his forehead. "Are you trying to scare me out of this Cullen?"

"No, just prepare you. The change itself is horrifying. You'll be in pain you can't even imagine."

"I know. And I know what will change. But you know something that won't change? Us. I'll be able to keep you, and be equal to you. No more worrying or being careful. The past four years have been difficult for me Edward. I want to be with you completely and we've had to hold back."

Edwards face tensed even more. "I should have let you go. So you could have a normal life."

I smacked the side of his head as hard as I could, knowing it wouldn't hurt him, just make him aware I was serious. "You are ridiculous sometimes. I hate the broody mood you go into when you think you're ruining my life or something. Edward this is what I was meant for. I wasn't meant to be human. I think the only reason I was, was so that I could meet Jacob, and he'd lead me to our lives here. All I meant was that it's sort of a bummer that we haven't been able to….you know." I winked at him and got the crooked smile I needed. "It sucks when my step daughter is getting lucky and I'm not."

Now he winced. "Please don't. I will never get used to that idea."

"Isn't it difficult for you too? I mean you are a man still."

"In that way absolutely." He grinned. "I may be a vampire but when it comes to you sometimes I'm just a horny guy."

I laughed. "Well at least I know I have an effect on you even as a human."

I had enough time for one short gasp as his eager lips met mine. Usually kissing Edward kept me wanting more. This kiss however made me realize there would always be more, and this feeling would never end.

I pulled away, putting my hands on his chest. "Well now that that's settled, how are we going to spend my last human day?"

"You sure? Today is the last day?" He looked a little frantic.

"Why are you so scared?"

"If I make a mistake. If I lose you."

"Edward." At my wits end it stood to pace. "I swear I wish I could hit you and do damage for once."

"Domestic violence is never the answer." He mumbled and I glared at him. He sighed, reminding me of Revi.

"Ok forget it." He closed his eyes, breathed deep and then stood smiling. "I will be able to do it, and everything will be ok. Now let's go get you all your favorite foods since you won't be eating ever again."

I considered rolling my eyes or throwing a rock at him but instead I thought about his worries. If I had gone through what he had I'd probably have the same worries too. Just the thought of losing him sent me a shiver. I realized it would be unbelievably difficult to not only essentially kill me, but also to sit there waiting for my change to be complete. In a warped and twisted way, it showed me how he loved me. After all, it's not like Romeo and Juliet had the more normal of love stories if you looked at it close enough.

I smiled and took Edward's hand, placing it on my cheek. "I want donuts."

He laughed and nodded. "Then that's what you get." He threw me on his back, and knowing the usual routine I secured my arms and legs. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, and he sighed, feeling as I did. Wherever this man was, that's where my home would be.

The run was exhilarating, and I realized soon I'd be able to run this fast. It was another bonus, and I found my nerves hidden under all my excitement.

I realized soon that we weren't headed towards town, but deeper into the woods. He slowed and I could see clearly, and what I saw made me gasp.

In the center of the calm woods was a large white tent, and under it a picnic table where Revi sat. Jacob was off to the side of the tent, grilling what looked like hotdogs, and was surrounded by bags and coolers. Revi beamed at me and waved.

"What is this?" I waved back as Edward set me down.

"They won't be here for the change but I had them come by so you could have one more meal with them. The others aren't here but I figured these two were most important." He grinned at me and I beamed back at Revi and Jake and rushed forward. I nearly tripped but Revi caught me and we laughed. I hoped I'd be graceful in my vampire life.

The night was full of eating, laughing, storytelling, joking, and all sorts of fun. It was a reminder of the best parts of my human life, which was perfect. I knew it would be ingrained in my memory forever, despite the fact that human memories wouldn't be that clear. This night was perfect. This night was the best of my human times.

There are a million ways I could spend my last day as a human. As I waved goodbye to Revi and Jake, and leaned into Edward, with his arms around my waste, I knew it was the end. But it was the beginning of something more.


	69. The Nightmare Became The Dream

Edward POV

I watched her sleep the entire night knowing this was the last time I'd see her this way.

The whole day before this night, I caught secret glances at Bella. Her blush, the way she fidgeted, her clumsiness. All in all it was little things to be losing. I knew what I was gaining, and I found it worth it.

I would still have the girl who calmed me with a single touch, and made my life complete.

Everything was prepared that once she woke up I'd get as much morphine as I could into her system, and then inject her with my venom. I decided it would be the quickest way to get her changed, especially since she wasn't injured; and I wouldn't have to worry about losing control.

She started moving in her sleep and I gently stroked her cheek. I couldn't tell if it was a nightmare, and I hoped I'd be able to read her thoughts in her vampire life, but she seemed, soothed almost. Her eyes fluttered and I recognized the signs of her waking up. It was six in the morning by then, a little too early for her, but I was eager to see her chocolate brown eyes awake, for the last time.

She sighed as she woke up, he hand automatically touching my face in a gesture that made me smile. "Hey there Cullen."

"Hello Swan. Did you have a bad dream?"

"No actually. It used to be a bad dream." As she sat up in the bed I gave her a confused look as she smiled. "I had my drowning dream sort of."

"The one I'm in."

"Yes. Only it was different. I was happy as I dove into the water, and I looked different. Like me still, but some changes. And this time when I jumped it wasn't with fear, but exhilaration. Then when I hit the water it was with ease, and I didn't struggle. I still looked for you though, but with a smile as I swam. The water was calm this time, matching my mood. Then I reached my hand in a direction, and yours filled it. You looked perfectly happy, and then once we were touching you were calm too. It was like I was seeing you clearly for the first time. How much you meant, and how I'd do anything for you. And we just swam there, and I woke up."

I touched the hand she still had on my cheek and smiled. "It sounds like a nice dream."

"It was. I think it's fitting that my nightmare turned into a dream. I think it was my subconscious telling me I'm truly ready."

I arched a brow at her. "Oh so you weren't before?"

She shoved lightly at me as she got up and opened the curtains. She smiled as she looked outside. "I've always been sure of this. I've been reaching towards you since I was a little girl."

I looked away from her and at the bedspread. "So you're ready now then?"

"Right now."

I took a deep breath and stood, turning towards her the same moment she turned towards me. The rising sun gleamed through the wooded trees, and into our window. The sun's rays set off the red tints in her hair, and seemed to glow around her. I knew this was how I'd remember human Bella. I would love the new Bella just the same, but the Bella standing before me was the one I first laid eyes on. Her chocolate brown eyes gleamed. She looked strong and wise beyond her years as she looked back at me.

I stepped forward until I was toe to toe with her, breathing in the scent of Bella, running a hand through her hair, and looking into those eyes, the color I'd never see again. I placed my right hand on her heart, memorizing how the beat felt, and knowing even once it stilled, I'd feel that throb in my hand, for the rest of my eternity.

"I love you." I breathed and she smiled.

"I know it. Now c'mon let's make me a vamp." She giggled and laid back down on the bed.

"You remember everything I told you. About how it will hurt."

"Like a motherfucker I believe is what your daughter explained."

I smiled and shook my head. "That's our girl."

"Our girl." Bella smiled. "I like the sound of that." She bit her lip then as I prepared the morphine. I knew it wouldn't work but I had to try for her. I noticed her look and stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think Teegan minds?" She asked cautiously.

I touched her chin lightly, my daughters usual sign of love. "Who do you think probably sent you to me?"

She smiled and we kissed, and I knew it was the last one. The last human kiss. But there wasn't any fear in it like I expected from her. There was only love. She gripped my hair once and laid back down, breathing deep. "Ok let's do this."

I chuckled and inserted the morphine first. It spread fast and soon Bella's eyes drooped. "I love you so much." I whispered and with one last smiled she fell asleep.

I uncapped the syringe of my venom and injected it straight into Bella's heart without hesitation. I knew what I had to do, and what she wanted.

Instantly her heartbeat became erratic. She thrashed slightly but remained unconscious. I rearranged her on the bed so she was laid on top of me, her head tucked under my chin. I kept a hand on her heart, soaking up as much of that beloved heart beat as I could.

Then it slowed. I felt myself panicking but I reminded myself this was the way it worked. I did everything right. Her heart would speed, then slow, and then stop as she changed.

I stayed with her the entire time. Not really moving, and trying to remain calm. Somehow having her in my arms managed to keep me calm. This wasn't like Teegan I told myself. Bella would live. Bella would get the life she wanted. Bella would keep me.

I found myself rocking her as her heart went from slow, to only beating every several seconds. How much time had gone by? A minute? An hour? A day?

She didn't move, and after a minute, she didn't breathe. Though the rational part of me knew I was getting every wish I ever thought I'd never have, the irrational side wanted to sob as the life left her.

And then under my hand, the heart of the girl who held mine stopped. I shuddered out a breath as I kissed her hair.

She'd wake up a vampire soon. A vampire I had might from the woman I technically killed. I shifted her and walked over to the chair in the corner of the room so I wouldn't frighten her as she woke. That's when I saw her as clearly as she said she saw me in her dream.

She was remarkably the same. Her beauty was highlighted, but she didn't look like a monster, she looked the way she was meant to look. Like my every dream come true.

Through the hellish nightmare of feeling her die in my arms, I realized I had held and kept my dream.


	70. The Whole Me, The Whole Us

Bella POV

Through the dreams of pain and memories I found myself fighting to wake up.

My mind had calculated that the change was complete. I was perfectly prepared to feel a deep burn in my throat, just as I was warned, and I found it wasn't so bad. Nothing in fact compared to the burn I had felt as the venom spread.

The morphine made me feel like I was asleep, but yet I was aware of certain things as I went in and out. I was aware of Edward.

I felt his arms around me, gently squeezing as if he knew when the burn got particularly unbearable. He was there through it all. I knew with certainty that he never left. It was what kept me in one piece.

I knew it was time to open my eyes. It was time to look at my new life. I was ready.

My eyes opened slowly, and I was shocked to find nothing was blurry. Usually when I woke up I'd have to rub my eyes to see clearly. But everything was clear now.

I sat up and realized I did at a speed that showed my new vampire abilities. I saw him then, sitting at a chair by the window. He was staring intently at me, as if he was studying something. I suddenly realized just how different I had been from him.

With my clearer sight I could see Edward more clearly than ever. The only vision that compared to this was when I dreamed of him the night before the change. I smiled and his whole face relaxed.

"Hi." He said in a cautious voice.

"Hi." My reply sounded remarkably like me so I kept hope that I'd still be able to recognize the rest of myself.

"How are you feeling?"

"Different. It's so much more than I expected. I didn't realize I'd be able to concentrate on so much at one time."

"Didn't Jasper or Alice fill you in on that?"

I shook my head, and the motion felt odd, but not unpleasant. When Edward's frustrated expression turned amused, I knew I probably looked silly. "I did that too fast didn't I?"

"Yes, but those are things we can't really teach you, you'll just realize and learn on your own." His expression went back to frustration.

"Is something wrong?"

He sighed. "I'm confused actually."

"At what?"

"You."

I instantly felt let down. Was something wrong with me now? I still hadn't seen what I looked like, so I wasn't sure if that was it. Maybe he regretted the decision. I stuck up my chin at him.

"I don't know how I look Cullen, but it's not my fault if I didn't turn out the way you planned."

His laugh made it my turn to be confused. "Bella don't be ridiculous."

I narrowed my eyes at him and remembered to keep my new temper in check. I was stronger than Edward now, and I didn't want my newborn vampire ways get the best of me. "What is wrong then?" I said as calmly as possible.

He raised a brow. "That was impressive. I wonder if all our preparation actually helped. It's quite remarkable." He seemed to study me with pride which eased the anger so I smiled. "Anyways what I meant was I'm confused as to why I still can't read your mind. You aren't a shield like Jasper, it's just odd."

"I guess you'll have to get used to not being the best telepath ever."

He slowly crossed the room and knelt on the floor by the bed. He took both my hands and put one on each side of his face, holding them there. I felt him calm from my touch.

Well that was odd.

I could actually feel his emotions turn from conflicted, confused, frustrated, and amused; to a regular calm.

"Edward?" I was confused now.

"Yes?" He heard the slight alarm in my voice and his worried eyes met mine. I felt his calm slip away as he dropped my hands to touch my face.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I kind of think I'm feeling what you are."

"What?" He changed to confused again.

"Like right now you're confused."

"Well yes but, what are you suggesting? You feel my mood?"

"Not just feel it." I placed my hand on his face again, and willed the calmness to return to his expression. I not only saw it the second it washed over him, but I felt it in me as well. "I can manipulate it." I said shakily.

"Wow." Edward breathed. "I've never heard of anything like this. It makes sense though. All those times I'd be freaking out over something and it would all vanish if I was near you, I see now."

"Gee I thought that was just love."

He grinned my favorite smile. "Partly yes. I think it's also that you have a little gift."

"Super." I knew I was meant for this life. I was meant to be something more, something above average, and part of something magical.

But not everything about magic was pleasant. I was becoming more aware of the burning in my throat as I breathed. It was rising from irritation, to discomfort, to difficult to bare. "Edward, I think I need to hunt."

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. Of course you do, your throat must be painful. Let's get going." He dragged me to my feet and I paused where I was. "Bella?" He tried to pull my arm but it didn't budge me an inch. Part of the newborn perks.

I was caught staring at my reflection in the window's glass. I still looked like me I realized. I was already paler, and the eyes were something I hoped wouldn't last. Overall, I could tell it was still me. I was still Bella Swan, and if I had to look this way forever, well I could accept that.

"You're beautiful." Edward whispered, slipping behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Are you happy with this?" I asked with my eyes meeting his in the glass. "I mean if your not your shit outta luck. I'm sure I could find some other vampire to like me."

"I don't like you. I love you. And I'm not happy. There isn't a word for what I am. Nothing comes close to this feeling. I never let myself dream I could have this much, and yet here you are."

"I'm glad, because even though I didn't just do this for you, forever has no appeal for me without you."

"Isabella Swan just said something loveable."

"She sure did." I laughed at myself. My laugh sounded more pretty than I ever thought. "She'd also like to hunt please."

This time I let him drag me through the small cabin and once we reached outside he gestured to the woods around us. "After you."

I let myself go. Before I started the run, I let my senses take me over, and my instincts take the wheel. I smelled…everything. There was pollen in a field about a mile southeast. There was the smell of wood and dirt and leaves, just before they turned to fall. Then there was something else. Something I found made my mouth water, and the venom pump through my body.

Blood.

This wasn't the best kind I knew. From the movements I heard it was a deer, which don't eat meat. They wouldn't have a hold over me I knew, not like a meat eating animal would, but for now, the thirst sent me running.

I realized suddenly that I didn't have any shoes on, but the sensation felt soft rather than uncomfortable.

Then it was there. The deer was no match for my strength or quickness. I used a tree as something to bounce off of as I attacked.

I should have registered what I was doing. I, Bella Swan, had just taken down a deer, and was now biting into its neck. The warm blood that I sucked down my throat eagerly, made any other thoughts impossible.

The thirst didn't dull much, and I realized after only thirty seconds, I had drained the deer. This was the first thing I had ever killed with intention to do so, and it felt odd, but I pushed that feeling away. I wiped my mouth and stood up. I felt hands on my shoulders and stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I didn't want you to see me hunt."

"Why?" He asked, baffled.

"Well it isn't very lady like. And I figured it might ruin some of the attraction I hold for you." I winked at him and he laughed.

"Silly girl. I hunt too you know, and you didn't have any reaction to it."

"I guess not."

I breathed and realized the burn was still there, but it was a lot duller and I could handle it. I realized suddenly that I wasn't as dangerous as a usual newborn. I had control because I knew what to expect. I realized I could go home and see Revi and the others. I smiled at Edward and realized he was thinking the same thing.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked, eager to get going myself.

"Yes. But I was thinking there was one more thing we could do here before then."

"Oh yea, what's that?" I couldn't think of a thing, unless he needed to hunt too.

I saw his crooked grin one second before he placed his arm under my knees and lifted me off my feet. I laughed, shocked. "Oh you want to do that do you?"

"You have no idea." His voice rasped as his eager mouth found its counterpart in mine. I fisted my hand in his hair and realized that there would no longer be any holding back. We were equals in every way, and we were going to be together in every way.

We barely made it inside the cabin before he was tearing at my clothes, and I tore his. I found myself roaming my gaze over every part of him, memorizing all the parts I could never see clearly with my human eyes.

We slowed down then, savoring this undiscovered territory. Our eyes were glued to each other, and our speedy vampire minds were shut off to anything other than this moment.

This was what we had waited for. To be able to truly show each other just how much we loved the other, and to be able to be a complete couple.

It was amazing, and not the least bit surprising to find how perfect a fit this was. How perfect he was. How perfect my vampire life was.

I was finally the whole me.


	71. Mirrors

Revi POV

"We will have the sculpture shipped to your house by the end of the week Mr. Hanley." I handed the old man who spoke in whispers his order slip.

"I think my daughter in law will just love it. She loves wildlife, and this wolf is very unique." He said in his hushed tone.

I smiled at him. The work was mine, and though it was under another name to insure I remain anonymous, I still felt pride for it. The wolf that was done was actually Leah in her form, all graceful yet powerful.

I had been selling my own pieces at the gallery for a few months now, and it always gave me a bittersweet feeling. Sometimes it hurt to sell a piece. It was like selling a piece of me away. Yet, it was also something I never expected to feel. A feeling one can only recognize when something they've created is loved by someone other than you.

I smiled brightly at Mr. Hanley. "I'm so glad. Have a good afternoon."

I waved as he left and went over to straighten my area of the reception desk, and get ready to go home. Jake and I had been living together happily, and we were waiting on Bella to be comfortable in her new life, for us to start wedding plans.

Bella and Dad had been gone for a week now. I had heard from Dad that Bella's change was complete; he was just waiting to be sure she was ready before bringing her back to La Push. After my wedding, they would probably leave for another state, maybe even another country.

That thought left me sad, but I knew it needed to be done. It was time.

"Bye Julie." I called to the manager of the gallery, and headed out the door.

I wondered when Jake and I would leave La Push. He passed for old enough that he could for a few more years, but I wondered if anyone would start asking questions about me soon. It wasn't likely as long as I was around the wolves. Though not everyone in La Push knew what the pack was, they knew not to ask questions.

It was drizzling lightly in Port Angeles, telling me that it would be raining a little more heavily once I hit the tribal lands.

I headed to the jeep, and stopped dead when I saw a beautiful woman sitting on the hood, grinning at me.

"Bella!" I shrieked and ran towards her just to have Dad blue forward to block my way. "Dad c'mon."

"I don't know about this." He said warily. "You have a more powerful scent then the humans she's already been around."

"Oh Edward knock it off. I'm not going to kill your only offspring." Bella winked at him and held her arms opened as I rushed into them. "Good to see you kid. You do smell nice."

"Thank you." I stepped back and got a good look at her. She realized what I was doing and spread her arms wide. She was wearing a regular pair of jeans with a regular tank top, yet something about her was still out of the ordinary. Her hair seemed to have more red in it, and I could tell she had contacts in her eyes. Overall she looked like Bella still, but somehow like the way she was meant to look. Bella 2.0. "You look like you still. I'm glad."

Bella laughed, and the sound was different, yet still comforting. "Yea I think I'm still me. Just indestructible and all." She winked at Edward again. "And there's my new little superpower."

"Dad told me about that. Welcome to the freak show. So how are you adjusting?"

"She's doing remarkable." Dad answered, hooking his arm over my shoulders. "I think all of our lessons have paid off. She's got very strong control."

"That's not the only thing that's strong." Bella snickered as she used her speed to dart behind me and throw me on top of her shoulders.

"Jesus Fucking A Isabella, there are people around here." But I couldn't help chuckling as she spun me around.

"There's no one around, you park two blocks away from all the shops and the gallery. I'd scent anyone anyways."

"True. It is a bummer than I'm not stronger than you anymore." I said as I flipped down, making Bella grin. I got into my car and they followed me in.

"You're still stronger than all the other humans remember that. God it's weird to say human and know I'm not one." Bella scrunched her brows together, a very Bella expression. Then her face smoothed. "Ah well, the week went a lot better than expected."

I saw her and Dad share a look in the rearview mirror and I grinned at their reflection. "You guys did the mattress rumba didn't you?"

Dad coughed like he had just smoked for the first time and Bella smashed her lips together to contain a laugh. I reached behind me and high fived her.

"Welcome to the womanhood ma."

"I don't want to hear any of this." Dad muttered and I laughed.

"Don't want to hear that your kid got busy doing the horizontal tango before your girlfriend did?"

"Reviana Mae."

Dad's clipped tone made me smile, but obey. "Oh alright. We'll pretend I'm still six and no nothing of the subject that would currently be making Bella blush if she was still alive."

My eyes met hers in the mirror again and I saw nothing but pure happiness reflected in them. It was clear she was finally as she was supposed to be, and in the life she truly wanted.

As I drove us back to La Push I steered the topic of conversation towards normal stuff. Or at least as normal as vampires, and their half vampire kid could talk about.

It surprised me how much my family had come together. There had always been a void in my life from Teegan. I pictured her as this young bright girl. One full of faith and promise. I couldn't see her as someone who died a captive.

Teegan would always be my mother. She would always be the brave person who fought to bring me into the world, no matter the cost. But as I looked in the rearview mirror once more, I knew I had two mothers. The one who birthed me, and was the first person to ever love me completely and the one who would stand by me, all my life.

I saw my Dad glance at me, no doubt reading my thoughts. His face was full of emotion, but instead of voicing them he merely continued speaking to Bella about hunting, but leaned forward to put his hand on my shoulder.

I pulled into the short driveway of the rented house Jake and I shared. I heard swearing and yelling in the kitchen but wasn't alarmed. I knew it was the pack at work.

"Ready?" I asked Bella.

"Sure am." She giggled and took both of our hands as we walked in.

"I'm not used to you being so graceful." I muttered. I heard Paul's frustrated voice.

"I'm telling you what I scented. It was a leech I know it and he didn't smell like a damn vegetarian."

"Is that any way to greet a newborn lady there Paul?" Bella said as she pushed us into the kitchen.

Everyone looked surprised and excited at how controlled Bella was. Sam was the only one who was antsy, but that was only because Emily was pregnant. Quil rushed forward to hug Bella though and so did Angela.

"Why is everyone here?" I interrupted the love.

"Wow Rev, way to break it all up." Jake reached for my hand and pulled it to his face before I could smack him. "I know what you meant. Paul called a little meeting."

"Then where's Leah and Ren?"

"Ren proposed so he's taking Leah to her mom's to gush about it." Embry said with a roll of his eyes. "I swear he's more excited than Leah, cuz he thought she'd say no, or pull a Revi and ask him."

I growled and walked over to hug Angela. By the look on her face I wondered if that was what she had planned to do, and if I should warn Embry.

After he tried to trip me on my way to the fridge, I decided he need not be warned. "Ok so what's the meeting worthy news, aside from having Bella's welcome to the dark side."

Bella elbowed me, which actually hurt a little.

"I scented a vampire twice this week." Paul answered.

"Super." I said as I began making myself a sandwich. I cut it in half and automatically handed part of it to Jake.

"The rest of us haven't though." Sam added.

"The rest of you haven't been on patrol as much. I have. I'm not caught up in your little imprint time."

"Paul, knock it off." I said and narrowed my eyes at him as he glared at me. "Wanna fight?"

"Enough." Dad sighed. "We will all keep a look out. So no one else has seen anything?"

I took an enthusiastic bite from my sandwich as everyone else shook their head.

"I get to be a part of all the fights now." Bella said sounding happy. Dad rolled his eyes.

"So we can plan the wedding now." Jake whispered in my ear and I smiled.

I headed towards the back of the kitchen where the sink was and rinsed off the plate I had used. As I looked through the back window I saw a young man standing at the edge of the tree line, staring at me as if I was a reflection in a mirror. He wasn't surprised to see me stare back.

But it wasn't a man. It was Alec.

In the time it took me to blink he was gone. I glanced back at the others, none of whom had seen what I had. Even Dad was too preoccupied playing with the ends of Bella's hair to read my thoughts.

I gripped the edge of the sink and closed my eyes as I saw Alec's red ones flash into my mind.

I hadn't spoken up for a reason when Dad asked if anyone else had seen anything.

I'd been seeing Alec, as he'd seen me.

All week.


	72. Never Again

Jake POV

"Yo Embry I need a need an order slip."

"Sam said there in the office desk now." Embry said without looking up from his magazine.

I was elbow deep in a customer's car and had just realized what part needed replacing and was giving me grief. I turned and threw a wrench at Embry. "Could you get it for me please? Do some work."

"I am on a break ok, I was up most of last night fighting with Angela."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to move in together."

"And why is that a bad thing?" I was confused.

"It isn't it's where she wants to move into that's a problem."

"A house?" I guessed and he nodded. "You can't afford it?" I guessed again.

"Of course not, I'm twenty two; I barely have a decent savings account. She wants to try for the one down on Spruce Avenue."

It was easy to picture which one seeing as there wasn't too many houses for sale or rent in La Push. "The two bedroom ranch?"

"With a finished basement, which is what she loves about it."

"How much is it?"

"Their asking for 160,000."

"You know you don't have to pay the whole 160 grand. Firstly, you can negotiate the price. It's not a store you don't have to pay the price on the tag. And second you get a mortgage and a loan, and you could do it. If I were you two I'd just make sure it's a house you know you want for a long time before you go for it."

"Is that why you and Revi only rent?"

I got a rag and wiped the oil off of my hands. "That, and because we won't be settled here long. We're going to have to leave in a few years."

Embry shuffled his feet, I knew the idea of us leaving upset him so I grinned. "You know I think you could get that house."

"It is perfect for us. We only want maybe one kid anyways, and I think it's nice. Suits us."

"Yea it does. So go for it."

He still seemed nervous about it but by the end of the work day when Angela came by to pick him up, he had a gleam in his eye. "Hey Ang." I called, as Embry got his stuff together.

"Hey Jake." She leaned against the driver side door and smiled. "I just saw your girl."

"Which girl?" I winked and locked the door to the shop as Embry went towards Angela. "Have you seen my soon to be in-laws today?"

"Actually yes." Angela laughed as Embry hugged her tightly. "Get off me you crazy so I can talk to your brother. I was visiting with Bella earlier today. Gotta love having weekends off. Embry what's with the face?"

"I don't know if you should be alone with Bella just yet. She's only been changed what ten days now."

"Oh for the love of god it's Bella, she's not going to eat me." Angela rolled her eyes. She came a long way in the past four years from being the nervous girl she once was. "Anyways, I did see her. Why?"

"I was wondering if they've noticed anything on their end. Paul says he hasn't scented anything in a bit, but I wanted to be sure."

"We didn't talk about it, but I'm sure she would have mentioned something, or not let me leave alone if she or Edward had."

I nodded and Embry ushered her into the car, probably eager to tell her the news.

"I have to run all the way down to Claire's school so I can see her in the play; I'm going to be late." Quil said as he rushed out the back door. "Stupid phone calls kept me."

"Claire will understand if your four minutes late." I chuckled as he took off running, a little too quickly if any humans were watching.

I walked home every afternoon after work. I usually got home around 5, and I never felt the need to get a car of my own. Walking suited just fine, or sometimes Revi would come get me like Angela picked up Embry. We lived close enough to the auto body shop the pack and I owned. Leah was the only one who didn't work with us, instead she worked part time with Emily at the bakery in town. She'd be getting more hours once Emily went on maternity leave.

It was weird to think that part of the pack was starting a family. I knew it was only a matter of time before Embry and Angela got engaged, and soon Leah and Ren would be getting married too. I even wondered when Paul would finally find his imprint. He didn't seem to mind it but sometimes I wondered if deep down he did.

I walked up the short steps into the house and hearing Revi clatter around the kitchen made me feel grateful I had found mine.

In an old routine I put down my stuff and walked up behind her at the stove, wrapping my arms around her waist and slouching until I could put my face in the crook of her neck.

"Hey there."

"I'm trying to cook here Jacob." She said in a distracted tone and I backed up. She had been acting a little weird ever since we left Bella and Edward in Canada. I thought maybe once they got back she'd snap out of it, but it didn't seem to work.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I said finally.

She glanced at me quickly. "What?"

"Reviana I've known you most my life, I think I know when something is bothering you. So talk, what's going on in that head of yours?"

She sighed and flipped the burner on to low, letting the sloppy joe's she was making, simmer. She turned and leaned against the fridge and faced me. Once she bit her lip I knew whatever it was it was serious.

"I've seen Alec around the rez a few times." She blurted out. "It started right when Dad and Bella left. He hasn't made any contact, he hasn't tried anything, he's just watching. I have a feeling he's here on his own, not on Volturi business."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said quietly, fighting the tremors.

"Because it wasn't your problem. I killed Jane, no one else. He's coming after me, and no one else. So it's mine to deal with, I brought it on myself."

Saying nothing I grabbed her left hand and lifted it until she looked at it.

"What?"

"You see that ring. That ring mean's we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. It also means your problems are my problems, and vice versa. We've never kept secrets from one another, why are you starting now?"

She took her arm back from me and pushed away. "Because I can handle it myself."

"Why would you want to?" I matched her clipped tone. "You'd do the same for me."

She got plates and cups out of the cupboard. "I would yes, but this is different. It's my responsibility."

"And your mine."

We glared at each other for a minute before there was a knock at the door. I sniffed the air and rolled my eyes. "The cold ones have descended."

"You told my father!" Revi hissed.

"I've been standing here the whole time how would I have told him?" Then when Revi did nothing but tap a finger on her forehead I swore. "I didn't do it on purpose if that's what it's from. It was probably Alice, once you made the decision to tell me."

She muttered the whole way to the door and I heard her and Edward begin arguing, and before I could blink, Bella was suddenly in the room with me. "Hey there Jake."

"Bells." I nodded and turned the stove completely off so nothing burned. "So which was it Alice, or my thoughts?"

"Alice."

"Of course." My voice sounded off. All I could picture was the darker part of Revi and I's past. Her being abducted, her being hurt. Living without her for two years. I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed roughly, turning back to Bella. "So how's immortality treating you?"

Instead of answering she laid her cold hand on my shoulder. "She will be safe Jake. Nothing will happen to her."

Bella had a gift of realizing exactly what was truly bothering someone. She knew it wasn't the secret that bothered me; it was the knowledge that Revi was being watched, and essentially hunted.

Bella also had a gift of manipulating emotions as I felt myself falsely calm. I narrowed my eyes at her, but she only smiled.

"No never again."

She nodded quickly. "We interrupted dinner I see. I do miss food. Edward refused to wait until later to act like a crazed overprotective Daddy, so sorry to put your meal on hold."

"I'm not hungry anymore anyways." I rubbed my hands over my face and took a deep breath. "I have to let the pack know, so I'm gonna go out back and phase for a minute."

Bella nodded and went back into the living room where Edward and Revi were carrying on.

Paul and Leah were on duty so I updated them so they knew what to look for, and Paul barely hid his smugness.

As I phased back Edward and Bella came out the back door. Bella blew a kiss at me and then sped off into the woods. "What was that about?" I asked Edward.

"She's heading over to Sam and Emily's. Sam didn't want Emily sitting alone now."

I nodded. I had forgotten Sam was out of town for the weekend, picking up new equipment for the shop. "That's good. So are you and Revi done fighting."

"Disagreeing." Edward corrected. "We're fine now. I told her she needs to stop this need of hers to take care of everyone else over herself." He shook his head. "We'll figure this out. Anyways, take care of yourself, and her ok."

I nodded again as he ran off in a different direction. I breathed deep once before walking back into the house.

And was greeted by a mound of sloppy joe meet to the face. "What the hell!" I wiped my eyes and saw Revi smirking at me from the stove, her hand messy with the sauce and meat. "What was that for?"

"For fun." She said and swaggered over to me. I rubbed my face on hers. "Ha there now we match." She took my face into her hands and pulled me down so she could look me in the eye. "I'm sorry. I in no way intended to hurt you, quite the opposite actually. I thought I was protecting you."

I touched my lips to hers before smiling. "I appreciate the thought but never again ok."

"Never again." She agreed. "There is one thing I'd like to do again though."

"What's that?"

"Remember when we moved in here, and we christened the house as ours."

I laughed as I lowered her to the kitchen floor. "Oh I remember."

And for now I would fight to remember this, rather than the dark part of our past.


	73. So This Is Love

Revi POV

Months went by with nothing from Alec, or any other member of the Volturi. I wondered if us being aware of the problem, made Alec want to back off temporarily.

During that time I planned my wedding with Bella, Alice, Angela, Emily, and Leah. I had decided on late April to get married. Emily said it gave her a couple of months to work off the baby weight and fit into her bridesmaid dress, and it was a pretty month in La Push.

Leah and Ren had gotten married in a small ceremony in November. It was right after Thanksgiving, because Leah said it was Ren she was most thankful for. It had sparked something in Embry to see, because he proposed to Angela a week later when they moved into their new house.

Love was always surrounding us. Our family was big and unconventional, but no one could accuse us of taking anyone for granted.

Christmas proved that to me.

We were all gathered in Alice and Jasper's large house they bought that September in Seattle.

It was Christmas night, and it was loud as everyone seemed to try and talk at once and attack presents. There were exchanges of thank you's and screams and leaping hugs. It was a usual Christmas with the wolf pack/imprint/vampire gang.

Jake even got a little teary eyed when he opened my present from him, a watch I had saved up for since the summer before.

The big surprise of the night came when my Dad stood up and cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to say a little something. My past is not something I talk about often. As you know I lost my parents young, and ended up living with different family members through the years until I met Teegan. Christmas was always hard for me because it was so small. I don't mean presents, I mean the gatherings. I always dreamed of something like this. A bunch of people I loved and enjoyed spending time with." He paused and smiled. "I didn't dream of half of those people being mythical creatures but, what the hell."

Everyone laughed and I smiled as I say the clear joy in my father's face. He continued.

"The bottom line is, I never dreamed what it would feel like to be surrounded by my family like this, and to feel completely whole, and right. That this is exactly where I belong, and I wouldn't change a thing. So I thank all of you, for making me your own." He paused again as everyone said I love you's and your welcome's and patted Dad's shoulder or foot. Dad winked at me and then turned to Bella, taking her hands in his and pulling her to her feet as she looked confused.

"You are something I never expected I could have. I love you more than humanly possible. You are my soul, and I am so blessed to know you, and know your mine." He reached into his pocket and knelt on one knee as the room erupted in gasps from the girls and whistles from the guys. Our crooked smile stretched over Dad's face as he offered a diamond ring to Bella as she looked like she was holding back screams. "This show's I'm yours. Will you marry me Swan?"

Bella nodded so quickly she looked like a cartoon flip book. "Of course Cullen, you idiot!" She let him put the ring on her finger then threw her arms over his neck the second he spun her around. He kissed her long enough that we all ended up clearing our throats. As he set her down and the other girls gathered to see her ring, I went to my father.

I touched his chin and beamed at him. "You didn't tell me a thing Atticus."

"I'm sorry I wanted it to be a Christmas surprise." He stroked my cheek. "Are you mad at me?"

"The opposite." I hugged his waist tightly and felt his chin on the top of my head. "Did you ever think we'd both be engaged at the same time?"

"No, that's another surprise and delight of my life."

I laughed and went to congratulate Bella. There was never a Christmas more filled with love than this one. And I knew as the years went on it would only get better.

By the time we passed New Years my wedding was nearly planned, I even picked out a dress, and we were waiting for Emily and Sam's baby to arrive.

It was a particularly cold day towards mid January when I was working on a sculpture and suddenly felt a cold breeze.

I looked around my makeshift shed workshop and realized Bella was suddenly in the room. "Christ Bella, can't you knock?"

"Can, but didn't see the point. Anyways I came here for a reason."

"I should hope so." I went over to my small sink to clean the clay off of my hands. "Is everything alright."

"Emily's in labor."

I dropped the towel and jumped. "Really! Why didn't you just say so. C'mon lets go." I grabbed her wrist and rushed out of the shed and into my car.

We made record time, even Cullen wise, to the hospital. Everyone was crammed into the waiting room and I went over and sat on the floor in front of Jake's chair as we waiting for our newest family member to arrive.

It was fourteen hours later that Sam came rushing out looking tired, and exhilarated at the same time.

"It's a girl!" He said proudly. "Jessica Maureen Uley"

We all cheered and ganged up on the nurses so that nearly all of us could go in to see the new baby. Dad and Bella stayed back with Alice and Jasper, and Claire had gone home with Quil so she could sleep.

Jessica was a beautiful little girl. She had blue eyes for now of course, and her hair looked straight and soft as dew on her small head. I was so distracted in looking at her that I didn't realize who else had gone completely still looking at her.

Paul.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam groaned and Emily grinned tiredly. "How are you happy about this?"

"Because our daughter is part of the imprint magic." Emily said as she watched Paul watch Jessica, looking rather shocked. "Do you want to hold her, Sweetie?" She asked and Paul snapped out of his dumbstruck/ awestruck daze long enough to nod.

He held his arms out and Emily placed the baby into them gently. He nuzzled her and a smile spread on his face that I had never seen on Paul before. It was pure love.

"Jess" He whispered and swayed automatically with the baby.

I felt Jake's arm come around my waist, and I reached over and pulled the other one around me too. I tilted my head back and whispered to him as well. "I think it's our turn sir."

He glanced down at me, looking stunned yet thrilled. "I think you may be right."

And the love kept growing, covering all the pain and worry; I felt only love.

_**No one is reviewing on this site, what's up with that? I'm a writer I need feedback. Please! I may start holding chapters hostage otherwise. **_


	74. Stranger, But Stronger

Bella POV

I sat in the waiting room with Edward, Alice, and Jasper as everyone else crowded around new baby Jessica. I could still hear everything that was going on in the room though. I laughed as I realized Paul imprinted on Jessica. The family kept getting stranger, yet stronger.

I glanced down at my engagement ring and smiled. I was officially part of the family, or would be once I married Edward.

I sighed and leaned into him, his arm came around me at the same moment.

"Do you wish we could have children?" He asked suddenly and I sat up and stared at him.

"Where did that come from?"

"Well we are in a maternity ward after all." He flashed his crooked grin. "And I don't feel deprived or anything, I'm perfectly happy with Revi. But I wondered if this would spark something in you."

"No not at all. I don't feel deprived either. I'm looking forward to playing Grandma in a few years." I chuckled at the thought. I was twenty three after all. "Although it may be sooner than that."

"Yea I heard that." Edward's grin faded.

"It worries you."

"Well yes. I don't know if it's because I don't know what would happen, or if it's because the only labor I've seen is Teegan's." He sighed. "And we know how that went."

Alice leaned forward and flicked Edward's ear. "She'd be fine, quit worrying."

"Easy for you to say pixie. You'll see the future." Edward rolled his eyes and Revi came out of the room with Jake, Embry and Angela.

I smiled and whispered in his ear. "There's our child."

He squeezed my hand with an emotion filled look and glanced back at Revi. "She sure is."

"Hey guys. Did you hear everything with your freaky vampire abilities?" Revi asked and grinned widely.

"Yes we did." I stood up and hugged her. "Everything." I added with a wink and she blushed.

"Actually Bella I have something I want to run by you."

"Alright. I've wanted to get you something to eat anyways. Let's go to the cafeteria." I turned back to everyone else. "I'm stealing the vampire hybrid now." I winked at Edward and linked Revi's arm with mine.

The scent of blood was in the air, but I was thankful my control made me remain perfectly calm.

I found it was harder to watch Revi eat, and wish I could have a piece of pizza or hamburger as well. Old habits die hard.

"So my love, why are you calling this meeting." I grinned at Revi.

"Because I've been thinking about something, and I discussed it with Jacob, and he agreed."

"You want to join an all girl punk band, and start touring?"

Revi took a deep breath and I knew it was serious so I dropped my grin. "Alright tell me, what is it?"

"How do you feel about having a combined wedding?" Revi spilled the words out quickly.

I wondered if shock was still an option for me. "What?"

"Well I was thinking about it and I thought why not go for it. It's not like I was planning this big crazy wedding anyways, and you and I have similar taste. I thought it would make it more special. And I think it's something that would mean a lot to Dad, and I loved the idea. I want to share Jake and I's day with you two. I think it will be the best wedding ever."

For a moment I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe, which made being a vampire handy. I couldn't believe what I heard. I hadn't even thought of the idea, and now I couldn't imagine my wedding in any other way.

Revi must have took my hesitating as something else because she continued on, looking embarrassed. "I mean you can say no of course. I had thought that I would come out first with Dad, and we'd wait at the end of the aisle, and Jake could walk down with you. And Alice has already become an ordained minister because she loved the idea of marrying both of us." She started gnawing on her bottom lip. "Can you say something please so I stop babbling?"

I snapped out of my daze of joy and shock and reached forward to cup Revi's face in mine. I had a child, I thought. And she was perfect.

"I love the idea. I love you for thinking of it, and you're right. It will be the most perfect wedding ever."

"Yea?" She smiled and her nerves vanished. "I hoped you'd go for it."

"I'm honored you thought of it."

She beamed at me and pushed her paper plate away from her. "I'm too excited to eat now, c'mon lets go tell Dad." She sprang up and then jolted as she looked at the cafeteria door. "Oh, there he is."

I turned to see Edward looking like he could be crying if a vampire could shed tears. But as I studied his face, I saw it was from happiness. He walked forward, his eyes on Revi and quickly wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground like she was still a little girl.

"I love you munchkin." He whispered, his face in his hair. I knew how much it meant to him that she wanted this, because I felt it too.

And just like that I knew I didn't have to marry Edward to be a part of this family, I already was, and always had been.

He turned his head and met my eyes as he held Revi close to him. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

We may not have had a baby together, but we shared a daughter.

That might make us stranger, but we were stronger than any other unconventional family.


	75. Perfect in it's Imperfections

Edward POV

I stood staring at my reflection wondering how this had come to be. I, Edward Cullen, was getting married today. So was my daughter. It was a bittersweet day. I was gaining a wife, and a son in law; but I was losing my daughter in a sense.

The time had passed so quickly. It seemed it was just a day before, I had been human. And an hour after that I was a father, then the next minute a boyfriend, and now the next second, I was to be a husband.

Life was so remarkable sometimes. My unconventional, sometimes tragic, rollercoaster of perfection and imperfect life was at its highest point.

The wedding plans had taken up a lot of our time the past few months. There were so many plans to go through. Cake, food, getting everyone to Alice and Jasper's huge house in Seattle, getting music equipment, dresses, tuxes, everything was wedding plans.

Amazingly though, Bella and Revi were very easy brides to be. They didn't over worry about certain plans or go crazy if something went wrong.

By April everything was set and done, all we had to do was wait for the date. April 23rd. That was my wedding day, and my daughters. I couldn't believe it.

A wedding was never something I had thought would happen for me, and now that it was, I was consumed with excitement and nerves.

There was also the worry over what the Volturi was up to. Alice saw many possible futures with them, and all depended on what decision they made. Something Alice didn't see was Alec. He seemed to be breaking away from the Volturi, but not in a way that was beneficial to us. If anything it was worse because he was only separated from the Volturi because they wouldn't let him kill Revi. They wanted her as a part of their collection, whereas Alec just wanted her in pain for killing his sister.

Either way we all stood united against them, and I was confident after our last standoff that we would always be able to be the ones to come out on top.

We tried to push the worries aside and concentrate only on the good, and that was a lot easier than it ever had been for me.

There was so much brightness in my life.

There was the new baby, Jessica, who was adorable and held everyone, but mostly Paul's heart. Then there was different events taking place around us. Alice and Jasper renewed their vows in February, Angela and Embry had a huge house warming party/engagement party, Revi was featured in a magazine for her sculptures, and the boys were doing well with their business. I even began selling my photos to different galleries, and taking odd jobs around the state.

Bella's control continued to astound us, and we decided she was ready to move to a different area, where we could start our new married lives together. We spread out a map and picked a place, settling on North Carolina. Bella decided instead of working in a school district, she'd become a tutor, and already sent out ad's to the high, junior, and elementary schools of North Carolina. We were all set to leave after the wedding.

Then the brightest part of my life was as always, my daughter. Seeing her flourish in her life was my greatest joy. She was happy with her job, with her art, with her home, her family, and my soon to be son in law. I'd never seen her as happy as she was, and it made me realize I had accomplished everything I set out to do for her, and everything I promised Teegan. She was loved, safe, and had the best and most normal life I could provide. She was happy, and I couldn't be more so.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and tugged absently on my collar. I wasn't used to suits let alone a tux. I stepped away from the mirror just as the door opened and Revi rushed in, slamming the door behind her and leaning against it, as if to keep something out.

"Your fucking sister is trying to kill me. Bella looks amazing by the way. I feel rather insignificant near her." She panted; she must have made a run for it.

"Insignificant is never a word that could apply to you." I took in the look of her and sighed. "You look like a vision Reviana." My throat felt tight. She really looked stunning. It was amazing to see my little girl who played in the rain, was wearing a dress and had suddenly become a woman in the time I blinked.

Her dress wasn't the usual princess bride style though. Instead it looked more edgy and rock star like. It cut at her knees, and though it was the traditional white, there was nothing else traditional about the dress. The rest of it was pure Revi.

She smiled at me looking surprised. "Yea?" She did a little twirl away from the door and her skirt fanned out. Her hair was loose and reached her shoulders in curls and waves. She reminded me suddenly of her mother.

"Yea munchkin. Don't let my future wife hear it but, you'll be the one getting the double takes."

"Double takes maybe, but Bella will leave them breathless. Wait until you see her Dad, you'll flip. I left cuz Jake was going to be going over there soon, and Alice was driving me up the wall. My hair and makeup is fine. It's what I like."

I walked over and stroked her cheek. "I can't believe my kid's getting married today."

"I can't believe my Dad's getting married today." She grinned crookedly at me and touched my chin lightly. "We're gonna rock this shit."

I laughed. "Can't you not swear for one day?"

"Nope it's not in me to be a lady, even on my wedding day. Now I need to steal your mirror to get my veil thingy on, and you need to protect me from your sister."

"I'm on it."

I walked outside the room and guarded the door with a smile as sure enough, Alice stalked down the hallway with a look of murder.

"Where is she damnit."

"No I'm Edward."

"Don't get cute with me. This is the most important day of my niece's life, and I plan to make her perfect."

"She is perfect."

"Edward the ceremony is starting in fifteen minutes, I've already finished with Bella, now I need to finish Revi so step aside." She growled and I put my hands on her tiny shoulders.

"Alice, I'm telling you, she's perfect. Look for yourself in your little freakish way."

She snarled, but complied. She closed her eyes and looked into the future. Since Jasper was shielding the place so I wouldn't see Bella in her wedding dress in my freakish way; I didn't see what Alice did. Yet, by the look on her face I knew she saw what I had in Revi. A woman, ready to be married.

She smiled slowly and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, she does look perfect. Even if she doesn't look like any bride I've seen, she is perfect. And so is Bella so prepare yourself."

"I've waited for her all my life, I'm prepared. Now how do I look?"

Alice took a step back and smiled. "Like happiness."

"Good answer." I kissed her cheek and she dashed off, only to return with a bouquet.

"This is Revi's. Yellow roses. Bella's is calla lilies. You two can go outside now. Walk to the end of the aisle. I'll be there, and a few minutes after that Jake and Bella will walk down. You ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok bye." She darted off again and I breathed deep before opening the door to Alice and Jasper's guest room.

"Revi, their ready for us."

Revi placed a hand to her stomach and breathed deep as well. "Alright. Ok I can do this."

"You're nervous?"

"Only that I'll screw something up. I can't swear through my vows."

We had all written our own vows, and I was surprised to hear there wasn't any swearing in Revi's. "You won't. This is what we're meant to do."

"Of course." She smoothed her dress, swung her hair to poof around her head and linked her arm through mine. "Let's do this."

We walked down the back stairs and through the pack yard. Once we approached the aisle where our pack and imprint friends were sitting, I realized Revi didn't even walk like a bride.

Most brides glide down an aisle, my kid swaggered.

Once we reached the end of the aisle, Revi and I took our spots by Alice, and waited for our other halves to meet us.

Then suddenly, they were there.

I noticed Jacob's beaming smile directed at Revi, for a moment, until I saw Bella arm in arm with him.

She wore a long trailing dress, straight from a fairy tale. I realized instantly her intention with it was for the magical. She had always said she was meant for a magical life, and now it was complete as she walked toward me, a knowing smile on her face.

I flashed through every moment in my life when I had run away. From my family, from the Volturi, from anything unsafe. And I realized this was the moment I'd waited for to feel absolutely grounded.

Bella and Revi handed their bouquets to Alice, and Bella put her hands in mine, as I noticed Revi did the same with Jake. Alice smiled and began her lines, explaining to our small amount of guests why we were gathered here, and asking us to exchange our vows. The couple together the longest was up first and Jacob began.

"I never told you much about the time we were separated." He began. "It was one of the most difficult times in my life. Maybe because any other difficult time in my life, you were there to help me through. Anyways, Bella was the only one I talked to about you. And I'll never forget one day she told me: 'I know she's it for you. No one gets a story like yours and doesn't have it end happily.'"

Revi half turned to Bella and smiled, and Bella turned her wrist in my hand, flashing her tattoo at Revi with a wink. Jake continued.

"She was absolutely right. Even then I knew with certainty that you were my it. My world, my heart, my everything. I knew with you I could do anything, and be anyone I wanted. But mostly I just wanted to be the kind of man who deserved you. I wanted to be everything you needed and wanted. And I know I was meant to be your it, just as you were made to be mine. I've loved you since I was five years old Reviana. I intend to spend all our lives showing you how much I love, respect, and cherish you."

They spent a moment beaming at each other and I saw tears in Revi's eyes as she began her vows.

"There aren't words good enough to explain you and I, Jacob. Through our years together you've filled me with love, honor, pride, respect, thrill, good times, and bad. Through all of that there's always been one constant thought in my head. I've always known you were for me. Before you imprinted, and even while you were gone, part of me always hoped we'd find a way back to each other. Because I knew, we would never be whole, without the other one. Then you came back and I felt this light and warmth return to my life. Because you are my life. I'll love you even after my heart stops beating."

Her voice broke slightly, but her smile remained. Alice looked at me and I knew it was my time. I looked back at Bella, and grinned.

"Swan, I don't think anyone has ever had a relationship like ours. We started off being confused by one another, hated each other, and then turned to tolerate each other. Then something changed in me, and I realized it was always you. You were always supposed to be the one that made me the man I am now. But even once I realized I loved you with everything I am, you still made it hard for me." I grinned wider. "I didn't give up though. Even when part of me wondered if it was best for you, I still knew you were the one I would spend my life with. I can't express how grateful I am, that you not only exist, but that you love me too. I vow to make you happy, frustrated, laugh, cry, scream, and overall feel that you made the right choice."

Bella whistled making everyone laugh. "Well you three are a tough act to follow." She squeezed my hand and began. "Girls always say they've dreamt about who they would marry one day. I can say I actually dreamed of you my whole life. That was my first brush with magic. Since you've come into my life, it's been filled with it. I know this is because you are my magic. My magic in my dreams. In those dreams, you'd fight to save me, much like you have in real life. I never imagined that in saving me all you had to do was make me like you. You saved me from ever having to live a day, without you in it. You saved me from not being able to spend my life, with the man I've come to not only love with all my soul, but depend on, and want to take care of. I can't wait to start our married lives together."

I wanted to kiss her then and there, but instead we exchanged our rings, and Alice's words rang out strong, over the woops and cheers of delight from our small audience of family.

"I now pronounce each of you man and wife. May I introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Black, and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Kiss your brides, grooms!"

I caressed Bella's cheek once before kissing her with all the emotion I had felt the second I saw her walking toward me to become my wife.

My wife. The thought was victory in my mind.

We broke apart and I turned to see Revi's hand clasped on the back of Jake's neck, tugging him down to her height, as the two didn't bother to break for air. I kicked Jake and he reluctantly broke free, but kept Revi's hand in his.

"Hey she's my wife now, what can I say?" He had an expression that told me he'd just realized it was the first time he could say wife with meaning.

Jasper, Alice, Sam, Emily, Jessica, Paul, Leah, Ren, Embry, Angela, Quil, and our flower girl Claire, all gathered around us and clapped.

My eyes met Alice and Jaspers, and in a silent understanding they nodded knowing exactly what I was thinking somehow.

Without them I wouldn't be here.

I looked at Revi and knew, neither would she.

They had steered me toward this life of imperfect perfection.

And as we went back into the house, and partied our wedding nights away, I thanked any God that would claim me, for this day.


	76. I'll Show You Mad

Bella POV

Married life wasn't hard to adapt to. Even easier than it was adapting to immortality.

Edward and I had a short honeymoon, back in Canada where I was changed. Revi and Jake decided against leaving for a honeymoon, and instead, both of them just took a week off of work, and spent it together.

After Edward and I got back, we started packing up our things, and making arrangements to go to North Carolina. We were excited but sad as well. We would be on our own, without our family. It was a little scary, but it was time.

I was packing up some of my favorite pictures, and sighed as a breeze blew through an open window. Spring was in full force, and I loved it. With the breeze, wafted a familiar scent. One I'd been keeping a look out for.

Alec.

I dropped the frame in my hands on the bed and rushed outside. I hadn't fought a vampire before, but I was sure I could fight this one. He was after my girl; I'd find a way to beat him.

I ran through the woods surrounding the house and traced the scent. I felt rather than saw, a wolf running to my right, and knowing the ground was covered, I leaped into a tree and used them to pull myself further ahead.

I realized which direction Alec was heading in, Revi and Jake's house.

He'd never make it there, and even if he did, I was right on his tail. As was the wolf, which I realized from the color fur was Jake.

Once I realized I was about a yard ahead of Alec, I jumped down from the trees, landing right in front of him.

He came to a stop, and I held up a hand to stop Jake as well. Instead he took a spot close enough to be able to catch Alec before he could run. I stood getting my first clear look at Alec.

He was shorter than I remembered, his red eyes dark, his hair disheveled. He'd been consumed in his watching. He looked about fourteen or fifteen, but I knew he was centuries older than that.

"Well if it isn't the pet human. I see they made good on their promise to turn you." He said.

"It was my wish. What's yours Alec?"

He smiled, but it wasn't nicely. It was a look of someone who had no chance of ever being considered slightly human again.

"I want Reviana Black writhing."

Jake growled and I shook my head rapidly at him, using my power to calm him.

"Well you shouldn't wish for what you can't have. Your outnumbered here Alec. You'll never touch Revi. And I have a feeling your masters aren't aware, or at the very least, pleased that you are here."

"On the contrary. They've realized the only way to get what they desire is to take it, and after a few years of torture, maybe less, I'm sure your little family members with gifts will be begging to be a part of us. Of course after collecting Edward, Alice, Jasper, and your pups, I don't think Aro will much miss Revi."

I snarled and wondered how my power could be used on Alec. I couldn't cause pain like his sister did, but I could attempt to either bring sadness that made it difficult for him to concentrate on much else but grief, or calm him until the urge to fight leaves him.

As I saw his eyes gleam with hate and an urge to kill, I voted for calm so Jake would be safe, and maybe we could get a grip on him and take him back with us. Though I didn't know the first thing about restraining a vampire. I don't think there was a way other than ripping off his arms and legs.

"That might be true, but nevertheless, your alone here, you aren't getting past us."

I was going to use my influence, but I realized if I did there was a good chance Alec would use his gift, and there was no way I could take him with my senses cut off. Newborn vampire strength was useless when you couldn't see, smell, hear, or feel anything.

Instead I glanced quickly at Jake, and by his expression, I knew he was contacting the others. I had to stall. "What is it you think is going to happen right now Alec? You can't get passed us, you're outnumbered, and you know there's no way we're going to let you get to Revi."

"Letting and losing are very different."

I was losing a grip on my control. I didn't care what it was the others would rather we do with him, I wanted him burning.

I thought of Revi and smiled with inspiration. "It's my family you're fucking with. You think you're mad and because you're crazy little sister is a pile of ash? I'll show you mad. I'll show you crazy."

I blocked his first swipe and held up my arm to Jake, meaning for him to back off. I could handle this, and keep Alec too distracted to use his gift on me.

As I kicked him into a tree so hard his frame was actually indented in the wood, I scented others and suddenly found myself surrounded by both wolves and vampires. I was even surprised to see Alice and Jasper had gotten here. Alice must have had a vision.

What I didn't like was to see Revi there. Grinning widely, her chin high, at Alec. His glance was glued on hers, but he turned and ran. We all glanced at each other quickly and nodded as we dashed off after him.

I quickly motioned for Revi to get on my back. Since I was the youngest I was still the strongest, and most able to protect her. Alec would be faster than Revi and able to sneak up on her, so she climbed onto my back quickly, understanding.

I used the newborn strength I had to keep me going as fast as the others, even carrying Revi on my back. I let my instincts take over, and the hunt began.

Edward was the fastest out of all of us and ended up getting closest to Alec with Jasper and Jake right behind him. Edward leaped, and I saw him grapple with Alec for a moment before Jasper gave a signal for me and Alice to stop. I scented the air and sure enough, I scented other vampires.

"Fucking A." Revi muttered and tried to jump down, but I shook my head.

"Don't you dare." I said as her, Alice, and Leah and I backtracked.

In a way I wanted to scream at the guys for sending us back. We could handle it. But I realized it must have been to protect Revi, since she was still part human.

Once we were far enough away we stopped and found ourselves staring at the woods in general, as if we could see what was happening. Leah could, since she could see whatever Jake could. Alice hissed in frustration.

"I can't see I don't know what's happening. Damnit."

"Alice, calm." I said, and made her feel just that.

Revi got off my back, but I made sure she stayed close to me. I could tell she was worrying for Jake. "He'll use him." She whispered.

"What?" I asked her.

"Alec will use Jacob to get to me. Think of it, I killed his sister; he'll kill someone I love before he kills me. To watch me hurt like he did."

I rubbed my hand up and down her arm to comfort but I wondered if she was right. Then my worry began.

I kept waiting for Edward to appear, and I knew Alice and Revi were as anxious as me. When Leah started whining we all froze.

"Leah?" Revi croaked but Leah just lowered her head. I felt coldness wash over me and tried not to shake.

Alice's voice was concrete. "Leah did we lose someone?"

Leah's answering nod had the shaking taking over. No, was my only thought.

I held Revi's hand in one of mine, and Alice's in the other. We heard a rustle in the trees and braced ourselves.

Edward stumbled out, making my frozen heart feel relief, but his expression broke it. The words he rasped out killed a part of me.

"He's dead."

"Which one." I spoke for the two girls whose hands I held.

As he said the name, I felt one of the hands slip out of mine, and saw her drop to the ground, her scream echoing in the woods.

No, I thought. Just no.


	77. Tearing Wail

Edward POV

"Are you gonna miss me." Revi said pouting slightly. We were sitting in her small living room. Bella insisted on doing our packing and ushered me out of the house so I could spend as much time as possible with Revi before we left in a few days.

"Don't be ridiculous. I have no idea how this is going to work. Being away at school was bad enough." I sighed. This was one big down side. We had stayed too long in one place already though, and had to leave. Soon it would be Revi's time too. Then we could always travel together.

"It's going to be strange. It's already so much more quiet around here without Alice around to cause chaos."

"Sometimes I wish our lives would be a lot less chaos and more simplicity." I sat back in the chair and smiled at my daughter. "I guess we wouldn't be us then would we?"

Revi grinned back, and then stood up quickly at the howl we both heard outside. It wasn't close enough to see, but by the look on Revi's face I could tell it was Jake. I quickly scanned his thoughts and swore when I saw him and Bella in the woods running after Alec.

"What's wrong, why is he upset?" Revi asked.

"Alec." I muttered and tried to think what to do. I couldn't leave her here alone, not like she'd let me. But I couldn't have them be alone either. "We have to move." I said and grabbed her hand. I didn't want her near him, but it might be better to keep her in eye view.

I threw her on my back and began running, not surprised when Leah joined us. She must have heard Jake, and been the closest to phase. I was surprised to see Alice and Jasper bolting from the back of Revi's house. Alice must have seen something happen there. And sure enough as I looked through her thoughts I saw her vision of Alec breaking into the house and dragging Revi out.

My teeth ground together as I pushed the vision from my thoughts and concentrated on now.

Revi jumped down from my back as we got closer to the fight underway. I saw Bella throw Alec into a tree, and his eyes locked on Revi. Everyone froze for a moment, and then as he turned to run I didn't hesitate in chasing after him, with Jacob and Jasper closest to me. I knew Bella or Alice would see to Revi, so I concentrated on getting Alec.

We'd only chased him for a short time when I was close enough to lunge at him. Once I did I scented newborns. By Alec's thoughts I suddenly realized our trap was set. I cursed and signaled to Jasper, who signaled to the others to get Revi out of here.

There weren't many of them. I took on two as the others divided as well. I was concerned when I saw no sign of Alec, and hoped the girls would be able to handle him. I knew they could, and took out my frustration on the red haired girl who snarled and snapped her teeth at me.

As I tossed her head high, I noticed Jake was struggling to handle three, and went to help him. As the two of us dominated I heard my name being called, and turned my head to see Jaspers eyes on mine, his thoughts screaming at me.

_**Take care of her brother. **_His eyes stayed on mine as the large newborn twisted his neck, a keening wail sounding; and quickly tore him apart.

I felt my entire soul scream as it happened. I felt more dead at that moment then I ever had. I yelled and rushed forward, knocking the newborn to the ground. I knew he could kill me in a second, but I didn't care. Jasper had risked everything years ago to give me the life I had now. Now his life was over. I felt my body shake but turned the grief into rage as I ripped the newborn to shreds. Any hits he landed went unfelt. I couldn't feel any pain for anything other than the loss of my brother.

When there was nothing left to tear to pieces I caught my breath. Jake was no longer in wolf form. He was sitting by what was left of Jasper, shaking. I didn't know how to face this. This was a loss so sudden, so fierce, I couldn't react.

I swallowed hard as I went over to Jake. "We have to see to the others." I knew Jake saw Jasper as family too. He'd known him since he was five; he was like an uncle to him as well. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Jake we have to get to Reviana." I knew her name would put his grief on hold too.

He nodded and got to his feet. "First you burn them ok? We'll leave…" I forced myself to say his name. "Jasper, to Alice. It's her right."

He nodded again and I turned to run to the others. On the way I saw Paul, Embry and Quil. I knew Sam wouldn't want to leave Emily and the baby alone. I didn't have to fill them in, Leah's thoughts had. They ran towards Jake, and I ran towards the girl's not knowing how I'd tell my sister, if she didn't already know.

I practically fell at the sight of the three of them, with Leah still in wolf form at their side. Bella stood holding both Revi and Alice's hands.

My grip on my control slipped and the thought screaming in my mind was vocalized. "He's dead."

I realized then that they didn't know who, and I was scaring my daughter. She bit her lip and I realized it was bleeding and Bella shook as she asked me, "Which one." In a voice that said either way, we would all never be the same.

It was true. I already felt like I wasn't myself. I didn't know how to live in a world without a single member of my family. I looked at Alice and she started shaking her head rapidly as I said the name that was breaking my heart. "Jasper."

Alice dropped Bella's hand as she fell to the ground, a wail tearing from her throat. Her head was still shaking. Revi dropped in front of her, and held her face in her hands as Bella sat behind her, dragging her until she leaned into her, with Bella's arms wrapped around her.

Alice merely sobbed tearless broken sobs. I felt them take over me as well. I heard Leah leave to go to her brothers, and I crouched down towards the three women who meant most to me.

I found a way to wrap my arms around all three of them, as we suffered together.

A husband, a brother, an uncle, a friend was lost. Life was suddenly a little darker.

I lifted my cheek off of the top of Alice's head to see a pair of red eyes gleam wickedly at me from a distance, reveling in my pain before they cowardly ran. I held the rage inside of me, knowing now wasn't the time.

There would be a time for revenge, now was a time for grief.


	78. Our Lives Depend On Each Other

Jake POV

After I finished burning the newborns the three of us had killed I sat with my pack members, facing where Edward had gone. They had all phased back now, and we waited.

I felt numb. Jasper had taught me how to ride a bike since my Dad couldn't, being in a wheelchair and all. He was family in every sense of the word and now he was gone. I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to. I could only imagine how Alice was handling it, or Revi.

As we heard movement we all stood thinking it was an enemy. It turned out to only be the four of them; it was just so odd to see them moving so slowly. Bella came over and linked her arm through mine as if she was holding me in place. Alice, Edward, and Revi held on to one another like their lives depended on it. And since their lives depended on each other, it was appropriate.

"Let them take their time alone." Bella whispered to me and I instantly understood. It was just the four of them for a while, and even though we all considered each other family, it all began with them.

Alice was the one to start the fire. She seemed stoic though I knew she must have been a wreck. She leaned on Edward and Revi, and they on her, and as the three of them stood united, Jasper faded away, but not from our memories.

Afterwards, Bella let go of my arm and moved to Edward and Alice, just as Revi left them. I scanned her from head to toe, making sure she wasn't injured physically. Once she reached me, she didn't hesitate. She leaned right into me, placing the side of her head to my chest, and holding my waist tight. I ran my hands through her hair and up and down her back as she sighed. I waited for tears to come but they didn't. Instead she whispered "I thought it was you."

"What?"

"I thought it was you who died." She said it like it was a confession, and I realized she was feeling guilt for feeling relief.

She wasn't leaning on my chest then; she was listening to my heartbeat. I felt myself shake and held her tighter to me, in the only way I knew to comfort.

There were no words for what had happened. We lost someone. We would never be whole again. There was no way to run from the feelings that brought on.

Edward darted away suddenly and Revi started to hyperventilate a little. I made her look at me.

"Baby, it's ok, he's fine."

"Where's he going?"

"I don't know but he'll be right back, you know that. Look at me." I said when she tried to push away. "He's fine."

But she kept trying to look everywhere at once, until finally, only a few moments later, Edward came back with a small antique wooden box I had always seen in his house. He brought it to Alice, and then must have heard his daughter's frantic thoughts, because suddenly he was right in front of her.

"I'm right here." He said as she reached for him, and he lifted her like a child, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Shh it's ok. I'm right here." He kept repeating as I realized Revi finally begun to cry.

I felt useless and didn't know what to do. I looked over to Alice and Bella to see them gathering the ashes into the wooden box. I gulped and walked over to Alice.

It was something I had to face, and there would never be a good time for it. Edward had been busy helping me, and Jasper was left alone for a second too long.

As I reached her it was the first time she ever looked small to me. Yes, she was obviously much shorter than me, but the original Cullen's always had this strength that made them seem larger than life. I looked to Edward, who was always calm and collected; now hanging onto his daughter for dear life. Then Revi, usually so full of brightness, who never cried, was falling to pieces. Then Jasper, always looking at them with pride and protection, was now in a box.

Finally I looked Alice in the eyes again. The adorable vampire filled with life, looked small and somehow old. I didn't know how to say it. How do you tell someone whose spent most their life loving another, that he died because of your moment of weakness.

It seemed I didn't have to. There was understanding in her eyes as she reached for my shirt with one of her hands and tugged me down to her level. "Don't you dare say, it's your fault." She said lowly. "It is no ones, but who did it. This is a loss each and every one of us will carry, and I know you did everything in your power."

I nodded weakly, unable to use the words in my head. Suddenly all I could picture was this broken little vampire helping me and Revi with our math homework on weekends. I felt everything I felt for her creep through the feeling of loss and grief. So I said the only words that mattered, the ones I wished I could tell Jasper.

"I love you." I said, my voice shaking.

She shook a little herself, and passed the box to Bella as she reached to put her arms around my waist as her niece had done. "I love you too." She whimpered. "And so did he."

I nodded as I her tight. She broke away after a minute and looked at everyone else. "I need everyone to gather at Edward's house." She paused as she took back the box. "That's where we all belong right now."

She went off running on her own then, and though none of us liked that, we knew she needed a minute to herself.

I got out my cell phone and called Sam to tell him to get everyone over to the cottage. After that I called my Dad, needing to just hear his voice. I told him what happened and he was shocked. He asked about twenty times if I was hurt and I promised I'd come see him as soon as I could.

Inside and hour we were all together at the cottage. Usually in times like this you'd think we'd each stay close to our significant other, but we didn't. Leah was humming baby Jessica to sleep as she leaned into Bella's side, Ren was on the couch holding Angela's hand, Sam was sitting with Claire in his lap, Quil was on the floor with Emily and I, Revi was over in the corner sharing the rocking chair with Embry, as he rocked them both. Then Edward and Alice sat on the coffee table in the center of the room. They were in a way the founders of our odd family. Seeing everyone gathered it felt more so that someone was missing.

I zeroed in on the box Alice had in her lap. As if one of them had spoken everyone got quiet, and focused on Alice and Edward.

"We all loved him." Edward said slowly. "No one can ever take our love or our memories away. We have to hold on to that."

Alice stroked the box slightly. "There's one thing this has made me realize with certainty. We can't win this fight the way we are going or we will just lose more of us. As far as I see it we have three choices. We can either keep going the way we are and just split up, fighting them off each time they come and hope for the best. Or Edward, Revi, Bella, and I can go to them and submit to their demands."

Embry shook his head, holding Revi a little closer to his side. "No. We are all in this together."

"Embry we're just saying we understand if the rest of you don't want to go down for this."

"For this family you mean?" Paul asked.

"We're still a family even if we leave. We'd only do it to protect the rest of you." Revi said.

"That's wrong." I added. "That's not a true family. We are better than this." I looked at Edward and Alice. "You two and Jasper risked everything to run from that life. Now that things are looking bleak you want to run again? Well you aren't running alone this time, if you guys go, we all go."

I looked around the room and everyone else nodded, even Claire, and the baby gurgled, making Paul smile.

"I know this Jacob. We just wanted to give you an out. Now do you want to listen to our third option?" Alice said. When I nodded she took a breath. "We run again, but this time for them. We settle this once and for all. We can't live the way we have anymore. We have to secure our lives and what we've fought for. We have to protect each other and make the lives and other families we are forming safe. The best way we can do this is to go to Italy, and fight." She looked at all of us. "We are stronger together than we are apart, and the longer we wait…." She stroked the box again. "The more we may lose. We've made a beautiful family here." She added in a softer voice. "Let's fight for it. Let's fight for us."

Everyone in the room agreed and it seemed we were going to Italy. I looked around at everyone and wondered if anyone else would be lost. I knew we couldn't take any more. We were all connected. Our lives depended on each other.


	79. Missing Piece

Bella POV

I've heard of the stages of grief. I think our family handed it different than the rest of the world.

Revi was our entertainment. She spent most of her time cheering us up. Then Emily would cook for everyone as usual. The boys were more protective than they ever had been which was sometimes annoying. Especially to me when I didn't need protecting anymore.

Everyone tried to distract themselves with our training sessions, and Revi and I trying to strengthen our powers. Revi was able to manipulate what images people saw, with or without touching them. It was a big step, and something that could come in handy with us.

Another distraction was with Claire and Quil. Claire's mother, Kelly, was becoming more and more of an issue. In the past she'd just been slightly depressed that Claire's father was gone, but she still did the best she could.

Over the years, her best had become more and more unsuitable for Claire. She'd either drop her off at Emily and Sam's, with little notice, or worse she'd leave her home alone for days at a time. It wasn't a good life for a ten year old girl.

So two weeks after Jasper's death, Claire moved in with Sam, Emily, and baby Jessica. All the boys gathered together and helped build a slight addition onto their small house, so Claire had her own room, and so did Jessica.

Quil was happy to have Claire closer, especially knowing she was being properly cared for. Kelly didn't fight the idea at all, we all suspected she'd wanted it, and been too ashamed to ask. She still visited Claire, though the visits weren't plentiful. Remarkably though, Claire seemed perfectly comfortable with her new life.

Apart from that, distractions began to wear off after another month. We trained, we formed plans, but we were always aware of our missing piece. Everyone watched over Alice, who seemed comfortable making the plans for Italy.

She arranged for all our tickets and passports if needed. She kept an eye on the Volturi's decisions as well, as we kept an eye on her. Mostly it seemed like she was keeping herself distracted with plans. Those plans multiplied when fights broke out amongst the group.

We had all been crammed into Revi and Jake's kitchen as Revi took everyone's pizza order. We had just finished a training session and Angela, Claire, Emily, and Ren came to watch. It made them suddenly think apparently, and voice their thoughts on Italy.

"I think we should go with you guys." Ren said randomly after everyone placed their order.

Everyone seemed to freeze and stare at him, except for Angela who went to stand next to him. "We've discussed it." She added, earning a withering look from Embry.

"What do you mean you've discussed this? We discuss everything together, we don't keep secrets." Sam said.

"That's a lie; you guys never tell me stuff." Claire pouted slightly and Quil put an arm around her.

"Don't be silly kid we tell you a lot more than we probably should."

"I want to go to Italy to then." She said eagerly and Quil shot daggers at Ren and Angela. Claire looked from him to her Aunt and Uncle. "Why can't I? I'm around Edward Bella and Alice all the time; they've never tried to eat me."

I bit my lip to hide my smile. "Sweetie, we're a little different than the vampires we're going to see."

"It's just not safe for you." Quil said in a firm voice.

Claire looked like she considered arguing and from the look on Edwards face I could tell he was hearing her thoughts. The two stared at each other, Edward giving her a look that dared objection, and Claire stuck her tongue out at him once she realized what he was doing. "Fine. Jess and I will stay here." She took the baby from Emily. "Won't we little girl. C'mon we're going to go watch Spongebob now."

She walked into the living room with Quil and Paul staring after her and the baby. Revi looked back at Ren and Angela.

"Now what the hell are you two smoking cuz I want some."

"Reviana." Edward sighed and she winked.

"She's right." Leah glared at Ren. "You two are human you can't be going to Italy with us."

"It's actually not just them two who's considering it." Emily said, causing Sam to turn and glare at her. He shook a little, and she took his hand and put it on her scars, instantly calming him.

"You can't." His voice was the only thing shaking now.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Samuel. It won't end well for you."

"You know what I mean."

"When did you three talk about this?" Paul asked.

"When we watched your little training sessions. We always have to sit here and wonder and wait to see if you'll come back from one fight or another. We have to live with knowing there is nothing we can do to help." Angela said and turned to Revi. "You know how this felt, and you changed it by making them see you could fight with them."

Revi brushed a hand over Angela's hair. "I'm half vampire though Ang, it's a little different for me."

"Not entirely." Ren added. "Don't get me wrong, we know we can't fight with you guys, but we do have an advantage."

"What's that?" I asked.

"The same one they used with you when you were human, and Revi." Emily said. "We can distract them just by being there."

Everyone was silent for a moment and Jake shook his head. "That was different. We didn't plan that, they weren't supposed to be there. You guys could get hurt or worse."

"Just like you guys always can and we sit here waiting and hoping it'll all be ok." Ren raised his voice slightly. "We're a family we're supposed to stick together."

"I think it would work." Alice said calmly, earning her angry stares. "Don't bite my head off, but we could use any sort of upper hand we can get. We have a few, but this one might set us over the top."

The other's mumbled protests but I spoke up. "Let's do it." I said surprising everyone. "I was sitting on the sidelines too for a long time. I became what I am now in part so I would be able to help. I think, with a couple of exceptions, we should let them come with us."

"And what exceptions might that be." Sam said in a bleak voice.

I walked over to Emily first. "You have to stay here. For the baby and for Claire."

Emily's eyes teared up slightly but she nodded. "I was thinking the same. Doesn't mean I didn't consider otherwise."

I saw Sam look relieved and I turned to him. "Not so fast Uley, you're staying too."

"Excuse me?" He croaked and everyone looked very surprised, except for Alice, who was already nodding, the future must have agreed with me.

"You need to stay with your own little family, and this way those who are left here are protected too." I said and he looked torn.

"Sam it's ok to stay." Edward said, hearing his probably guilty thoughts. "We know you'd fight with us without hesitation, but Bella's right, your place is here this time."

Sam nodded and wrapped his arm around Emily's waist.

Embry shook his head. "I don't like this." He looked at Angela. "I don't like that any of us could get hurt or worse, and this is a big risk to begin with, now it's upped the ante."

"Embry this is something we need to do. If we're a part of this family, let us." Angela seemed to be trying to hold back tears.

"It's not a question of letting you." He said.

"We're a democracy." Leah added, staring at her own imprint.

"Ok it's decided." Revi blurted out. "Now everyone accept it, and let's order a hundred bucks worth of pizza."

Everyone snapped out of their worrying, or at least buried it. Paul, Quil, Sam, and Ren went to get the pizzas and the rest of us prepared the living room to be eaten in. Jake searched for a movie everyone could watch, and Embry played with the baby. Revi was running around pouring drinks and Leah was folding napkins onto paper plates, placing them around different areas. Alice sat on the couch with her left arm linked through Emily's and her right arm linked through Angela's; listening to Claire chatter on about her science fair project.

I leaned on the kitchen entryway, watching everyone. I felt an ache for our missing piece, but tried to remember we were making steps to avenge him, and reclaim our lives.

I felt familiar hands wrap around my waist, and leaned into his chest. "Hi." I said and felt his cheek on the side of my head.

"You nervous." Edward asked and I laughed.

"Always am. There's so much to lose." I looked at everyone as the boys burst through the door with a pizza box in each of their hands.

"But that's what makes it worth it." I added, and leaned my mouth up for his kiss.


	80. Front Porch Dream

Uprising by Muse

The paranoia is in bloom, the PR  
The transmissions will resume  
They'll try to push drugs  
Keep us all dumbed down and hope that  
We will never see the truth around  
(So come on!)

Another promise, another scene, another  
A package not to keep us trapped in greed  
With all the green belts wrapped around our minds  
And endless red tape to keep the truth confined  
(So come on!)

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious

Interchanging mind control  
Come let the revolution take its toll if you could  
Flick the switch and open your third eye, you'd see that  
We should never be afraid to die  
(So come on!)

Rise up and take the power back, it's time that  
The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that  
Their time is coming to an end  
We have to unify and watch our flag ascend

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious

Hey .. hey ... hey .. hey!

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious

Hey .. hey ... hey .. hey!

Revi POV

"Inoltre fino, vampiro" I said making Jake raise his eyebrow at me.

We were sitting on our front porch swing, looking like the modern married couple cliché. I didn't care in the slightest. It was our last day in La Push, and I was trying to enjoy it, and not think to seriously about what would happen tomorrow.

"What the hell was that?" Jake asked interrupting my thoughts.

I smiled. "What's up vampire, in Italian. I figured it was a good opening for once we're in Italy."

"Yes I'm sure you'll have lots of opportunities to say that. They speak English you know."

"The Volturi, yea but not all of Italy. Yeesh your such a filthy American."

He shook his head at me but laughed a little. "So you think we're going to Italy for a vacation there wife."

I smiled at my nickname. "No husband, I just think when we win we can celebrate with a nice walk around Volterra. And I might want to speak throughout that walk."

"Passeggiata." He said as I entwined my fingers in his.

"Bless you?" I replied and he snickered.

"It means a nice walk in Italian."

I snuggled closer to him. No one understood me like Jacob. "This is how I want to spend my life with you."

"Speaking Italian?"

"No sitting on a front porch."

"Odd use of time."

"No it's perfect because it's normal."

"To sit on a front porch for all of eternity?"

"Yes. Think of all the stories we're told of people growing old together. Their always on a front porch in rocking chairs."

"We don't have rocking chairs, we have a swing." He pointed out.

"Well we rebel in that sense."

"And we won't grow old. Well you won't, so I'll keep phasing so I don't."

"Ok, yes we won't have that story in the complete normal way, but you catch my drift."

"I do." He said as I felt him kiss my hair. "We'll have it."

"You know there's something else I want to have." I added, suddenly nervous.

"What's that Rev?"

"A baby." I whispered.

I felt his foot stop our swinging and shifted so I could see his face. He looked shocked but not upset. "A baby?" He asked.

"You remember Jessica, she's a baby. So one of those only ours."

"Ours." He said in a more loving tone and a smile spread. "I'd like that." He looked at me again. "Could we?"

"I don't see any law against it."

"I mean what it would mean for you."

"Pickles and ice cream."

"Be serious for five seconds Rev. I mean wouldn't it be dangerous for you."

"Ah." I said and thought about it. "I don't know. I guess we don't know what the baby would be percentage wise. I mean aside from nationality wise."

"I guess slightly vampire, slightly human, and maybe even get the werewolf gene."

"Maybe. I guess we'd have a cub then. Do we name it Simba?"

"Revi." He sighed, but I could see him considering. "Your father would kill me."

"I'll protect you."

"I should hope so." He started swinging us again. "Let's do it." He said suddenly. "After Italy, we'll do it."

"Nice choice of words husband." I chuckled as he tickled me. "Yes we will. You know twins run in my family. Edward's got twin aunts."

"Your insane." He said. "I love you."

"Not like I love you."

We sat there rocking, and I prayed with everything I was, that the front porch story would become reality for us.

Edward POV

"Bella are you seriously doing this." I said, frustrated.

"Yes I am Cullen, now deal with it."

"You do realize you're crazy right."

She poked her head out from the closet. "All wives are crazy in some way, you should know this already."

"We're going on a potential suicide mission, yet your rooting through the closet to find which outfit suits best. This isn't even you Bella, I've never seen you debate on what to wear, ever. Not once in five years of knowing you."

"Oh shut up. I want to look badass and pretty and the same time and since I'm not good with fashion, obviously it's taking me a little longer than usual."

"It's unlikely we'll survive, yet she's dressing for the gates of St. Peters." I muttered to myself and nearly jumped a foot in the air when Bella was suddenly right in front of me, growling like a bear, her expression terrifying.

"What did you just say Edward Cullen."

"Nothing Isabella Cullen." I put my hands up in surrender and she drilled a finger into my chest.

"If I hear one more ounce of negativity from you I swear on my pile of ashes I will end you. Understand?"

"I'm only being realistic."

She pushed me into the bedroom wall; I felt part of the dry wall crack. "If you won't do it for me than you do it for your daughter."

I instantly softened and she sighed. "She looks to you for strength Edward, and so do I. You can't be thinking like this, or we will lose."

"I'm just scared." I confessed and Bella put her hand on the side of my face, and I covered it with mine. "How can I not be?"

"We all are. But we're also the collection of the world's most stubborn people. We'll win just by determination."

"That's true. Alright then go fuss over your outfit. We leave in ten minutes though." I said though I thought of the conversation I had with Alice earlier that day.

She was staying in the house with Bella and I, and while Bella was out hunting I noticed her staring off into space.

"You having a vision?" I asked her and scanned her thoughts to find nothing but Jasper and winced. "I'm sorry."

"Guess that's a downside of not having a shield around anymore." She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and focused on me. "It's ok. I just can't help it sometimes."

I sat down on the living room floor next to her. "What can I do?" I asked as I pulled her closer to me.

"Nothing you can do little brother. Same as there would be nothing I could do if you lost Bella or Revi."

I automatically felt myself go cold. "I'm trying not to think of it, but I can't really help it I guess."

"I've thought of it too. I wonder why I can't see it clearly. It's almost like my power died with him." She shut her eyes tight and shook her head again. "One day it won't hurt so much. It will never be the same and neither will I, but one day it won't hurt like this."

"I'm proud of you." I said and she turned shocked eyes on me, and I cursed myself for not saying it earlier. "You've been so strong and amazing through all this. If I were in your position….." I trailed off, feeling pain at the thought. "I wouldn't be able to hold up half as well as you are."

"You'd be surprised at what you can do when you have to." She said and leaned in to hug me. "And when you have a remarkable family surrounding you."

"Just try and get rid of me."

"I've been trying to get rid of you for twenty three years now." She smiled slightly and I relaxed until I had to ask the question eating at me.

"Will we all survive this?"

"I don't know." She said simply. "I wish I did. You have no idea how much."

And we sat there, holding on to each other like children, and wishing things were slightly different.

"Ok I got the perfect outfit." Bella called to me, and I snapped out of my thoughts. "I'm ready let's go now." She stopped when she saw my face. "Hey, enough."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I kept my expression easy and we went running over to Revi and Jake's house where we were all gathering for one last hurrah.

It may be a silly way to spend the last day before we got on a plane bound for….well we weren't sure what. But for the vampire, werewolf, and imprint family; it was party time.

We were the last ones to arrive and everyone was laughing, singing, dancing, yelling, fighting, eating, or hugging. I immediately sought out my daughter.

She was in the center of it all, of course she would be. She belonged here as much as the house she was in. She must have sensed my stare since her eyes locked on mine, and I saw my crooked smile reflected in hers.

I walked over to her as she walked to me and I sighed at the fact that at twenty three, my baby still fit perfectly in my arms. "Scout." I said and she reached up to touch my chin.

"Atticus. Bout time you showed."

"Your stepmother decided to take an extra long time."

Bella appeared and kissed Revi quickly. "Shut up Cullen."

"Never, Cullen." I said and her resulting smile spread some warmth through me.

She went over to Emily and I looked down at Revi. "How are you?"

"I'm ok. I'm worried, but I'm ok."

"He'll be ok." I tried to reassure her but it backfired and I got a glare.

"If you think he's all I'm worried about, you and I are about to have a problem."

"Calm yourself munchkin." I said and kissed her nose. "You know what I meant."

She sighed and ruffled my hair before walking back to the party.

Sometime later I found Alice and I sitting on the couch watching the others.

"This is one crazy family we've formed isn't it little brother." Alice said as she sat on my knee.

"Sure is. I like them this way."

"Did you ever think that it would lead to this? Our decision to run?"

"No I never thought this is what it would lead to. I never thought we could be this lucky."

"I was just thinking the same thing. No matter what happens I'll never regret our decision. Running from them, brought us this."

I squeezed her and we ended up dancing, as I had with just about everyone. The party carried on, and our family ignored the thoughts of fear, and only thought of the love.

Aro POV

I released my subjects hand as he showed me the vision he saw. The psychic I'd acquired over the years was no match for what Alice was capable of, but he was doable until I got her and my other creations back.

"That's all you can see Troy?" I asked him and he nodded. "Share the vision with my brothers; I'll be in to see them shortly." I said and he nodded and quickly took off for the great room.

As I walked and saw Alec I stopped. "Alec."

"Master." His misery was clear on his face.

"They will be arriving soon. Their plane is apparently tomorrow morning and they will be here tomorrow night. Heidi is bringing in food before then so our strength will be up."

"Very well master, I'll join you in the great room then."

"Alec I realize this has been a difficult time for you. And while I don't appreciate you and your makeshift newborn army going to their land, and one of them ending a past subject of mine, I understand your loss."

"I have no proper way to apologize for my actions. My only defense is my sister's death has left a darkness in me that I intend to set loose on their little family." He spat the last word and his red eyes gleamed a color of hatred.

"Once this ridiculousness ends with the others, I'll decide what your punishment will be."

We walked into the great room and I saw my brothers, Marcus and Caius. Caius looked particularly furious.

"What is wrong my brother?" I asked as I took my seat.

"Their….partying. It's insulting."

"It's foolish is what it is and we will benefit from it. We will be feeding as they are partying their pitiful lives away. This will be their last night free from captivity, or death. Let them spend it this way."

I smiled widely as the unsuspecting humans were led into the room.

Jacob POV

We were all anxious. That was the mild word for it. The whole plane ride was a blur of every couple holding each other, except for Quil and Paul who seemed more at ease knowing their imprints were safe. I wish I had that ease.

I felt the same way I did the last time I came to Italy. It was hard to believe that was years ago. I could picture it all so clearly in my mind, and almost taste the fear I was sick with the whole trip.

Even now, having Revi by my side as we prepared to step off the private jet Alice set up, I still felt fear for her, and now everyone else. Although, I had to admit having her fight by my side set a new strength inside me loose.

We were all surprisingly quiet for our group as we made our way to Volterra. We knew what we had to do. We knew what the plan was. All we had to do was remember what we trained for, and remember why we were here. If we did that, we'd come out on top.

There was no other option than to win. Either we win, or we die trying. There was no way we'd be their puppets, just as there was no way we'd run again and live in fear.

This was it.

I found no beauty in Volterra, it only made me think of suffering. We probably all looked suspicious as we walked through the plaza in front of the castle, and walked inside. Edward and Alice spoke in Italian to different guards, and the rest of us followed.

Angela and Ren were in the center of us all, with Leah on one side of them and Revi on the other. Revi's hand never left mine. And it wouldn't until it was time.

And it was. Her hand left mine and I was suddenly cold. Everyone looked at one another quickly and each look was filled with everything we couldn't say.

"We will rock you." Revi whispered and everyone seemed to relax and slightly smile. Edward opened the doors to the great room, and we stepped in as a unit, never looking back.

The minute I saw the four of them I wanted to phase. Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Alec. One small psycho family. I listened to the sound of Revi's heartbeat to calm myself and remember the goal.

"Well look at this my brothers. Look at them all." Aro said grandly as he sniffed the air, seeming surprised and before he could block the emotion, pissed. "And humans. How interesting."

"Aro." Edward said simply. "Do you know why we're here?"

"In a moment Edward. First let me look at my little creation. Where is the little feisty dove?" His eyes searched for her, as did the furious Alec.

The others nearly closed her in, and I saw Bella stiffen as she stepped clear of the rest of us. Unprotected. Aro smiled.

"Reviana."

"Aro."

"Your beauty grows each time I see you. Last time I did see you, you were tossing the head of one of my subjects. Jane."

At the name Alec flinched, and Revi lifted her chin, a sign of defiance.

"I did."

Aro narrowed his eyes at her as he stepped closer to her. It took every ounce of my control to not lunge as he reached for her.

Edward turned, looked at me and shook his head; I saw the tension clear in his face. He was using all his control too.

Aro merely touched her cheek as she stayed still. "It's so hard to believe you're the baby I created. You're a woman now."

"I am, but you didn't create me Aro. Teegan and Edward did."

"By my will my dear, never forget that. I gave you life."

"And have since been trying to take it."

"Tomato Tomatto." Aro said with a grin and backed away from Revi much to my relief. Alec's eyes never left hers. "Now Edward on to why you're here. I understand there's to be a fight of some sort."

"Not at all." Edward said calmly and Aro looked interested. "We're here to negotiate."

"Edward you don't fool me. You don't think I had a new psychic brought here once you took Alice? He saw your plans."

"He saw wrong." Alice said clearly. "But don't take our word for it." Alice stepped forward and offered her hand to Aro.

He took it and began seeing what she was seeing and I saw his eyes widen. He suddenly went over to the vampire I guessed was his psychic and ripped his head off.

"Good for nothing traitor." He turned to his brothers. "He lied to us. They've come to make us a trade it seems."

"A trade of what?" Alec asked, not interested in all, his eyes still on his target.

"The wolves."

Marcus and Caius seemed surprised as Aro turned to Edward and Alice.

"So you give us your pets in exchange for your freedom."

"Naturally." Edward said nonchalantly.

I stepped forward, as did Paul, Quil, Leah, and Embry. Leaving the others more unprotected and Revi standing alone. Bella and Alice stayed close to Ren and Angela.

"Their willing." Bella said, speaking for the first time.

Aro seemed to consider. "What makes you think this is an equal trade?"

Edward stepped towards him, also offering his hand as Alice had. Aro took it and Revi stared at them both. Aro's eyes grew even wider.

"You can control them like that?" He asked and Edward nodded.

"It's Bella's ability. She can make them do whatever she wishes. It's why changing her was so prudent, we sensed a power she had over their feelings. A demonstration?"

"Please." Aro said and Bella looked at the pack of us.

All at the same time we started shaking as she stared at us. We phased in unison and as she turned to stare at Ren and Angela, we all growled at them, advancing.

"Stop them." Aro said. "I'd hate to have that delectable blood wasted."

Bella shifted her glance and we stopped growling. "Another offering to you." She said and jerked her head to Angela and Ren.

"Remarkable." Marcus and Caius said. Alec remained staring at Revi. The court of vampires surrounding the four murmured impressed sounds.

"I will also be joining you." Bella said stepping forward. "Seeing as I control the mutts. You need me. Edward, Revi, and Alice's gifts are not nearly as useful as mine. Imagine the pack you could form. Let them go, and I'll gladly build that pack for you."

Aro considered, and looked at his brothers, who nodded. He turned back at the Edward and Bella. "Done." He said easily and Alec shrieked.

"What about her? Have you forgotten what she's done?" Alec growled at Revi, who remained unshaken.

"I have not. But I seem to remember you took one from them. One with a useful skill I have yet to duplicate. Let this be your punishment for acting impulsively. She goes free."

Alec seemed to shake as if he could phase, but he didn't move. Aro shook Edward's hand, the signal we were waiting for.

Edward kept Aro's hand in his and snarled. "Now!"

Us wolves jumped back towards the court and began ripping whatever our jaws could lock on. Alice quickly backed against the wall with Ren and Angela behind them. Their scents were making the newborns sloppy and frantic. Just as we planned.

Edward fought Aro as Bella fought with both Caius and Marcus, her newborn strength pulling her ahead.

I ripped through another court member and saw Revi with Alec, his swipes as her furious and madness fueled. I ran over to help her, and my teeth clamped around his leg. He yelped but continued to fight Revi one of his hits making a crack echo in my head, as did her scream. She didn't go down though. Instead she took his other leg.

"That's for my uncle." She growled and ripped away part of his stomach. "That's for my family in general." Then she met his eyes as his widened, knowing what was coming. "And this is for me." She clamped her hands on his head and twisted. "Saw hello to your fucking sister." And with that, Alec was nothing. She looked at me in my wolf form and mouthed "I love you." As she swayed. I wanted anything to tell her everything I needed to.

I saw Bella finish off Marcus and Caius, and the court was gone, but suddenly as I looked back at Revi I saw she was ten feet away, dangling a foot from the ground, Aro's hand squeezing her throat.

"Stop now." He said fury livid on his face. I felt every part of me freeze as Revi struggled.

Edward looked more frightening then I'd ever seen him look. "Don't you dare."

"Dare?" Aro spat. "Look around at what you've dared to do. You left me with nothing."

"I've only done to you what you've done to families for centuries. I've done exactly what you've done to me. I'll not have you take one more thing from me."

Aro laughed and looked at Revi. "It was her wasn't it? She made me see those fake visions. And your little wife doesn't control them." He looked at us wolves. I saw only Revi, and her eyes were on me as she struggled for air.

"Yes." Edward said simply and stepped forward. "But she isn't what you want. It's you and me."

He considered and seemed to weigh his choices. Suddenly he threw Revi, Bella and Alice rushed to tend to her as the other wolves watched over Ren and Angela. I phased and pulling on shorts went to Revi's side, my hand shaking as I checked her pulse.

Edward and Aro were a match of blurs, making noises I'd only heard animals make. I couldn't tell who was winning. And I saw them become clearer, and Aro laugh as he seemed to have the upper hand.

"It's poetic really. I'm ending you again, as I gave you true life." He made his move to wrap his arm around Edward's neck, and suddenly Edward was behind him doing the same. He twisted Aro's head and for an instant I thought I saw Aro seem almost human as his head fell to the floor.

"Now I've ended you like you ended me. That's poetic." Edward said and shook as he glanced over at Revi.

He was next to me in an instant, checking her all over. "Ok, she's already healing. It's not too bad. A few breaks. She's going to be ok. That's my strong girl; you're going to be ok."

"We did it." She smiled through the pain I knew she felt, as I felt it too, and I ran my hand through her hair.

"You did it." I told her and looked to Edward. "And you got him."

Edward smiled, the first time I'd seen him truly smile in months. "It's really over." He looked at Alice and she smiled too. "It's over."

"No." I said looking at Revi and thinking of our front porch dreams. "It's just beginning."

Despite all odds, we all walked out of Volterra that day. Well, I carried Revi. We called the rest of our family and told them, we were coming home.

And from now on wherever we were, that's where home would be. Because now we could go anywhere, and do anything. Just as our family was meant to. And we'd do it together. With no more running, we'd finally become whole.

_**Next chapter, will be the last. I hope everyone has enjoyed, as I have writing it. **_


	81. Moment of Completion

Edward POV

I took the hand I held, and brought it to my lips. It was a moment we'd duplicated many times over our eighty years of marriage. Bella looked up and me and smirked.

"Aren't you lovey dovey today Cullen."

"Can't help it when you're around Swan." I gave her my crooked smile and we kept walking through the woods towards La Push. "Are you excited?"

"You have no idea. I can't believe it's been this long." She tugged me along eagerly and we ran, wanting to get there as soon as possible.

We'd moved from La Push right after we'd gotten back from Italy. Of course in the first few years we still went back for visits since everyone was still there. And a year after the Volturi family ended, the Black family expanded.

My daughter, strongest girl I knew, battled like a warrior to bring twin babies into the world. During the entire labor she screamed and cursed Jacob, then would laugh and tell him she loved him, only to start threatening his life again. The end result was my grandson, and granddaughter.

Cullen Thomas Black was the first baby born. He was the image of Revi, with the same hair color and hazel eyes. I was surprised to see his quiet ways were much like Teegan's. She had lived on in him, and it was good to see. Cullen ended up becoming an avid artist, like his mother, only took more interest in drawing rather than sculpting. At twenty four, he married a half vampire Alice met and took under her wing, named Maura.

My granddaughter was born a minute after brother, and was named Annabelle Teerah Black, Teerah after both Revi and Jake's mothers. Anna was the image of a tomboy. She was tall at six feet, with shoulder length, straight black hair and her father's eyes. She also took after Jake in having an interest for cars, and ended up eventually taking over his and the other boys business, with Angela and Embry's son, Jasper Wyatt Call, whom she later married.

Luckily for us, both Cullen and Anna ended up phasing, along with Jasper. Then some years later, Quil and Claire's daughter, Fiona, phased and years later imprinted on another pack member, Jess and Paul's son, Zachary.

The reining pack on La Push was now made up of Cullen, Anna, Jasper, Fiona, and Zachary. Maura also helped, and Jake still phased of course, but passed the roll of alpha down to his son, who flourished with the roll.

Of course our lives weren't all marriage and flourish, there was pain too.

Alice was never the same after losing Jasper. She picked herself up, and always kept involved with us, but for the most part she was only half of what she'd once been. She spent her time finding vampires who had been abandoned after creation, like she was, and teaching them how to live the best life possible. However her own life was not as full as it had once been, and our pixie had lost her bounce. Yet despite all odds, she continued to live on, and fifty years after Jasper's death, we saw a change. One of the vampires Alice assisted ended up coming back every few years to visit, and on one visit we noticed something changed between Riley Fields and Alice. A relationship had formed, and though Alice was still a shadow of what she'd once been, a familiar smile began to reappear on her face, and we welcomed a new member to the family.

Another hardship was the losses we suffered after a few years. Not everyone in the family could live forever. Some chose to age with their imprints, and eventually, with age they died.

We were lucky enough that just about everyone lived long lives. Billy went of a heart attack at the age of seventy three. After that we started realizing, soon we'd lose most of our family.

Sam and Emily went together in their sleep, amazingly. Paul died of cancer when he was in his late eighties, and Jess followed two years later. Claire died at ninety, and Quil lasted six months afterwards. Ren died in a car accident at eighty five, and Leah hung on for another six years, and then died of a stroke.

Losing each of them had been a stab to the heart. It ached often, and would never fade, just as Jasper never had. It was hard on us who stayed, unchanging and undying. Sometimes our lives seemed stuck and frozen. Other times they were deemed a thrill and remarkable.

As Bella and I reached the edge of La Push we continued on walking over to the cottage that still stood solitary, yet very much a part of the reservation. I felt a calm spread through me as I saw the cottage. It was, and would always be my sanctuary.

No matter where we had ended up in the world, and there had been many different homes, this one was always the first real and complete home I'd had.

Bella hung back as I walked up the front porch and used my key to get inside. I knew what I needed to see.

I made my way back to Revi's old room and there on the back of the door, were all her measurements. Along with them were Quil, Embry, and Jake's. Then years later we added Claire and Jess's, and some of the other kids. Over a hundred years of life was documented on this door. It always steadied me to come back and see it.

I raised a brow as one of the windows was thrown open, and a young woman in baggy jeans and my old Thin Lizzy t-shirt; threw herself inside. As she straightened she smiled crookedly.

"Hey Daddy." Revi said and ran over to jump on me as her husband climbed through the same window she had. "We couldn't wait for you to come over to the new house. You're going to love it though, I'm so pumped we get to live here again." She spoke a mile a minute and flicked my chin, then looked at her husband. "Just like old time's right Jacob?" She said as he closed the window.

"Old times?" I deliberately tried to sound fearsome. "What other times did you climb through my daughter's bedroom window Jacob?"

Jake grinned and looked at the floor. "Never, I'm respectful." He walked over and hugged me. "Good to see you man. Where's Bells?"

As he said the nickname, Revi shot out of the room and I heard two matching screams as the two women were reunited. "Christ we've only been separated six months." I smiled though. "I am excited to see the kids though. How are they?"

Though Jake's face was still young, his eyes reflected his hundred and four years of life. "Cullen is so serious it's odd to know he's ours. He's doing well though, and Anna's still as crazy as ever. Her and Rev already got into a swearing match."

"Over what now?"

"Anna and Jasper are going to have a baby."

I was shocked as I stared at Jake. Cullen and Maura never had children, but that was because they didn't want any. Jasper and Anna however, though they wanted them, had never been able to have a child. Now years later, I was going to be a great grandfather. It seemed unreal. "Annabelle's pregnant?"

Jake nodded his expression bright. "We couldn't believe it either, we get back here and there's Anna, big as a watermelon. She's nine months along, and she didn't tell us, so naturally Revi was pissed. Me too, but I was just so happy to see her this…" He trailed off, searching for the word. "Bright. But yea she explained to us that she was nervous she'd miscarry or something would go wrong so she just waited until now."

"Wow. Well come on let's get over there. I want to see my grandchildren."

Jake, Revi, Bella, and I went over to the new house Revi and Jake would be living in. Anna and Jasper had just returned to La Push a year before and the others a few years before them.

We had only made it through the front door when a scream and a curse echoed throughout the unfurnished home.

"Mother I fucking hate you, you never told me how bad it is." I heard my granddaughter call and Revi suddenly darted into the living room where the sounds came from. "Oh sure now you fucking show up, when the kid's probably already halfway out." She panted then looked over at the rest of us. "Oh hey Grandpa and Grandma are here."

"We noticed." Revi snapped out. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked as she checked Anna over. "You're in labor!"

Anna looked away from us and at her mother and scowled. "No shit."

"Why didn't you call us?" Jake said immediately sounding panicked.

"Because the phones over there and moving wasn't working. Jasper went over to round up Cullen and the pack so everyone would be here when you got back. About five minutes after he left, Junior here decided he wanted to show up." She looked back at Revi and pouted. "I'm sorry I swore at you Mama."

"Oh that's fine. You'll do it again, considering you have to start pushing soon. Bella can you carry her over to the bedroom, there's a bed set up in there. Jacob get towels. Daddy call, well everyone." She gave orders and darted after Bella and Anna.

Jasper and the others arrived on time, and Jasper gave me a quick hug before running into the bedroom, along with Alice, who would be delivering the baby.

Bella walked into the hallway where we were all sitting and chatting, waiting for the newest addition to be born. Bella turned and smiled at me.

"What are you thinking about Cullen?" She said and swore when Cullen answered her. "Oh no sweets I meant the old man here." She grinned as I pulled her closer.

"Just about how fast everything's moved. It seems like yesterday we were crowded around the hospital waiting for Jess to be born. You know that was one of the last times we were all together. It's so weird now without them." I looked down at Bella and smiled when she looked sad and thoughtful. "We've done well though haven't we? We have an amazing family. This is the family I was running towards all my life you know. Teegan and I waited years to feel like we were a part of something. And it might not have happened the way I expected, but I'm grateful for it. I'm grateful I ran to one day be here, and now I'm whole."

Bella smiled and kissed my shoulder, and three hours later a new sound filled the house. The sound of a baby crying.

A few moments later, after Anna and Jasper shared their moment, and Revi and Jake reveled in their first minutes of being grandparents, Alice came out into the hallway, with a tiny baby in her arms.

Her eyes met mine as we shared a moment ourselves. A moment of all the years we spent waiting for this moment of completion. A moment that told us with all certainty, that we had made it. Alice handed the baby to me, and I felt déjà vu wash over me as I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"They decided to name him Edward." Alice said with a knowing smile on her face, and I wondered if this was moment she'd seen before.

I looked down at the baby boy in my arms, his eyes squinting as he considered me, and as I studied him, he laid his hand on my chin, and I laughed as I looked over at Revi in the bedroom, her smile bright and full.

Yes, I thought. I had run away for this moment. This moment to be made whole.

_**Thus ends my second fanfiction. Review!**_


End file.
